Une nouvelle vie
by Delicity-Unicorn
Summary: Olicity Fiction : Oliver cherche par tous les moyens à sauver Felicity. Va-t-il trouver à temps ce qui lui permettra de survivre ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, **

**Avant tout chose merci à tous ceux qui sont passés sur mon OS Olicity. Je suis contente que ce dernier vous ait plu. Merci aux guests à qui je ne peux répondre de par le site pour leurs commentaires. **

**Voici une nouvelle fiction cette fois-ci dans l'univers de la série. Je vous préviens de suite, elle est assez ****difficile émotionnellement et vous allez comprendre tout de suite avec ce premier chapitre. **

**Je ne vous dit rien de plus et vous laisse découvrir cette nouvelle histoire. Pour info cette fiction est composée de 15 chapitres qui sont tous ****écrit. **

**Encore un mot pour ma beta extraordinaire, cette histoire n'aurait pas la même saveur sans toi. Merci de ton aide précieuse pour cette fiction. Je t'embrasse fort Shinobu24. **

**Merci à MaOrie également qui m'a gentiment autorisé à utiliser une idée qu'elle avait déjà exploitée. Si tu passes par ici merci beaucoup. **

* * *

L'équipe Flash regardait les compteurs s'affoler et le vortex s'ouvrir. Cisco contrôlait les écrans pour être certain que personne ne suivait Oliver et Barry tandis que Caitlin était prête à intervenir si quelque chose se passait. Les deux hommes apparurent seuls.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! » Demanda Cisco en colère. « On avait dit quelques heures et vous êtes partis deux semaines ! » Barry et Oliver se regardèrent surpris avant de reporter leurs regards sur Cisco.

« Mais non ! On a juste eu le temps de… » Barry saisit le journal que lui tendait Cisco. « Au mon dieu….nous sommes le 31 Janvier…..mais…. »

« Peu importe ! » Le coupa Caitlin. Elle se tourna vers Oliver. « Elle veut te voir. » Dit-elle simplement.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » Il prenait déjà la direction du couloir tout en se débarrassant de son arc et de son carquois. Caitlin le suivait presque en courant et l'arrêta avant qu'il ne rentre dans la chambre. « Oliver…elle est faible, et….on a tout essayé, on ne peut plus rien faire. À présent elle a juste besoin de toi. »

Oliver avait le regard au loin, se mordant la lèvre inférieure dans l'espoir de ne pas s'effondrer. Il avait du mal à entendre ce genre de paroles et était toujours persuadé de trouver une solution afin de la sauver. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça, sa vie n'aurait plus aucun sens. Il savait qu'il allait perdre pied s'il la perdait.

Il se contenta simplement d'hocher la tête et de murmurer un merci, avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre. Quand il y pénétra tout était silencieux. Il visa le lit et eut un choc, Felicity était blanche et avait encore maigri. Il se rappela que cela faisait deux semaines sur cette terre qu'il était parti et soudain il s'en voulu, il aurait pu lui arriver n'importe quoi et il n'aurait pas été là.

Il s'approcha doucement et se posa sur le fauteuil juste à côté de son lit et saisit sa main posée sur le drap. Il frissonna quand il sentit la maigreur et la froideur de sa peau. Ses yeux remontèrent jusqu'à son visage et il vit qu'elle ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté.

Quand elle le vit, Felicity esquissa un sourire.

« Hey bébé…je suis revenu. » Dit-il tout bas.

« Hey…tu m'as manqué. » Réussit-elle a dire malgré sa bouche pâteuse et sa voix cassée. Oliver se pencha et embrassa sa main. Felicity fit un effort afin de poser son autre main sur la tête de son mari et de sentir ses cheveux glisser sous ses doigts. C'était un geste qu'elle avait toujours adoré faire. Oliver ferma ses yeux appréciant le geste.

« Toi aussi…je suis désolé d'être parti si longtemps. » Dit-il contre sa taille, il avait encerclé son corps et reposait sa tête sur elle. Il avait besoin de la sentir. « Je ….tu aurais pu…. » Ses mots se perdirent dans des soubressauts et des sanglots qu'il tentait de refréner.

« Chéri….je suis là… » Tenta-t-elle de le rassurer. « Je ne serai pas partie sans que tu sois de retour. » Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. « J'ai besoin de toi pour ça Oliver… » Ce dernier releva sa tête à ses dernières paroles secouant la tête refusant d'envisager une seule seconde cette issue.

« Bébé….tu ne vas pas mourir, je vais trouver une solution….. » Il se redressa un peu plus et s'allongea à ses côtés en la prenant dans ses bras. Il pleura de sentir ses os à travers sa peau. « Je retournerai l'univers s'il le faut…mais tu vas t'en sortir Felicity….tu ne peux pas me quitter…pas déjà. » Il posa sa tête sur son crâne et se laissa aller à sa peine et à sa douleur d'envisager une vie sans Felicity.

« Oliver non…par pitié chéri… » Elle dégluti difficilement et poursuivit. « …..ne t'entête pas…..et accepte le fait qu'on a tout essayé et que tu dois me laisser partir en paix…..j'ai juste besoin de toi et de notre fille pour passer ce dernier cap. » Le supplia-t-elle en pleurant elle aussi. « S'il te plaît Oliver….je suis épuisée…je veux juste arrêter de souffrir. »

Oliver resta silencieux un moment se contentant de la serrer contre lui et de lui murmurer combien il l'aimait et qu'elle avait complètement transformé sa vie, elle l'avait sauvé d'une vie remplie de douleur et de colère.

« Promets le moi Oliver. » Supplia-t-elle. « Tu dois accepter que je vais mourir et tu dois être fort pour notre fille. Elle va avoir besoin de son père….elle n'aura plus que toi chéri…tu ne peux pas sombrer. » Elle fit une pause déjà épuisée d'avoir tant parlé. « Tu dois penser à elle en priorité…..Oliver…. »

« Promis chérie….je ferai tout ce que je peux pour me raccrocher à notre fille… » À cette promesse il sentit Felicity se détendre et plonger à nouveau dans le sommeil. Cette conversation l'avait épuisée et elle avait besoin de repos à présent.

Il resta encore un moment allongé contre elle et finit par sombrer lui aussi dans un sommeil remplit de cauchemars où Felicity n'était plus. Il se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Il jeta un œil vers sa femme et vit qu'elle respirait encore, un poids se souleva de sa poitrine.

Il se leva le plus doucement possible afin de ne pas la réveiller et quitta sa chambre. Il emprunta un dédale de couloirs et entra dans une pièce. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains attenante et se débarrassa de son costume en cuir. Il fila sous la douche et laissa glisser l'eau sur ses muscles endoloris, il leva la tête et laissa l'eau se mélanger à ses larmes.

Il avait l'impression que sa vie n'était remplie que de douleurs et de perte de gens qu'il aimait. Tout le monde l'avait plus ou moins abandonné ou s'était éloigné de lui. Ses parents, sa sœur, Tommy et maintenant Felicity….il n'en pouvait plus de perdre des gens.

Pourtant il avait cru avoir conjuré le sort avec son mariage et sa vie de famille. Cela faisait des années maintenant que son passé ne venait plus le hanter, il avait enfin trouvé une tranquillité d'esprit et un équilibre. Et tout ça grâce à Felicity, elle l'avait défié et mis sur le droit chemin en plus de l'aimer comme personne. Il avait longtemps refoulé ce qu'il ressentait pour elle ne voulant pas la mettre en danger, mais quand il avait compris et accepter qu'il était plus misérable sans elle qu'avec elle, il avait accepté de se laisser aller et il ne l'avait jamais regretté.

Ils s'étaient mariés juste tous les deux sur une plage à Aruba provoquant la surprise de tout le monde. Cela n'était pas prévu mais quand Oliver avait vu cette plage et ce coucher de soleil, il n'avait pas résisté et avait fait sa demande. Felicity lui avait hurlé un énorme oui et le lendemain ils se mariaient.

La naissance de leur fille quelques années plus tard était venu couronner cette vie absolument parfaite à ses yeux. Il avait douté et refusé ce bonheur qui s'offrait à lui, mais comme toujours Felicity avait trouvé les mots justes et il avait accepté ce cadeau de la vie. Leur fille était née et depuis Oliver n'imaginait plus sa vie sans elle.

Il trouvait enfin un sens à tout ce qu'il avait vécu et souffert, c'était uniquement pour l'amener à ce moment précis ou pour la première fois il avait posé les yeux sur sa petite fille, tout s'était effacé. La douleur, la peine, la souffrance ne restait plus qu'un amour immense pour ce petit bout de lui et de Felicity. Ses deux femmes avaient été sa priorité depuis ce jour là.

Mais depuis un moment tout était remis en cause, depuis qu'ils avaient appris la maladie de Felicity leur vie ne tournait qu'autour des rendez-vous médicaux, des examens, des traitements qui fonctionnaient plus ou moins, des effets secondaires, des moments de doutes ou d'euphorie quand la maladie semblait vaincue.

Mais depuis quelques semaines sa femme, l'amour de sa vie se mourait. Le cancer avait eu raison d'elle et de sa volonté de vivre. Les traitements l'avaient énormément affaiblie, c'est pour cette raison qu'ils étaient à Central City pour tenter de trouver ailleurs ce qu'ils ne trouvaient pas sur cette terre.

Il devait la sauver et sauver sa famille. Il refusait de vivre sans son équilibre et que sa fille grandisse sa mère, il n'y arriverait pas. Felicity était son oxygène et sa vie, qu'allait-il devenir sans elle ?

Il hurla et abattit son poing contre le carrelage de la douche. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des siècles qu'il n'avait plus passé une journée normale avec sa femme et sa fille, juste tous les trois à déambuler en ville, à profiter d'un repas au big belly burger et ensuite aller au parc ou à la fête foraine avec Peyton et de lui faire découvrir de nouvelles choses.

Il devait faire quelque chose, sa vie ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de cette façon. Il devait trouver un remède et le ramener afin que Felicity guérisse et s'en sorte pour redevenir cette blonde qui l'avait complètement fait craquer chez QC il y a des années de ça maintenant.

C'est déterminé qu'il sortit de la douche. Il se sécha en vitesse, s'habilla et quitta sa chambre pour aller retrouver sa fille. Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis un moment, soudain il culpabilisa. Elle devait être effrayée, il l'avait quittée lui promettant de revenir vite et il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'aller la voir depuis son retour.

Il la trouva dans la cuisine avec Iris qui s'occupait d'elle. Elle était en train de petit déjeuner et éclatait de rire à une blague de Nora, cette vision le fit sourire à son tour. Elle avait l'air d'aller bien, cela le soulagea un peu et il sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour pour sa fille de 10 ans.

Elle ressemblait tellement à Felicity avec ses cheveux châtains qui flottaient dans son dos et son sourire qu'elle tenait de sa mère. Ce sourire auquel il ne pouvait résister. Comment allait-il pouvoir survivre s'il ne voyait plus ce sourire sur le visage de sa femme tous les matins ?

« Hey Peyton…regarde un peu qui est là ce matin ? » C'est Iris qui le sortit de ses pensées. Il vit sa fille tourner sa tête et un sourire illuminer son visage quand elle le vit à l'encadrement de la porte.

« Papa ! » Peyton se leva et se jeta dans ses bras. Oliver s'était mis à sa hauteur et la serra fort contre lui. Il respira son odeur et se rendit compte à quel point sa petite fille lui avait manqué.

« Bonjour ma princesse….ça va ? » La fillette se dégagea de l'étreinte de son père et posa ses petites mains sur son visage. Elle regarda son père dans les yeux, comme sa mère pensa Oliver. Depuis que Felicity était malade et alitée Peyton se souciait beaucoup de lui.

« Tu m'as manqué mais ça va. » Répondit sa fille en l'observant bien. « Tu as pleuré ? » Demanda-t-elle en voyant ses yeux rougis. « Tu sais que maman aime pas quand tu pleures…. » Oliver lui fit un triste sourire et baissa la tête sans répondre à sa question.

Sa fille avait énormément mûri depuis que Felicity était malade. Sa petite fille s'était transformée en une petite femme qui prenait soin de lui comme Felicity aurait pu le faire. Il la reprit dans ses bras et la serra à nouveau. Peyton se laissa faire, consciente que son père avait besoin de ça.

« Tu as trouvé un médicament ? » Osa-t-elle quand même demander au bout d'un moment.

« Non chérie..pas encore, mais on va trouver un ne t'inquiète pas. » Son regard se posa sur Iris qui avait suivi toute cette conversation, il put y lire toute la peine qu'elle ressentait. Barry avait certainement dû lui raconter qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé et qu'ils comptaient repartir bientôt. Ils n'avaient pas encore visité toutes les terres susceptibles de les aider à guérir Felicity.

« Dites les filles….il me semble que Cisco vous attends pour vous montrer comment se servir d'un séparateur de particules. » Les deux fillettes furent existées de cette nouvelle et quittèrent la cuisine sans demander leur reste. Oliver regarda sa fille partir avec un pincement au cœur.

Elle était bien trop jeune pour perdre sa mère et continuer à grandir sans elle. Il se refusait à cette éventualité. Il pénétra dans la cuisine et se servit une tasse de café et se posa à table.

« Tu crois qu'on devrait être inquiets que nos filles soient plus excitées de voir comment fonctionne un séparateur de particules que par la sortie du dernier film de Disney ? » Demanda Iris en rigolant à moitié. Oliver pouffa sa question et haussa les épaules.

« Disons que leurs parents n'ont pas non plus des vies ordinaires… » Répondit-t-il avec un léger sourire. « Merci Iris de veiller sur elle…c'est….important pour elle de….. » Oliver ne put finir sa phrase, sa voix se coinçant sous sa peine.

« De rien Oliver.. » Le réconforta Iris en prenant sa main. « C'est normal. » Il hocha la tête et essuya ses yeux, le silence se fit un moment avant qu'Iris ne reprenne. « Écoute…..elle…. »

« Non…ne me dis pas ça toi aussi. » Plaida Oliver en la coupant. « Je ne peux pas renoncer…c'est mon dernier espoir, si je la perds je vais me perdre aussi et ma fille mérite mieux. » Iris avait le regard embué, elle comprenait Oliver et sa ténacité. Il avait trouvé avec Felicity une paix et un amour qu'il n'avait jamais cru trouver un jour, voir même rêvé de trouver.

Felicity l'aimait comme il était impossible d'aimer une personne, lui avait-elle confié une fois. Ils s'étaient aimés et déchirés mais avaient toujours su traverser les épreuves et se retrouver pour s'aimer encore plus fort. Felicity était le monde d'Oliver comme Oliver était le monde de Felicity. Seulement elle se mourait, il fallait qu'il accepte ce fait.

« Oliver…je sais que c'est dur et que tu veux la sauver…mais son corps est en train de la lâcher. » Dit-elle difficilement, son amie souffrait le martyre et elle voulait en finir pour enfin être en paix. « Elle a besoin de toi…..que tu sois là…Peyton a besoin de toi Oliver. Tu ne peux pas… »

« La laisser mourir ! » Cria-t-il en se levant. « Je ne peux pas la laisser mourir Iris ! Tu laisserais Barry mourir si tu avais un espoir…..un infime espoir de le sauver ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix dure.

« Non tu as raison je me battrai jusqu'au bout ! Mais la situation est différente Oliver ! Elle souffre…...elle n'a plus aucun espoir….elle nous a même demandé de…. » Iris s'arrêta soudainement. Elle en avait déjà trop dit. Oliver se figea à son air désolé.

« Elle vous a même demandé quoi ?! » Demanda-t-il en colère. Il fixa Iris attendant une réponse. Cette dernière lutta un instant avant de lui dire, peut-être cela l'aiderait-il à comprendre qu'il devait arrêter de chercher un remède et de l'accompagner vers ce qu'elle voulait.

« Elle…elle nous a demandé de l'aider à mourir Oliver. » Dit-elle d'une voix triste et basse. « Je suis désolée. » Dit-elle avant de quitter la cuisine le laissant seul réfléchir à ce que sa femme voulait.

##

Quand Oliver entra dans la chambre de Felicity il entendit un éclat de rire. Cela lui réchauffa le cœur d'entendre à nouveau rire dans cette chambre qui était la plupart du temps silencieuse. Il resta un moment à observer sa femme et sa fille allongée à ses côtés à se prendre en photos avec le téléphone de Felicity.

Il était content et en même temps triste, il savait ce que sa femme faisait et même s'il n'était pas d'accord avec ça il comprenait qu'elle avait besoin de laisser des souvenirs à leur fille.

« Encore une maman… » Peyton approcha sa tête de celle de sa mère et déposa un baiser en fermant ses yeux et Felicity souriait. « Elle est géniale ! » S'exclama la fillette avant de remarquer son père à la porte. « Viens papa on va en faire une tous les trois. » Oliver ne se fit pas prier et s'installa de l'autre côté du lit et saisit ses deux femmes dans ses bras en embrassant Felicity sur sa tempe. « C'est ma préférée. » Dit Peyton en descendant du lit, voulant aller montrer ses dernières œuvres à tout le monde.

Ses parents la regardèrent partir et Felicity perdit instantanément son sourire. Elle fit une grimace quand elle voulut se redresser et Oliver l'aida dans son geste. Il la positionna un peu mieux et la sentit pleurer.

« Bébé…non..ne pleure pas. » Oliver l'allongea un peu mieux et la vit appuyer sur sa pompe à morphine. Il essuya une larme qui coulait et la regarda tendrement. « Je préfère te voir sourire. » Dit-il d'un ton doux.

« Je sais…mais je suis à bout de force Oliver. » Elle souffla plus sa réponse qu'autre chose. « Laisse moi partir s'il te plaît…. » Oliver secoua la tête en pinçant ses lèvres si fort qu'elles devinrent blanches. « Chéri….je sais que tu veux me sauver et je comprends parce que….. » Elle fit une pause essoufflée. « …..parce que si j'étais à ta place je ferai la même chose….mais je vais mourir et tu ne pourras rien y faire. On a tout essayé….je veux partir quand je l'aurai choisi et…. »

« Non…ne dit pas ça. On a pas encore tout exploré.…je suis certain de trouver un remède. » Plaida-t-il une nouvelle fois en se couchant à ses côtés. Il encercla sa taille et se serra contre elle.

« Oliver…pour que ça fonctionne il faut que je sois moins faible….et je n'ai plus la force de lutter. » Elle posa une main dans ses cheveux et les caressa comme elle adorait le faire. Elle le sentit secoué de sanglots et ne put retenir à son tour ses larmes. « Je t'aime Oliver….même la mort ne pourra pas changer ça…et si toi tu m'aimes aussi et aussi fort….je te supplie de me laisser partir. » Cette fois-ci elle pleura franchement et ne retint pas le cri qu'elle ne put empêcher de sortir.

Oliver se leva précipitamment et la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui, voulant la réconforter et l'aider à se sentir mieux. Il lui murmura des paroles douces aux oreilles et la berça un moment avant qu'il ne la sente se calmer. Quand il la sentit plus détendue il la reposa sur son lit et colla son front au sien.

« Ok..ok…si c'est ce que tu veux, je suis d'accord. » Murmura-t-il en pleurant. Felicity ferma les yeux soulagée de cette réponse. « Maintenant tu te reposes. » Elle hocha la tête et ferma ses yeux pour sombrer aussitôt dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

**...Voilà pour ce premier chapitre fort en émotions. Il plante le décor...**

**Comme toujours j'attends vos avis, réactions et théories pour la suite avec impatience. Oliver va-t-il laisser Felicity mourir sans rien faire ? Va-t-il trouver un remède et ainsi la sauver ? Felicity va-t-elle vraiment mourir ?**

**Réponse dans les prochains chapitres qui n'attendent que vous. A ****bientôt...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, **

**Merci pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette nouvelle fiction. Je sais que le 1er chapitre est ****difficile et que bon nombre d'entre vous ont versé une larme, j'en suis désolée...je vous rassure j'ai aussi pleuré en l'écrivant et en le relisant. **

**Merci pour vos lectures ainsi que vos mises en suivi ou en favori. Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de déposer un commentaire, notamment aux guests à qui je ne peux répondre de par le site. **

**Angy : Merci de ton commentaire. Je sais ce chapitre est difficile pour tout le monde. Le Olicity a une vie rêvé mais qui est gâchée par la maladie de Felicity. Tu sauras dans ce chapitre si Oliver trouve une solution ou un remède.**

**Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire. Tu as raison c'est un chapitre riche en émotions..cette fiction le sera tout le long. Je te conseille de te préparer. Dans cette suite tu auras la réponse pour savoir si Oliver va laisser mourir Felicity. **

**Clo : Merci beaucoup. **

**Guest : Merci de ton commentaire. Je suis désolée pour les larmes versées...**

**Guest : Merci de ton commentaire. Je suis contente que malgré la tristesse du 1er chapitre tu aimes l'histoire. Je ne peux rien te dire sur la fin...mais bien des épreuves les attendent. **

**Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire. **

**Nina : Merci de ton commentaire. Cette histoire ne commence pas de la meilleure façon, mais je suis contente de savoir qu'elle te plait quand même. Merci d'avoir lu ma précédente fiction. **

**Voici la suite de cette fiction. Vous allez savoir si Oliver va se battre pour Felicity ou s'il va la laisser partir comme elle le souhaite. Bonne lecture. **

**Un mot pour ma jumelle adorée, merci Shinobu24 pour être à mes côtés. Sans ta présence cette aventure serait moins belle et surtout beaucoup moins drôle. Je t'embrasse fort. **

* * *

Oliver resta un moment allongé contre Felicity. Il la sentait respirer faiblement mais au moins elle respirait. Il repensait à ce qu'il venait de lui promettre, il n'était pas certain d'arriver à tenir sa promesse. Il lui avait dit oui pour la soulager, mais pourra-t-il la regarder et lui tenir la main quand sera venu le moment de lui dire adieu ? Sera-t-il capable de la regarder mourir sans rien faire ?

Il se leva et tourna un moment en rond dans la chambre. Il passa nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux pesant le pour et le contre de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il fixa l'amour de sa vie sur ce lit et son désespoir parla une nouvelle fois pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir sans avoir au moins essayé une dernière fois.

Il sortit de la chambre et chercha sa fille. Il trouva Peyton à écouter sérieusement Caitlin lui expliquer comment reconnaître un ADN et l'interpréter. Cette vision le fit sourire, elle ressemblait tellement à sa mère dans ces moments là.

« Chérie…. » Oliver entra dans le laboratoire et sa fille se tourna vers lui. « ….je vais repartir….. » Elle hocha doucement la tête sachant parfaitement ce que cela voulait dire. « Tu veilles sur maman et quand elle se réveillera tu lui dis que je l'aime…ok ? »

« Ok papa….mais tu reviens vite ? Maman….elle te veux ici. » Lui rappella gentiment sa fille. Oliver hocha la tête et la prit dans ses bras sous le regard embué de Caitlin. Oliver lui fit un signe qu'il voulait lui parler et se détacha de Peyton.

Les deux adultes s'éloignèrent un peu et Caitlin sentit Oliver plus tendu que d'habitude. Elle fronça les sourcils inquiète de ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

« Je…Felicity m'a….je suis ok avec ce qu'elle veut. » Dit-il simplement en toussotant. Caitlin ouvrit grand les yeux sous la surprise mais hocha la tête tout de même. « Je dois juste encore tenter une terre et si je ne trouve rien… »

« Oliver….elle est très faible. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle tienne encore longtemps. » Lui dit-elle voulant qu'il comprenne bien la gravité de la situation. « Il se pourrait qu'elle…. »

« Une journée….j'ai juste besoin d'une journée. » Caitlin sentait tout sa détresse dans cette supplication et hocha la tête doucement. « Ok…merci.. » Oliver embrassa sa fille une dernière fois mais Caitlin le rattrapa par le bras.

« Tu dois être conscient qu'elle peut ne pas passer la journée….je ne pourrai rien faire. » Lui dit-elle sérieusement. « Tu pourras vivre avec ça ? » Oliver la fixa un moment luttant pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire.

« Elle est forte…elle tiendra. » Répondit-il déterminé. Caitlin le regarda surprise de sa réponse mais se contenta d'hocher la tête.

####

Felicity se réveilla à sentir une main sur son bras. Elle vit le visage de Caitlin au dessus d'elle.

« Ça va ? » Lui demanda cette dernière. Felicity hocha simplement la tête sans répondre. Non ça n'allait pas mais ça ne servait à rien de le dire. Elle sonda la pièce du regard.

« Ou est Oliver ? » Elle posa à nouveau ses yeux sur son amie.

« Il…il est reparti. » Finit par répondre Caitlin au bout d'un moment. « Il a promis d'être rentré ce soir.. » La rassura-t-elle quand elle vit son air désolé. « Il…c'est sa dernière tentative. » Felicity hocha la tête et retint les larmes qu'elle sentait affluer à ses yeux.

« Peyton…je veux la voir. » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

« Ok…je vais la chercher. » Felicity lui fit un triste sourire et bascula sa tête de l'autre côté.

Elle entendit la porte se claquer et à se savoir seule, elle lâcha sa tristesse et sa colère. Elle avait mal, chaque os et muscles de son corps la faisait souffrir. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, elle avait tellement maigri qu'elle était incapable de rester assise dans son lit, elle avait perdu ses cheveux suite à sa dernière chimiothérapie et depuis elle portait un turban sur le crâne.

Elle se sentait glisser vers l'autre côté et elle n'avait plus envie de lutter, elle était épuisée physiquement et moralement. Elle savait que sa décision était difficile à comprendre pour Oliver, mais il devait la laisser en paix. Elle ne survivrait pas au cancer.

Ils avaient affronté beaucoup de choses, traversé beaucoup d'épreuves, lutté contre des fantômes du passé, des psychopathes, des tueurs en séries, la ligue des assassins et elle s'inclinait devant le cancer ! Cette foutue maladie avait raison d'elle et de sa vie.

Elle allait quitter ce monde alors qu'elle avait encore pleins de choses à vivre. Elle voulait voir sa fille grandir, lui donner un frère ou une sœur, voir Oliver complètement paniqué quand il comprendrait que sa petite fille était amoureuse, voyager et enfin profiter de leur vie et de leur amour qu'ils avaient eu tant de mal à concrétiser…elle voulait continuer à vivre.

Mais elle n'avait plus la force de lutter et de se battre. Chaque geste, chaque respiration était devenu un supplice et douloureux. Elle abandonnait et s'avouait vaincue devant son cancer. Elle savait que la fin était proche, elle le sentait depuis ce matin. Elle aurait voulu qu'Oliver soit à ses côtés à lui tenir la main. A lui rappeler à quel point ils avaient été heureux, elle voulait encore lui arracher la promesse de continuer à vivre pour leur fille.

« Maman… » Peyton entra doucement dans la chambre, sa voix était juste un murmure. Felicity tourna la tête vers elle et lui tendit une main afin qu'elle s'approche. Sa fille se dépêcha et monta sur le lit comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire depuis des semaines maintenant.

« Bonjour mon ange. » Felicity déposa un baiser sur sa tête et la serra aussi fort qu'elle pu. « Je…j'ai des choses à te dire chérie… » Sa fille se redressa à entendre ses paroles, elles avaient déjà eu une fois cette conversation quand Felicity avait cru mourir l'an passé après sa première chimiothérapie.

« Tu vas mourir ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante. Felicity hocha la tête incapable de répondre et laissa glisser les larmes de ses yeux. « Mais Papa est pas là….et tu dois l'attendre tu lui as promis maman…. » Plaida Peyton en encerclant le visage de sa mère.

« Je sais chérie…et je te promets de tout faire pour l'attendre. » La calma Felicity en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient aussi des joues de sa fille. « J'ai pleins de choses à te dire avant de te quitter…. » Felicity fit une pause sa respiration se coupant.

Peyton regardait sa mère et tentait de maîtriser sa peine et sa douleur, elle pleurait aussi mais se retenait de sangloter. Elle devait être forte pour sa mère. Elle ne voulait pas que Felicity parte avec une image d'elle en pleurs.

« Tu vas être triste…très triste même quand je ne serai plus là. Mais tu verras que ça passera avec le temps, et se sera normal mon ange….cela ne voudra pas dire que tu ne m'aimes plus ou que tu ne penseras plus à moi..ça voudra juste dire que tu as grandi et que tu as avancé dans ta vie. »

Felicity fixait sa fille, elle était fière d'elle. Elle la voyait lutter contre les larmes mais elle voulait se montrer forte.

« Papa aussi va être triste. » Réussit à dire Peyton en s'y reprenant à plusieurs reprises. Felicity hocha la tête consciente que sa petite fille avait raison.

« Je sais bébé…mais tu seras là pour lui rappeler combien on s'est aimés et combien il a compté dans ma vie. Tu es notre plus belle réussite ma chérie. » Felicity reprit son souffle. « Il va être triste et en colère, il voudra tout faire pour changer les choses et ça va être dur pour lui….mais dans ces moments là tu devras lui rappeler qu'il doit se battre contre sa peine….tu seras sa force Peyton. »

La fillette hocha la tête tout en essuyant de ses mains ses yeux qui n'arrêtaient pas de pleurer. Ses joues étaient maculées de larmes.

« Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander pour une petite fille de ton âge…mais ton père vaut la peine qu'on se batte pour lui….il a vécu tellement de chose que j'ai peur que se soit la fois de trop….tu mérites de voir l'homme exceptionnel qu'il est et de l'avoir à tes côtés le plus longtemps possible. »

La mère et la fille se regardèrent un moment en pleurant avant que Peyton ne s'allonge contre sa mère et ne la tienne contre elle. Elles ne parlèrent plus et elles finirent par s'endormir.

##

Peyton se réveilla avec un frisson. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et se rappela qu'elle était dans la chambre de sa mère à ses côtés. Elle se releva un peu et la regarda, elle dormait encore avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Cela lui arracha à son tour un sourire et elle voulut se dégager de son étreinte.

C'est quand elle descendit du lit qu'elle vit le bras de Felicity pendre. Elle le saisit afin de le replacer et s'aperçut que sa mère était glacée. Elle se figea et toucha son autre main ainsi que son visage. Elle se recula avec effrois et prit la direction de la porte.

« Hey Peyton ça va ? » Lui demanda Cisco qui n'était pas très loin. La fillette fut incapable de parler mais secoua la tête en pleurant. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Felicity a besoin de quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

« Elle est froide. » Dit-elle simplement en relevant son visage pleins de larmes.

Cisco comprit de suite et hurla après Caitlin. À cet instant tout alla très vite, Caitlin arriva en trombe dans la chambre suivit de Cisco qui l'aidait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Iris était également là et avait éloigné Peyton tout en la consolant. Caitlin et Cisco sortirent de la chambre la tête basse en faisant comprendre à Iris qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, Felicity Smoak leur amie si pleine de vie était morte.

Tout à coup le vortex s'ouvrit découvrant Barry et Oliver. Ces derniers furent surpris de trouver tout le monde à leur arrivée, habituellement seulement Cisco et Caitlin étaient présents. Ils jetèrent un œil autour d'eux et d'instinct Oliver comprit qu'une chose terrible venait d'arriver.

Sans attendre il se précipita vers la chambre de Felicity et à la voir inerte sur son lit avec ce sourire sur son visage il comprit qu'elle était morte. Il lâcha son arc qui tomba au sol dans un bruit qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Il s'approcha encore un peu du lit et se mit à genoux en cherchant les mains de Felicity qu'il serra fort.

Il enfouie sa tête dans le matelas et hurla sa peine et sa douleur, elle ne l'avait pas attendu. Elle était morte et il n'avait même pas été là pour l'aider à partir, pour lui murmurer une dernière fois combien il l'aimait, pour lui promettre une dernière fois qu'il essaierait de vivre sans elle, pour la serrer une dernière fois contre lui, qu'elle sente ses bras autour d'elle une dernière fois.

Il sentit une main sur son épaule et se figea. Il se redressa un peu et en relevant la tête il tomba sur deux prunelles bleues qu'il adorait. Sa fille..sa petite fille venait le consoler, il la saisit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui. Il n'avait plus qu'elle à présent pour l'aider à survivre, mais il savait déjà qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir abandonné sa femme au dernier moment.

####

Oliver était nerveux et anxieux, aujourd'hui était un jour différent et difficile. Il perdit son regard sur le calendrier faca à lui et se plongea dans ses souvenirs, il y avait 5 ans aujourd'hui Felicity était morte.

Rien que de penser à ce jour terrible ses larmes pointaient. Il n'avait jamais réussi à surmonter sa mort, il ne s'était jamais pardonné de ne pas avoir été là pour elle. Il s'était longtemps reproché son absence et même si tout le monde lui avait dit qu'il n'aurait rien pu changer, il s'en était voulu et s'en voulait encore.

Il était resté des heures devant le corps de sa femme. La seule et unique femme qu'il avait jamais aimée et qui l'avait aimé en retour. Il avait perdu sa femme, son amie, sa maîtresse, la mère de sa fille. Ce jour là il avait perdu son monde. Il avait bougé quand Peyton lui avait demandé dans son oreille de venir avec elle. Elle était fatiguée et ne voulait pas être seule dans son lit. Il s'était alors levé, avait jeté un dernier regard à Felicity et avait quitté sa chambre entraîné par sa fille de 10 ans. Il l'avait couchée et s'était allongé à ses côtés, ils avaient pleuré silencieusement Felicity et s'étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Le jour de l'enterrement avait été un vrai crève cœur pour lui et pour sa fille. Ils s'étaient tenus droits devant le cercueil de la jeune femme fiers et dignes. Ils n'avaient pas pleuré, certainement parce qu'ils n'avaient plus de larmes à verser. Peyton n'avait pas quitté sa main lui insufflant toute sa force du haut de ses 10 ans.

La suite avait été une succession de jours de tristesse et de colère. Il avait bu plus que de raison et avait confié un temps sa fille à Iris et Barry. Il avait besoin de ce moment de descente aux enfers, il avait besoin d'être bien bas un temps pour remonter la pente et ensuite s'occuper de sa fille et tenter d'honorer sa promesse à Felicity.

Elle lui avait demandé d'être fort pour leur fille et de la guider dans la vie, d'être présent pour elle, de lui faire vivre une vie extraordinaire et de la conduire vers une vie encore plus belle. S'il ne sombrait pas maintenant il ne pourrait pas donner à sa fille le père qu'elle méritait d'avoir.

Sa descente aux enfers avait duré une année. Il s'était perdu, complètement. Il avait bu pendant des jours ou des semaines, il ne savait plus vraiment. Il avait cherché en vain une façon de contourner la mort de Felicity. Il avait supplié Barry un nombre incalculable de fois de remonter le temps afin qu'il puisse la sauver.

Barry avait toujours refusé, il ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareille. Il n'y aurait pas eu que la vie d'Oliver qui aurait été impactée, mais les vies de tout le monde et il ne pouvait pas prendre une telle décision. Oliver avait alors insisté afin qu'il lui ouvre le vortex et qu'il aille chercher une autre Felicity sur une autre terre afin qu'il puisse continuer sa vie. Barry avait aussi refusé, lui expliquant qu'il ne pouvait pas déraciner quelqu'un pour son propre intérêt.

À la suite de ça, Oliver avait disparu pendant des mois sans donner signe de vie à personne. Il avait laissé une longue lettre à sa fille où il lui expliquait qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne l'abandonnait pas, mais qu'il avait besoin de se perdre pour mieux se retrouver et s'occuper d'elle.

Et il était revenu un jour la chercher pour rentrer à Starling. Ils avaient déménagé de leur maison de banlieue pour prendre un loft en ville. Peyton avait repris l'école et Oliver s'était présenté à la mairie, il avait été élu maire sans problème et il avait partagé son temps entre la mairie et sa fille. Il n'avait vécu que pour elle depuis ce jour.

Mais aujourd'hui il arrêtait de se voiler la face, il arrêtait de mettre en sommeil son chagrin et sa colère d'avoir perdu Felicity. Aujourd'hui il arrêtait de se battre pour continuer à vivre. Il avait décidé d'aller contre l'avis de tous et d'aller retrouver Felicity, il souffrait trop de vivre sans elle.

Comme chaque année à la même période ils étaient à Central City pour honorer la mémoire de sa femme partie trop tôt à son goût. Peyton était devenue une adolescente de 15 ans qui tentait de survivre elle aussi comme elle pouvait à la mort de sa mère. Ils parlaient souvent de Felicity, de comment était leur vie avant qu'elle ne bascule dans la douleur et le chagrin et il savait que Felicity lui manquait autant qu'à lui.

Il déambulait dans les couloirs de Star Lab et entra dans la pièce qui allait transformer sa vie à nouveau. Il resta un moment à la porte à observer la console et à se convaincre qu'il faisait ce qu'il fallait pour lui et pour sa fille, même s'il savait que sa décision était discutable.

« Je sais pourquoi tu es là Oliver. » Ce dernier sursauta quand il entendit la voix de Barry dans son dos. « Et c'est non. » Oliver se retourna doucement et fixa son ami, celui qui était devenu presque comme son frère depuis la mort de Felicity. Lui seul pouvait comprendre ce qu'Oliver avait pu ressentir quand ils étaient revenus de leur dernier voyage. Il avait touché du bout des doigts un espoir tangible de sauver sa femme, mais l'avait trouvé trop tard.

« Barry…laisse moi y aller….pitié…c'est trop dur. » Il avait les yeux larmoyants. Barry était triste pour son ami, il savait bien qu'il n'avait jamais accepté la mort de Felicity et il savait aussi qu'un jour ou un autre il se retrouverait face à lui pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Et ce jour était arrivé.

« Oliver je ne peux pas te laisser faire. Tu risque de modifier la vie de tout le monde…peut-être même que ta vie ne sera pas la même et que Felicity n'existera pas….on ne peut pas savoir. » Tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois de lui expliquer.

« Peut-être…tu viens de le dire toi-même Barry ! Tu n'en sais rien….laisse moi essayer et … »

« Oliver….si je fais ça et que quelque chose tourne mal tu n'auras aucun moyen de changer les choses et tu seras coincé dans une vie peut-être encore pire que celle que tu as. » Oliver le fixa en colère à présent.

« Ma vie est un vrai désastre depuis des années Barry ! Ma femme est morte et je n'étais pas là ! Elle est morte dans les bras de ma fille ! » Dit-il sa voix plus faible d'un coup à ce souvenir. « Rien…rien ne pourra être pire que ça crois-moi ! » Il défia son ami du regard et appuya sur la date à laquelle il voulait remonter, le jour de l'annonce du cancer de sa femme.

Barry s'approcha et posa une main sur le bras d'Oliver l'empêchant d'appuyer sur l'ultime bouton.

« Pense à Peyton….peut-être n'existera-t-elle pas non plus. Tu pourras vivre avec l'idée que tu as effacé ta fille ? » Barry pensait qu'en parlant de sa fille il pourrait le raisonner.

« Je suis prête à prendre le risque. » Dit une voix derrière eux. Les deux hommes se tournèrent et tombèrent sur Peyton qui entrait à son tour dans la salle. Barry reconnu son air déterminé, sa mère avait le même quand elle avait décidé de quelque chose.

« Peyton non… » Barry n'y croyait pas. Elle tourna ses yeux vers lui et lui fit un triste sourire.

« Barry je t'aime…tu as été comme un second père pour moi. » Dit-elle émue. « Iris et toi…vous m'avez aimé comme votre fille…mais ma mère me manque et plus important….Papa ne vit plus depuis sa mort. » Dit-elle en regardant son père qui lui aussi était ému. « Si la condition pour qu'il la retrouve c'est de m'effacer…je prends le risque. »

Oliver reconnaissait Felicity à travers Peyton. Elle avait hérité de sa force de caractère et de sa détermination. Quand elle était comme ça, personne ne pouvait la faire changer d'avis. Il quitta le panneau de commande et s'approcha de sa fille. Ils se fixèrent un instant avant qu'il ne la serre contre lui.

« Fais le papa. » Lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille. « Avant de mourir maman m'a dit que je serai ta force…elle avait raison…et je le serai encore quand tu seras là bas. » Oliver ferma les yeux sous cet aveu. Sa fille ne lui avait jamais raconté les dernières paroles qu'elle avait échangé avec Felicity. « J'ai confiance en toi..je sais que tu feras tout pour que j'existe ou pour me sauver. » Oliver serra plus fort sa prise et hocha la tête. « Va la retrouver et dis lui que je l'aime plus que n'importe quoi. »

Peyton resta encore un moment dans les bras de son père, respirant son odeur. Elle ne voulait pas le quitter ne sachant pas ce qui les attendait tous, mais elle était prête à se sacrifier. Son père s'était sacrifié pour elle, elle savait pertinemment que sans elle il y a bien longtemps qu'Oliver Queen serait un souvenir pour tout le monde.

Oliver se retira et observa sa petite fille devenue une jeune fille. Il tint sa main jusqu'au dernier moment en se reculant sans la quitter des yeux.

« Je t'aime ma princesse. » Dit-il d'une voix enrouée. Barry observa cette scène surréaliste, il comprenait pourquoi Oliver voulait faire une chose pareille, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser aller au bout.

La vie de tout le monde serait impactée et c'était impossible. Doucement il s'approcha du panneau de commande et tenta de désamorcer la mise en route de la machine. Seulement il fut arrêté dans son geste par Oliver qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Les deux hommes se fixèrent avant qu'Oliver ne le repousse fortement et qu'il arrive tant bien que mal à appuyer sur le bouton qui allait changer le destin de la planète entière.

C'était purement égoïste, il en avait conscience et il ne savait pas s'il pourrait vivre avec ce poids sur ses épaules. Mais si avec ce geste il pouvait faire que Felicity vive, cela valait tous les sacrifices. Un bruit énorme s'éleva dans la salle et le vortex s'ouvrit pour envahir la pièce et engloutir ceux qui s'y trouvait.

####

Oliver fut réveillé par des bruits et des chuchotements. Il bougea sa tête et rien que ce geste lui déclencha une douleur atroce. Il grogna et tenta de se relever, mais ce geste lui provoqua une douleur plus grande encore. Quand il réussit à ouvrir les yeux et il reconnu son loft à Starling. Il lui fallut une minute pour se souvenir de ce qu'il faisait là et un sourire étira ses lèvres quand il se rappela de son dernier souvenir….il était à Central City. Cela avait donc fonctionné.

« Maman….pourquoi Papa est sur le canapé ? » Entendit-il d'une petite voix sur sa droite. Il pouffa au bonheur de reconnaître la voix de sa petite fille. Elle était là et bien vivante et si elle parlait à Felicity c'était qu'elle aussi était vivante.

« Chérie…finit ton bol de céréales sinon tu vas rater le bus pour l'école. » Répondit Felicity. À sa voix Oliver sentit une tension et de la colère. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait, mais sa femme était en colère contre lui. Il tourna enfin sa tête vers l'endroit où elles se trouvaient toutes les deux et voir cette scène du quotidien lui arracha des larmes.

Il était revenu au moment de la maladie de Felicity et avec ce qu'il savait, il allait la sauver cette fois-ci. Il se leva et sans réfléchir il se précipita vers sa femme et saisit sa taille afin de la serrer contre lui. Il posa son torse contre son dos et enfouie sa tête dans son cou.

« Oh mon ange tu m'as tellement manqué. » Dit-il d'une voix étouffée en déposant un baiser à la base de son cou. « Tu peux pas savoir le bien que ça fait de te tenir dans mes bras….je t'aime chérie. »

Felicity se figea à l'instant où elle sentit les mains d'Oliver sur sa taille. Mais son cœur se serra à ses paroles et à son _je t'aime_. Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et le repoussa d'un coup. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et ne comprit pas son regard blessé et surpris.

« Je vais conduite Peyton à l'arrêt de bus. Quand je reviens ….je veux que tu sois parti. » Dit-elle d'une voix froide. Oliver fronça les sourcils ne comprenant rien à ce qu'elle disait. Il tenta un pas vers elle mais elle tendit son bras afin qu'il ne la touche pas encore.

« Chérie…mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Il la vit partir d'un petit rire ironique.

« Peyton…va chercher tes affaires et attends moi devant la porte, j'arrive. » Sa fille obéit gentiment et descendit de sa chaise sans rien dire et surtout sans venir dire au revoir à son père. Oliver en fut peiné et ne comprit pas cette froideur de la part des deux. Il voulut rattraper sa fille mais Felicity lui barra le chemin.

« Non tu la laisses tranquille. Il est un peu tard pour jouer au père attentif. » Dit-elle glaciale.

« Quoi ?! Felicity explique moi parce que je suis un peu perdu là…. » Oliver tentait de garder son calme et voulait une explication claire.

« Il se passe Oliver que c'est la première fois en plus de 6 mois que tu daignes venir voir ta fille, et en plus il faut que tu arrives saoule dans la nuit ! » Cria presque Felicity les dents serrées de colère. « Je sais pourquoi tu es là et je te préviens j'irai jusqu'au bout ! »

Oliver ne comprenait rien, 6 mois qu'il n'avait pas vu sa fille….c'était impossible. Ils avaient une vie de famille sans problème….

« Au bout de quoi ? » Demanda-t-il sachant parfaitement qu'avec cette question il allait s'attirer les foudres de sa femme.

« Le divorce….j'irai jusqu'au bout. » Répondit-elle quand même agacée. « Tes parents sont d'accord avec moi, notre mariage ne sert plus à rien à présent. » Elle le fixa durement et s'approcha de lui. « Tu as 5 minutes pour quitter cet appartement sinon j'appelle la police. Et autant te dire que ta mère ne va pas apprécier. » Elle le fixa encore un instant avant de tourner les talons et de le laisser seul au milieu de la cuisine, sous le choc.

* * *

**Oliver n'a pas réussi à surmonter la mort de Felicity et a pris une décision radicale. **

**J'attends avec ****impatience vos avis et commentaires sur ce chapitre. Et surtout sur la suite...comme vous pouvez le constater la vie d'Oliver ne semble plus vraiment la même...pleins de questions se posent et les explications viendront au fil des chapitres. **

**Je vous dit à bientôt pour la suite...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, **

**Merci à tous ceux qui sont venus lire le second chapitre de cette histoire difficile. Merci pour vos lectures et vos commentaires. **

**Clo : Merci beaucoup. Contente que ça te plaise malgré l'ambiance de cette fiction. **

**Angy : Merci de ton commentaire. Je suis vraiment contente que tu adhères à cette fiction, je sais qu'elle est triste mais les choses vont s'améliorer à un moment donné. Comme tu peux le constater Oliver ne retrouve pas sa vie comme il le pensait. Je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre. **

**Olicity-love : Merci de ton commentaire. **

**Lulzimevelioska : Merci beaucoup. **

**Nina : Merci de ton commentaire. Oliver n'arrive pas à vivre sans Felicity et il fait ce qu'il pense le mieux pour lui sans penser aux autres. Tu vas avoir une partie de tes réponses dans ce chapitre. **

**Je sais que vous avez dû être un peu perdus à la fin de ce chapitre, Oliver remonte le temps mais à première vue sa vie a complètement changé. Les réponses arriveront au fil des chapitres mais certaines sont déjà dans celui-ci. Bonne Lecture. **

**Encore un mot pour la jumelle et complice. Merci Shinobu24 pour tout le temps que tu me consacres. Je t'embrasse fort ma bêta adorée. **

* * *

Oliver la regarda partir ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Non seulement elle était en colère contre lui, lui parlait de divorce, mais elle lui parlait aussi de ses parents. Il se rattrapa au plan de travail de la cuisine pour ne pas tomber sous le choc de ces révélations.

Cela voudrait donc dire que dans cette….réalité ses parents étaient encore en vie ? Mais comment cela était-il possible s'il avait rencontré Felicity ? Il avait disparu pendant 5 ans, son père était mort noyé, tout ceci l'avait conduit à la rencontrer…..

Il ne comprenait rien et était perdu. Il devait savoir la date, quel jour on était, cela l'aiderait peut-être à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Peut-être arrivait-il avant son départ sur le gambit, ce qui n'avait aucun sens étant donné qu'à l'époque il ne connaissait pas Felicity ! Il sentit une migraine pointer et chercha son téléphone dans ses poches.

Il râla de ne pas le trouver et retourna au salon pour fouiller sa veste. Il le trouva enfin et eut un coup au cœur en voyant la date. On était le 11 juillet 2014, le jour où leur vie avait basculée dans la maladie et dans l'horreur. Il avait donc atterri à la bonne date. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, Felicity allait découvrir qu'elle avait un cancer et il ne serait pas à ses côtés pour la soutenir.

« Je pensais avoir été claire ! » Dit-elle justement en claquant la porte du loft. Elle s'approcha et se posta devant lui. « Va-t-en Oliver. » Elle le toisait et ce dernier pouvait voir une colère intense dans ses yeux. Qu'avait-il bien dire ou faire pour qu'elle lui en veuille autant ? Il se leva et la toisa de sa hauteur à son tour.

« Non….pas avant que tu m'aies expliqué pourquoi tu veux divorcer. » Felicity avait suivi de son regard Oliver se lever et à présent elle avait la tête levée vers lui.

« Après ton numéro de cette nuit tu oses encore me demander pourquoi je veux divorcer ? Mais tu es encore ivre ma parole. » Dit-elle sidérée et surprise. « Où alors tu joues encore à ton petit jeu pervers…mais c'est fini Oliver ! Je ne te crois plus ! Dégage de chez moi ! » Elle fit un pas en arrière et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Oliver la regardait et plus elle parlait et moins il comprenait ce qu'elle disait. Un jeu pervers ?! Mais quel jeu ?!

« Écoute je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais….on va s'asseoir, tu vas tout m'expliquer et on va trouver une solution. » Plaida-t-il en voulant l'entraîner vers la cuisine. Felicity se dégagea vivement de sa prise en repoussant sa main.

« Ne me touche pas ! » Elle le fixa et se décida à utiliser son dernier argument. « J'appelle la police ! » Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa le numéro du poste central de Starling. « Felicity Queen…mon mari est ici et ne veut pas quitter mon domicile…..oui merci. » Elle raccrocha et posa à nouveau son regard sur Oliver. « Une patrouille arrive…. »

À peine Oliver eut-il le temps d'esquisser un geste et de tenter de lui parler qu'un coup fut porté à la porte. Felicity se précipita pour aller ouvrir et tomba sur Quentin Lance. Elle se poussa pour le laisser entrer et Oliver fut soulagé de voir un visage connu.

« Ah Quentin….pouvez-vous expliquer à ma femme que… » Quentin ne le laissa pas finir qu'il le saisit par le bras et l'entraîna vers la sortie. «…mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! » Demanda Oliver voulant se dégager.

« Je te mets à la porte de chez ta femme ! » Lui assena Quentin d'une voix froide. « Tu lui fais peur et tu as une interdiction de venir ici ! Donc tu dégages. » Lui dit-il avec un léger sourire.

« Une..interdiction…mais…. » Oliver ne comprenait plus rien. Sa vie, celle qu'il avait connue et vécue avant n'existait plus apparemment. Il réfléchit assez vite, il devait calmer les esprits et tenter de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et ce qu'il avait pu faire pour en arriver à être interdit de séjour dans sa propre maison. « Ok..ok…je pars.. » Dit-il enfin en levant les mains pour montrer qu'il ne tenterait rien de plus.

Felicity sentit un poids quitter sa poitrine à voir Oliver dehors et lui jeta sa veste au visage. Elle était bouleversée de son début de journée. Elle le regarda encore un instant avant de claquer sa porte d'un geste sec. Elle se retint de pleurer quand elle sentit deux bras l'entourer.

« C'est fini..il est parti. » Dit Quentin en la repoussant un peu et en la regardant droit dans les yeux. « Je vais m'assurer qu'il quitte bien l'immeuble. » Felicity hocha la tête en essuyant ses yeux. « Tu veux que j'appelle ta mère ? »

« Non ça va aller.. » Le rassura-t-elle quand elle vit son air pas convaincu. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il réagit de cette façon….ça n'a aucun sens. » Felicity s'éloigna de Quentin et se retourna vers lui. « La dernière fois qu'on était chez l'avocat il écoutait à peine ce que je lui disais concernant Peyton et là….c'était un autre homme. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit pour que tu le laisses rentrer ? Tu sais bien que tu pouvais nous appeler avant ce matin…. » Felicity soupira, Quentin avait raison. Elle haussa les épaules.

« Oui je sais…mais il était tellement….triste et je…il pleurait il m'a juste fait de la peine. » Felicity leva ses yeux mouillés vers son beau-père. « Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça….il était ivre…je ne voulais pas créer de scandale et le renvoyer chez lui dans cet l'état. »

Quentin s'approcha encore de Felicity et posa une main sur son épaule. Il la connaissait depuis des années maintenant, il l'avait élevée comme sa propre fille quand il avait commencé à fréquenter sa mère. Felicity avait à l'époque à peine une dizaine d'années et ne cherchait qu'à trouver une figure paternelle.

Il était tout de suite tombé amoureux de cette gamine complètement différente de ses filles. Sa relation avait Donna était devenue sérieuse assez vite et ils s'étaient mariés à peine un an après leur premier baiser et depuis ils vivaient une histoire sans nuage. Felicity avait été heureuse de trouver un beau père en Quentin et deux demi-sœur en Laurel et Sarah, même si les débuts entre les trois avaient été difficile, particulièrement avec Laurel.

« Tu as trop bon cœur chérie…..mais ne laisse plus Queen t'atteindre. À chaque fois tu crois qu'il a changé et à chaque fois tu tombes de haut. » Felicity hocha la tête consciente qu'il avait raison, mais Oliver restait Oliver et malgré l'enfer qu'il avait pu lui faire vivre elle restait attachée à lui, et il restait le père de sa fille.

« Je sais… » Finit-elle par dire dépitée mais bouleversée de son échange de ce matin avec Oliver. Habituellement quand il venait la tourmenter il n'était pas si….touchant. Ce qu'elle avait vu ce matin d'Oliver n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait déjà vu de lui. Il semblait sincère et réellement ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait.

##

Oliver attendait devant l'immeuble de Felicity, il devait absolument parler à Quentin. Il avait compris qu'il n'était pas ses bonnes grâces, mais il devait au moins essayer de lui parler afin de comprendre pourquoi il était interdit de séjour chez lui. Cela n'avait aucun sens, comme tout ce qu'il vivait depuis quelques heures.

« Rentre chez toi Queen ! » C'est la voix de Quentin qui le fit se redresser. « Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici ! » Martela l'inspecteur. « Tu as de la chance que Felicity a un cœur…..et qu'elle ne porte pas plainte ! » Oliver le regarda surpris, il tenta de se concentrer sur autre chose.

« Quentin vous devez m'écouter c'est très sérieux. » Dit-il d'un air grave. « Felicity….elle…elle va apprendre une terrible nouvelle aujourd'hui et je ne serai pas à ses côtés. » Quentin fronça les sourcils à cette phrase se demandant comment il savait ça, d'après Felicity il n'était pas au courant. Il éclata de rire voulant détourner son attention.

« Tu en tiens une bonne Oliver…. » Rigola Quentin. « Rentre chez toi et décuve un peu…ou alors je te fais arrêter pour harcèlement et crois moi ta mère n'aimera pas ça du tout. » Les deux hommes se fixèrent un moment et Quentin se dirigea vers sa voiture. « Tu devrais appeler ton chauffeur…si je te prends au volant tu finis en taule, c'est compris ?! » Cria-t-il avant de monter dans sa voiture.

Oliver le regarda partir sous le choc encore une fois. Plus il avançait dans la journée, moins il comprenait ce qu'il lui arrivait mise à part que tout le monde le détestait ! Il se pinça l'arête de nez et tenta de réfléchir deux secondes. Il devait trouver le moyen de comprendre et de savoir ce qu'il avait fait afin de pouvoir approcher sa femme et sa fille.

Il chercha son téléphone et fouilla un peu dans ses photos et ses notes afin de trouver un indice, où vivait-il ? Que faisait-il dans la vie ? Était-il aussi Arrow ? Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, mais il n'avait pas été préparé au choc qu'il allait recevoir. Tommy ! Tommy apparaissait sur ses photos…son ami était vivant lui aussi…et le moins qu'il pouvait dire était que sa vie semblait….décousue.

Il arrêta de regarder les photos et chercha un indice de son adresse. Il devait rentrer chez lui et se reposer un peu. Sa migraine avait empiré et il était épuisé. Il tomba sur le numéro de Diggle, il hésita un quart de seconde avant de l'appeler. Son cœur frappait fort dans sa poitrine, il espérait que son ami serait de son côté.

« Monsieur Queen…. » A son ton Oliver ferma les yeux et comprit que lui non plus ne serait pas de son côté. « Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Je….vous pourriez venir me chercher…je suis chez ma femme. » Oliver tenta de prendre un ton neutre et directif. Apparemment dans cette vie tout le monde le détestait, John ne devait pas être différent.

« Oh…oui, j'arrive. » Oliver raccrocha et s'adossa au mur en attendant son chauffeur. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre que Diggle se présenta et vint lui ouvrir la portière. Oliver monta à l'arrière de la limousine et se laissa conduire. La route ne fut pas longue et il fut surpris que Diggle le dépose devant un hôtel, il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça.

« C'est vraiment ici que je vis ? » Demanda-t-il surpris avant de sortir. Diggle le regarda à travers le rétroviseur intérieur en fronçant les sourcils sous sa question.

« Oui depuis un moment Monsieur. » Oliver opina de la tête et se décida à sortir.

Il s'arrêta un bref instant avant d'entrer dans le hall de l'hôtel et se dirigea vers la réception. La jeune femme qui l'accueillit lui fit un large sourire et lui tendit sa carte sans attendre sa requête et il sentit sa main caresser la sienne. Il leva son regard vers elle et comprit de suite qu'elle attendait plus que de lui tendre sa carte. Il lui fit un sourire gêné et tendu et murmura un _merci_ avant de se diriger vers les ascenseurs. Il regarda sa carte et le numéro de sa chambre. Il ne fut pas surpris quand il découvrit qu'il était installé dans le penthouse.

Il soupira, tout ce qu'il apprenait depuis ce matin ne lui plaisait pas et une idée de scénario commençait à se former dans son esprit et celui qu'il était dans cette vie ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il arriva enfin dans sa chambre et jeta ses affaires sur le canapé du salon. Il se frotta le visage, il fallait qu'il comprenne ce qu'il se passait mais avant toute chose il avait besoin d'une douche réparatrice.

Il chercha la chambre et la salle de bains et se déshabilla en vitesse, il observa ses traits un instant dans le miroir et pouvait voir des cernes sous yeux. Il fila sous la douche et apprécia le jet d'eau chaude couler sur lui. Il pensa à ce qu'il avait découvert depuis ce matin et soudain un détail le percuta.

Il sortit en trombe de la douche et s'observa à nouveau dans le miroir de la salle de bains. Il resta choqué de ce qu'il y voyait, ou plutôt de ce qu'il n'y voyait pas. Ses cicatrices et ses tatouages avaient disparu. Il se tourna et tenta de voir dans son dos mais du peu qu'il voyait tout avait disparu aussi.

Il dégluti sous le choc de cette nouvelle, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose il n'avait jamais échoué sur cette île maudite, voilà la raison pour laquelle ses parents étaient encore vivants. Il s'appuya de ses deux mains au plan de travail de la salle de bains et baissa la tête. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse….s'il n'avait pas connu 5 ans d'enfer qu'avait été sa vie ?

Il se redressa soudainement et fila dans le bureau qu'il avait repéré en arrivant dans le salon. Il prit place face à l'ordinateur et commença ses recherches. Il tapa simplement son nom dans la barre de recherche et commença à lire les premiers articles sur lesquels il tomba.

_« Oliver Queen et sa nouvelle conquête », « Qui est cette blonde qui accompagne le fils Queen partout ? », « Encore un moment d'égarement du célibataire le plus prisé de Starling ! », « Incroyable Oliver Queen Marié ! », « Le divorce imminent chez les Queen »_

Il faisait défiler des dizaines d'articles qui relataient ses frasques mais rien n'apparaissait sur le naufrage du gambit. Il tapa une nouvelle recherche et constata amèrement qu'effectivement le bateau avait eu une avarie pendant un voyage dans la mer de Chine mais que par miracle tout le monde avait pu être sauvé.

Il s'enfonça dans le fauteuil et réfléchit un instant. Si tout le monde avait été sauvé cela voulait dire que Sara était encore en vie et que Laurel avait aussi dû découvrir qu'il la trompait à l'époque avec sa sœur. Il chercha ensuite des informations sur un justicier à la capuche mais ne trouva rien, absolument rien. Dans cette réalité ou nouvelle vie, il ne savait pas trop comment l'appeler, Arrow n'existait pas.

Il n'était pas vraiment surpris, il n'avait pas connu 5 ans d'enfer, n'avait pas été entraîné à devenir un tueur sans état d'âme, sa vie n'avait pas été ruinée. S'il était devenu ce justicier s'était pour réparer les erreurs de sa famille et de son père en particulier. Il chercha ensuite les différentes choses qui avaient pu lui arriver, et les différentes personnes qui avaient pu s'en prendre à lui mais encore une fois cette recherche n'abouti pas plus que les autres.

Malcolm Merlyn était toujours à la tête de Merlyn Global, Slade Wilson était inconnu sur le net, le comte n'avait non plus rien donné. Il avait l'impression que son passé de justicier avait simplement été effacé. Il se perdit un moment dans ses pensées le temps d'assimiler toutes ces informations et soudain il fit le lien entre la vie qu'il découvrait et celle qu'il avait vécu.

C'est l'île qui l'avait transformé et qui avait fait disparaître le gamin irresponsable qu'il était à l'époque. S'il ne lui était rien arrivé de semblable dans cette réalité cela voulait dire qu'il était toujours ce type allant de soirées en soirées, sortant avec n'importe quelles filles, buvant plus que de raison et encore d'autres choses dont il ne voulait pas se souvenir.

Mais dans ce cas comment avait-il pu rencontrer Felicity ? Ils auraient dû se rencontrer à QC et ensuite, elle aurait dû l'aider dans sa quête de justice…si tout ceci n'était pas arrivé comment avait-il pu l'épouser et avoir leur fille ? Cela n'avait aucun sens pour lui. Felicity n'était pas le genre de filles avec qui il sortait à l'époque et dieu merci pour elle…qu'avait-il pu se passer pour que finalement ils se retrouvent mariés ?

A voir ce qui s'étalait sur l'écran devant lui, son mariage n'avait pas dû canaliser le chien fou qu'il était à l'époque. Il ne serait même pas surpris de découvrir que cela l'avait même poussé à faire encore plus de frasques. Il connaissait Felicity et savait quel pouvoir elle avait sur lui, et il se doutait que dans cette vie il avait du ressentir le même amour puissant pour elle.

Seulement il avait dû prendre peur et bêtement il avait dû tout gâcher. Il soupira à nouveau et se dit qu'il avait dû briser le cœur de sa femme, il avait vu sa colère et son regard blessé. Il les connaissaient, c'étaient les mêmes que ceux de sa réalité.

_« Ta vie sera peut-être encore pire que celle que tu as. »_

Les mots de Barry résonnaient encore dans son esprit. Il avait eu raison, mais ici Felicity était vivante et pour l'instant il avait la chance de pouvoir la sauver. Mais avant toute chose il devait finir de comprendre comment ils s'étaient rencontrés et mariés et réussir à ce qu'elle lui fasse confiance de nouveau.

Il allait taper Felicity Smoak dans la barre de recherche quand on frappa à sa porte. Il se figea un instant se demandant qui pouvait venir le voir et surtout ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus. Il ne s'attendait pas à une visite de politesse au vu de ce qu'il avait appris sur lui.

Il visa sa tenue plus que légère et se dirigea en vitesse vers sa chambre pour enfiler un peignoir. Il se dirigea à nouveau vers la porte et respira un grand coup avant d'ouvrir. Il eut à peine le temps de réaliser qui c'était, que la personne le sermonnait déjà.

« Non mais Oliver tu as perdu la tête ou quoi !? » Moira rentra en trombe dans sa chambre et posa ses affaires sur le fauteuil. Elle se retourna vers lui et poursuivit. « De toutes les choses stupides que tu as faites la nuit dernière était la pire ! Allez chez ta femme et la harceler de la sorte…tu as de la chance que Felicity n'ait pas porté plainte ! »

Oliver ne bougeait pas, il était incapable de parler. Sa mère se tenait devant lui bien vivante et comme il se souvenait d'elle. Autoritaire et franche. Il s'approcha d'elle et sans rien dire la serra contre lui. Il respira son parfum qui lui avait tant manqué et se détacha à regret d'elle quand elle le repoussa.

« Mais tu es encore ivre…Felicity avait raison. » Dit-elle en encerclant son visage de ses mains.

« Quoi…non je….non…... » Moira regarda son fils attentivement. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être encore sous l'emprise de l'alcool. « Je suis simplement content de te voir. » Dit Oliver sincère, cependant il nota l'air surpris de sa mère.

« Oliver….pourquoi t'es-tu retrouvé à tambouriner à 3 heures du matin chez Felicity ? » Lui demanda sa mère d'une voix plus douce. Oliver la fixa et haussa les épaules que pouvait-il bien lui répondre ? Il ne savait pas, le dernier souvenir qu'il avait datait d'une autre vie ou sa femme était morte.

Moira regarda autour d'elle et chercha la veste de son fils. Elle s'approcha du canapé et fouilla à l'intérieur. Elle en sortit une enveloppe, elle l'ouvrit et en sortit des papiers. Elle lui fit un triste sourire et les lui tendit. Oliver regarda sa mère et les papiers et comprit ce qui avait poussé son _lui_ d'ici à aller chez sa femme.

Ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains étaient la fin de son mariage. Felicity avait signé les papiers du divorce, il avait juste à en faire de même et elle serait libre.

« Tu ne peux pas l'enchaîner à toi de cette manière Oliver. » Sa mère le sortit de ses pensées. « Elle a le droit de vivre et d'être heureuse…. » Oliver eut un coup au cœur à entendre sa mère parler de Felicity avec ce ton si doux et affectueux. Dans _sa vie_ sa mère ne l'avait jamais apprécié. « Tu l'as faite assez souffrir….signe ses papiers et laisse la partir. »

« Non… ! » S'entendit-il répondre, Moira fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas sa réaction. « Je..je ne suis pas d'accord sur les termes de notre séparation. » Il donna la première excuse qui lui passa par la tête. Il ouvrit le dossier de l'avocat et chercha ce qu'il pouvait contredire. « Tiens regarde…ici.. » Il pointa d'un doigt une raison au hasard et l'a lu. « Je refuse que Felicity puisse…..garder sa vieille mini… » Dit-il d'une voix faible et en fronçant les sourcils tout en découvrant ce qu'il lisait.

« Et c'est juste pour cette raison que tu as été contre une décision de justice au risque de te retrouver derrière les barreaux ? Parce que tu refuses que ta femme garde sa voiture ? » Moira croisa les bras ne le croyant manifestement pas.

« Oui je…c'était un point important et… »

« Oliver arrête de me prendre pour une idiote ! » Le coupa Moira en colère à présent. « Tu refuses de vivre avec elle et tu refuses le divorce ! Il va falloir que tu prennes une décision et… »

« Comment ça je refuse de vivre avec elle ?! C'est elle qui ne veut plus de moi ! Je suis interdit de séjour chez moi ! » S'emporta Oliver en coupant la parole de sa mère.

« Et à qui la faute ?! Elle n'a pas eu le choix Oliver ! Tu lui faisais vivre un enfer, c'est pour votre fille qu'elle a pris cette décision radicale ! »

Oliver recula d'un pas sous le choc de cette révélation. Un enfer ? Il lui avait fait vivre un enfer…mais qu'avait-il pu lui faire ? Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et aucune réponse ne venait, il avait l'impression de perdre la tête.

« Quoi…mais qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire ? » Demanda-t-il tout bas.

« Ce que tu as pu faire….mais Oliver tu as perdu la tête ?! Tu as voulu ce mariage et ensuite tu l'as bien fait payer à Felicity….tu n'as jamais été un mari aimant ou un père présent….tu as de la chance que ta femme te laisse encore une chance de voir ta fille ! Même si tu ne t'occupes pas d'elle. » Conclut amèrement Moira.

« Quoi…. » Oliver recula pour tomber sur le canapé sous le poids de cette vérité. Il chercha où accrocher ses yeux pour se concentrer et comprendre ce que sa mère voulait dire. Il ne se préoccupait pas de sa fille….mais elle était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Peyton était toute sa vie, il ne vivait que pour elle depuis des années, sa naissance avait été un bonheur total.

Soudain il se souvint que dans cette vie il n'était pas le même homme. Il se rappela tout ce qu'il venait de lire sur lui et comprit ce qu'il était enfin. Il était toujours ce même gamin irresponsable qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et qui jouait avec les sentiments de tout le monde pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, et il imaginait bien avec ce que venait de lui dire sa mère qu'il avait dû faire la même chose avec Felicity et sa fille.

Il se détesta..ou plus il détestait ce _lui_ de cette vie. Sa femme et sa fille ne méritaient pas d'être traités de la sorte, il n'avait jamais connu une femme comme Felicity, qui l'aimait juste pour lui avec ses qualités mais surtout avec ses défauts et dieu sait qu'il en avait. Une immense tristesse l'envahit et il saisit sa tête entre ses mains.

Moira regardait son fils et elle le voyait se battre contre quelque chose en lui. Elle l'observa plus attentivement et fut surprise de le voir avec des larmes dans les yeux. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer dans sa tête la nuit dernière pour qu'il change radicalement d'avis sur son divorce ?

Mais ce qu'elle vit la surpris encore plus, son fils pleurait. Quand elle le vit plonger sa tête dans ses mains son cœur de mère se serra. Elle s'assit à ses côtés en posant une main dans son dos afin de le réconforter. Elle le sentait lutter contre les sanglots, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait si triste et si peu….lui. Habituellement il ne prenait rien au sérieux et se noyait sous des remarques légères et ironiques pour cacher ses vraies émotions, mais à cet instant il tombait le masque.

« Chéri…raconte-moi ce qu'il t'arrive. » Dit-elle tendrement au bout d'un moment. Oliver tenta de contrôler ses pleurs et se réfugia dans les bras de sa mère. Moira fut surprise mais le serra contre elle. « Oliver…je suis désolée que tout se termine de cette façon….mais tu sais que c'est mieux ainsi. »

« Non je….je ne veux pas. » Dit-il en se décollant de sa mère. Il essuya ses larmes et toussota pour s'éclaircir la voix. « Je ne veux pas divorcer. » Dit-il enfin clairement. « ….pas tant que je n'aurai pas tout essayer pour sauver mon mariage. »

Moira se recula et observa Oliver dans les yeux, elle y vit une détermination qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Et même si elle était surprise et savait que les choses seraient difficiles, voir même impossibles pour lui, elle était heureuse. Enfin son fils se réveillait et se battait pour quelque chose qui en valait la peine.

« Je suis contente de l'entendre. » Elle posa une main sur sa joue affectueusement, Oliver savoura ce simple contact en appuyant son geste. « Ta famille mérite mieux que ce que tu leur as donné jusqu'à présent….il était temps que tu reconnaisses que tu aimes Felicity. »

Oliver ouvrit les yeux de surprise, il n'avait jamais reconnu aimer sa femme ?! Mais quel genre de type était-il dans cette réalité !? Il savait bien qu'il n'avait jamais été du genre grande déclaration d'amour mais quand même !

« Oui…je suis fou amoureux d'elle maman. » Dit-il d'une voix douce arrachant un sourire à sa mère qui le regardait tendrement. « Je vais tout faire pour lui prouver que je ne veux pas divorcer. »

Moira se contenta d'hocher la tête, elle ne répondit pas mais elle savait que les choses ne seraient pas simples pour son fils. Il avait été tellement loin dans son déni pour Felicity que même si cette dernière aimait encore son fils, elle aurait du mal à lui pardonner tout le mal qu'il avait pu lui faire.

« Je te souhaite bonne chance mon fils. » Se contenta de lui dire Moira en caressant ses cheveux. Oliver hocha la tête conscient que les choses seraient difficiles, mais la première chose qu'il devait faire était de connaître son histoire avec Felicity. Seulement il n'était pas certain que l'intéressée daignerait lui parler.

* * *

**Voilà vous en savez un peu plus sur cette nouvelle réalité et sur ce qu'Oliver a bien pu faire pour mériter un tel traitement de la part de Felicity. Comme vous pouvez le voir l'histoire du Olicity n'est pas la même et vous aurez la suite dans le prochain chapitre. **

**En attendant comme toujours j'attends vos réactions avec impatience. Alors à vos claviers et à bientôt...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, **

**Merci à tous ceux qui continuent de suivre et de lire cette fiction. Merci pour vos visites et vos commentaires. D'ailleurs le site a eu un ****bug sur les reviews et j'espère n'avoir oublié personne...si c'est le cas j'en suis désolée. **

**Je sais que beaucoup de questions se posent, elles auront toutes des réponses au fil des chapitres. Oliver est confronté à une nouvelle réalité et ce qu'il découvre est très loin de la vie dont il se souvient. Felicity va-t-elle comprendre ce qu'il se passe ? Réponse bientôt. **

**Angy : Merci de ton commentaire. Je suis contente que cette histoire continue de te plaire. ****Effectivement Oliver a dû mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Sa vie est complètement différente, et il va encore en apprendre un peu plus dans ce chapitre. **

**Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup et la suite c'est maintenant. **

**Aurorelacroix : Merci beaucoup. **

**Voici le 4ème chapitre, Oliver continue ses découvertes sur celui qu'il est dans cette réalité et vous allez en apprendre un peu plus sur la rencontre Olicity. Bonne lecture. **

**Un immense merci à Shinobu24 pour sa présence essentielle sur cette fiction. Je t'embrasse très fort ma jumelle adorée. **

* * *

Après le départ de sa mère et après s'être un peu remis de tout ce qu'il avait découvert, Oliver reprit place derrière le bureau et commença ses recherches sur internet. Avant d'aller trouver Tommy, qui il en était certain lui donnerait des détails sur son histoire avec Felicity, il voulait au moins connaître les grands lignes.

Il tapa le nom de sa femme sur internet et tomba sur des dizaines d'articles parlant d'elle et de son travail chez QC. Elle avait été nommée il y a deux ans directrice de la recherche et du développement. Ainsi elle travaillait avec ses parents, il était heureux, elle méritait largement le poste qu'il lui avait confié.

Il fouilla un peu plus dans les articles et appris que lui aussi travaillait chez QC en tant que vice-président. Il soupira, il allait donc devoir à nouveau supporter des heures de réunions qui l'ennuieraient au plus haut point. Il avait au moins un point commun avec l'Oliver de cette vie. Mais un sourire apparu de suite à la pensée qu'il avait au moins un moyen de voir Felicity.

Il était peut-être interdit de séjour chez lui, mais à l'entreprise il aurait l'occasion de la voir et de lui parler. C'était là son seul moyen de lui prouver qu'il n'avait rien de commun avec le type qu'elle avait connu. Il poursuivit ses recherches et apprit qu'il avait toujours le Verdant en co-gerance avec Tommy.

Il grimaça, c'était une bonne nouvelle, au moins il savait où trouver son meilleur ami, mais il n'était pas certain que c'était une bonne idée s'il voulait renouer avec Felicity. Connaissant son ancien_ lui_ et son goût prononcé pour les filles faciles il se doutait que beaucoup de ses problèmes venaient de là.

Il chercha encore un peu et tomba enfin sur des articles de presse people qui parlaient de sa rencontre avec la blonde. Il ouvrit de grand yeux quand il apprit de quelle façon il avait rencontré sa femme. D'après ce qu'il lisait Felicity et lui se connaissaient depuis les bancs du collège.

Ils ne s'étaient donc pas rencontrés à QC comme il l'avait imaginé, ils se connaissaient depuis bien plus longtemps. Et surtout elle avait connu son pire côté, ses années de collège et de lycée avaient été une succession de fêtes et de filles qui ne souhaitaient qu'une chose d'Oliver Queen. Il espérait simplement qu'ils ne sortaient pas encore ensemble à cette époque, parce que si c'était le cas, effectivement il aurait du mal à lui faire prouver qu'il avait réellement changé. Et il ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir, quand il se souvenait de tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à Laurel.

Il fouilla encore un peu et tomba sur beaucoup de photos volées parues dans la presse à scandale où on le voyait avec Felicity à la sortie d'un bar où d'un restaurant, lui un bras autour de ses épaules et elle blottit contre son torse le visage relever vers lui le regardant avec amour. Quand il se regardait sur cette photo il pouvait voir que lui ne la regardait pas vraiment et était limite blasé.

Son cœur se serra à imaginer ce qu'il avait dû lui faire subir et ce qu'elle avait dû ressentir à chaque fois qu'elle avait dû vouloir être proche de lui ou lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Il connaissait Felicity et savait qu'elle avait tendance à babiller et à dire ce qu'elle pensait tout haut quand elle était nerveuse. Il rigola aux souvenirs d'elle dans cette situation dans son ancienne vie.

Il continua à chercher et tomba sur une photo d'eux à la sortie d'un immeuble et regarda plus attentivement. Felicity était enceinte d'après la photo il pouvait même dire que son ventre était bien prononcé. Il eut un sourire à se voir sur cette photo….ils étaient en train de se regarder amoureusement. C'était la première photo qu'il voyait où il semblait être vraiment lui.

Il avait une main posée sur son ventre et rigolait en regardant Felicity. Il lu la légende juste en dessous et son cœur se brisa à voir ce commentaire acide.

_« Oliver Queen papa….ce n'est pas un photo montage…le fils Queen va vraiment devenir père…pauvre enfant. Espérons pour lui que Felicity Smoak sera une bonne mère. »_

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, comment les journalistes pouvaient-ils écrire des commentaires si durs ?! Pas étonnant qu'il ait encore pris davantage ses distances avec ce genre de choses. Il se souvenait du genre de garçon qu'il était à cet âge là et malgré ce qu'il dégageait il avait très peu confiance en lui et doutait beaucoup.

Il parcouru les sites de potins encore un bon moment et vit qu'après la naissance de sa fille et son mariage, les choses avaient commencé à tourner au vinaigre. Beaucoup de photos étaient sorties de lui avec à son bras plusieurs mannequins connues de l'époque, et toutes prises au Verdant avec Tommy.

Il soupira et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Il avait visé juste, son partenariat avec Tommy l'avait poussé un peu plus à faire n'importe quoi. Il devait se sentir à l'étroit dans sa vie de père de famille, tout devait être trop parfait pour lui et il avait dû, comme à chaque fois que quelque chose de bien lui arrivait, faire un truc complètement stupide pour ruiner son mariage et briser la confiance que Felicity avait en lui.

Il espérait simplement à voir défiler toutes ces photos qu'il avait juste flirté avec toutes ces filles et qu'il n'avait pas été plus loin. Il sentit une nausée l'envahir à imaginer s'il avait trompé Felicity avec chaque fille qu'il avait fréquentée, pas étonnant qu'elle ne puisse plus le supporter.

Il fallait qu'il complète les blancs de leur histoire et la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider à part Felicity était Tommy. Il se leva et se prépara pour aller trouver son meilleur ami et tenter de le faire parler. Il devait savoir ce qu'il avait réellement fait avant de partir à la reconquête de sa femme.

####

Felicity arriva en retard au bureau, sa nuit et son début de journée l'avait épuisé. Elle se posa sur son fauteuil se demandant comment elle allait gérer la suite. Elle ne se voyait pas affronter tous les jours Oliver pour leur divorce. Elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction, pourquoi d'un coup refusait-il de divorcer et agissait de cette façon ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Elle ne se faisait aucune illusion sur ce qu'était cet ultime revirement, mais elle avait trouvé Oliver tellement différent de celui qu'elle voyait depuis un moment, qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que peut-être il avait enfin changé et qu'il était prêt à faire les efforts nécessaires pour elle et leur fille.

Elle secoua la tête pour ne pas ne pas se laisser emporter sur ce terrain là. Cela ne lui avait jamais rendu service et la plupart du temps elle finissait avec le cœur en miettes. Seulement ses pensées voguèrent vers le moment où Oliver était entré dans sa vie. Elle eut un léger sourire au souvenir de son cœur qui avait battu la chamade et qui n'avait jamais vraiment arrêté depuis à chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur elle.

Elle devait avoir douze, treize ans la première fois qu'elle avait vu Oliver, elle l'avait trouvé beau à tomber. Il était un peu plus vieux qu'elle mais il n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention à ce détail. Il avait toujours été gentil et sympathique avec elle, même si Laurel avait toujours tout fait afin qu'il la trouve gourde et pas vraiment interessante.

Les années étaient passées et le coup de cœur était resté, elle avait été sous le charme d'Oliver Queen depuis le premier jour et cela ne s'était pas arrangé en grandissant. Elle pouvait même dire qu'elle était complètement folle amoureuse de lui. Mais lui ne la voyait pas, il la considérait seulement comme la petite sœur des filles Lance.

Il était gentil et faisait toujours attention à elle, mais cela n'allait pas plus loin. Elle en avait beaucoup souffert dans son adolescence, elle avait toujours mis Oliver sur un pied d'estale et l'avait toujours comparé au peu de garçons qui avaient traversé sa vie. Personne n'avait trouvé grâce à ses yeux, seul Oliver était pour elle celui qu'il lui fallait.

Quand ils s'étaient retrouvés ensemble au lycée, elle avait cru un temps qu'il aurait pu se passer quelque chose entre eux. Elle le sentait proche d'elle et attentif à ses fréquentations, il surveillait son entourage et faisait toujours attention à elle lors des soirées du lycée. Mais quand elle l'avait surpris en train d'embrasser Laurel sous leur porche un soir, ses espoirs avaient été ruinés et elle avait du se faire une raison, Oliver ne la verrait jamais de la même façon que les autres filles.

Elle était alors partie étudier à Boston et avait passé 4 ans loin de Starling et n'avait pas revu Oliver avant son retour définitif en ville. Lui avait passé son temps à aller d'université en université et à voyager à travers le monde. Très loin de sa petite vie d'étudiante sérieuse et appliquée.

Les choses avaient commencées à évoluer entre eux à son retour. Oliver avait près de 25 ans et ses parents l'avaient plus ou moins obligé à se poser et à travailler au sein de l'empire familial. Elle avait été recrutée par QC avant la fin de ses études, et avait vite trouvé sa place au sein de cette entreprise. Elle pouvait même dire qu'elle avait révolutionné le service informatique de l'entreprise en peu de temps et qu'elle avait vite grimper les échelons. Moira et Robert Queen l'avaient pris sous leur aile et c'est à partir de ce moment là que sa vie avait vraiment changé. Elle assistait à presque toutes les réunions du conseil d'administration et côtoyait donc un peu plus Oliver.

Il avait commencé à descendre un peu plus souvent dans son service pour des raisons la plupart du temps futiles, mais au fil des semaines il ne s'embêtait plus à trouver une raison valable. Il lui avait simplement dit un jour qu'il avait envie de la voir. Cet aveu avait réchauffé son cœur et à cet instant elle s'était dit que peut-être il y avait une chance pour qu'un jour Oliver la voit autrement que comme la Felicity un peu gauche de son adolescence.

Et c'était ce qu'il s'était passé, il l'avait invitée à sortir un soir. Elle se souvenait encore de cette soirée comme si c'était hier, il était venu la chercher chez ses parents. Quentin, n'avait d'ailleurs pas vu cette sortie d'un bon œil mais il faisait confiance à sa belle fille, il avait donc laissé faire. Oliver l'avait surprise en préparant un pique-nique et en l'emmenant sur les hauteurs de Starling.

Elle avait été touchée qu'il se souvienne de ce détail, elle avait dû le mentionner une fois, il y avait longtemps. Ils avaient dîné et discuter durant des heures en rigolant, se souvenant de leurs années de lycée. Oliver s'était confié sur ses études pas vraiment florissantes et sur ses regrets d'avoir été ce garçon pas toujours fiable qu'il avait pu être à l'époque.

Felicity en avait été étonnée mais n'avait rien. Il était tellement rare qu'Oliver fende sa carapace qu'elle ne voulait pas avec une remarque stupide qu'il se referme. Il lui avait ensuite raconté qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait chez QC mais qu'il n'avait pas le choix. C'était son héritage et il devait rendre fier ses parents.

Elle se souvenait encore de ce long silence qui avait suivi, elle se souvenait encore de son raclement de gorge quand il avait repris la parole d'une voix un peu plus basse et plus douce aussi. Il lui avait dit que depuis qu'elle était de retour il sentait une nouvelle force en lui. Elle avait senti son cœur se soulever et qui aurait pu exploser sous ses battements frénétiques tellement ce qu'il lui disait la bouleversait.

« J'ai enfin une vraie raison de me lever le matin et d'aller à QC. » Lui avait dit Oliver en se penchant vers elle. « Tu es cette raison Felicity….depuis que tu es là…j'ai l'impression de vivre enfin et d'avoir trouvé un sens à ma vie.. » Lui avait-il soufflé dans son cou.

Elle avait tenté de garder les idées claires et de ne pas s'emballer. Elle connaissait Oliver et son sens de la drague, elle ne voulait pas allonger sa très longue liste de conquêtes, mais l'entendre lui dire des choses pareilles après avoir espéré pendant des années qu'il la voit vraiment avait eu raison d'elle.

Quand il s'était un peu plus penché et qu'il avait plongé sa tête dans son cou et qu'il s'était enivré de son parfum, qu'elle avait senti son nez frôler la peau de son cou et qu'elle avait sentit son souffle contre sa peau elle avait capitulé et l'avait laissé l'embrasser.

Ce jour là avait marqué le début de leur histoire. Ils étaient restés pratiquement toute la nuit à s'embrasser et à se perdre dans leurs caresses respectives. Oliver lui avait confié à quel point elle lui avait manqué durant ces dernières années et qu'il avait été content de la voir de retour en ville.

Il lui avait également dit qu'il savait qu'il n'avait toujours été le garçon parfait, mais qu'avec elle il voulait faire des efforts et qu'il aimait bien le type qu'il était quand elle était prêt de lui. Elle avait cru à ce moment là rêver, Oliver lui faisait une vraie déclaration et elle ne pouvait qu'en être touchée. Elle avait donc mis en sommeil sa méfiance et s'était laissée aller à ce qu'Oliver lui inspirait.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Moira fit son entrée dans le bureau de Felicity et prit place face à elle. Felicity sursauta légèrement à son arrivée et porta ses yeux sur elle. Elle haussa les épaules ne sachant pas vraiment décrire ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Je suis…..en colère et…..bouleversée. » Finit-elle par répondre en fixant sa belle-mère avec un triste sourire. « Il était tellement…..différent du Oliver de ces derniers temps….Moira tu l'aurais vu il était….. »

« Je suis allée le voir. » La coupa-t-elle. « Et je suis d'accord avec toi…le Oliver que j'ai eu face à moi n'est pas le même homme. » Felicity se figea, elle n'avait donc pas rêvé ce qu'elle avait ressenti et vu, ce n'était pas un ultime espoir de le voir changer. « Je crois qu'il est réellement touché de votre divorce…. »

« Oh… » Fut tout ce que Felicity put dire à cet instant. Elle fixa Moira avant de détourner son regard et de le perdre sur l'extérieur. Elle tentait de lutter contre sa tristesse et sa peine, mais quand elle sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue, elle sut qu'elle avait perdu la bataille. « Pourquoi il fait ça Moira ? Pourquoi il ne me laisse pas tranquille ? » Pleura-t-elle doucement. « Il a eu des années pour se battre pour Peyton et moi…je lui ai pardonné beaucoup de choses, j'ai toujours su qu'il n'était pas comme il voulait me le faire croire...mais à chaque fois il m'a déçu et brisé le cœur…..pourquoi maintenant alors qu'enfin j'arrive à aller au bout…. » Plaida-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Moira regardait sa belle-fille avec compassion, elle avait le cœur brisé de la voir dans cet état. Elle savait combien elle aimait son fils et combien elle avait toujours espéré qu'il change, mais Oliver n'avait jamais assumé ses sentiments pour elle.

Felicity avait raison elle avait été au bout de ce qu'elle pouvait donner son fils, terminer ce mariage toxique était la seule chose à faire pour sa tranquillité d'esprit mais aussi pour l'équilibre de sa petite fille, elle en était parfaitement consciente. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle avait soutenu Felicity dans sa démarche et si au début Oliver n'y avait pas cru, il avait du se rendre à l'évidence que ses parents n'étaient plus aussi complaisant avec lui.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait déserté le manoir et qu'il avait élu domicile dans le penthouse que QC louait à l'année dans l'hôtel le plus chic de Starling pour ses clients de passage. Il n'était pas d'accord avec eux, mais sa mère savait pertinemment que c'était surtout un moyen pour lui de mener sa vie dissolue comme il l'entendait, sans avoir droit aux remarques acerbes de ses parents quand sortaient dans la presse ses frasques de la veille.

« Je ne sais pas ma chérie… » Moira se leva et s'assit sur le bras du fauteuil de Felicity.

Elle la connaissait depuis qu'elle était au lycée, elle avait toujours vu la façon dont la blonde regardait son fils et elle avait compris que Felicity n'avait d'yeux que pour Oliver. Elle avait vite vu que cette jeune femme était celle qu'il fallait à son fils. Elle l'aimait, de ce côté là, il n'y a avait aucun doute, mais surtout elle faisait ressortir ce qu'il y avait de mieux chez lui et elle savait pertinemment que c'était ce qui effrayait le plus Oliver.

Felicity avait réussi à le rendre responsable et pendant longtemps Moira avait été certaine que ce rôle de mauvais garçon qui se fichait de tout qu'il s'imposait d'être, ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et qu'il allait enfin devenir l'homme qui sommeillait en lui.

Seulement les choses avaient été un peu trop vite pour Oliver et même si Moira était persuadée qu'il aimait sincèrement Felicity, avoir un enfant qui n'avait pas été planifié lui avait fait peur et il avait géré la situation comme il le faisait à chaque fois, avec arrogance et ironie. Il avait longtemps refusé de croire que Felicity garderait leur fille, il pensait que le fait qu'il lui demande, voir même la supplie de ne pas garder ce bébé, serait suffisant pour que Felicity fasse ce qu'il voulait.

Mais il s'était heurté à un mur, la blonde n'avait pas eu l'intention d'avorter. Elle lui avait clairement dit qu'elle n'attendait rien de lui et qu'elle pouvait très bien élever leur enfant sans lui. Elle travaillait chez QC et avait un salaire confortable, elle n'attendait rien d'Oliver Queen et surtout pas de l'enchaîner à elle pour une mauvaise raison.

Elle avait mis un terme à leur relation brutalement et c'est à ce moment là qu'Oliver avait réalisé qu'il était réellement attaché à Felicity. Il ne s'était pas confié à Moira mais cette dernière ne l'avait jamais vu si triste et misérable. Il avait réagi comme à son habitude en sortant, en buvant et en se pavanant aux bras d'autres filles.

C'est quand Felicity avait failli perdre leur enfant qu'il s'était secoué et qu'il avait été la voir pour lui demander pardon. Il avait du déplier des trésors de patience afin que Felicity daigne le voir et lui pardonne, mais elle avait réussi à passer au dessus de son attitude. Moira les avait vu par la suite heureux et vraiment amoureux.

Oliver avait été présent et vraiment heureux d'accueillir sa fille, il était toujours paniqué de ce changement radical de vie, mais c'est lui qui avait demandé Felicity en mariage juste après la naissance de leur fille. Peyton venait de naître et Moira pense n'avoir jamais vu son fils si….serein et apaisé.

Elle le voyait encore tenir sa fille dans ses bras et regarder Felicity comme rarement, à cet instant elle avait saisi la puissance de ce qui les unissait. Oliver s'était assis sur le lit et lui avait fait une déclaration à tomber en finissant par lui poser la question essentielle. Sa mère avait été étonnée qu'il se déclare devant du monde mais son fils ne faisant jamais rien comme personne cela lui ressemblait plutôt bien.

« Vous devriez peut-être essayer de discuter calmement et de… » Tenta Moira, elle regarda Felicity se lever de frustration.

« Mais parler de quoi Moira ?! On a du avoir 3 millions de conversations sur le sujet depuis ! Et à chaque fois on en arrive à la même conclusion….il promet qu'il va changer et à la première bosse il redevient ce type arrogant, cynique et méchant ma fille mérite mieux qu'un père comme ça ! » Dit-elle en colère cette fois-ci. « Je mérite mieux que ça…il..il….ce qu'il a fait c'est... » Felicity fondit en larmes et se retrouva dans les bras de sa belle-mère.

« Je sais ma chérie…je sais que c'est dur et je comprends…crois-moi » Moira la décolla un peu d'elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux. « Nous sommes à tes côtés Felicity sans aucun doute…et nous t'aiderons autant qu'on le pourra si tu décides d'aller jusqu'au bout….mais si tu sens qu'il y a encore une chance de sauver ton mariage ne la gâche pas si c'est ce que tu veux. »

« Pour être honnête je ne sais plus ce que je veux. » Reconnu Felicity dépitée et en colère contre elle. « Avant hier soir tout était clair dans ma tête…mais Oliver a débarqué en pleurs avec les papiers du divorce que j'avais signés. Il m'a supplié de ne pas faire ça. Il était ivre et j'ai cru que ça lui passerait mais une fois réveillé il était…je sais pas...différent et comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait entre nous….il m'a dit _je t'aime_. » Dit-elle à bout de souffle. « Il ne me dit jamais _je t'aime…_ce n'est pas son genre. » Fit-elle amèrement se souvenant du peu de fois où Oliver avait prononcé ces mots.

Même quand il lui avait demandé de l'épouser il ne lui avait pas clairement dit qu'il l'aimait. Il le lui avait fait comprendre, lui avait dit qu'il tenait à elle, qu'elle était importante dans sa vie et qu'elle avait contribué à ce qu'il devienne un homme plus responsable mais il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait.

« Je sais….pourtant tu sais qu'il t'aime. » Dit simplement Moira, Felicity haussa les épaules. « Bien sûr que si Felicity qu'il t'aime…sinon il aurait agi comme avec toutes les filles qui sont passées dans sa vie…il serait passé à la suivante. » Felicity grimaça à cette réflexion, même si elle savait que c'était la vérité.

« Mais pourquoi dans ce cas il n'arrête pas d'agir comme un idiot et n'assume pas enfin m'aimer et être un père de famille comme tout le monde ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne veut pas divorcer mais en même temps ne veut pas vivre sa vie d'homme marié ça n'a aucun sens ! » Cria-t-elle cette fois.

Elle fit les cents pas dans son bureau et manqua d'air, elle avait besoin de voir autre chose que son bureau et Moira. Elle saisit ses affaires et marmonna une excuse en courant vers les ascenseurs. Sa vie qui semblait sur le point d'enfin retrouver un semblant de sérénité était encore une fois chamboulée par Oliver.

####

Quand Oliver pénétra dans le Verdant, un flot de souvenirs le submergea à revoir cet endroit qui lui manquait, réalisa-t-il. Mais il n'était pas certain que dans cette réalité ses souvenirs soient les mêmes. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps qu'une voix s'éleva derrière le bar.

« Et moi qui pensais te rendre visite en prison. » Rigola Tommy en voyant son ami en plein milieu de la boite de nuit. Oliver se retourna lentement et posa son regard sur son meilleur ami, son frère, celui avec qui il avait fait les 400 coups et avec qui il avait vécu plus de milles vies.

Il essaya de ne pas se montrer trop ému de le voir, mais au regard que Tommy lui lançait, il comprit qu'il avait échoué.

« Tu es sur que tout va bien Oliver ? » Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin « À te voir je pourrais presque croire que tu as vu un mort… » Il éclata de rire à sa remarque et servit un verre à son ami. « Tiens bois ça ira mieux après. » Oliver s'avança jusqu'au bar et prit place sur un tabouret, il n'avait toujours rien dit. Il se contenta de pouffer à cette remarque typiquement ….Tommy.

« Comment tu sais ? » Demanda Oliver en prenant le verre et en le sentant. Il eut un mouvement de recul à sentir l'alcool lui arriver aux narines. Tommy le regarda faire surprit, habituellement Oliver buvait cul sec son verre sans se poser de question.

« Les nouvelles vont vite quand il s'agit d'Oliver Queen. » Répondit-il ironiquement. Il regarda son ami et comprit que cela ne le faisait pas rire. « Et apparemment tu as aussi divorcé de ton sens de l'humour…. » Oliver fronça les sourcils à cette remarque déplacé. « ….ok….c'est un jour sans…mais sérieusement Oliver pourquoi t'es allé la voir ?! »

Oliver ouvrit de grands yeux à sa question. Il savait bien que Tommy n'était pas le genre à se fixer à une femme et ce qu'il avait appris de lui dans la presse un peu plus tôt lui confirmait que dans cette réalité aussi Tommy restait Tommy, mais il avait tout de même pensé trouver un peu plus de soutien.

« Je sais pas…. » Soupira Oliver, il fallait qu'il joue le jeu d'un Oliver perdu s'il voulait obtenir certaines réponses. « …j'ai vu les papiers du divorce signés et ça m'a fait un choc. » Tommy partit d'un éclat de rire.

« Un choc…non mais t'es sérieux Oliver…ça fait un an que ta femme t'a mis à la porte. Tu croyais quoi ?! Qu'après ton dernier écart elle allait encore passer l'éponge ? Je sais bien que ta femme est blonde mais quand même…il ne faut pas… »

Oliver retint une remarque acide sur sa façon de parler de sa femme mais se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de se mettre à dos son meilleur ami. Il avait besoin de lui pour avoir des réponses.

« …..pousser quand même. Même si je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu t'accroches autant à elle alors que bon…. »

Il soupira à nouveau quand il entendit cette réflexion, définitivement ce Tommy ne connaissait pas son ami si bien que ça, sinon il aurait compris pourquoi il agissait de cette façon.

« …..ok elle est canon avec un corps à en faire pâlir plus d'une….mais elle est si….peu toi que c'est incroyable que tu aies voulu l'épouser. D'ailleurs ce jour là tu as fait la plus belle connerie de toute ta vie…. »

Oliver tiqua, ainsi c'était lui qui avait voulu épouser Felicity. Il en était surpris avec ce qu'il avait vu dans les journaux il avait imaginé que ses parents l'avaient obligé à épouser la jeune femme suite à sa grossesse qu'il imaginait non désirée.

« ….mais tu as du avoir le _daddyblues_….je ne vois que ça. Tu n'es pas fait pour être un homme marié et rangé…d'ailleurs tu as vite envoyé tout ça à la corbeille quand tu as vu le calvaire que c'était de s'occuper d'un marmot en pleurs à longueur de journée…. »

Plus Tommy parlait et déroulait sa vie, moins il se reconnaissait dans ce portrait. Il n'avait pas pu faire ce genre de choses à Felicity, pas lui et pas à elle. Cette femme représentait sa vie entière, comment avait-il pu la demander en mariage et ensuite la laisser se débrouiller seule avec leur fille ?

« ….avec toutes ces filles qui te tournaient encore plus autour quand tu as eu ton alliance au doigt, à croire que ça te rendait encore plus sexy qu'avant…tiens ça me fait penser que je devrai peut-être aussi penser à en porter une…mais je m'égare….. »

Ainsi voilà le cœur du problème, même si écouter Tommy lui raconter sa vie avec si peu d'égards et de compassion lui faisait mal, il le remerciait d'être aussi pipelette que Felicity. Il avait continué à venir ici une fois marié et père…il comprenait pourquoi son couple avait battu de l'aile assez vite d'après les dires de Tommy. Il connaissait le Oliver dragueur et savait que quand Tommy lui lançait un défi il ne pouvait jamais dire non et avait du mal à résister aux yeux aguicheurs d'une jolie fille.

« ….bref tout ça pour dire que si elle a réussi à te pardonner bon nombres de choses la tromper avec sa sœur n'était pas l'idée du siècle et….

« Quoi ?! » Cria Oliver, Tommy le regarda et leva les yeux au ciel devant son air hagard.

« Ok….sœur par alliance si tu préfères…mais avoue que coucher avec Laurel dans les toilettes de la boîte alors que tu savais que ta femme allait venir n'est pas non plus hyper intelligent. Tu as manqué de jujotte Oliver sur ce coup là. »

Oliver n'écoutait déjà plus. Il avait trompé Felicity, sa femme, l'amour de sa vie, la seule femme qu'il avait aimée…il l'avait trompée et lui avait brisé le cœur.

« ….je me souviens encore de son air blessé quand elle t'a vu avec Laurel…ceci dit pour le coup elle m'a fait de la peine… »

« J'ai pas pu faire un truc pareil.. » Dit Oliver tout bas. Tommy arrêta de babiller et le regarda comme s'il avait dit une énormité.

« Ben si….et quand ta femme t'a jeté à la porte tu as filé droit chez Laurel….mais qu'est-ce que t'as bu hier soir pour être dans cet état ? La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu t'étais plus qu'heureux d'enfin être libéré de la blonde à lunettes et là je…qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » Demanda Tommy quand il vit Oliver se lever et se précipiter vers la sortie. Il haussa un sourcil ne comprenant pas la réaction de son ami. Il haussa les épaules, Oliver agissait toujours bizarrement depuis que Felicity était dans sa vie.

Oliver sortit et s'adossa au mur, il prit une profonde inspiration avant de se pencher en avant et de vomir. Il se dégoûtait pour ce que son _lui_ de cette réalité avait fait à Felicity. Elle ne méritait clairement pas cette trahison. Il se releva avec difficulté et s'essuya la bouche.

Son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure et maintenant il comprenait un peu mieux la froideur et la colère de Felicity ce matin. Il devait lui parler et lui demander pardon pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il reprit sa voiture et prit la direction de l'appartement de sa femme.

* * *

**Vous connaissez à présent l'histoire du Olicity et ce qui a causé leur situation. Encore une fois c'est un chapitre difficile pour notre couple mais...il faut garder espoir. **

**Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires sur ce chapitre. **

**Felicity va-t-elle se laisser approcher par Oliver ? Ce dernier va-t-il réussir à inverser la tendance et à prouver à sa femme qu'il n'est plus le même ? Réponse dans la suite de cette fiction qui n'attends que vous...**

**A bientôt...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour, **

**Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, vous êtes un peu plus nombreux à chaque chapitre et je suis contente de voir que ****malgré la tristesse de cette fiction elle vous plaise quand même. Rassurez-vous le Olicity va finir par arriver, seulement Oliver a fait énormément de mal à Felicity et elle va avoir du mal à le laisser approcher...mais vous allez voir que rien n'est perdu. **

**Merci pour vos lectures et merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un commentaire, ça fait plaisir. **

**Aurorelacroix : Merci beaucoup. Contente que ça te plaise. **

**Clo : Merci beaucoup. **

**Angy : Merci de ton commentaire. Comme tu le dis Oliver a fait souffrir Felicity et pour lui c'est impensable. Il va tout faire afin qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'est plus le même, seulement il faut que Felicity se laisse approcher. **

**Olicity-love : Merci de ton commentaire. Effectivement l'Oliver de cette réalité est loin d'être celui que l'on connait...mais il va tout faire afin de se faire pardonner. **

**Voici le 5ème chapitre, je ne vous dit rien de plus et vous laisse découvrir. Bonne lecture. **

**Merci à ma jumelle sans qui rien ne serait pareil. Je t'embrasse très fort Shinobu24.**

* * *

Felicity erra un bon moment sans but dans Starling avant de rentrer chez elle. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être au bureau et de tomber sur Oliver, elle connaissait son côté têtu et savait qu'il viendrait encore la voir pour la tourmenter. Elle avait besoin de se relaxer et de se vider la tête, et la seule façon de le faire était d'être seule et plongée dans un bain moussant.

Elle traversa le parc pour rentrer chez elle et tenta de se souvenir de la dernière fois où elle avait été si perdue. Elle avait l'impression que cela durait depuis des lustres. Mais le souvenir d'Oliver avec Laurel lui revint en mémoire et elle ne put retenir un haut le cœur.

Elle s'arrêta deux minutes sur un banc histoire de reprendre ses esprits et de chasser ces images qui malgré tout restaient présentes dans son esprit. Elle essuya rageusement une larme qui coulait sur sa joue, elle s'était promis de ne plus pleurer sur cette trahison, mais à chaque fois que cela lui revenait en pleine figure c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Voir son mari, l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout, celui qu'elle savait tendre et gentil, se perdre entre les cuisses d'une autre qu'elle, l'avait complètement détruite. Elle avait bien senti quand elle était arrivée au Verdant ce soir là que Tommy n'était pas à l'aise et qu'il tentait par tous les moyens de détourner son attention, mais son instinct s'était réveillé et elle avait su qu'un truc ne tournait pas rond.

Elle avait suivi le regard de Tommy vers les toilettes et avait compris. Elle s'y était dirigée d'un pas rapide et avait ouvert la porte d'un coup sec pour trouver Laurel assise sur le plan de travail près du lavabo et Oliver plongé dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait pas hurlé, elle n'avait pas crié, elle n'avait même pas pleuré bien trop sous le choc de ce qu'elle voyait.

Quand elle avait croisé le regard d'Oliver elle avait vu passer un éclair de panique et il s'était éloigné de Laurel en deux secondes, se rhabillant et s'avançant vers elle les mains tendues en lui sortant toutes sortes d'excuses. Elle n'avait rien compris bien trop focalisée sur Laurel, sa demi-sœur.

Elle n'avait jamais accepté que Felicity soit considérée par son père comme sa troisième fille, elle l'avait toujours détestée et avait toujours tout fait pour faire de sa vie un enfer. Laurel avait toujours été jalouse du fait qu'Oliver ait eu un enfant avec elle et qu'il l'ait épousée. Elle avait réalisé à ce moment là que Laurel était vraiment jalouse et qu'elle venait de se venger de la pire des façons.

Elle avait ensuite porté son regard sur Oliver et l'avait fixé, en colère et triste. Il continuait de parler mais elle ne l'entendait pas. Elle avait fait demi tour et était rentrée chez eux. Elle avait congédié la baby-sitter et avait calmement préparé la valise de son mari qui l'attendait sagement à la porte quand il était rentré peu de temps après.

Il s'était confondu en excuse en tout genre et là encore Felicity n'avait pas crié, ni jeté sa colère au visage. Elle l'avait fixé durement en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Tu prends ta valise et tu dégages. Tu ne mets plus un pied dans cet appartement et comme je sais que ça va te simplifier la vie..tu oublies aussi que tu as une fille. Je vais demander le divorce….tu ne me briseras plus le cœur Oliver….jamais...c'est terminé. »

Elle se souvenait encore de la panique d'Oliver à cette phrase dite sur un ton froid et glacial à faire peur. Elle l'avait vu s'avancer et la supplier de lui pardonner, qu'il n'avait pas voulu mais que Laurel avait réussi à faire de lui ce qu'elle voulait, qu'il avait trop bu et qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait jusqu'à ce qu'elle les surprenne.

Elle se souvenait encore de son cœur qui se serrait à l'entendre parler et à sa voix qui se cassait au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, elle entendait encore ses sanglots qu'il refusait de laisser sortir, mais elle avait été inflexible et lui avait ouvert la porte en grand.

« Laurel me semble tout à fait approprié pour ton style de vie Oliver. Je ne suis pas celle qu'il te faut et je ne l'ai jamais été…j'aurais simplement aimé que tu le reconnaisses avant de m'humilier de cette façon. »

Oliver s'était avancé vers elle et l'avait suppliée une dernière fois de lui pardonner, que c'était la première fois qu'il la trompait et qu'il allait changer. Elle avait rigolé ironiquement.

« Tu me promets ça à chaque fois Oliver…mais je ne te crois plus. Ta fille a besoin d'un environnement stable…et avec toi c'est impossible. » Elle l'avait poussé dehors avec sa valise et avait fermé la porte avant de s'effondrer à peine l'avait-elle fermée.

Son rêve d'avoir une vie heureuse avec Oliver Queen venait de prendre fin. Elle avait lutté pendant longtemps, l'avait porté et avait cru en lui, mais si lui-même n'avait jamais cru en lui...et si il ne voulait pas changer elle n'y pouvait plus rien. Sa fille avait besoin d'elle et pas d'un simulacre de famille.

Elle soupira, se replonger dans cette période douloureuse était toujours difficile. Elle se leva et reprit son chemin vers son appartement, sa fille serait de retour dans un peu plus de deux heures, cela lui laissait encore un moment pour se morfondre et ensuite elle se reprendrait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-elle en voyant Oliver adossé à sa porte. Elle le vit se redresser et se tourner vers elle, le regard peiné.

« Je…je t'attendais. » Répondit-il simplement, il remarqua la grimace qu'elle ne manqua pas de faire à sa réponse et poursuivit. « Il faut absolument qu'on parle Felicity….on ne peut pas…..je ne veux pas divorcer. » Finit-il par dire provoquant un ricanement ironique de la jeune femme.

« Tu ne veux pas divorcer…. » Répéta-t-elle tout en ouvrant sa porte. Elle fit un pas dans son appartement et en bloqua l'accès à Oliver qui voulait la suivre. « ….il fallait y penser avant de me tromper avec Laurel. » Répondit-elle d'une ton glacial en le fixant.

Oliver baissa la tête sous l'accusation. Il ne pouvait pas nier ou quoique se soit d'autre, elle l'avait vu..enfin son _lui_ de cette réalité. Il soupira et tenta une dernière chose.

« S'il te plaît Felicity….tu…on…ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça, pense à Peyton et…. »

« Mais je pense à ma fille Oliver. » Le coupa-t-elle agacée. « Et c'est justement pour elle que j'ai mis fin à notre mariage sordide qui n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Tu ne m'aimes pas et tu ne m'as jamais aimé. Si ça avait été le cas tu ne m'aurais pas fait subir la moitié de ce que j'ai subi ! » Dit-elle cette fois-ci en colère. « Tu as juste profité de ma naïveté pour avoir une fille pas trop bête à tes côtés et montrer ainsi à tes parents que tu avais changé et que tu étais devenu un homme responsable. »

« Quoi ?! Non..chérie tu sais que… » Il tenta de la toucher mais elle le stoppa d'un geste sec.

« Ne me touche pas Oliver ! Tu as perdu ce droit le jour où tu m'as trahi. Et surtout ne m'appelle pas chérie ! » Cria-t-elle dans le couloir. « On sait tous les deux que c'est loin d'être le cas. » Oliver se recula d'un pas et leva ses mains pour lui montrer qu'il ne ferait plus un geste vers elle afin qu'elle se calme.

« Ok….je suis désolé….mais il faut qu'on parle sérieusement Felicity. » Elle le fixa avant de fermer sa porte sans lui répondre. Oliver vit la porte se claquer devant lui et fut tenté un instant de sonner jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre, mais au souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin il n'était pas certain que se soit la solution.

##

Oliver était toujours devant la porte de Felicity. Il était assis et était dans ses pensées, comment sa vie avait-elle pu prendre un tournant si radical ? Il n'était pas spécialisé en voyage dans le temps, mais il se demandait bien ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que sa vie ne soit plus la même.

Il soupira de frustration, pour l'instant ce n'était pas le problème. Il fallait qu'il arrive à parler à Felicity et à lui faire abandonner cette idée de divorce, il ne la laisserait pas faire. Soudain lui revint la vraie raison de sa présence dans cette nouvelle vie…la maladie de sa femme.

Elle allait apprendre aujourd'hui qu'elle avait un cancer, comment avait-il pu oublier ce détail ?! Il se releva en vitesse, il avait tellement été sous le choc de sa nouvelle vie qu'il en avait oublié l'essentiel. Il sonna à la porte de son appartement, mais comme il s'en doutait Felicity ne répondit pas. Il insista encore un peu jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte se déverrouiller.

« Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris ce matin dans _j'appelle la police_ ?! » Felicity était agacée de son attitude puérile. Cela faisait des années que cela durait et elle était à bout de force. « Je suis fatiguée Oliver de….. »

« As-tu été chez le médecin cette après-midi ? » Demanda-t-il précipitamment en la coupant.

Felicity fronça les yeux à cette question complètement hors de propos et se contenta de secouer la tête. Effectivement elle avait oublié son rendez-vous chez le médecin, elle avait tellement été bouleversée ce matin que ça lui était sorti de la tête. Mais elle se demanda comment lui connaissait ce détail.

« Tu dois y aller Felicity et je vais t'accompagner et…. »

« Non ! » Dit-elle d'un ton ferme en le regardant. « Je n'irai nulle part avec toi et de toute façon il est trop tard. » Elle visa l'heure et constata qu'elle avait plus de deux heures de retard.

« Tu dois absolument aller consulter. » Plaida Oliver. « Tu as passé des examens et les résultats sont… »

« Comment sais-tu tout ça ? » Le coupa-t-elle étonnée de ses réflexions. « Ça fait des mois qu'on ne se parle plus à part pour le travail….. » Oliver grimaça, il ne pouvait pas lui dire comment il savait et surtout que le docteur allait lui annoncer un cancer. « Ne dit rien de plus….ta mère bien évidemment. » Elle soupira et se pinça le nez, dépitée. « S'il te plaît va-t-en Oliver….je..j'ai besoin d'être seule et…juste, part s'il te plaît. »

Oliver la regarda et eut le cœur serré à voir sa femme si épuisée et fragile. C'était une facette qu'elle lui avait peu montrée, elle s'était toujours montrée forte pour lui, pour Peyton mais à cet instant il comprit à quel point la Felicity de cette réalité avait besoin de soutien.

« Je veux bien partir….mais avant tu appelles le médecin. Je veux savoir. » Felicity le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, inquiète tout à coup de le voir si inquiet aussi.

« Tu pars vraiment après ? » Demanda-t-elle méfiante, Oliver hocha la tête. Felicity se dirigea vers son téléphone dans son sac et Oliver attendit patiemment qu'elle passe son coup de téléphone. Elle fut mise en attente quelques minutes avant que la voix du Docteur Avery ne résonne dans le couloir, Felicity ayant mis son portable en haut-parleur.

Elle s'excusa d'abord pour l'oubli de son rendez-vous et demanda au médecin le résultat de ses examens. Le silence se fit un instant sur la ligne et Oliver retint son souffle, comme il l'avait fait dans son autre vie. Son regard ne quittait pas Felicity et d'instinct il lui saisit une main pour la soutenir dans cette épreuve. Il savait qu'il devrait batailler pour être à ses côtés au vu de leur situation actuelle, mais il était hors de question qu'elle affronte son cancer seule.

« Madame Queen….j'ai rarement l'occasion d'annoncer des nouvelles de ce genre alors je vais faire court et simple. » Felicity fut surprise de sentir la main d'Oliver serrer la sienne.

Elle posa son regard sur lui et le vit la regarder avec un air triste et inquiet. Elle se perdit dans ses yeux bleus et sans s'en rendre compte elle serra à son tour sa main. Malgré les circonstances elle était contente de l'avoir à ses côtés pour ce coup de fil.

« ….tous vos examens sont normaux, vos prises de sangs et vos scanners sont vierges de toutes tumeurs malignes. » Annonça le médecin heureux de cette nouvelle. « ….il faudra envisager une opération…mais c'est juste une petit grosseur sans importance. »

Felicity sentit un poids énorme s'élever de ses épaules. Depuis des semaines maintenant elle envisageait le pire et s'entendre dire que tout allait bien était un soulagement total. Elle n'avait pas quitté Oliver des yeux et l'avait vu surpris de cette nouvelle, ils se regardaient encore et ce qu'elle vit apparaître dans ses yeux lui tira une larme. Il était ému et elle vit une larme rouler sur sa joue.

Oliver avait du mal à croire à ce qu'il entendait. Il fixait Felicity et ne sentit pas une larme couler sur sa joue. Elle n'avait rien et n'était pas malade. Il sentit sa main être libérée et cela lui redonna conscience, il essuya vite sa joue et rigola nerveusement en regardant toujours Felicity qui raccrochait du médecin lui promettant de prendre un nouveau rendez-vous afin de caler une date pour son opération.

Ils se regardèrent un instant sans rien dire avant qu'Oliver ne fasse un pas vers elle et qu'il ne la prenne dans ses bras. Il la serra fort contre et lui, enfin libéré d'un poids lui aussi. Il ne savait pas par quel miracle Felicity n'était pas malade, mais à cet instant il s'en fichait et si le sacrifice qu'il devait faire était de lui accorder le divorce afin qu'elle soit saine et sauve, il l'acceptait.

Felicity fut surprise de sentir Oliver la prendre dans ses bras, cela faisait des lustres que ce n'était pas arrivé. Même du temps où les choses allaient plutôt bien entre eux Oliver n'était pas vraiment démonstratif et très attentionné, ça lui arrivait mais ces moments étaient extrêmement rares.

Sans pouvoir se freiner elle referma ses bras autour de sa taille et le serra à son tour contre elle. Elle était soulagée et heureuse de cette nouvelle mais surtout de ne pas avoir été seule pour l'apprendre. Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé et tout ce qu'Oliver avait pu lui faire subir, il y avait un lien entre eux qu'ils avaient du mal à expliquer et à couper.

Elle avait l'impression qu'à chaque fois que l'un allait arriver à le briser l'autre revenait avec plus de force afin que cela n'arrive pas. C'était pour ça qu'ils étaient encore mariés malgré leurs différents déboires et qu'elle avait un mal fou à mettre un terme à autant d'années de relation. À chaque fois qu'elle pensait qu'Oliver ne pouvait pas changer et la surprendre il y arrivait et elle était touchée, comme à cet instant.

« Je suis tellement soulagé. » Dit-il dans le creux de son oreille quand il se recula un peu. « Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait si tu avais été malade. » Dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Felicity hocha la tête et lui fit un léger sourire.

« Je suis soulagée aussi…merci d'avoir été là pour moi. » Dit-elle d'une petite voix ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Oliver haussa les épaules.

« C'est normal et je…. »

« Papa… » Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Peyton accompagnée de Donna. Oliver se recula d'un pas conscient qu'il était un peu trop près de Felicity et au regard que lui lançait la mère de sa femme elle pensait la même chose.

« Hey ma puce. » Dit-il en se tournant vers elle et en se mettant à sa hauteur. Peyton le regarda surprise de sa façon de s'adresser à elle et regarda instinctivement sa mère. Oliver comprit alors qu'elle ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de le voir agir de la sorte avec elle et cela lui serra le cœur.

« Tu es encore venu pour crier sur maman ? » Demanda sa fille très sérieusement en le fixant. Oliver eut un mouvement de recul à son ton et à sa question.

« No….Non… » Répondit-il surpris. « Je…je suis passé…. »

« Non Peyton. Ton père est passé pour s'excuser de son comportement de cette nuit. » Felicity avait bien vu son air perdu et avait décidé de lui venir en aide. « Et il allait partir. » Conclut-elle en jetant un œil vers Oliver.

« Oui c'est ça…j'allais partir. » Il regarda Felicity et la remercia d'un sourire de l'avoir sauvé de cette situation. « Mais avant je voudrais aussi te demander pardon. » Il s'adressa à sa fille cette fois-ci et la regarda tout aussi sérieusement qu'elle. « Je suis désolé bébé si je t'ai fait peur…ce n'était pas mon intention et je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus. » Oliver leva sa main droite prêt à jurer. Sa fille le regarda suspicieuse mais un sourire fendit son visage au bout d'un cœur instant et elle se réfugia dans ses bras.

Oliver fut surpris mais la serra contre lui. Toute une flopée de souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire à serrer sa petite fille contre lui. Cela lui remonta le moral et au vu de son accueil de ce matin il était heureux de sa progression en à peine une journée.

« Je suis contente de te voir…..gentil. » Dit Peyton en se reculant. Felicity regardait émue cette scène, cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait plus vu sa fille dans les bras d'Oliver.

« Allez chérie on rentre….il se fait tard. » C'est elle qui mit fin à ce drôle de moment. Elle était restée comme Donna surprise des excuses d'Oliver envers leur fille, ce n'était clairement pas dans ses habitudes.

À ces mots Oliver se redressa et recula encore d'un pas pour laisser entrer sa fille ainsi que Donna. Il fit un signe de tête entendu à Felicity et les trois le regardèrent partir.

« Mais qui est cet homme ? » Demanda Donna tout bas en se penchant vers sa fille. Felicity haussa les épaules et regarda l'ascenseur se refermer sur Oliver qui la fixait lui aussi.

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit-elle lointaine.

####

Oliver rentra à son hôtel et jeta ses affaires sur son lit avant d'aller prendre une douche. Il était épuisé de sa journée mais infiniment heureux de comment elle s'était terminée. Felicity avait eu une bonne nouvelle, ce qui était complètement inespéré et il avait progressé d'un pas de géant avec sa fille.

Il n'en était pas vraiment étonné, Peyton avait un caractère plutôt facile et n'était pas rancunière. Mais à ce qu'il avait saisit de son _lui_ de cette réalité, il n'était pas vraiment proche de sa fille et il avait du mal à comprendre. Il espérait qu'un jour Felicity lui raconte leur histoire dans les détails. Seulement pour ça il fallait qu'il lui avoue venir du futur et que leur vie n'était en rien celle qu'ils vivaient, et rien qu'avec ce début d'explication il était certain qu'elle ne le croirait jamais.

Il profita un moment des bienfaits de la douche avant d'en sortir et de commander son diner au room-service. Il n'avait pas envie de sortir et de risquer de tomber sur des gens qui penseraient voir l'autre_ lui._ Il n'avait pas envie de jouer un rôle ce soir. Il passa commande et reprit ses recherches sur les gens qu'il connaissait de son ancienne vie. Il voulait trouver Barry.

Il voulait savoir pourquoi sa vie n'était plus la même et pourquoi Felicity n'était pas malade. Il tapa son nom dans la barre de recherche et ne trouva rien. Il parcouru des dizaines de pages à la recherche d'un Barry Allen, d'un Flash, d'une explosion de Star Lab mais rien. Aucune recherche n'aboutissait, il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, c'était une très mauvaise nouvelle.

Comment allait-il pouvoir avoir ses explications si Barry n'existait pas dans ce monde ou si tout simplement il n'était pas Flash ? Il soupira, c'était un problème qu'il tenterait de résoudre quand son mariage avec Felicity serait plus stable. Il chercha encore un peu des informations sur internet quand on frappa à la porte.

Il ouvrit pensant trouver le room-service mais se fut Laurel qui se jeta à son cou qu'il découvrit.

« Tu m'as manqué Oliver. » Dit-elle en se pendant à son cou tout en cherchant sa bouche. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules afin de l'éloigner et d'éviter sa bouche. « Oh…tu résistes…tu as toujours adoré jouer à ça. » Dit-elle en s'avançant encore un peu plus.

« Mais arrête ! » Cria-t-il en la poussant un peu plus fort. Laurel sursauta à son cri et fit un pas en arrière surprise. Oliver ne la repoussait jamais. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je viens te voir ça m'avait l'air pourtant clair. » Répondit-elle moqueuse en s'avançant dans la suite. Oliver la retint par le coude. « Quoi ?! » Elle se tourna vers lui en colère.

« Non…c'est terminé. » Oliver la traîna jusqu'à la porte et s'apprêtait à la fermer quand elle posa sa main sur le bois. « Nous deux…c'est fini et ça n'aurait jamais dû commencer. » Ajouta-t-il fermement. « J'ai du perdre la tête le jour où j'ai trompé ma femme… » Laurel partit d'un éclat de rire cynique.

« Crois-moi Oliver, ce jour là tu as tout perdu sauf la tête. Tu rêvais de me faire à nouveau l'amour depuis des années….tu sais très bien que si Felicity ne t'avait pas séduit on serait mariés. » Dit-elle lascivement en posant une main sur son torse qu'elle balada. « Tu me veux encore….comme ce soir là au Verdant…tu avais bu c'est certain, mais quand tu t'es présenté chez moi après tu étais plus que sobre. Tu savais ce que tu faisais. » Continua-t-elle en le fixant, sa main descendant vers son entrejambe.

Oliver retira sa main d'un geste sec et serra son poignet.

« Tu me fous la paix et ne t'avise pas d'aller tourmenter Felicity ! » La prévint-elle d'une voix dure. « J'aime ma femme et je vais tout tenter pour me faire pardonner. » Laurel le regarda en plissant les yeux, ne comprenant rien à son attitude et à son discours. Elle recula d'un pas sous le choc.

« Tu aimes ta femme ? » Ricana-t-elle mauvaise. « C'est bien la première fois que tu me dis un truc pareil…mais soit je veux bien te laisser le bénéfice du doute…..mais tu reviendras en rampant quand _Mademoiselle Perfection_ t'aura repoussé…. » Elle éclata de rire et saisit son menton entre ses mains afin de l'embrasser une dernière fois.

Oliver la repoussa et s'essuya la bouche en signe de dégoût. Laurel le fixa en colère et tourna les talons sans un regard en arrière. Elle savait qu'il reviendrait vers elle, il l'avait fait une fois et quand il aurait épuisé toutes ses chances avec Felicity il lui reviendrait.

Oliver claqua sa porte, il venait au moins de régler un premier problème dans son couple, la fin de son histoire avec Laurel. Il grimaça rien qu'à penser à ce qu'il avait pu faire avec elle. Son _lui_ de cette réalité était encore plus bête que celui qu'il avait pu être dans son passé.

Il reprit sa place au bureau et continua à fouiller afin de chercher tout et n'importe quoi. Il fallait qu'il en apprenne un peu plus sur cette réalité et sur ce qui avait pu se passer dans ce monde avant de repartir à la conquête de sa femme. Il mangea tranquillement tout en se gavant d'informations en tout genre et ses pensées dévièrent vers Felicity.

Comment allait-il s'y prendre pour lui prouver qu'il avait changé ? Comment allait-elle pouvoir le croire quand il lui raconterait qu'il n'était pas vraiment _lui_ ? Que pourrait-il faire afin qu'elle l'écoute ? Soudain lui vint une idée quand ses yeux se posèrent sur les papiers de son divorce. C'était ce qu'elle voulait, mais son _lui_ avait toujours refusé. Il allait lui donner ce qu'elle voulait.

Il saisit la dernière feuille et hésita un instant avant de signer. Il devait le faire, sa femme voulait divorcer, il lui donnait ce qu'elle voulait. Il signa d'une main tremblante et resta un moment à fixer ce papier le cœur serré. Son mariage avec Felicity prenait fin.

Il se leva et alla se coucher pour affronter une nouvelle journée demain. Sa nouvelle vie commençait et il ne savait pas à quoi il allait avoir à faire. En revanche ce qu'il savait c'est que même s'il avait signé ces papiers il était hors de question que son mariage se termine de cette façon. C'est donc un peu plus léger qu'il s'endormit la tête remplie de l'image de Felicity.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, Oliver avance dans la bonne direction et soutient Felicity. Comme vous pouvez le constater dans cette réalité Felicity n'est pas malade. Cette dernière est surprise et commence à se poser des questions, Oliver s'excuse aussi auprès de sa fille et Donna elle même a du mal à le reconnaitre. Sans compter qu'il met un terme définitif à sa relation avec Laurel et qu'il libère Felicity de leur mariage. **

**Comme toujours je suis ****impatiente de connaitre votre avis sur l'évolution de cette histoire, alors à vos claviers...**

**A bientôt...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour, **

**Merci à tous pour vos lectures et vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre. **

**Angy : Merci de ton commentaire. Oui Felicity se rends compte que le Oliver qu'elle connaissait n'est plus le même et elle n'est pas insensible. Pour l'instant il ne peut rien dire encore, mais tu vas voir que dans ce chapitre les choses bougent de ce côté. **

**Lulzimevelioska : Merci beaucoup. **

**Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup. **

**Aurorelacroix : Contente que cela te plaise. **

**Je constate que vous êtes soulagés que Felicity ne soit pas malade dans cette ****réalité, mais Oliver à quand même beaucoup de choses à se faire pardonner. Seulement en étant présent pour elle pour cette nouvelle Felicity commence à voir qu'effectivement il n'est plus le même. **

**Voici le 6ème chapitre de cette fiction avec un nouveau pas encore pour Oliver. Bonne lecture. **

**Merci à ma jumelle adorée pour sa présence sur cette fiction. Je t'embrasse très fort Shinobu24.**

* * *

Oliver arriva anxieux chez QC, dans sa réalité il y avait bien longtemps que l'entreprise n'existait plus, et pour être honnête il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il allait y faire. En tout cas son but premier n'était pas d'aller travailler. Il voulait voir Felicity et lui remettre les papiers signés du divorce.

Il s'était levé de bonne heure ce matin et avait emballé toutes ses affaires. Il avait décidé de retourner vivre au manoir, il n'avait aucune raison de rester ici et surtout il voulait envoyer un signal fort à Felicity. Il se doutait que s'il avait élu domicile dans cette suite, c'était pour continuer à vivre une vie décadente sans avoir droit aux regards désapprobateurs de sa famille.

Il avait appelé Diggle afin qu'il vienne l'aider à tout transporter et qu'il le conduise chez ses parents. Diggle avait été étonné mais en bon employé il avait gardé ses remarques pour lui. Dans ce monde ils n'étaient peut-être pas amis mais il connaissait John dans le sien, et il avait su interpréter son air sur son visage.

Son père avait été étonné de le voir arriver avec toutes ses valises, mais heureux de retrouver son fils au vu de son immense sourire sur ses lèvres. Oliver avait été un instant interdit et sonné de faire de nouveau face à son père, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le serrer fort contre lui et de lui dire à quel point il lui avait manqué.

« Merci Oliver, toi aussi fils tu m'as manqué. » Lui avait répondit Robert en le serrant à son tour. « J'espère que ce retour signifie que tu vas te battre pour ta famille…elle le mérite. » Son père n'avait jamais été un grand sensible, mais il savait toujours dire ce qu'il fallait au bon moment.

« C'est pour ça que je suis là Papa. » Oliver lui avait agité sous le nez les papiers de son divorce. « Je les ai signés et je rends sa liberté à Felicity…..mais je n'abandonne pas pour autant. » Avait-il ajouté en voyant l'air surpris de son père. « Je veux juste lui prouver que j'ai réellement changé et que si c'est ce qu'elle veut je la laisse faire…mais je compte bien reconquérir ma femme. »

« C'est la meilleur nouvelle depuis un moment fils. Je te souhaite bon courage….les choses ne vont pas être simples, mais elle a été touchée de ton geste d'hier. C'est un bon début. » L'encouragea Robert en posant sa main sur son épaule. Oliver avait hoché la tête et son père l'avait entraîné avec lui pour le petit déjeuné familial.

Mais maintenant il était devant le bureau de Felicity et hésitait à entrer. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour lui annoncer qu'il ne renoncerait pas à elle malgré les papiers signés et qu'il avait mis un terme à sa relation avec Laurel. Il faisait les cents pas devant sa porte et il remarqua la secrétaire de son épouse qui le regardait faire amusée.

Ok…il devait passer pour un parfait idiot alors que son autre _lui_ devait certainement n'avoir jamais agi de cette façon si stupide et gauche. Il fit un léger sourire à cette jeune femme et frappa à la porte de Felicity, il attendit patiemment qu'elle lui dise d'entrer. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de pénétrer dans le bureau et la trouva déjà au travail.

« Hey salut. » Dit-il en faisant un signe de la main quand elle releva son visage pour voir qui entrait.

« Salut. » Répondit-elle ne s'attendant pas à trouver Oliver. Elle le vit s'avancer hésitant vers elle et la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec sa mère la veille lui revint en mémoire.

« Felicity non ! » Donna avait attendu que Peyton soit hors de portée de voix pour sermonner sa fille. « Je vois ce qu'il tente à nouveau de faire et c'est non…tu ne peux pas encore le laisser t'atteindre chérie ! » Felicity comprenait la réaction de sa mère, elle l'avait vu un nombre incalculable de fois revenir vers Oliver quand il avait réussi à se faire pardonner. « Je reconnais qu'à cet instant il était touchant avec Peyton mais….combien de temps ça va durer ma chérie….tu ne peux pas… »

« Je sais maman, je sais.. » L'avait coupé la blonde. « …..mais hier il était là à pleurer et ce matin il était…..tellement différent du Oliver que j'ai vu ces derniers temps….il a insisté pour que j'appelle de Dr Avery pour mes résultats et il a pleuré quand il a su que je n'avais rien…..cet homme n'est pas le même que celui qui m'a trompé l'an passé. » Avait-elle fini par dire à sa mère convaincue qu'elle avait raison.

« Tu n'as rien c'est vrai ? » avait demandé Donna la voix cassée, Felicity avait hoché vigoureusement la tête et sa mère s'était jetée dans ses bras. « Je suis tellement soulagée mon bébé. » Felicity s'était reculée et avait expliqué sa conversation avec le médecin ainsi que la réaction d'Oliver. « Je sais chérie que tu l'aimes et que tu voudrais qu'il soit autrement….mais votre relation n'est pas saine et vous souffrez tous les deux…et le pire votre fille souffre. Ce _je t'aime moi_ _non plus_ a assez duré. »

« Tu as raison...je sais que tu as raison….et je suis toujours prête à le faire seulement…. »

« ….seulement tu as peur qu'il n'arrive à te convaincre du contraire ? » Avait fini Donna à sa place. Felicity avait hoché la tête avant de se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère. Elle avait aimé Oliver presque toute sa vie et malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé elle l'aimait encore, elle ne pouvait pas ignorer ce qu'il était en train de devenir. Celui qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de voir au grand jour et pas seulement dans leur intimité.

« Je te dérange peut-être ? » C'est la voix d'Oliver qui ramena Felicity au présent.

« Non pas du tout je…j'étudiais le rapport Allen et je…c'est un peu assommant et honnêtement je….. » Elle ferma les yeux de frustration à ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher d'être nerveuse en sa présence. « ….bref…je t'écoute. »

Oliver rigola doucement à la voir babiller de cette façon, c'était toujours une chose qu'il avait adoré chez elle et qu'il trouvait charmant. C'est d'ailleurs de cette façon qu'elle lui avait avoué être amoureuse de lui. Il soupira et tilta au nom qu'elle venait de prononcer…Allen…comme Barry Allen.

« Le rapport Allen ? » Demanda-t-il en prenant place sur le fauteuil. Felicity hocha la tête.

« Oui…tu sais ce scientifique qui se protège de tout…ce type un peu bizarre qu'on a rencontré le mois dernier et qui est persuadé de pouvoir voyager dans le temps… » Felicity débita son discours sans remarquer qu'Oliver n'écoutait plus rien. C'est quand elle lui posa une question qu'elle réalisa qu'il était dans ses pensées. « Oliver… »

« Ou….Oui pardon je….voyager dans le temps ? Et tu crois qu'on doit vraiment perdre du temps et de l'argent avec ça ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton détaché. Il voulait connaître son point de vue sur la question et savoir si elle y croyait vraiment.

« Je te rappelle Oliver que c'est toi qui a insisté pour rencontrer ce drôle de type et qu'ensuite je supervise ses rapports et ses recherches. » Oliver opina de la tête mais ça ne répondait pas à sa question.

« Non bien évidemment que je n'ai pas oublié…mais toi tu y crois ? » Demanda-t-il en la regardant fixement afin de voir sa réaction. Elle le fixa à son tour et réfléchit un moment avant de répondre.

« Mon côté rationnel ne veut pas y croire…..mais je ne peux m'empêcher en lisant toutes ces notes que c'est une possibilité à ne pas écarter….tout à l'air si…vrai. » Dit-elle très sérieusement. Oliver pencha la tête sur le côté à la voir lui expliquer son point de vue. Dans sa réalité ou pas Felicity Smoak avait toujours la passion de son métier. « Tu imagines si on arrive à mettre au point un système pour remonter le temps ou aller voir notre futur….c'est juste dingue ! » Dit-elle toute excitée.

« J'en conclus donc que tu y crois. » Synthétisa-t-il avec un léger sourire. Felicity hocha doucement la tête.

« Disons que je ne suis pas fermée à la possibilité. » Corrigea-t-elle. Ils se fixèrent un moment sans rien dire juste à se regarder et Felicity ressentit encore cette drôle de sensation comme quoi cet homme face à elle n'était plus le même. Et même si cela devrait l'effrayer ce n'était pas vraiment le cas, elle était plutôt fascinée. Elle repensa à sa compassion de la veille et à son étreinte qui avait suivi. « Oliver pour hier….merci d'avoir été là. »

« Je n'aurais voulu être nulle part ailleurs Felicity….malgré ce que tu penses. » Dit-il au bout d'un long moment. « Et je..je suis passé pour te donner ça. » Il sortit une enveloppe de sa poche intérieure de veste et la posa sur son bureau.

Felicity s'étira un peu et saisit l'enveloppe posée en regardant Oliver. Ses mains tremblaient et elle était presque certaine de savoir ce qu'elle allait y trouver. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit un dossier bleu, elle le reconnu et posa son regard sur son mari.

« ils sont signés. » Dit Oliver en posant son regard sur elle. « Tu voulais ta liberté, je te la donne….mais je ne suis pas d'accord pour divorcer. »

« Quoi…mais pourquoi avoir signé dans ce cas ? » Felicity posa sa question complètement sonnée de ce qu'Oliver venait de lui dire.

« Pour te prouver que j'ai changé et que je respecte ta décision. » Felicity hocha la tête et croisa les bras en reportant son attention sur les papiers. Son mariage était donc réellement terminé, sa longue histoire avec Oliver l'homme qu'elle aimait encore prenait fin dans ce bureau. « J'ai aussi mis un terme à ma….Laurel ne fait plus partie de ma vie. » Ajouta-t-il s'attirant le regard de sa femme. « Et je suis désolé de cette histoire…ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. »

Felicity était étourdie de toutes ces informations et avaient du mal à tout assimiler d'un coup. Les papiers signés, son respect de sa décision, la fin de sa relation avec Laurel…c'était un peu trop pour elle.

« Oh….je…je sais pas quoi dire en fait. Je…suis…surprise. » Réussit à dire la blonde hésitante. « …mais je…enfin les papiers signés étaient suffisant. Ce que tu fais de ta vie à présent ne me regarde plus et pour être honnête c'est le cas depuis un bon moment. » Elle se reprit ne voulant pas lui montrer que malgré tout elle était touchée de cette mise au point.

« J'ai aussi quitté l'hôtel et je suis retourné vivre au manoir… » Conclut-il sans relever sa dernière remarque. « Et au cas où cela ne serait pas assez clair pour toi….je ne renonce pas toi et à notre fille. Je te laisse juste de l'espace afin que tu comprennes que je suis sérieux dans ma démarche. » Il se leva et s'appuya sur le bureau de Felicity afin de s'approcher d'elle. « Je t'aime…j'aime notre fille et notre famille. Il est hors de question que j'y renonce. »

Felicity déglutit à le voir si près d'elle. Instinctivement elle s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et se recula, elle avait son regard plongé dans celui d'Oliver et pouvait voir toute sa détermination. Jamais il n'avait été si catégorique concernant leur couple et cela la troubla énormément.

« Peux-tu me confirmer l'heure de sortie d'école de Peyton ? » Demanda Oliver avec un léger sourire. « Je crois qu'il est temps que je reprenne ma place auprès de notre fille ? Tu es d'accord ? »

Felicity hocha la tête sans répondre, bien trop sous le choc de ce qu'elle voyait. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait mais elle devait reconnaître qu'elle était plutôt heureuse.

« Je…ok…Pey….Peyton sort à 16h de l'école. » Réussit-elle à dire sans bégayer. Oliver opina de la tête avec un large sourire et se recula plutôt content de son effet.

« Je la récupère et te la ramène avant le dîner. » Il prit le chemin de la sortie mais Felicity l'arrêta avant qu'il ne sorte.

« Nous dînons à 20h…mais avant il y a …. »

« Les devoirs et le bain, oui je sais. » La coupa Oliver en se retournant vers elle. Il saisit son regard surpris qu'il sache ce genre de choses. Son _lui_ d'ici n'avait pas souvent dû se préoccuper de sa fille. « Et c'est une invitation à dîner ? » Felicity fut interdite et ne sut quoi répondre quand elle saisit son petit sourire en coin.

« Très drôle Oliver… » Rigola-t-elle malgré elle. « Non..ce n'est pas une invitation à dîner…. »

Oliver ne fut pas surpris de sa réponse, ce n'est pas comme s'il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle lui dise oui de suite. Son_ lui_ l'avait fait souffrir et il savait qu'il allait devoir déployer des tonnes de patience et d'attentions envers elle et Peyton afin que Felicity voit vraiment qu'il avait changé.

« On se voit ce soir. » Dit-il avant de quitter son bureau avec un sourire sur son visage. Felicity le regarda partir stupéfaite de ce nouvel Oliver. Son regard tomba sur les papiers de leur divorce, qu'allait-elle en faire ? Si hier encore elle savait quoi faire ce n'était clairement plus le cas à cet instant.

####

« Tu es sérieuse ? » Demanda Donna à sa fille, Felicity hocha la tête en se tournant vers sa mère. « Il a vraiment fait ça ? » Felicity lui tendit les papiers signés. « J'en reviens pas….et pourquoi ne sont-ils pas chez l'avocat ? » Felicity baissa la tête.

Cela faisait deux semaines à présent qu'Oliver lui avait remis les papiers et elle se baladait toujours avec dans son sac. Elle n'avait rien dit à personne depuis, sa mère était la première au courant. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre et pour être honnête elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ne les avait pas encore déposés.

« Je sais pas… » Souffla Felicity en relevant son visage vers sa mère. « …je crois que j'espère encore un miracle. » Dit-elle dépitée et agacée d'elle-même. « Je sais comment il est et je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer que cette fois c'est la bonne et qu'il est vraiment sérieux….mais j'ai peur de lui faire confiance de nouveau et d'être encore déçue. » Dit-elle d'une traite à bout de souffle.

Donna regarda sa fille avec un triste sourire, elle savait à quel point la relation de Felicity et d'Oliver était complexe. Mais la chose dont elle était vraiment certaine était qu'ils s'aimaient, même dans les pires moments de leur histoire elle n'avait jamais douté de l'amour du jeune homme pour Felicity. Il suffisait de le voir la regarder, dès qu'elle apparaissait dans une pièce où qu'elle prenait la parole il ne voyait plus qu'elle.

Sa tête et son cœur étaient envahit et remplit de Felicity, seulement il avait peur de tout cet amour et de ce bonheur et à chaque fois que les choses allaient bien et pouvaient encore évoluer, il faisait un truc stupide comme se montrer au bras d'un mannequin, être ivre au Verdant entouré de jeunes femme, ou tromper sa femme avec Laurel.

Cette dernière épreuve avait eu raison de la patience de sa fille et elle avait eu raison de mettre un terme à ce mariage. Seulement elle avait toujours su que Felicity aurait du mal à aller au bout si Oliver se reprenait et tentait de se faire pardonner. Et c'était exactement ce qui était entrain de se passer. Elle ne le blâmait pas, comme elle ne blâmait pas sa fille, seulement ce n'était bon pour personne et encore moins pour Peyton.

« Chérie…tu sais que je ne veux que ton bonheur… » Commença Donna doucement. « ….et je t'ai souvent poussé à écouter Oliver et à tenter de le comprendre, mais cette fois il a passé un stade….et j'ai peur que si passes encore au dessus de ça….se soit pire la prochaine fois. »

Felicity écoutait attentivement sa mère et savait qu'elle avait raison. Là où bon nombre de mères lui aurait conseillé de mettre Oliver à la porte, la sienne l'avait toujours poussé à ne pas tirer de conclusions hâtives à chaque scandales. Mais la trahison avec Laurel avait eu raison de toutes ces bonnes résolutions.

« Tu as raison Maman…mais tu le verrais avec Peyton…. » Felicity chercha ses mots un moment. « ….il est tellement…attentif, gentil et patient….je l'ai rarement vu aussi investi avec elle. Il l'emmène au parc tous les jours et va la chercher à l'école….pour un peu s'il pouvait dîner ici et la mettre au lit il le ferait. Je….il n'a jamais été comme ça et il…. »

« Il est enfin celui que tu voulais ? » Demanda Donna. Felicity hocha doucement la tête.

« Même si j'aimais déjà énormément Oliver….celui qu'il est devenu ou en train de devenir me plait encore plus..et je me dis que peut-être…. » Felicity laissa sa phrase en suspend et se réfugia dans les bras de sa mère. Bien que surprise Donna la serra fort contre elle. « Je l'aime maman et j'ai tout essayé pour le détester…mais je n'y suis pas arrivée. Et j'ai peur de lui donner encore une chance et qu'au bout d'un moment il se sente encore à l'étroit dans sa vie…cette fois ci je n'y survivrai pas je le sais….. » Pleura Felicity toujours dans les bras de Donna.

« Dans ce cas chérie…parle lui, ayez une vraie conversation sur votre couple et votre histoire, explique lui tout ce que tu viens de me dire…s'il a vraiment changé il n'aura pas peur de ton amour…et s'il prends la fuite tu seras fixée. Tu auras mal mais tu pourras avancer sereinement. » Donna sentait sa fille plus calme, elle l'écoutait et hochait la tête de temps en temps à une parole. « Et pour te rassurer Laurel est passée voir son père au poste il y a quelques jours et ce qu'Oliver t'a dit est vrai…il a mis un terme à leurs coucheries. Il est possible que tu sois dans le vrai après tout."

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? » Demanda Felicity en cherchant les yeux de sa mère.

« Je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoirs si Oliver ne venait pas vers toi…mais avec ce que tu me racontes, il a peut-être vraiment changé. » S'expliqua Donna.

« Tu crois que je dois lui donner encore une chance ? » Donna haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre à sa fille.

« Je ne sais pas chérie…il n'y a que toi qui puisse répondre à cette question. Parle lui et tu verras bien comment les choses évoluent. » Lui conseilla sa mère.

####

« Plus haut papa ! » Cria Peyton se laissant pousser par son père sur la balançoire. Oliver rigola et donna encore un peu plus de force à son geste. Il était heureux depuis deux semaines maintenant qu'il était dans cette nouvelle réalité il avait enfin retrouvé un peu de ce qui faisait sa vie d'avant.

Il était heureux de se réveiller dans sa chambre au manoir et de pouvoir profiter de ses parents et de sa sœur sans avoir peur qu'il ne se passe quelque chose de tragique, pourvoir échanger sur les dossiers en cours à QC où tout simplement parler de sa fille.

C'était des choses qu'il n'avait jamais connu dans sa réalité et il était content de pouvoir vivre ce genre de moments. Bien évidemment il préférerait être chez lui avec Felicity et Peyton, mais comme il l'avait pensé quelque jours plus tôt, Felicity était en forme et si pour cela il devait ne plus être marié avec elle, c'était un moindre sacrifice. Ce qu'il voulait était qu'elle soit en bonne santé et que leur fille ait sa mère pour grandir.

Il passait la plupart de ses fins de journées avec sa fille avant de la ramener chez Felicity et de passer un petit moment avec elles. Aucun sujet sensible n'était abordé, juste ce que Peyton avait à l'école et ce qu'elle avait fait avec Oliver ensuite, mais il sentait que Felicity était un peu plus ouverte à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Il restait un peu plus longtemps à chaque fois et il la sentait détendue.

Il espérait qu'elle voyait qu'il faisait des efforts, même si pour lui ça n'en étaient clairement pas, mais son _lui_ d'ici avait été tellement loin du père et du mari aimant qu'il aurait dû être qu'il espérait vraiment que son changement de comportement la touchait un minimum.

« J'ai faim. » Décréta sa fille en arrêtant subitement sa balançoire avec ses pieds.

Oliver fronça les sourcils et regarda sa montre. Il était un peu tard pour qu'elle mange quelque chose, Felicity serait furieuse de ne pas la voir dîner. En tout cas le version de la Felicity qu'il connaissait serait furieuse et il savait que celle de cette réalité le serait aussi.

« Non bébé..il est trop tard. » Il vit sa fille bouder et cela lui tira un sourire, ça non plus ça n'avait pas changé. « Je te propose un truc….et si on rentrait un peu plus tôt, que tu prenais ton bain et qu'ensuite tu dînais plus tôt… »

« Tu restes avec moi ? » Demanda sa fille d'une petite voix en le fixant de ses grands yeux bleus tristes. Oliver eut un coup au cœur à voir son air. Depuis qu'il s'occupait d'elle il était de plus en plus difficile pour elle de le laisser partir le moment venu et il devait admettre qu'il détestait aussi laisser ses deux femmes.

« Chérie….tu sais bien que maman…. » commença Oliver doucement.

« On va demander à maman. » Le coupa-t-elle pleine d'espoir. « S'il te plaît papa... » Plaida Peyton en trouvant refuge dans ses bras. Oliver lui souffla un oui pour réponse et ils se mirent en route pour l'appartement de Felicity. Et c'est une Peyton sur excitée et hurlant _maman est ce que papa peut rester manger avec_ _nous ce soir ?!_ qui annonça leur arrivée.

Quand il pénétra dans l'appartement il tomba sur Felicity et Donna dans le salon. Peyton fonça sur sa grand-mère pour l'embrasser et prit place sur les genoux de sa mère pour lui demander expressément de dire oui à sa demande.

« S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît maman dis oui…..je veux que papa reste pour manger et je veux aussi qu'il me lise une histoire et aussi que…. » Felicity stoppa le débit de parole de la fillette en posant une main sur sa bouche.

« Avant tout chose tu te calmes... » Commença Felicity, Peyton hocha la tête et la blonde enleva sa main. «...Et ensuite ton père a peut-être quelque chose de prévu…tu sais que ta grand-mère est très organisée et que…."

« Non maman il a rien de prévu ! Hein papa t'as rien de prévu ? » Demanda Peyton se tournant pleine d'espoir vers Oliver qui avait suivi toute cette conversation avec un léger sourire. Les voir ainsi toutes les deux lui rappelait tellement de choses, et son cœur se serra à la penser que sa Peyton avait dû renoncer à beaucoup de choses quand sa mère était morte. « Papa… »

« Oh désolé chérie….non je….n'ai rien de prévu. Mais je ne veux pas vous déranger, tu as tes habitudes Felicity et je comprends….on fera ça …. »

« Non ! » Le coupa Felicity tout de suite. « Si tu veux rester tu es le bienvenu…..ça ne me dérange pas. » Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. Oliver hocha doucement la tête avant de répondre.

« Ok..dans ce cas jeune fille filons directement en salle de bains et ensuite on prépare un repas énorme pour ton appétit d'ogre. » Peyton éclata de rire aux grimaces et aux gestes de son père qui l'avait saisi dans ses bras pour la porter sur ses épaules.

Donna avait observé toute cette scène d'un œil surpris. Elle n'avait rien dit et s'était contentée d'observer les trois agir les uns avec les autres et elle ne pouvait nier que cet Oliver était loin de celui qu'elle avait vu quelques années en arrière. Elle posa son regard sur sa fille qui regardait partir Oliver et Peyton avec un triste sourire, mais ses yeux teintés d'un éclat différent.

« C'est une bonne idée d'avoir accepté ce dîner en famille. » Donna ramena le regard de sa fille vers elle. « Tu pourras enfin avoir cette conversation dont on a parlé…..et mon ange, ne te mets pas de barrières. » Felicity se contenta de regarder sa mère et d'hocher la tête.

Elle était heureuse de ce dîner à venir mais infiniment nerveuse. Peyton n'allait pas passer toute la soirée avec eux et elle connaissait suffisamment Oliver et son côté charmeur, elle savait qu'il n'allait pas vouloir partir de suite et elle avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver.

« Je vais vous laisser en famille. » Donna se leva et monta dire au revoir à sa petite fille. Quand elle arriva à l'étage elle entendit les éclats de rire de sa fille et d'Oliver en salle de bains. Elle s'approcha doucement sans faire de bruit et écouta ce qu'ils se disaient.

« Tu vas toujours rester comme ça papa ? » Oliver fronça les sourcils à cette question.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ma puce ? » Peyton tourna sa réflexion dans sa tête avant de poursuivre.

« Ben tu sais….gentil et que tu t'occupes de moi…..avant tu n'étais jamais là et c'était toujours maman qui s'occupait de moi. » Dit-elle d'un air triste mais résigné. « J'aime bien quand tu viens me chercher à l'école, et on parle de pleins de choses comme Amanda elle fait avec son papa. » Peyton saisit le visage de son père entre ses petites mains. « Maman aussi elle est contente que tu t'occupes de moi… »

« Ah bon elle te l'a dit ? » Oliver eut le cœur serré à cette supplication de sa petite fille. Comment son_ lui_ avait-il pu ne pas s'occuper suffisamment d'elle pour qu'elle soit si effrayée de ne plus le voir aussi souvent.

« Non mais je vois qu'elle est contente quand tu es là. Elle sourit….elle souriait pas avant. » Dit-elle d'une petite voix. Oliver caressa les cheveux de sa fille tendrement et la fixa.

« Je te promets que je serai toujours là Peyton….toujours. C'est fini….celui que j'étais avant n'existe plus. » Oliver parlait d'une voix serrée se rendant compte combien son autre _lui_ il avait pu faire souffrir tout le monde. « Je vous aime toi et ta maman….et je vais tout faire afin qu'elle me pardonne. »

Donna n'entendit pas la réponse de Peyton mais elle fut touchée des paroles d'Oliver et de son ton si doux. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler Oliver si sincèrement, elle ne savait pas ce qui avait pu le faire changer si radicalement de comportement mais elle espérait qu'il ne décevrait ni sa fille ni Felicity.

« Je peux faire un dernier baiser à ma petite fille avant de partir ? » Elle se montra à la porte de la salle de bains et Peyton fonça sur elle pour l'embrasser. « A plus tard ma princesse…et tu n'oublies pas tu ne fais pas tourner ta mère en bourrique. »

Peyton secoua la tête avant de laisser les deux adultes seuls. Elle plongea dans son bain et ne prêta plus attention à ce qu'il se passait au tour d'elle. Donna s'approcha d'Oliver et le fixa.

« J'espère que tu étais sincère Oliver….si tu leur brises encore le cœur cette fois ci je ferai de ta vie un enfer. Elles méritent mieux que tout ce que tu as pu leur donner jusqu'à présent. Ma fille t'aime encore malgré tout ce que tu lui as fait subir…et même si je ne comprends pas, elle a besoin de toi…et je crois aussi que tu as besoin d'elle. Ne gâche pas cette nouvelle chance. »

Oliver resta sans voix devant ce discours à la fois dur et remplit d'amour. Il avait toujours apprécié Donna, la mère de Felicity était une femme excentrique mais elle aimait sa fille et ne voulait que son bonheur peu importe ce que cela impliquait. Elle leur avait toujours été d'une grande aide dans son autre vie, elle avait toujours été présente et il était heureux de voir que dans cette réalité elle était la même. Elle n'était pas forcément d'accord avec sa fille mais la laissait agir comme elle le souhaitait.

« Je vais tout faire pour ne pas la gâcher. » Finit-il par dire. « Et j'étais sincère….moi aussi j'aime Felicity et je n'aurais jamais dû….bref, ce temps est terminé. » Dit-il sûr de lui.

« Ok…je te laisse le bénéfice du doute. » Donna le regarda encore un instant avant de quitter la salle de bains en faisant un dernier signe à sa petite fille, laissant un Oliver plutôt heureux de cette conversation. Felicity l'aimait encore, rien n'était perdu. A lui maintenant d'avancer prudemment et de ne pas faire d'impair.

####

« Encore une… » Plaida Peyton. Oliver regarda Felicity en rigolant d'un air complice.

« Non bébé…c'est déjà la 3ème que je te lis. Il est tard. » Oliver se leva du lit de sa fille suivit de Felicity qui déposa un baiser sur le crâne de Peyton. Sa fille encercla son cou et lui murmura à l'oreille qu'elle était heureuse de ce moment.

« Moi aussi. » Murmura à son tour Felicity à son oreille.

« Bonne nuit papa. » Oliver répondit à son tour et s'arrêta à la porte quand sa fille se redressa d'un coup. « Tu seras encore là demain soir ? » Les deux adultes furent surpris de cette question et Oliver regarda Felicity, il voulait hurler un énorme oui mais ce n'était à lui de répondre. Felicity le regarda ne sachant visiblement pas quoi répondre non plus. « Maman…. » C'est Peyton qui mit fin à ce drôle de moment. « ….il pourra être là demain soir ? »

« On verra chérie….dors. » Peyton se contenta de cette réponse et se rallongea dans son lit. Oliver et Felicity sortirent de la chambre en silence et retrouvèrent le rez-de-chaussée. Oliver se dirigea directement vers sa veste s'apprêtant à partir.

« Tu pars déjà ? » Felicity s'en voulut immédiatement de sa question, elle qui avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer une fois sa fille couchée, le suppliait presque de rester. Elle se maudit intérieurement de sa bêtise, mais le voir si prévenant avec sa fille toute la soirée et le voir s'occuper d'elle avait fait tomber ses barrières. Elle retrouvait enfin le Oliver qu'elle avait entrevu par épisode dans leurs périodes heureuses.

Oliver se figea à cette question. Il lui tournait le dos et n'avait qu'une envie, rester avec elle et profiter d'elle toute la nuit. Il ne rêvait que de la prendre à nouveau dans ses bras, de l'embrasser et de recouvrir son corps de centaines baisers. Mais il savait aussi qu'il était trop tôt, pour tous les deux.

Elle avait souffert par sa faute et depuis quelques temps elle voyait une facette de lui qu'il lui avait peu montré. Il ne voulait pas aller trop vite et qu'ensuite elle le rejette. Il ne le supporterait pas il le savait.

« J'ai envie de rester Felicity…énormément envie de rester. » Il s'avança vers elle tout en s'habillant. « Mais je ne pense pas que se soit le bon moment. On doit parler….mais ce soir il est tard. » Il s'avança encore vers elle et osa poser une main sur son visage. « …je te promets qu'on parlera bientôt et qu'à partir de ce moment là tout sera différent.. » Il posa son front contre le sien et posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se retirer assez vite.

Felicity sentit son corps se réchauffer à ce simple contact. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait plus aussi proche d'elle, voir aussi tendre. Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle contre son visage et elle avait un mal fou à contrôler les battements de son cœur. Elle ferma les yeux à sa voix si douce et tenta de se rappeler la dernière fois où Oliver lui avait parlé de cette façon.

Elle osa poser ses mains sur sa taille et apprécia retrouver son corps et son contact. Depuis près d'un an ils ne communiquaient plus, se hurlaient dessus ou s'ignoraient totalement. Elle avait vraiment du mal à reconnaître Oliver.

« Qui es-tu ? » Souffla-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux et en fixant Oliver. « Qui es-tu ? » Répéta-t-elle. À cette question Oliver se tendit instantanément. Qu'allait-il pouvoir répondre ?

* * *

**Voici pour ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. **

**Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience. Oliver ****reprend sa place auprès de sa fille, Felicity est surprise qu'il lui accorde le divorce et elle n'est pas insensible à tout ce que fait son mari...mais surtout on entends parler de Barry...Oliver va-t-il pouvoir enfin expliquer à Felicity d'où il vient ?**

**Réponse bientôt...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour, **

**Encore merci à tous ceux qui continuent de suivre cette histoire et à ceux qui prennent quelques minutes pour déposer un commentaire. Merci aux inscrits à qui je peux répondre ainsi qu'aux guests. **

**Angy : Merci de ton commentaire. Je suis contente que l'évolution de l'histoire te plaise. Oliver tente de réparer ce que son_ lui_ a causé et c'est pas évident. Mais petit à petit Felicity se laisse approcher et reconnait qu'il change. Et oui Barry existe...il suffit maintenant de savoir si Oliver va tout révéler et comment ?**

**Clo : Merci beaucoup. **

**Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup, la suite c'est maintenant. **

**Oliver reprends peu à peu sa place au sein de sa famille et tente de réparer ses ****erreurs...voici la suite avec ce 7ème chapitre et encore des progrès pour notre Olicity. Bonne lecture. **

**Un immense merci à ma complice pour cette fiction. Merci shinobu24 pour ta présence et ton temps. Je t'embrasse fort ma jumelle. **

* * *

Oliver regarda Felicity dans les yeux ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il fit un pas en arrière, se pourrait-il qu'elle ait remarqué qu'il n'était pas le même ? C'est vrai que son comportement dénotait avec ce qu'il avait pu apprendre mais de là à réellement douter de qui il était ….

« Je suis moi. » Répondit-il nerveux. Felicity rigola légèrement à son ton et décida d'être plus clair dans sa question.

« Je le sais Oliver…ce que je veux dire c'est que tu n'as jamais été aussi…tendre et je suis un peu perdue en fait. » Dit-elle hésitante et d'une petite voix. Oliver se détendit instantanément à son explication et sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Je sais..et je comprends Felicity. » Il s'approcha d'elle à nouveau et chercha une de ses mains. « Ce type qui ne te traitait pas bien n'existe plus…je suis désolé pour tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire et si je pouvais revenir en arrière et changer tout ce que j'ai fait ...je le ferai aisément. » Dit-il songeant que c'était un peu ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande…je veux juste que cette fois-ci soit différente des autres. » Felicity jeta un regard sur leurs mains entrelacés. « Je ne veux pas que dans une semaine ou deux, tu réalises que tu veux autre chose..Peyton n'est pas un jouet qu'on peut prendre et laisser sur le côté quand ça nous chante. »

« Je sais mais… »

« Non attends je n'ai pas terminé Oliver. » Le coupa Felicity. « Je vois que tu fais des efforts, et que tu as l'air de prendre du plaisir à t'occuper d'elle…et je trouve ça adorable, c'est toujours ce qu'elle a cherché…mais je veux que tu comprennes bien que si tu fais un pas en arrière c'est son cœur que tu vas briser. » Oliver la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. « Le mien est brisé depuis longtemps et même si je t'aime et que te voir comme ça me donne envie de plus….il y a une petite voix dans ma tête qui me dit de me méfier….moi je peux gérer mais pas Peyton. »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de porter son regard à nouveau sur Oliver et de le fixer intensément dans les yeux.

« Alors je te le dis une dernière fois….fais attention à elle. Elle espère encore plus que ce que tu lui donnes en ce moment. Si tu n'es pas prêt ou si tu n'es pas certain de toi et que c'est juste parce que tu sens qu'on t'échappe que tu es si...différent, arrête tout de suite. Si tu brises le cœur de ma fille je ferai de ta vie un enfer Oliver. » Dit-elle d'une voix assurée.

Oliver écoutait et assimilait tout ce discours, il était admiratif de son épouse. Même si cette Felicity était la même que dans sa réalité, la voir si déterminée et si protectrice avec leur enfant lui gonflait le cœur. Il prit à cet instant encore plus conscience de l'idiot et l'égoïste qu'il avait pu être dans cette réalité.

« Je te promets Fel…que j'ai conscience de tout ça….et que je sais ce que je fais. » Commença-t-il doucement en remontant ses mains le long de ses bras, il trouva ses épaules et les serra un peu. « J'ai été un égoïste durant trop longtemps….c'est terminé à présent. Je vais te prouver que j'ai changé et que je veux notre famille…sans vous ma vie n'a plus aucun sens. » La voix d'Oliver faiblit à cette vérité, c'était vrai. S'il perdait à jamais Felicity et Peyton qu'allait-il pouvoir faire de sa vie ?

Felicity fut touchée en plein cœur de cette mise au point. Cet homme n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'elle avait connu auparavant. Oliver avait toujours réussi à la rassurer et à lui montrer qu'il l'aimait et qu'il tenait à elle, mais à cet instant elle le voyait vraiment sincère et croire de tout son cœur à ses paroles. Il était vrai rien de plus.

« Ok…je te laisse le bénéfice du doute. » Finit-elle par dire soulageant ainsi le cœur lourd d'Oliver. « Ta fille sera ravie d'apprendre que demain soir tu seras encore présent pour la coucher. » Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. Oliver sourit à son tour et fit un pas en arrière. Il recula encore un peu et trouva la poignée de la porte dans son dos.

« Ok…merci. » Il se retourna pour sortir et ajouta avant de claquer la porte. « On va s'en sortir Felicity je te le promets. » Ils se fixèrent encore un instant avant qu'Oliver ne disparaisse et ne laisse une Felicity heureuse avec le cœur battant à repenser à tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais tenaillée par une angoisse de tout voir s'effondrer au moindre grain de sable.

####

Cela faisait un mois à présent qu'Oliver était dans sa nouvelle vie et le moins qu'il pouvait dire était qu'il y avait remis un peu d'ordre. Après s'être concentré uniquement sur sa famille les premières semaines, il s'était rendu compte que son _lui_ n'avait pas toujours eu des comportements exemplaire non plus au bureau.

Il se doutait bien que ses frasques étalées dans la presse avaient fait le tour de la ville et par extension le tour de QC, et au regard que lui lançaient certaines secrétaires et collaboratrices il se doutait qu'il avait dû étudier certains dossiers de très près, voir même d'un peu trop près.

Il avait ainsi remis certaines d'entre elles à leur place et les choses s'étaient tassées d'elle-même quand tout le monde avait vu qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps avec Felicity. C'est simple il ne la quittait pratiquement plus d'une semelle. Il descendait dans son service pour tout et n'importe quoi et passait toutes ses pauses du midi avec elle à l'extérieur ou à déjeuné dans son bureau. Il ne se voyait plus passer une journée sans la voir, elle lui avait tellement manqué durant toutes ces années que la chance qui lui était offerte de revivre sa vie, il comptait bien en profiter et ne pas la gâcher.

Depuis quelque temps ils travaillaient de plus en plus sur le dossier Allen. Felicity avait étudié tous les rapports et était persuadée qu'il y avait quelque chose à creuser. Ils en avaient longuement discuté au cours de leurs différents repas partagés et Oliver s'était dit que de donner une chance à ce projet serait peut-être l'occasion pour lui de lui raconter vraiment qui il était.

Il en était arrivé à cette conclusion quand lorsque l'une de leur longue conversation un soir Felicity avait évoqué leur jeunesse. Il n'avait pas su quoi lui répondre sur l'anecdote qu'elle lui racontait et avait évité sa question. Il l'avait senti blessée et avait réussi à rattraper sa maladresse mais il ne voulait plus voir ce regard triste à nouveau.

La seule façon afin qu'elle comprenne pourquoi il avait tant changé et pourquoi il ne lui ferait plus de mal, était qu'elle sache qu'il venait du futur et qu'il lui raconte son histoire ou plutôt leur histoire. Seulement pour ça il lui fallait une bonne raison, il ne se voyait un soir au dîner lui dire _Felicity j'ai voyagé dans le temps afin de t'éviter de mourir, et celui que tu as connu n'était qu'une piètre version de moi avant que je ne sois envoyé 5 ans sur une île maudite qui m'a_ _transformé en tueur et en justicier._ Il se doutait que cela serait violent mais surtout qu'elle ne le croirait pas.

Il avait donc décidé de faire venir Barry Allen à Starling City afin qu'il leur explique un peu mieux ses théories et qu'Oliver puisse avancer les siennes. Il se posait énormément de questions sur sa nouvelle vie, pourquoi le Gambit n'avait pas sombré ? Et surtout comment était-il possible qu'il puisse se souvenir de sa vie précédente ? Barry ne lui avait jamais vraiment expliqué comment tout cela fonctionnait mais il se doutait que le fait qu'il se souvienne si bien de sa vie n'était pas normal.

Il savait d'avance que les prochains jours seraient compliqués pour lui et Felicity, il savait que quand elle apprendrait qui il était vraiment elle serait perturbée voir même en colère et qu'elle pourrait douter de lui, même si à l'évidence elle avait baissé sa garde. Ils passaient toutes leurs soirées ensemble et il tentait de reconstruire ce que son _lui_ d'ici avait détruit. Il visa sa montre et vit qu'il était en retard pour aller chercher Peyton à l'école. Il se leva en vitesse et se précipita vers sa voiture.

Ils avaient passés un bon moment à flâner en ville et à faire les boutiques avant de rentrer et de préparer un repas pour Felicity. Peyton avait déclaré qu'elle voulait faire plaisir à sa mère en lui cuisinant son plat préféré, Oliver n'avait apporté aucune objection et ils passèrent le reste de leur temps à cuisiner tous les deux.

« On fête quelque chose ? » Felicity venait de rentrer. Elle était surprise de voir son appartement si calme, ce qui n'était généralement plus le cas depuis le retour d'Oliver dans la vie de sa fille.

« Maman ! » S'écria sa fille en se précipitant vers elle. « J'ai passé du temps avec papa à te préparer ton plat préféré et regarde j'ai mis la table rien que pour vous deux ! » Felicity jeta un œil vers la salle à manger et constata qu'effectivement il n'y avait que deux assiettes. « C'est pour que tu manges tranquille avec papa et moi je vais vous servir..tu veux bien maman ?! »

Felicity rigola de cet enthousiasme qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps chez sa fille. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête et posa son regard sur Oliver qui regardait toute cette scène ému. Ça lui avait tellement manqué.

Ils s'installèrent à table et se laissèrent servir par leur fille qui prit un immense plaisir à s'occuper d'eux. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, entrecoupant leur conversation quand Peyton venait juste voir si tout allait bien et qu'ils ne manquaient de rien.

« Merci Oliver pour ce moment. » Dit Felicity en fin de repas.

« De rien…mais pour être honnête je n'ai eu l'idée que du repas….c'est Peyton qui a décidé qu'il serait juste pour nous. » Précisa-t-il dans un souci d'honnêteté.

« Je sais…c'est pour ça que je te dis merci….tu la rends heureuse et c'est ce qui me touche. » Elle le fixa et se pencha un peu plus vers lui. « Même si je suis ravie de ne dîner qu'avec toi. » Ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence en rigolant doucement. Oliver sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine à cet aveu. Lui aussi avait adoré ce repas et ce lâcher prise dont faisait preuve sa femme.

« Moi aussi j'ai adoré ce moment. » Murmura-t-il en la fixant avant que Peyton ne décrète qu'il était l'heure pour elle d'aller au lit. Ses parents furent étonnés et Oliver alla la coucher sans tarder. Il avait passé un moment avec sa fille et quand il fut de retour auprès de Felicity il la trouva en cuisine en train de ranger.

Il passa un temps fou à l'observer et à se souvenir de comment était sa vie quand elle était morte. Elle lui avait tellement manqué, il avait tellement imaginé la revoir ne serait-ce qu'un instant pour la serrer contre lui et lui dire à quel point il l'aimait.

« Oliver tout va bien ? » Felicity le sortit de ses pensées. Il sursauta et hocha la tête.

« Oui ça va.. » Il s'avança vers elle d'un pas lent, les mains dans les poches tout en la fixant. À cet instant il eut envie de tout lui dire, de tout lui raconter. Il voulait qu'elle lui fasse totalement confiance et qu'ils puissent reprendre leur vie de famille et qu'il puisse la retrouver. « C'est juste que….tu me manques énormément. » Il s'arrêta à un pas d'elle et la fixa avec une tendresse extrême. « J'aimerai tellement que tu me fasses confiance et que tu me crois quand je te…. »

Felicity posa un doigt sur sa bouche afin qu'il se taise. Elle le regarda longuement avant de le retirer et de chercher ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Tu me manques aussi Oliver, et même si notre vie de couple n'a jamais été l'idéale….elle me manque. » Elle fit une pause et le vit grimacer. « Et je voudrai te faire confiance et m'abandonner complètement….mais j'ai cette peur qu'une fois encore tu recules. Tu as changé…je le vois mais pour combien de temps ? Combien de temps faudra-t-il pour que tu te sentes à l'étroit et que Tommy réussisse à t'entraîner à nouveau avec lui ? Combien de temps faudra-t-il pour que Laurel te fasse à nouveau tourner la tête ? J'ai envie de retrouver notre vie….mais j'ai peur…et si j'oublie cette peur et que tu me quittes à nouveau…je ne sais pas si je m'en remettrai. »

Oliver saisit son visage entre ses deux mains à cette tirade qui lui avait serré le cœur. Elle était vraiment brisée et tout ça uniquement pas sa faute, son _lui_ l'avait fait douter d'elle et il se détestait pour ça. Il la fixa intensément et sentit Felicity entourer ses poignets de ses petites mains.

« Je sais que tu as toutes les raisons de douter bébé….mais je te promet que l'ancien _moi_ n'existe plus et qu'il ne reviendra jamais. Et si pour ça je dois te prouver tous les jours que je t'aime plus que tout et faire une déclaration publique je le ferai…et je vais commencer de suite. Je vais vendre mes parts du Verdant…. »

« Quoi non Oliver tu ne peux pas faire ça. » Felicity se recula et brisa leur lien. « Tommy ne sera jamais d'accord et il va t'en vouloir. C'est ton meilleur ami et… »

« Chérie…..c'est vrai, mais je sais aussi qu'il n'est pas toujours de bons conseils et que…. » Oliver ne voulait pas s'étaler sur les différentes choses qu'il avait pu faire avec Tommy. Même s'il ne connaissait rien de cette réalité, ce qu'il se souvenait de la sienne ne méritait clairement pas un exposé. «…ma priorité c'est toi et notre fille à présent..rien d'autre ne compte à par vous deux. »

Felicity fut extrêmement touchée de cette preuve d'amour. Jamais Oliver n'avait évoqué une chose pareille, même s'il avait eu conscience que le Verdant avait toujours été un obstacle à leur histoire. Elle regardait Oliver, cet homme qu'elle aimait malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, et son cœur l'aimait encore plus fort. Il venait de lui prouver qu'il l'aimait aussi à son tour en abandonnant ce qui risquait à nouveau de les séparer. Ses dernières barrières cédèrent et elle s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser.

Elle saisit son visage entre ses mains et posa sa bouche sur celle d'Oliver sans délicatesse. Ce baiser elle en rêvait depuis des semaines à présent. Elle sentit Oliver poser ses mains sur sa taille et la serrer contre lui. Il répondit enfin à son baiser et Felicity gémit quand elle sentit qu'il l'approfondit. Il chercha sa langue et elle lui en accorda l'accès dans un mélange de soupirs et de gémissements à le sentir contre elle. Sa langue cherchait la sienne et quand elles se trouvèrent et s'enroulèrent, elle eut l'impression qu'Oliver l'embrassait pour la première fois. Elle reconnu cette sensation qu'il lui avait donné lors de leur premier baiser, comme s'il avait attendu ça une éternité lui aussi.

Oliver fut surpris de ce baiser mais ne l'avait pas laissée s'écarter de lui. Elle était prête à lui redonner une chance, il n'allait pas la gâcher en la repoussant, même si une petite voix lui disait qu'il était encore un peu tôt. Il aurait préféré lui parler de son voyage dans le temps et qu'elle sache tout avant de reprendre leur histoire.

Il éloigna cette petite voix et saisit Felicity par la taille afin de la poser sur le plan de travail pas très loin. Il sentait ses mains voyager sur son torse et dans ses cheveux et il commençait à perdre la tête. Il avait envie d'elle, une folle envie d'elle. Ses lèvres quittèrent sa bouche et découvrirent son cou. Felicity pencha la tête sur le côté afin de lui laisser plus d'accès, et ne put retenir un gémissement rauque à sentir Oliver l'embrasser de cette façon. Elle avait tellement souhaité et rêvé ce qu'il était entrain de se passer qu'elle ne voulait pas se freiner et voulait se laisser porter par ce qu'elle voulait. Et elle voulait Oliver.

Elle chercha les boutons de sa chemise et commença à les déboutonner un par un lentement tout en déposant une tendre caresse à chaque fois qu'elle découvrait un peu plus son torse. Elle sentait la bouche d'Oliver la dévorer un peu plus à chaque geste et cela l'excitait encore plus. Elle fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à sa ceinture et le sentit se figer. Il arrêta ses baisers et resta encore un temps le visage plongé dans son cou.

« J'ai très envie de toi Felicity…mais je ne suis pas certain que se soit une bonne idée. » Dit-il d'une voix douce tout contre ses lèvres. « Je veux qu'on prenne notre temps pour se redécouvrir…tu mérites au moins ça après la façon dont je t'ai traité…et…il y a encore un sujet dont je voudrai qu'on discute avant de…d'aller plus loin. » Finit-il par dire hésitant.

« Oh… » A ces mots Felicity se décala un peu et enleva ses mains. Elle chercha les yeux d'Oliver et y plongea. Elle était heureuse qu'il prenne autant soin d'elle, ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas. La plupart du temps Oliver prenait ce qu'il voulait et ne s'encombrait pas du reste. Elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer parce que cette fois il voulait bien agir. « Je comprends….et même si je suis…frustrée. » Rigola-t-elle nerveusement entraînant Oliver avec elle. «...merci de prendre soin de moi de cette façon. » Dit-elle doucement en posant une main sur sa joue.

Oliver accentua son geste en penchant sa tête vers sa main. Il était soulagé qu'elle comprenne et qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas. Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer et la regarda intensément.

« Je t'aime Felicity. » La blonde reçu un coup au cœur à cette déclaration. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait Oliver le dire si sincèrement. Elle posa son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux à son tour.

« Je t'aime Oliver. » Lui répondit-elle avant qu'ils ne partagent un nouveau baiser passionné.

####

Barry Allen pénétra dans le laboratoire qui lui était destiné avec appréhension et méfiance. Il ne quittait jamais sa maison de Central City, il n'avait confiance en personne. Il jeta un œil autour de lui et s'aperçut que tout ce qu'il avait demandé lui avait été accordé.

« J'espère que vous êtes content de votre installation. » Felicity fit un pas à ses côtés et le regarda. Il ne disait rien et ne répondait pas plongé dans son observation des lieux.

« Quand pouvons nous commencer à travailler ? Je n'aime pas être loin de chez moi. » Dit-il simplement en s'avançant près des ordinateurs qu'il alluma.

« Quand vous le voulez…je suis disponible pour un temps indéterminé donc….c'est vous qui décidez. » Répondit Felicity avec un sourire, elle reçut un regard glacial de la part de Barry qui lui fit froid dans le dos. « Enfin sauf si vous…. »

« J'ai pour habitude de travailler seul et…. »

« Oui mais ici c'est différent ! » Dit une voix dans son dos. Barry se retourna et tomba sur Oliver que Felicity fut ravie de voir arriver. Elle ne sentait pas particulièrement à l'aise avec lui et fut soulagée de ne plus être seule. « C'est moi qui décide étant donné que c'est moi qui paye pour tous vos frais. » Oliver s'avança à son tour dans le laboratoire et fit un sourire à Felicity. Il se dirigea vers Barry et lui tendit une main.

Oliver était perturbé de se retrouver face à Barry. Celui de cette réalité semblait beaucoup moins avenant que le sien et s'il osait le penser il le trouvait un peu flippant. Il n'était pas certain que se soit une bonne idée de laisser Felicity seule avec lui finalement.

« J'ai bien compris le concept Mr Queen. » Répondit Barry limite moqueur. « Je vais faire le tour des installations et je pense qu'on pourra commencer demain. » Il laissa le couple seul et un peu surpris de cet échange pour le moins étrange.

« Je n'avais pas souvenir qu'il était si….bizarre. » Dit Felicity en rigolant à moitié. Oliver s'approcha d'elle et posa une main dans son dos en se penchant vers son oreille.

« On peut trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour travailler avec lui si tu ne te sens pas à l'aise. » Lui glissa-t-il doucement en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe. Felicity secoua la tête, elle n'avait pas vraiment peur seulement Barry Allen était…déconcertant. Elle leva son regard vers le visage d'Oliver qu'elle trouva très proche du sien.

« Non ça va aller….il suffit juste de savoir comment le prendre. » Répondit-elle troublée d'être si proche d'Oliver. Depuis leur baiser d'il y avait quelques jours à chaque fois qu'ils se trouvaient seuls elle était nerveuse et excitée à la fois. « Et puis tu viendras surveiller si je suis toujours vivante. » Oliver éclata doucement de rire en se collant encore plus à elle. Il posa menton sur sa tête et déposa un baiser dessus en se reculant.

« Ça m'a manqué de ne plus travailler avec toi. » Dit-il légèrement, seulement il sentit Felicity se raidir sous ses paroles. Il avait du dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas et se maudissait déjà. Felicity fit un pas sur le côté afin de s'éloigner de son étreinte.

« Je vais voir si Barry est content de son laboratoire. » Se contenta-t-elle de dire en le regardant le regard blessé à nouveau. Il la regarda partir vers Barry et étonnamment le jeune homme semblait être plus réceptif à cette seconde approche.

Felicity avait réussi à l'apprivoiser avec juste un sourire et certainement une gentille parole. Ça avait été le cas pour lui, son sourire lui avait réchauffé le cœur et son babillage l'avait fait rire. Il n'en avait pas eu conscience à l'époque, mais il était tombé amoureux d'elle à l'instant précis où elle avait penché la tête sur le côté ne croyant absolument pas à son mensonge concernant l'ordinateur qu'il lui confiait.

« Tout est conforme à mes demandes. » Barry le sortit de ses pensées lointaines. « On pourra commencer demain à envisager toutes les possibilités. Felicity je vais être intraitable et absolument désagréable sans aucun doute….ce ne sera pas contre vous, mais quand je suis en plein travail je ne me rends compte de rien. » S'excusa Barry par avance. « Et aussi je ne connais aucun horaire…c'est pour cette raison que je veux dormir dans le labo…je travaille aussi bien jour et nuit… »

« Je sais. » Le coupa Felicity. « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça...j'ai conscience que notre travail va être important et que…les horaires de bureau ne seront pas forcément respectés. » Dit-elle légèrement en voulant faire de l'humour, mais Barry esquissa à peine un sourire. Définitivement ce Barry était moins drôle que celui qu'il avait connu pensa Oliver. « Ok…très bien.. » Dit-elle mal à l'aise. « Je vais donc rentrer chez moi et profiter de ma fille avant de ne plus la voir durant un moment. » Barry se contenta d'hocher la tête et se lança dans l'étude de ses notes ne se préoccupant déjà plus de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Oliver entraîna Felicity à l'extérieur du laboratoire et la stoppa avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. Il la sentait perturbée de sa réflexion d'un peu plus tôt et n'aimait pas ça, s'il l'avait blessée il voulait le savoir.

« Je suis désolé… » Dit-il de but en blanc. « Je sais que j'ai dit un truc stupide et je t'ai blessé, je…suis un pauvre idiot. » Il avait tout dit d'une traite sans respirer et arriva à bout de souffle à la fin de sa phrase. Felicity eut un léger sourire à le voir si embêté de son impair. Et même si elle n'aimait pas le voir comme ça, un côté d'elle était plus contente qu'il remarque qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

« En fait..tu as toujours plus ou moins refusé de travailler avec moi….même si parfois c'était inévitable. Je suis surprise que tu avoues que ça t'avais manqué c'est tout. » Oliver fronça les sourcils, son _lui_ était vraiment détestable. « Tu vois c'est rien de grave….mais merci de t'en inquiéter. » Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa un baiser sur joue. « Et si on allait profiter de Peyton un peu avant de ne plus la voir durant des jours. »

Oliver déglutit à sentir son souffle contre son visage. Il apprécia son tendre baiser et entraîna Felicity en la tirant par la main.

####

Oliver observait Felicity et Barry qui travaillaient, ils étaient concentrés et ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois à présent qu'ils travaillaient de concert sur leur expérience et quand Barry avait mis en garde Felicity sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas d'horaires il n'avait pas menti. Ils travaillaient sans relâche.

Felicity passait en coup de vent chez elle histoire de se doucher et de se changer mais avait à peine le temps de voir Peyton. Au début Oliver passait du temps avec elle chez Felicity mais pour une question de pratique, il avait fini par emmener sa fille au manoir. Raisa pouvait s'occuper d'elle sans souci et lui passait moins de temps à faire des aller retours inutiles.

Il observait sa femme, et la trouvait encore plus belle quand elle était concentrée sur ce qui la faisait vibrer. Il l'avait bien observée depuis qu'il était dans cette réalité et même si elle adorait diriger son service, elle aimait plus que tout être derrière des ordinateurs et émettre des hypothèses et des théories. Il avait l'impression de la revoir quand elle était sa voix dans son oreillette quand il était ce justicier masqué. Elle était animée de la même passion à cet instant.

« Monsieur Queen un problème ? » Diggle s'approcha de lui inquiet à ne pas le voir bouger.

« Non John tout va bien. » Oliver s'approcha de son garde du corps qu'il avait alloué à Felicity afin qu'il garde un œil sur elle et Barry. Il avait sentit la jeune femme sur la réserve et lui avait proposé cette solution. Diggle se faisait tout petit dans un coin et passait son temps avec Felicity. « Je ne veux simplement pas les déranger. » Dit-il en faisant un signe de tête vers les deux scientifiques qui parlaient une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas. Diggle rigola doucement et reprit sa place.

« Alors ça avance ? » Oliver vit sursauter Barry à sa question, à l'évidence il n'avait pas remarqué sa présence.

« On peut dire ça. » Felicity s'avança vers lui et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. C'était devenu une habitude qu'ils avaient pris depuis quelques temps. Ils se laissaient le temps, mais s'autorisaient des gestes d'affection. « Tu arrives au bon moment. » Felicity saisit la main d'Oliver et le traîna jusqu'à l'ordinateur.

« Ok…et que suis-je censé comprendre ? » Demanda-t-il quand Felicity lui montra l'écran. Barry le regarda en faisant une grimace qu'il ne préférait pas interpréter et Felicity rigola doucement de le voir si perdu.

« Qu'on est presque arrivés au bout de la théorie…et qu'on va pouvoir commencer la pratique. » Barry se leva excité par la tournure des événements. « On va pouvoir faire des tests…mais des vrais tests, avec un rat ou autre chose et ensuite….ensuite on fera un test avec un vrai sujet, un humain et…..je…j'ai….j'arrive pas à y croire. » Barry en perdait ses mots, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il travaillait sur ce projet, il avait tout laissé tomber pour pouvoir se consacrer uniquement à ça. « Et tout ça c'est grâce à toi Felicity….tu as été…géniale ! » Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.

Bien que surprise et pas forcément à l'aise, Felicity lui rendit son étreinte. Elle jeta un œil du côté d'Oliver et distingua ce qu'elle n'y avait jamais vu, de la jalousie. Elle fut surprise, ce n'était pas un sentiment qu'elle pensait inspirer un jour à Oliver Queen.

« Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose Barry…tu avais déjà pratiquement tout sous le nez…il suffisait juste de tout rassembler. Mais merci….ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre. »

Oliver observait cette scène et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Il savait que c'était ridicule parce que déjà dans sa réalité Felicity et Barry n'avaient jamais été vraiment plus que des amis, mais les voir ici se comprendre et parler le même langage lui rappelait encore une fois à quel point il ne méritait pas une femme comme elle.

« Par contre pour le sujet humain..il va falloir trouver un volontaire, ce qui ne va pas être évident. Personne ne voudra se lancer dans une aventure pareille. » Oliver revint à la réalité à cette phrase qui tinta dans son esprit. Le moment était arrivé, ce moment qu'il attendait depuis des semaines maintenant.

« Je suis volontaire. » Dit-il d'une voix forte et claire. Felicity et Barry se tournèrent vers lui et la jeune femme secoua la tête.

« C'est hors de question. On ne sait pas comment les choses vont tourner. » Dit-elle à son tour très sérieusement en fixant Oliver. « Peyton a besoin de toi…et moi aussi….. »

« Felicity a raison Oliver….on ne sait pas comment ce voyage peut altérer ton corps ou… » Tenta Barry, pas vraiment certain qu'Oliver soit le sujet idéal.

« Il ne se passera rien de grave. » Les rassura-t-il avec un léger sourire en coupant Barry. Il fit un pas vers eux et les fixa tour à tour en gardant ses yeux ancrés dans ceux de Felicity. « Ce ne sera pas la première fois que je fais un voyage dans le temps. »

* * *

**Et voila pour ce chapitre...comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis et théories sur la suite. **

**Le Olicity se rapproche encore un peu, Oliver donne une preuve de son engagement et de son sérieux à ****Felicity, Barry apparait enfin...et Oliver lance une bombe...comment Felicity va-t-elle réagir ? Va-t-elle le croire où va-t-elle encore une fois penser qu'Oliver s'est joué d'elle ? **

**Réponse dans les prochains chapitres...à bientôt...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour,**

**Encore merci à tous ceux qui restent fidèle à cette fiction. Merci pour vos lectures et vos commentaires, notamment aux guests à qui je ne peux répondre de par le site. **

**Angy : Merci de ton commentaire. Contente que cette suite t'ait plu. Ils ont fait un pas en avant mais cela sera-t-il suffisant afin que Felicty croit Oliver ? Réponse dans ce nouveau chapitre. Quand à Barry il fait enfin son apparition et sera une aide certaine pour Oliver. **

**Clo : Merci beaucoup. **

**Lulzimevelioska : Merci beaucoup. **

**Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup. **

**Voici le 8ème chapitre et nous sommes arrivés à plus de la moitié de cette fiction. Vous allez connaitre la réaction de Barry et surtout celle de Felicity. Bonne lecture. **

**Un dernier mot pour ma beta extraordinaire, merci de ta présence et de ton soutien. Je t'embrasse fort Shinobu24. **

* * *

Le silence tomba un moment dans le laboratoire avant que Barry n'éclate de rire en regardant Oliver. Cela dura un bon moment avant qu'il ne puisse se calmer, à chaque fois qu'il tentait ses yeux tombaient à nouveau sur lui et Barry repartait de plus belle.

Oliver le regardait faire agacé et finit par poser ses yeux sur Felicity qui avait les yeux fixés, dans le vide. Elle ne le regardait pas complètement perdue, cherchant certainement à comprendre s'il disait la vérité ou si c'était une façon de se moquer d'elle et de ce qu'elle faisait depuis des jours. Il savait comment son _lui_ pouvait être et il était certain que c'était une éventualité qu'elle envisageait.

« Barry ! » Tonna Oliver au bout d'un moment complètement agacé cette fois. « On pourrait revenir au sujet, si ce n'est pas trop demandé ? » Barry se calma instantanément sous la voix puissante d'Oliver faisant sursauter au passage Felicity qui ne disait toujours rien.

« Je suis désolé Oliver…mais je ne pensais pas que tu étais si drôle. » Renchérit Barry en retenant un nouveau fou rire. Il se reprit et respira profondément avant de poursuivre. « Les voyages dans le temps ne sont pas encore possible…donc comment peux-tu avoir déjà fait un voyage de ce genre ? » Barry ne voulait pas se mettre à dos Oliver Queen, il était le seul qui avait accepté de financer son projet, mais il n'aimait pas qu'il se moque ouvertement de lui non plus.

« Je viens du futur….et plus précisément du 3 Février 2021. » Expliqua Oliver calmement en fixant Barry qui pour la première fois semblait attentif à son discours. « Et si j'ai réussi à remonter le temps c'est….grâce à toi et à ton équipe. » Dit-il doucement, il vit le jeune homme ouvrir de grands yeux ronds de surprise.

« Quoi….une équipe ?! Mais quelle équipe….je travaille seul depuis des années ! C'est…impossible ! » Claqua Barry en colère cette fois-ci. « Tu te fous de nous ! » Barry se rapprocha d'Oliver et le toisa de sa hauteur. Ce dernier se tendit un peu et retint un petit rictus, ne voulant pas envenimer la situation. Il se leva et fit signe à Diggle qu'il gérait les choses. Le garde du corps fit un pas en arrière tout en gardant un œil sur le brun.

« Je ne me moque pas de vous Barry. » Dit Oliver en toisant à son tour le jeune homme. « À ton avis pourquoi j'ai été le seul réceptif à ton histoire de voyage dans le temps ?! » Claqua Oliver. « Tout le monde a refusé de te financer…moi j'y crois parce que je viens du futur….tu vas donc te rassoir, arrêter de te moquer ouvertement de moi….et m'expliquer pourquoi ma vie n'est plus la même ! »

Barry hocha la tête surpris à cette tirade et se rassit sur sa chaise toujours les yeux fixés sur Oliver. Il avait du mal à croire à tout ce qu'il lui racontait, mais il ne pouvait pas inventer une chose pareille, c'était impossible. C'était lui le scientifique, il savait qu'il était possible en théorie de voyager dans le temps, il était même prêt à le prouver alors pourquoi ne pas croire Oliver ?

« Co….comment ça ta vie n'est plus la même ?! » Felicity prit la parole pour la première fois depuis un moment. Elle était choquée et ne savait pas quoi dire. Sur le coup elle avait eu la même réaction que Barry, Oliver se moquait ouvertement d'eux et elle avait pensé qu'il n'avait financé ce projet que pour une fois de plus lui faire du mal et la blesser.

Oliver se tourna alors vers elle et vit son regard fixe et ses yeux noirs de colère. Il aurait préféré lui annoncer les choses plus doucement mais il en avait trop dit et ne pouvait plus reculer.

« Felicity je sais que tu ne dois rien comprendre, et je te promets de tout t'expliquer….mais ça ne change rien à maintenant et à ce qu'il se passe entre nous. » Il ne voulait pas perdre sa confiance qu'il avait mis un temps fou à retrouver.

« Ça ne change rien ?! Mais tu plaisantes Oliver ! Tu m'as menti depuis le premier jour, tu m'as encore une fois raconté des sornettes et je t'ai encore laissé une place dans ma vie ! Mais la vérité c'est que tu voulais retrouver _ta_ vie ! Mais quelle vie ?! » Felicity était blessée et triste, elle y avait tellement cru. Elle avait vraiment cru à tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, ses beaux discours sur le fait qu'il l'aimait et que sa vie n'aurait aucun sens sans elle et Peyton. « Une vie d'alcoolique et de coureur de jupons ?! »

« Quoi ?! Mais non ! » Oliver s'approcha d'elle et la vit faire un pas en arrière. « Chérie s'il te plaît écoute moi….pitié… » Plaida-t-il quand il la vit prendre ses affaires pour quitter le labo. « Tu dois m'écouter Felicity…si j'ai fait ça c'est pour toi et rien que pour toi, et…. » Felicity partit d'un éclat de rire ironique.

« Pour moi…..c'est bien la première fois que tu ferais quelque chose pour moi. » Dit-elle les dents serrées de rage. « Si tu viens vraiment du futur retournes-y et oublies nous Oliver….tu rendras service à tout le monde. » Elle le fixa encore un instant et quitta le laboratoire sous les regards médusés de Barry et de Diggle.

Oliver resta un long moment planté au milieu de la pièce le regard vide et inexpressif, se repassant sans arrêt cette dispute et se maudissant pour avoir été trop direct. Il aurait dû envelopper les choses, et amorcer plus doucement la discussion. Au lieu de ça il avait fait du grand Oliver Queen et venait de perdre le peu de confiance que Felicity avait en lui.

« Tu vas t'asseoir et me raconter tout ce que tu sais… » C'est Barry qui le sortit de sa torpeur. « Si tu viens vraiment du futur il y a des choses que tu ne pourras pas inventer…et si tu dis vrai je t'aiderai à expliquer à cette blonde volcanique qu'elle peut te faire confiance. »

Oliver hocha la tête et reprit sa place sur la chaise. Il fixa un point au sol et commença son récit du début, sa vie dans sa réalité, le naufrage du Gambit, ses 5 années d'errance et d'enfer, son retour à Starling, sa rencontre avec Felicity et son rôle de justicier.

« Whoua…tu veux me faire croire que tu es un super héros ? » Demanda Barry se retenant de rire. Oliver le remarqua et ferma les yeux de frustration, il ne voulait pas s'emporter et que Barry ne l'aide pas. Il se contenta juste d'hocher la tête et poursuivit. « Quoi ?! Moi aussi…non mais tu rigoles….. »

« Barry s'il te plaît… » Plaida Oliver fatigué et las de tout ça. « Tu es Flash dans ma réalité et tu travailles entouré d'une équipe de scientifiques. » Il expliqua ce qu'il faisait et ce qu'ils avaient découvert au fil des années. Leur amitié et leurs enquêtes communes. « On est….amis ? » Barry était surpris de pouvoir être ami avec un type comme Oliver.

« Ouais…même plus que ça en fait. » Oliver prit une profonde inspiration, son histoire allait prendre une tournure tragique. « Quand….quand Felicity…..est…..morte…tu es devenu comme un frère et toi et Iris vous êtes occupés de Peyton comme si elle était votre fille….sans vous je…elle…ça aurait été impossible. » Réussit-il à dire en retenant ses larmes. Penser à toute cette peine et à ce qu'il avait traversé était encore douloureux même si dans cette réalité Felicity était bien vivante.

« Iris ? » Barry eut un coup au cœur en entendant ce prénom. Oliver hocha la tête avec un léger sourire.

« Dans ma réalité vous êtes mariés et vous avez une fille de l'âge de Peyton, et…. » Barry n'entendait déjà plus ce qu'Oliver lui racontait. Iris et lui mariés et parents….son cœur se souleva à cette pensée. Mais il se reprit et se concentra à nouveau sur ce qu'Oliver lui racontait. « ….on a visité différentes terres pour trouver un remède mais on a jamais rien trouvé jusqu'à...mais Felicity est morte sans que je puisse la sauver. » Finit-il d'une petite voix, son regard perdu au loin.

« Différentes terres ? » Barry était de plus en plus interloqué. Oliver savait une quantité de choses impressionnantes. « Tu vas tout reprendre depuis le début…et on va comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. » Oliver hocha la tête et reprit son récit depuis le début. Il n'avait envie que d'une chose d'aller voir Felicity et de lui expliquer pourquoi il ne lui avait rien dit plus tôt, mais il se doutait que pour l'instant elle ne l'écouterait pas.

####

Felicity arriva au manoir en trombe. Elle avait besoin de voir sa fille, voir qu'elle allait bien et qu'Oliver ne l'avait pas emmenée ici afin de la détourner d'elle et de la laisser seule. Le divorce n'était pas officiel, les papiers n'ayant jamais été remis à l'administration mais le nom des Queen était un passe droit qui donnait accès à tout.

Avec ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre peut-être qu'Oliver avait tout manigancé depuis le début afin de lui prendre sa fille et que Peyton ne veuille plus vivre avec elle. Même si elle trouvait cette idée tordue, elle savait Oliver capable de tout pour lui faire du mal.

« Hey Felicity bonjour. » Dit Thea en la voyant rentrer comme une furie dans le salon.

« Peyton où est-elle ?! » Elle posa ses affaires sur le canapé et commença à fouiller les différentes pièces du rez de chaussé. Thea la suivit ne comprenant rien à ce que faisait sa belle sœur. « J'ai enfin compris son manège et sa soudaine gentillesse ! Il m'a encore eu j'y crois pas ! »

Felicity courrait aussi vite que ses talons le lui permettait à travers les pièces du manoir. Elle fouillait et fulminait en même temps de ne pas trouver sa fille. Thea était inquiète de la voir si nerveuse, qu'avait encore bien pu faire son frère pour la mettre dans un état pareil ? Elle pensait que les choses allaient mieux entre eux et qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie pour reprendre la vie commune.

« Hey Felicity tu vas te calmer et me raconter ce qu'il se passe. » La calma Thea et la saisissant par les épaules.

« Où est ma fille ? » Fut la seule chose qu'elle put dire. Thea fronça les sourcils et se décida à lui répondre.

« Elle est partie avec mes parents en Floride…tu te souviens…le parc d'attraction qu'elle rêve de visiter….ils sont partis ce matin. » Thea vit sa belle-sœur se calmer un peu mais son inquiétude grandir encore d'un cran.

« Ils ne vont pas revenir….ils vont me prendre ma petite fille et je vais rester seule et je….. » Felicity se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Thea ne comprenait rien mais la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter. La blonde se laissa faire et se laissa guider vers le salon ou Thea l'installa dans le canapé. Elle attendit qu'elle se calme et lui donna un verre d'eau.

« Bon maintenant tu vas me rencontrer pourquoi tu penses que mon frère veut te prendre Peyton…..et surtout pourquoi tu penses que mes parents sont complices. » Thea la regarda tristement, elle avait toujours beaucoup aimé Felicity, elles n'étaient pas vraiment proches mais la jeune Queen appréciait le caractère de feu de sa belle-sœur.

Elle était consciente que son frère l'avait fait souffrir et qu'il ne l'avait jamais traité correctement même si pour elle aussi, il était évident qu'Oliver était fou amoureux d'elle. C'était pour cette raison d'ailleurs qu'il l'avait toujours repoussée avec autant de force et qu'il était toujours revenu vers elle, il ne se voyait pas vivre sans Felicity à ses côtés. L'année passée avait bien prouvé qu'il se perdait sans elle.

« Je…je suis désolée Thea. Excuse-moi je débarque comme une furie et t'accuse de….mais ton frère….. » Elle serra les dents de colère. « ….encore une fois il m'a abusé et je…j'ai perdu les pédales. Je sais que tes parents ne feraient jamais rien contre Peyton….. »

« Ok….je suis contente de l'entendre. » Thea serra une de ses mains et posa la question qui l'intriguait. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu pense qu'Oliver joue encore avec tes sentiments ? »

Thea avait du mal à croire que son frère n'était pas sincère dans sa démarche. Depuis des semaines maintenant il n'était plus le même, il ne sortait plus, n'avait plus fait parler de lui dans la presse, s'occupait de sa fille comme jamais avant et surtout il passait énormément de temps avec Felicity.

« Ok….on travaille sur un projet ultra secret. » Commença Felicity. « C'est Oliver qui en a eu l'idée il y a quelques temps. Au début je ne me suis pas méfiée parce que j'y croyais aussi et puis….il y a eu cette fameuse nuit où il a débarqué en hurlant et depuis….il n'est plus le même….et j'ai cru à tout ce qu'il m'a dit. » Dit-elle d'une voix étranglée. « J'ai cru à toutes ses belles paroles et à toutes ses promesses….et une fois de plus il m'a menti…. » Constata amèrement Felicity en pouffant.

« Ok….je sais que tu ne peux rien me dire de ce…projet ultra secret, mais tu es certaine qu'il s'est joué de toi ? » Thea vit Felicity lui lancer un regard noir. « Ce que je veux dire..c'est que j'ai du mal à croire à ça…il a tellement changé, il a tout laissé tomber pour te prouver qu'il n'était plus le même et j'ai du mal à croire qu'il soit si pervers. »

« Ça c'est parce que tu n'as pas vu ses pires côtés ! » Martela Felicity en se levant furieuse. « Ton frère a une imagination débordante quand il s'agit de me faire du mal et de me faire souffrir ! Il n'a aucune limite et c'est…. »

« C'est faux ! » Felicity sursauta à cette voix derrière son dos. Thea se tourna à son tour et vit Oliver à la porte du salon, le visage fermé et les yeux remplis de tristesse. « Tu sais bien que tout est faux….avant peut-être mais plus maintenant. »

Felicity fixa Oliver et le vit s'avancer vers elle d'un pas déterminé, instinctivement elle fit un pas en arrière et croisa les bras pour se protéger.

« Non je ne sais pas Oliver ! Tu me mens sans arrêt et tout le temps ! Je ne sais plus qui tu es ! » Hurla Felicity. « Tu me traites comme un objet sans importance, mais tu reviens tout le temps…j'ai enfin le courage de me libérer de toi et tu arrives encore à me retenir pour finir par apprendre que tu t'es moqué de moi depuis tout ce temps….je….mais pourquoi Oliver !? Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?! » Cria-t-elle à nouveau blessée.

« Mais parce que je t'aime ! » Hurla à son tour Oliver en la saisissant par les bras. « Parce que je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi, c'est aussi simple que ça ! Je t'ai repoussé avec autant de force que je t'aime et je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été honnête avec toi….mais je te promets que cette fois-ci je dis la vérité… » Finit-il d'une voix plus calme. « Je te promets que je suis une autre version de moi…et que jamais…plus jamais je ne te ferai de mal. » Dit-il d'une voix cassée et serrée d'émotion qu'elle ne le croit pas.

Il plongea dans ses yeux et les vit se remplir de larmes. Une fois encore il la faisait souffrir et pleurer, même ici et même en étant sincère et en déployant des trésors d'attention il lui faisait encore du mal. Il remonta une de ses mains vers son visage et caressa sa joue tout en essuyant une larme qui s'échappait de ses yeux.

« Écoute ton cœur Felicity….tu sais….au fond de toi tu sais que je dis la vérité…même si ça te parait complètement fou. » Plaida-t-il d'une voix douce en se rapprochant d'elle tout en encerclant son visage. « Chérie…s'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'expliquer. »

Felicity sentait son cœur se serrer à chaque parole qu'Oliver prononçait. Depuis le nombre d'années qu'elle le connaissait elle ne l'avait jamais entendu si sincère, ni ne l'avait jamais vu si perdu à ce qu'elle ne le croit pas. Elle sentait sa détermination flancher un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait, elle sentait au fond d'elle qu'il disait la vérité, elle le voyait dans ses yeux, et même si cela paraissait complètement fou cela pouvait expliquer son comportement à l'opposé de celui qu'il était habituellement

« Je…j'ai besoin d'air. » Dit-elle au bout d'un long moment. Oliver fit une grimace à la voir s'éloigner de lui et tenta de la retenir en voulant encore une fois la supplier de rester. « Plus tard….on parlera plus tard. » Dit-elle avant de s'enfuir en courant du manoir.

Thea resta sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de voir. Jamais elle n'avait vu son frère être si touchant. Il venait de s'ouvrir complètement à Felicity et si elle avait encore douté de son amour pour elle, après avoir assisté à cette scène, elle ne doutait plus un instant. Oliver était fou amoureux de Felicity, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux pour que la blonde réagisse de cette façon, mais elle espérait vraiment qu'ils arriveraient à s'expliquer sinon elle ne donnait pas cher d'Oliver.

« Suis la ! » Dit-elle subitement ne le voyant pas bouger. Son frère se tourna vers elle ne comprenant pas. « Ne lui laisse pas d'espace Oliver ! Tu l'aimes et elle t'aime aussi…je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre vous…mais ce que je sais c'est que toute fille normalement constituée rêve d'une déclaration d'amour comme ça….alors suis la ! »

Après être resté interdit un court instant Oliver bougea et prit lui aussi la direction de la sortie. Il grimpa dans sa voiture et suivit Felicity qui venait de quitter la propriété. Thea avait raison, ils s'aimaient et n'avaient jamais su se le dire correctement. Cela lui rappelait le début de leur relation et les moments difficiles où il faisait un pas en avant et deux en arrière.

Il vit la voiture de Felicity au loin prendre la direction du centre ville. Deux choix s'offraient à lui, soit elle retournait chez QC ce dont il doutait, soit elle rentrait chez elle. Il opta pour le loft et prit un raccourcit. Il arriva avant Felicity et se gara, il monta en vitesse et attendit qu'elle arrive patiemment. Elle devait absolument l'écouter, sinon il aurait fait tout ça pour rien et avec la vie qu'il avait entrevu ces derniers temps il ne voulait pas renoncer.

Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant de voir l'ascenseur s'ouvrir sur Felicity. Il l'observa, son visage était ravagé par les larmes et ses yeux étaient rouges d'avoir trop pleurés. Elle ne le vit pas de suite et quand elle croisa enfin ses yeux il sentit sa peine s'accentuer. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour qu'elle l'écoute et qu'elle le croit.

« Quand j'ai dis que j'avais besoin d'air j'étais sérieuse Oliver. Laisse-moi tranquille. » Dit-elle en s'arrêtant devant sa porte. « Rentre chez toi. » Dit-elle fatiguée de devoir toujours batailler pour être entendue.

« Non…tu dois m'écouter et me croire. Je sais que c'est dingue, complètement dingue. Mais je viens vraiment du futur….et tu devrais me croire étant donné que tu travailles sur une machine pour remonter le temps ! » Il devenait sarcastique mais c'était plus fort que lui. « Pourquoi quand il s'agit de moi rien n'est possible et tout ce qui sort de ma bouche n'est que mensonge !? »

« Parce que tu n'as fait que de me mentir depuis le début de notre histoire Oliver ! Voilà pourquoi je ne crois plus un traite mot qui sort de ta bouche ! » Il eut un mouvement de recul à son ton glacial et froid. « Je ne suis même pas certaine que tu aies même pensé un seul instant m'aimer….alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais remonter le temps….allonger ton tableau de chasse peut-être ?! » Dit-elle ironiquement mais froidement.

Oliver fut blessé de cette remarque uniquement destiné à lui faire du mal, il le savait. Elle se vengeait de tout ce qu'il avait pu lui faire subir.

« Je vois…aucune réponse ne pourra te faire accepter et comprendre que je suis là simplement parce que je t'aime et que si j'ai remonté le temps c'était pour toi…juste pour toi….crois ce que tu veux Felicity. » Oliver fit un pas en arrière, il s'avouait vaincu. Elle ne le croirait jamais quand il lui dirait le pourquoi, elle était certaine qu'il se moquait d'elle.

« Mais pourquoi tu aurais fait ça Oliver ?! Depuis le début tu souffles le chaud et le froid dans notre relation…pourquoi serais-tu revenu en arrière ?! Ça n'a aucun sens ! » Dit-elle encore une fois en colère.

« Tu es morte ! » Cria-t-il sans se rendre compte de l'impact de sa phrase. « Tu es morte et je n'arrivais pas à vivre sans toi. » Poursuivit-il.

« Quoi…. » Felicity resta un moment en plein milieu du couloir, hagarde. Elle avait entendu mais avait du mal à assimiler ce que cela voulait dire. « ….morte… » Elle chercha les yeux d'Oliver et ce dernier hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

« Je crois qu'on devrait rentrer et discuter Fel…il est temps que je te raconte tout. » Dit Oliver en lui prenant des mains son trousseau de clefs. Il ouvrit la porte et entra suivit de Felicity qui marchait comme un automate. Elle se dirigea directement vers le canapé et se laissa tomber dessus le regard au loin.

Oliver se posa à ses côtés et l'observa un instant, peut-être avait-il été trop direct mais elle ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Elle l'avait poussé à bout et il avait explosé.

« Je suis désolé..je sais que c'est un choc. » Commença-t-il s'attirant ainsi le regard de Felicity. « Mais je te jure que c'est la vérité….et… » Sa voix se fêla aux différents souvenirs qui traversèrent son esprit. Il sentit sa main emprisonnée dans celle de Felicity et ce simple geste réchauffa son cœur.

« Raconte-moi Oliver.. » Dit-elle simplement. Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure et elle le fixait attendant des réponses. Il remonta ses yeux à son visage et hocha la tête doucement. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

« Tu es morte le 3 février 2016….d'un cancer. » Commença-t-il en fermant les yeux au souvenir de sa femme étendue sur le lit. « On a tout essayé pour te guérir et te sortir de cette maladie….dans ma…réalité je connaissais des gens qui avaient accès à des choses dont tu n'as même pas idée…et on a exploré toutes les possibilités…. »

Oliver luttait contre les larmes et les sanglots qu'il sentait prêts à déferler sur lui. Il n'avait jamais évoqué la mort de Felicity, il n'en parlait jamais. C'était un sujet tabou et tout le monde le savait, mettre des mots sur sa douleur et sur ce qu'il avait vécu pour la première fois le bouleversait.

« ….Peyton avait 10 ans et je….je suis parti pour tenter une dernière chose. Tu voulais qu'on t'aide à mourir et je ne pouvais me résoudre à te voir partir. » Un sanglot plus fort que les autres sortit finalement et l'empêcha de parler un instant. Il sentit à ce moment la main de Felicity se poser dans son dos et le réconforter. « ….mais quand je suis rentré…tu étais morte. Tu es morte dans les bras de notre fille….elle avait 10 ans et je l'ai laissé seule affronter ta mort. »

« Oliver…. » Felicity essaya ses yeux qui pleuraient.

« ….mais le pire de tout était que j'avais enfin trouvé un remède. » Il leva les yeux vers elle et la fixa. « J'avais trouvé le moyen de te guérir, mais je suis arrivé trop tard. » Cette fois-ci il pleura franchement et laissa sa peine sortir. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il gardait tout ça pour lui, qu'il intériorisait et qu'il montrait à tout le monde qu'il allait bien.

Felicity sentit son cœur se briser à voir Oliver si vulnérable, jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans cet état. Il ne pouvait pas feindre cette tristesse et cette émotion grandissante, il avait vraiment vécu cette épreuve. Il avait vraiment remonté le temps pour elle, pour la sauver. Elle se pencha vers lui et le rapprocha de sa poitrine, Oliver se laissa faire et la serra contre lui en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Il se raccrochait à elle mais ses pleurs ne se tarissaient pas.

Elle passa une main réconfortante dans son dos et lui murmura des mots à son oreille. Elle lui demandait pardon de l'avoir laissé seul, elle lui disait merci de s'être battu pour elle. Mais surtout elle lui disait merci pour être venu jusqu'à elle afin de la sauver.

« Je te crois Oliver. » Dit-elle enfin dans le creux de son oreille d'une voix douce. « Je comprends enfin pourquoi ce type qui me torturait n'est plus le même. » Souffla-t-elle d'une voix serrée. Elle comprenait enfin pourquoi Oliver n'était plus vraiment le même, ce qu'il avait vécu avec sa maladie l'avait transformé.

« Tu me crois…vraiment ? » Demanda-t-il en se détachant à regret de son étreinte.

« Comment ne pourrais-je pas te croire quand je te vois dans cet état Oliver. » Elle encercla son visage de ses mains et posa son front contre le sien en le regardant. « Je suis désolée de t'avoir abandonné….et d'avoir abandonné notre fille. » Elle sentait elle aussi l'émotion la submerger, elle pleurait pour une chose qu'elle n'avait pas connu mais qu'elle ressentait au travers d'Oliver. « Et enfin tout prends son sens….je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es toi….sans être le toi que je connaissais… »

Oliver ferma les yeux soulagé de ce qu'elle lui disait. Enfin il pouvait se confier sur ce qu'il avait vécu et surtout Felicity n'allait plus douter de lui et de son comportement. Il savait qu'il y avait encore pleins de choses et d'aspects dont il devait parler, mais à cet instant précis tout ce qui comptait était qu'elle le croit.

Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui et déposa un timide baiser sur ses lèvres. Felicity le retint contre elle quand il voulut s'éloigner et accentua ce baiser, elle chercha sa langue en caressant sa lèvre supérieure de la sienne. Oliver répondit à sa demande et l'embrassa avec passion et tout l'amour qu'il pouvait ressentir pour elle. A bout de souffle il cassa ce baiser et la regarda d'un air tendre. Il la regardait comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait, il voulait garder en mémoire son visage pour le cas où.

« Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué Felicity….chaque jour à été une vraie torture. » Dit-il tout bas. « Quand je me suis réveillé sur ce canapé et que je t'ai entendu….ca faisait des années que je n'avais plus entendu ta voix. » Dit-il à nouveau ému. «…seulement je ne m'étais pas attendu à autant de….rancœur. »

« J'imagine que dans ta…réalité notre histoire n'est pas la même sinon tu…..enfin je veux dire… »

« Effectivement notre histoire est loin de ce que tu as vécu, même si elle a été loin d'être simple….j'ai tellement de choses à te raconter…et je veux connaître aussi notre histoire, ce que tu as vécu, ce que je t'ai fait subir. » Oliver fit une pause et pensa à tout ce qu'il avait appris. « Je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir mais je ne connais que les grandes lignes et je…. »

« Plus tard Oliver. » Le coupa Felicity en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres. « ….on verra ça plus tard. Pour l'instant je veux juste être avec toi et enfin me laisser aller. On aura tout le temps pour parler et comprendre pourquoi les choses ont changé de cette façon. Tu es là et je suis vivante…..si on profitait juste de l'instant présent…. »

« Comme tu veux….mais je veux que tu saches que je suis vraiment moi et que celui que tu as connu n'existe plus….ce gamin irresponsable est parti pour toujours. » Dit-il sérieusement.

« Je sais…..il n'est plus là depuis le jour où tu t'es réveillé sur notre canapé…..je sais que le vrai toi est devant moi. » Ils se fixèrent un instant avant qu'Oliver ne se penche vers elle et capture ses lèvres.

Cette fois il n'attendit pas et approfondit ce baiser sans tarder. Il chercha sa langue et quand il la trouva ils se livrèrent bataille pour avoir la domination de ce baiser. Emporter par sa passion Oliver saisit Felicity par sa taille et la posa sur ses genoux, il fit courir ses mains sur son corps et trouva les boutons de son chemisier. Il hésita un instant avant que la blonde n'enlève le premier bouton.

« J'ai très envie de toi chéri… » Souffla-t-elle dans son oreille. « On s'est enfin retrouvés…..et toi aussi tu m'as manqué. » Oliver sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine à cette déclaration. Lui aussi avait une envie folle d'elle, il avait rêvé de ce moment durant des années.

Il avait essayé de vivre pour sa fille, il avait essayé de survivre afin qu'elle ne grandisse pas seule, mais le manque de Felicity l'avait toujours empêché d'avancer. Son cœur n'aimait qu'elle et ne reconnaissait qu'elle. Il avait tenté de refaire sa vie mais aucune femme qui l'avait approché n'était elle, et sa Felicity, son amour, son monde était enfin entre ses bras.

Il chercha ses yeux et put y lire tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui. C'était la première fois qu'elle le montrait et qu'elle se laissait vraiment aller entre ses bras. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et fonça sur sa bouche tout en la basculant sur le canapé. Sa nouvelle vie commençait maintenant.

* * *

**Voilà...Felicity connait enfin la vérité sur le changement radical d'Oliver et surtout elle le croit. **

**Comme toujours j'attends vos réactions et commentaires sur ce chapitre qui marque le tournant de cette histoire. Pour rappel il reste encore 7 chapitres et encore pleins de rebondissements...**

**A bientôt pour la suite...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour,**

**Merci à tous pour vos lectures. Je suis contente de voir que vous êtes toujours aussi nombreux à suivre cette fiction. **

**Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de déposer un commentaire, notamment aux guests à qui je ne peux répondre de par le site. **

**Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup. Voici la suite. **

**Angy : Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire. Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu, Oliver a été têtu et ça a payé, Felicity ne pouvait que le croire en voyant sa douleur. Elle comprends enfin maintenant pourquoi il est si différent. **

**Voici le 9ème chapitre...je vous laisse apprécier, il est exclusivement Olicity. Bonne lecture. **

**Encore un mot pour ma beta extraordinaire sans qui cette histoire n'aurait pas la même saveur. Je t'embrasse extrêmement fort ma rainbow girl adorée.**

* * *

Oliver regardait Felicity dormir. Il ne se lassait pas de la regarder allongée à ses côtés, ça lui avait tellement manqué. _Elle_ lui avait tellement manqué. La voir bouger avant de s'éveiller, la regarder s'étirer doucement avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux et enfin pouvoir plonger dans son regard qui lui faisait se sentir spécial, étaient des chose qui lui avait manqué.

« Salut » Entendit-il d'une voix ensommeillée. Il rigola doucement en voyant Felicity avoir du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser dans son cou.

« Salut… » Il respira à plein poumon son odeur, ça aussi ça lui avait manqué. Ce mélange de jasmin et d'elle. Il sentit la main de Felicity se perdre dans ses cheveux et il ne put s'empêcher d'entourer sa taille et de se coller à elle. Elle entoura à son tour son dos et déposa de doux baisers sur ses épaules et la partie de son corps qu'elle pouvait atteindre dans sa position.

Oliver sentait déjà son envie d'elle et sa virilité se réveiller à ces simples gestes d'affection, rien non plus n'avait changé de ce côté-là. Ils étaient toujours autant fusionnels et électriques dès qu'ils s'effleuraient. Il perdit une de ses mains le long du corps de la blonde et trouva sa féminité déjà prête à l'accueillir elle aussi.

« Oh Felicity….bébé… » Dit-il de sa voix étouffée en sentant son humidité accueillante. Elle rigola à son ton mais gémit de suite à sentir les doigts d'Oliver la découvrir une nouvelle fois. Quand ils avaient fait l'amour un peu plus tôt, ils avaient été pressés de se retrouver et de s'unir et même si elle avait largement apprécié leur étreinte, elle préférait quand Oliver prenait son temps et la découvrait de toutes les façons possibles.

Elle sentait ses doigts aller et venir sur son sexe humide et palpitant. Elle le sentait appliqué à vouloir lui donner du plaisir et cela la fit gémir encore plus fort. Elle bougea un peu afin d'accentuer ses caresses mais il la plaqua un peu plus contre le matelas.

« Non…tu ne bouges pas. » Dit-il d'une voix tellement rauque qu'elle en frissonna de plaisir. « Je vois que tu apprécies. » Rigola-t-il en voyant apparaître les frisons sur sa peau. Elle gémit pour toute réponse et se laissa faire et transporter dans un monde remplit de gémissements et de soupirs.

Oliver embrassa son cou et fit glisser sa langue de ses épaules à son nombril en passant par sa poitrine. Il prit un soin particulier à embrasser chaque pointe dressée et à cajoler chaque sein avec la même attention. Il reprit son chemin un peu plus bas et arriva à son nombril qu'il traça du bout de sa langue avant de plonger sur ce qu'il visait depuis le début.

Felicity hurla de plaisir à sentir Oliver la découvrir, elle sentait sa langue aller et venir de haut en bas pour insister un peu plus sur son bouton de plaisir. Elle enfonça ses doigts dans ses cheveux afin qu'il ne bouge pas, elle sentait le plaisir la gagner à chaque nouvelle caresse, à chaque nouveau coup de langue appuyé. Elle gémissait le prénom d'Oliver telle une supplication.

Oliver sentait Felicity au bord du précipice, il sentait bien qu'une caresse un peu plus appuyée et elle jouissait. Il s'appliqua encore plus à l'amener au bord sans jamais la libérer. Il la sentait frustrée mais en même temps il sentait qu'elle ne voulait pas plonger de suite et encore ressentir ce plaisir et bien être qu'il lui prodiguait.

Il remonta sa langue une nouvelle fois sur son clitoris et insista. Il léchait, mordillait et suçait ce petit bout de chair qui la propulsait vers le plaisir, quand il sentit ses mains se resserrer sur son crâne il comprit qu'elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps et s'employa à la satisfaire et à la faire jouir.

Il joua encore un moment avec son clitoris avant de remonter vers son visage en parsemant au passage son corps de dizaines de baisers humides et urgents. Il trouva enfin sa bouche et Felicity gémit à se gouter. Elle accentua ce baiser et se redressa afin de le surplomber. Elle ne cassa pas le baiser et l'enjamba pour se retrouver sur lui, elle chercha d'une main son membre qu'elle plaça à son entrée avant de s'empaler lentement dessus.

Oliver ne la quittait pas du regard, la voir sur lui et se donner du plaisir le remplissait de joie et suffisait à le combler. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille pour l'aider à bouger et se redressa afin de la serrer contre son torse. Il enfouie sa tête dans sa poitrine et partit à la découvert de ses seins.

Felicite serra sa prise sur Oliver et se colla encore plus à lui si c'était possible. Elle allait et venait sur lui et sentait sa bouche et sa langue chercher et trouver sa poitrine. Cela lui arracha de petits cris et longs soupirs de plaisir. Rien n'avait changé entre eux, même si Oliver n'était pas le Oliver qu'elle avait connu il était le même, toujours aussi passionné et attentionné avec elle. Ce qui avait toujours contrasté avec son comportement.

Quand ils étaient seuls il était toujours cet Oliver gentil, prévenant et sincère mais quand il était entouré de monde et plus particulièrement de Tommy Merlyn, il devenait ce type distant et limite arrogant. Tommy avait toujours eu une mauvais influence sur lui et si au début elle avait réussi à l'éloigner d'Oliver, elle avait du s'avouer vaincu à un moment donné.

« Chérie…ça va ? » C'est Oliver qui la ramena à la réalité. Elle plongea dans ses yeux et vit son inquiétude. Elle posa ses deux mains sur son visage et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser passionné qui les libéra tous les deux en même temps.

Felicity se laisse retomber sur Oliver, et enfouie sa tête dans le creux de son cou en le parsemant de baisers. Sa respiration était rapide et saccadée dû au plaisir qu'elle venait de ressentir. Elle sentit Oliver l'entourer de ses bras et se colla encore plus à lui. Il lui avait tellement manqué.

« Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué. » Dit-elle en se relevant un peu et en cherchant ses yeux. Oliver fut touché de son ton si doux, il caressa d'un doigt son visage et s'approcha pour lui donner un baiser.

« Tu veux bien me raconter….. » Demanda-t-il doucement. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer, mais il avait besoin de savoir comment ils avaient pu en arriver à se déchirer de la sorte. Il connaissait les grandes lignes, mais il voulait connaître les détails.

Felicity hocha la tête après un long moment d'hésitation. Elle posa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se détacher de lui et de prendre place à ses côtés. Elle s'allongea et se tourna vers lui pour plonger dans son regard.

« Je vais tout te raconter…..mais avant je veux que tu saches que malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer entre nous…j'ai toujours su qui tu étais réellement. Et c'est de ce garçon dont je suis folle amoureuse, c'est pour ça que je suis restée aussi longtemps. »

« Oh chérie….je suis… » Felicity posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Elle secoua la tête afin qu'il ne parle pas.

« On se connaît depuis très longtemps….mais genre très, très longtemps. » Dit-elle en rigolant. « A l'époque j'étais une pré-ado complètement gauche avec des cheveux bruns et un drôle de look….et toi tu étais le copain de mes deux demi-sœurs….tu étais…. » Elle soupira et se plongea dans ses souvenirs avec un léger sourire. « Tu étais craquant et beau….le plus beau garçon que j'avais jamais vu. »

Felicity éclata de rire et Oliver rigola à son tour. Il se souvenait de cette période de sa vie où il n'était pas encore ce garçon qui prenait ce qu'il voulait et qui se moquait des conséquences.

« Tu étais très gentil avec moi…au grand dam de Laurel d'ailleurs. » Dit-elle un peu plus sèchement. « Elle n'aimait pas que tu sois sympa avec moi et à l'époque je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. On parlait et cela n'allait pas plus loin…on était juste amis. »

« Je pense qu'elle a vu ce qu'on ne voyait pas. » Dit Oliver conscient de ce qu'il avait pu ressentir pour Felicity à cette époque. « Je suis certain que je venais la voir exprès espérant tomber sur toi. » Felicity ouvrit grand les yeux et hocha la tête à cette affirmation.

« Comment tu sais ça ? » Demanda-t-elle surprise. « C'est ce que tu m'as dit le soir où tu m'as embrassé pour la première fois. »

« Je le sais parce que….dans mon…autre vie j'ai agi de la même façon. Depuis le premier jour…. » Ils se fixèrent un instant et Felicity sentit des papillons dans son ventre. Ainsi même dans une autre vie ils avaient ce lien indéfinissable.

« Mais….je crois que tu n'as jamais vraiment osé venir vers moi…..on a fait nos années de collège et de lycée et plus les années passaient et plus j'étais amoureuse de toi. Tu étais toujours aussi gentil et attentionné….tu me surveillais lors des soirées du lycée, tu me raccompagnais quand personne n'était là, tu me conseillais quand tu voyais qu'un garçon s'intéressait un peu trop à moi…tu m'as même donné des conseils pour me défendre si l'un d'eux étaient trop entreprenant. »

Oliver pouffa, c'était tout à fait son genre. Il était attiré par Felicity mais une partie de lui savait qu'il ne la méritait pas. Alors au lieu de la faire souffrir il avait préféré s'éloigner. Seulement il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il y avait renoncé à un moment donné.

« C'est marrant parce que j'ai aussi agi un peu de cette façon avec ton autre _toi_…..c'est troublant de voir que nos vies sont si différentes mais que finalement on reproduit les mêmes erreurs. » Felicity chercha sa main et la serra à son ton si triste.

« Le principal Oliver est qu'on se soit trouvés à un moment donné. » Le rassura-t-elle d'une voix tendre. « Même si rien n'a été simple aussi bien dans cette vie que dans…l'autre vie….on s'est aimés passionnément et notre fille en est la preuve. »

« Oui tu as raison. Continue. » Felicity bougea un peu et poursuivit son récit.

« On a fini le lycée et toi tu as fini dans le lit de Laurel. » Dit-elle amèrement en se souvenant encore de son cœur brisé à les voir s'embrasser sous le porche. « Ce soir là…je crois avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps parce que j'étais persuadée qu'entre nous….y avait un truc mais…. »

«...J'ai choisi la facilité et Laurel. » La coupa-t-il le cœur serré de la voir encore si atteinte après toutes ces années. Felicity se contenta d'hocher la tête tout en le fixant. « Et ensuite tu es partie pour Boston…et moi j'ai certainement dû faire le tour de toutes les facs du pays avant que mon père ne me mette au pied du mur. »

« C'est à peu près ça…à part que tu as failli mourir pendant le naufrage du Gambit. » Oliver la fixa, voilà le moment ou sa vie n'avait plus été la même. « Quand j'ai appris la nouvelle j'ai été anéantie…..tu avais failli mourir et je ne sais pas ce qu'aurait été ma vie sans toi à ce moment là…. »

« Certainement meilleure. » Oliver posa une main sur sa joue et la caressa tendrement. Felicity appuya son gestes en le fixant.

« Ne crois pas ça Oliver….t'aimer est la chose la plus facile au monde….quand tu me laisses faire. Seulement il y a quelque chose en toi qui refuse ça…et c'est cette chose qui nous a éloigné à maintes reprises….mais quand tu m'as laissé faire on a été heureux » Finit-elle plus tendrement avec un léger sourire.

« C'est vrai ? On a eu des moments heureux, parce que tout ce que j'ai appris dans la presse ou par Tommy ne me donne pas l'impression que je t'ai rendu heureuse. » Felicity sentait sa peine et sa tristesse à travers sa phrase. Elle se rapprocha d'Oliver et posa son front contre le sien.

« Oui….on a eu des moments très heureux chéri…et c'est pour ça que de te voir tout gâcher à chaque fois était….difficile mais c'était aussi ces moments là qui me faisaient tenir parce que je savais que tu n'étais pas que ce que tu montrais aux autres. »

Oliver se rendait compte que dans n'importe quelle vie, il était le même. Il se cachait derrière une façade pour ne pas souffrir, il faisait souffrir les gens avant qu'ils lui fassent du mal. Il se protégeait comme il le pouvait, ne se sentant digne de personne. Mais Felicity avait bouleversé ça dans ses deux vies bien différentes.

« Comment tu as pu….. »

« Parce que je t'aime Oliver, c'est tout simple. » Elle encercla son visage et le fixa intensément. « Quand je disais que ma vie n'aurait pas été la même si tu étais mort dans ce naufrage…c'est vrai….comment j'aurai pu vivre sans toi…..on s'est aimés à la hauteur du mal qu'on à pu se faire…..et même si j'ai voulu t'écharper un bon nombre de fois…tu revenais toujours vers moi….tu m'aimais à ta façon. Je ne pouvais pas t'abandonner. »

Ils se fixèrent un long moment et Oliver laissa ces paroles faire leur travail sur son cœur meurtrit.

« Peyton… » Dit-il au bout d'un moment. Il sentit la blonde se tendre et se reculer.

« Elle a été un accident. » Dit-elle en entourant ses genoux de ses bras. « Quand tu es rentré en ville et que j'ai commencé à travailler chez QC….tu m'as courtisé….on était seuls et on passait tout notre temps ensemble. Moi j'étais toujours amoureuse de toi et pour une fois tu ne voyais que moi…..tu trouvais des excuses bidons pour venir me voir jusqu'au jour tu m'as dit que tu voulais plus…tu m'as invité à sortir et notre histoire à débuté…. »

Felicity allait abordé le plus difficile. Même sa trahison avec Laurel lui avait fait moins mal que le rejet qu'il avait eu d'elle et de leur fille quand il avait appris sa grossesse.

« ….on est sortis un moment ensemble avant que je ne tombe enceinte. Ça faisait un peu plus d'un an et tu étais tout ce que j'avais pu rêver. » Elle plongea dans ses souvenirs et perdit son regard au loin. « Tu ne sortais plus, Tommy était pratiquement aux abonnés absents et on avait une petite routine qui nous convenait…on était juste….bien, mais… »

« ...Tout a tourné au cauchemar quand tu as découvert ta grossesse ? » Dit Oliver à sa place, Felicity hocha la tête difficilement. « J'imagine que j'ai du être perturbé, caractériel et limite mauvais… » Soupira-t-il.

« Tu as été plus que ça….tu as été jusqu'à me supplier d'avorter. » Felicity regarda Oliver et vit l'horreur dans ses yeux. « Tu ne voulais pas de notre bébé…tu as été très clair sur le sujet et aucun doute n'était permis » Dit-elle amèrement. « Le jour ou je t'ai appris ma grossesse..tu as éclaté de rire et quand tu as compris que j'allais le garder tu es parti te soûler avec Tommy….tu es rentré deux jours plus tard et tu m'as supplié d'avorter. »

Oliver allait de surprise en surprise, même si cette réaction lui correspondait bien. Dans son autre vie il avait eu à peu près la même quand Samantha lui avait appris sa grossesse.

« J'ai refusé et je t'ai mis à la porte. Je ne voulais plus te voir….j'étais décidée à avoir mon bébé seule, je travaillais chez QC et nos parents me soutenaient…. » Elle regarda Oliver qui semblait sous le choc de ce qu'elle lui racontait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'on finisse par se marier ? » Il posa sa question doucement, osant à peine la regarder.

« J'ai failli perdre Peyton à 4 mois de grossesse. » Dit-elle émue. « Le stress et la contrarié ne sont pas recommandés pour une femme enceinte et j'avais les deux. » Dit-elle d'un air ironique. « J'ai été hospitalisée un long moment et un jour tu es venu me voir….tu t'es excusé pour ton comportement et tu m'as supplié de te pardonner. J'ai refusé…...je t'ai interdit ta visite pendant des semaines. J'étais blessée et très en colère, si j'étais à l'hôpital c'était de ta faute…tu te pavanais au bras d'autres filles, tu faisais les gros titres, toute la presse se moquait de moi…ça été très dur…. »

« …mais j'ai réussi à te prouver que j'avais changé et que je voulais vraiment ce bébé. » Oliver termina sa phrase avec une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix à tout ce que son _lui_ avait pu lui faire subir.

« Oui. » Répondit Felicity d'une voix douce. « Tu venais tous les jours même si tu savais que je ne voulais pas te voir. Tu rentrais, tu me demandais des nouvelles du bébé et tu repartais…tu me disais tous les jours que tu regrettais et parfois tu arrivais avec quelque chose pour Peyton…tu redevenais celui que j'avais connu et j'ai craqué…. » Dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence en se penchant doucement vers lui.

Il esquissa un sourire à sa façon de faire, il savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas facile pour elle de se confier et de replonger dans ses souvenirs douloureux. Mais elle le faisait afin qu'il comprenne bien ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, il ne sentait pas de colère ou de ressentiments….simplement une sincérité désarmante et des faits difficiles à concevoir pour lui qui avait passé son temps à idolâtrer Felicity.

« ….à partir de là tout a été parfait. On s'est réconciliés et tu t'es investi dans ma grossesse, tu as été présent même si Tommy voulait t'entraîner dans des soirées peu recommandables tu résistais…tu ne fuyais plus. Peyton est née et ça été le plus beau jour de notre vie. » Ils se regardaient et Oliver hocha la tête, il ne savait pas comment s'était passée la naissance ici, mais pour lui ça avait été une révélation.

« Quand j'ai vu ma fille pour la première fois….j'ai pleuré comme un enfant enfin j'avais fait quelque chose qui avait du sens sur cette terre. » Dit Oliver ému de ce souvenir. Felicity le regarda heureuse et surprise.

« C'est aussi ce que tu m'as dit quand tu as pris Peyton dans tes bras. » Dit-elle d'une voix lointaine. Oliver posa son regard embué sur elle et essuya une larme qu'elle n'avait pas senti couler. Ils se fixèrent un moment sans rien dire.

« Tu m'as demandé en mariage ce jour là…. »

« Quoi ?! » Oliver n'était pas surpris de sa demande, Tommy lui avait dit que c'était lui qui avait voulu se marier, mais il était étonné qu'il l'ait faite ce jour là.

« Et oui…on était heureux et tout le monde était présent….tu m'as fait une demande à tomber et on s'est mariés très vite. Tu ne voulais pas attendre. » Se souvint Felicity. « J'ai cru que le pire était derrière nous mais….tu as commencé à te sentir à l'étroit dans ta vie….Peyton était un bébé difficile et on était sur les nerfs, tu as recommencé à sortir et on a recommencé à se disputer….tu faisais à nouveau les gros titres de la presse et je….je ne savais plus quoi faire…j'ai voulu divorcer un nombre incalculable de fois mais quand je t'en parlais tu me promettais de changer…et je t'ai cru..ça fonctionnait un moment et puis Tommy passait par là et ça recommençait…jusqu'à…. »

« Laurel… » Soupira Oliver. « Mais comment_ il_ a pu faire un truc pareil ?! » S'énerva Oliver. « Comment _il_ a pu te faire ça !? Tu es la meilleure chose qu'il me soit arrivée dans ma vie…tu m'as sauvé de biens des choses …comment _il_ n'a pas pu voir que tu étais quelque chose à chérir….. » Dit-il à bout de souffle.

« _Il_ le savait…. » Répondit Felicity. « Cette autre version de toi le savait Oliver….Seulement _il_ avait peur de ce qu'il ressentait, _il_…_il_ n'assumait pas son amour pour moi. » Finit-elle par dire d'une voix basse où Oliver sentait pointer un sanglot. « Il….tu…je peux compter le nombre de fois où tu m'as dit je t'aime…. »

« Quoi….mais pourquoi…. » Oliver se rapprocha de Felicity et la saisit par les épaules afin de la serrer contre lui. Elle ne méritait pas ce qu'elle avait subi et son amour pour elle en était encore renforcé. « Je t'aime Felicity….il..je….c'était un idiot, _j'étais_ un idiot…. » Il la décolla de lui et chercha ses yeux pour s'y plonger. « Je ne pourrai jamais effacer tout le mal qu'_il_ a fait..mais je suis certain d'une chose…_il_ t'aimait comme un fou sinon il y a longtemps qu'_il_ aurait abandonné à son tour. On ne peut qu'être fou amoureux de toi bébé….tu m'as rendu vivant à nouveau….tu m'as défié et le plus important tu as cru en moi…. »

Felicity posa ses mains sur le visage d'Oliver à cette déclaration. Son cœur se réchauffait encore un peu plus à ces douces paroles. Elle savait qu'Oliver l'aimait, mais l'entendre à nouveau et dit avec autant de conviction et d'amour la rassurait encore plus.

« Je croirais toujours en toi et en ce que tu peux accomplir…c'est à toi de croire en toi. » Souffla Felicity. Oliver hocha la tête et un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Je sais…tu t'es déjà chargée de ça. » Dit-il tendrement. « Dans ma réalité…tu as été la seule à croire en moi…c'est grâce à toi que j'ai accompli tout ce que j'ai fait, et ma vie n'avait de sens que parce que tu y étais….quand tu es..morte, je suis mort avec toi. J'étais présent physiquement mais je ne rêvais que de te retrouver. »

« Oliver…..je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé. » Elle pouvait voir dans son regard qu'il souffrait encore même si elle était devant lui.

« Tu m'as demandé de vivre pour notre fille, d'être fort pour elle….mais je….c'était tellement dur…..vivre sans toi c'était au dessus de mes forces. »

« C'est pour ça que tu as remonté le temps…pour me retrouver et me sauver ? » Oliver hocha la tête doucement. « Raconte-moi Oliver….. » Il la fixa un instant avant d'acquiescer, c'était à son tour à présent de lui raconter leur vie. Mais il avait besoin de faire une pause, il était épuisé.

« Ok…mais avant ça on se lève et on commande à manger. Je meurs de faim. » Dit-il dans son cou en déposant un baiser. Felicity gloussa sous son geste et se leva en suivant Oliver jusqu'au salon. Elle s'arrêta une fois en bas quand elle le vit si à l'aise ici. Elle se rappela qu'il venait souvent et qu'il avait dû habiter ici également dans son autre vie, mais le voir évoluer presque nu lui rappela à quel point il lui avait manqué.

« Chinois ou pizza ? » Demanda-t-il en cherchant Felicity dans la pièce. « Pizza c'est vrai. » Dit-il en voyant sa moue sur son visage. Ils éclatèrent de rire et Oliver passa commande. Leur pizza arriva rapidement et ils se mirent à table. Ils ne parlaient pas chacun dans leurs pensées à assimiler ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Oliver repensait à son histoire avec Felicity dans cette réalité, il n'était pas étonné de la tournure des événements c'était ce qu'il avait pensé en voyant tous ces articles de presse. Seulement se rendre compte qu'il avait fait souffrir l'amour de sa vie et par extension sa fille le rendait malade.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Oliver. » Felicity le sortit de ses pensées et il lui un léger sourire. « Tout ce qu'on a vécu a été dur et j'ai eu le cœur brisé à plusieurs reprises mais depuis que tu es à nouveau toi….ça va. Ne te focalise pas sur ce qu'_il_ a fait...ce qui compte c'est maintenant. »

« Tu as raison. » Répondit-il au bout d'un moment. « Ici tu es en pleine santé et je suis là pour réparer toutes mes erreurs. Je te promets que…. »

« Je sais. » Le coupa-t-elle. « Je sais…raconte-moi notre histoire. J'ai envie de savoir comment on s'est rencontrés, est-ce que j'étais aussi godiche dans ta réalité ou si on a vécu des choses plus douces…..j'ai envie de savoir comment on en est arrivés à s'aimer. »

Oliver hocha la tête conscient qu'il devait lui raconter ce qu'il savait. Il chercha un moment comment et où débuter son récit.

« Ok…dans ma réalité on ne s'est pas rencontrés sur les bancs du collège. J'étais juste un gosse de riches désagréable qui se croyait tout permis et qui prenait les gens pour les jeter ensuite. » Felicity se redressa un peu à ce début complètement différent, elle n'avait pas envisagé une chose pareille.

« Oh….j'ai du mal à imaginer ne pas connaître à cette époque. » Rigola-t-elle nerveuse. Oliver rigola à son tour et poursuivit.

« Je suis parti avec mon père sur le Gambit….à l'époque je sortais avec Laurel…mais c'est Sara que j'ai emmené pour ce voyage. » Il baissa la tête sous le regard surpris de Felicity. « Je n'étais pas vraiment recommandable…. »

« Sara…..mais pourquoi….Sara est gay ! » Elle avait du mal à concevoir une chose pareille.

« Oui je sais…enfin à l'époque elle ne l'était pas ou pas vraiment. Enfin bref ce n'est pas le plus important. » Il fixa Felicity et saisit sa main. « Le Gambit a sombré et tout le monde est mort…sauf mon père et moi. On a dérivé quelques jours sur un pneumatique et…..c'était horrible….mon père s'est donné la mort pour que je puisse vivre. »

« Oliver….je suis désolée. » Felicity serra sa main un peu plus fort.

« J'ai échoué sur une île en pleine mer de Chine et j'y suis resté des années. »

« Quoi….mais les recherches et ta mère…. » Oliver la regarda dans les yeux venait le plus dur à lui confier. Il avait peur que son regard change, il avait fait des choses horribles pour rester en vie et même après son retour il s'était perdu dans sa quête de justice, c'était grâce à elle s'il était devenu ce justicier moins assoiffé de vengeance.

Il attira son attention et commença à lui raconter ses 5 années d'errance et de meurtres, ce qu'il était devenu et son retour à Starling pour honorer la mémoire de son père et tenir la promesse qu'il lui avait faite. Il lui raconta comment il était devenu ce justicier et comment ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Felicity l'écoutait et se retenait de poser des questions, sa vie avait été loin d'être aussi paisible que celle qu'elle venait de lui raconter et elle comprenait à présent pourquoi Oliver lui avait semblé si posé et tellement différent. Il était différent de par son expérience et sa vie qui avaient été des plus rudes. Elles avaient forgé un caractère et autre homme.

« Tu étais…..complètement craquante et tu as été la première personne que je voyais vraiment comme une personne et non comme une cible potentielle. » Dit Oliver avec un tendre sourire à se souvenir. Felicity revint à la réalité à son ton si doux. « A partir de ce jour là, ma vie a changé…et la tienne aussi. »

Oliver la vit froncer les sourcils et lui expliqua alors ses excuses plus minables les unes que les autres afin qu'elle l'aide, la façon dont elle avait découvert son secret, son implication dans sa quête, leur amitié qui avait évolué vers des sentiments plus profonds.

« Je…on était…une équipe….tout ce que tu me racontes est juste incroyable… » Dit-elle un peu choquée, même si elle ne mettait pas en doute sa parole. « Je suis tellement peinée pour toi, ce que tu as vécu est….affreux et…. »

« Oui c'est vrai… » La coupa Oliver. « ….mais cette vie et cette quête de justice m'ont mené tout droit à toi….et rien que pour ça, mes 5 années en enfer valaient le coup…tu m'as sauvé des ténèbres, tu m'as aimé et tu as cru en moi….tu ne m'as jamais abandonné même si parfois je t'ai repoussée très fort. Je voulais que tu puisses avoir une vie normale et je sais que je ne pouvais pas te donner ce que tu attendais….tu méritais tellement mieux que moi et je…. »

« C'est faux… » Le coupa-t-elle. «...je méritais un homme qui m'aime à la hauteur de ce que je l'aime…et c'est toi Oliver….dans la vie que j'ai vécu ou dans celle que tu as vécu, je sais que tu m'as aimé extrêmement fort…..tu as remonté le temps pour me sauver. » Dit-elle avec conviction. « Quelle plus belle preuve d'amour que ça…. » Fit-elle doucement. « Tu ne savais pas ce que tu risquais et quand je vois ce que tu as dû à nouveau traverser pour me retrouver je…..je suis désolée d'avoir été si dure avec toi et de…. »

« Hey bébé….je comprends….._il_ n'a pas été tendre avec toi et tu as réagi pour te protéger. Je ne t'en veux pas. » Oliver saisit sa main et la tira vers lui afin qu'elle atterrisse sur ses genoux. « Le principal pour moi était que tu ne sois pas malade…c'était le but de mon voyage. » Il caressa ses cheveux d'une main et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. « …mais je suis très heureux de t'avoir retrouvée et je te promets qu'à partir de maintenant on va être heureux tous les trois. » Dit-il tout bas en la regardant avec adoration.

Felicity se laissa bercer par ces promesses d'une nouvelle vie de famille et de couple. Elle savait qu'il disait la vérité car cet homme devant elle était la version d'Oliver qu'elle aimait à la folie. Il était celui qu'elle voyait dans l'intimité et qui la rendait heureuse, elle savait qu'il ne faillirait pas à sa promesse.

« Je t'aime. » Dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui pour le serrer contre elle. Oliver l'accueillit avec plaisir et la serra à son tour. Il enfouie sa tête dans son cou et lui murmura à l'oreille un tendre _Je t'aime_. À ces paroles il la sentit se resserrer encore plus vers lui.

« A partir d'aujourd'hui je te dirai _je t'aime_ tous les jours….je n'aurai plus peur mon ange. C'est terminé. » Felicity hocha la tête et ne pu retenir une larme de couler sous ces douces paroles. Ils restèrent un moment enlacés et serrés avant qu'Oliver ne pose la question qui le travaillait depuis un moment. « Pourquoi je….comment j'ai pu rester 6 mois sans voir Peyton ? »

Felicity se figea à cette question légitime, elle resta un moment sans bouger et se décida enfin à lui raconter. Elle se décolla doucement d'Oliver et plongea dans ses yeux bleus.

« Quand…..quand j'ai….après l'histoire avec Laurel je t'ai mis à la porte de chez nous. Tu avais dépassé les bornes et c'était..trop. » Oliver hocha la tête comprenant parfaitement. « …..seulement même si tu as continué à la voir…..tu ne voulais pas renoncer à nous….et tu venais souvent frapper à ma porte à n'importe quelle heure. » Soupira-t-elle tout en le fixant. « ….la plupart du temps il était tard et tu étais soûl, tu frappais et tu hurlais à la porte et si au début je t'ouvrais la dernière fois à été….. »

« ….Difficile ? » Demanda Oliver afin de l'aider à trouver le bon mot.

« Plutôt….angoissante. Pour la première fois depuis que je te connaissais j'ai eu peur de toi. » Avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai…..qu'est-ce qu'_il_ a fait ? » Se reprit Oliver en colère et paniqué de ce que son _lui_ avait pu faire à Felicity.

« Tu étais à ma porte et tu hurlais que tu voulais me parler…mais ce jour là tu étais agité et angoissé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tu es arrivé en me suppliant de te pardonner…..comme à chaque fois qu'on en discutait on s'est disputés et le ton est monté. » Felicity fit une pause et sentit l'angoisse monter d'un cran à la suite. « ….Peyton dormait et je voulais qu'on baisse d'un ton, elle en avait déjà assez vu et…ça t'a rendu comme fou….. »

Oliver écoutait et s'imaginait le pire, il se connaissait et savait que dans ces moments il pouvait être incontrôlable, du moins celui qu'il était avant. Il regardait Felicity et la sentait elle aussi angoissée à se confier. Il encercla son visage et la fixa avec amour.

« Chérie….ne me dit pas que….. » La jeune femme secoua la tête, mais une larme perla à ses yeux. Oliver la regarda soulagé, mais sentait que ce n'était pas loin.

« Non…mais si Peyton n'avait pas crié je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé. » Avoua-t-elle en pleurant cette fois-ci. Elle se réfugia dans les bras d'Oliver. « Tu m'avais plaquée contre le mur de l'entrée….tu me disais que tu m'aimais et que tu regrettais ton écart avec Laurel, mais que ce soir là tu n'avais pas réussi à contrôler celui qui était ta mauvaise version de toi….tu m'embrassais et tu….étais insistant. J'essayais de te repousser et de te calmer….mais tu ne voulais rien entendre et…Peyton est arrivée et a hurlé quand elle a vu que je pleurais….. »

« Mon dieu…. » Oliver laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps sous le choc. Il….son _lui_ était encore plus incontrôlable que celui qu'il était dans son autre vie.

« Son cri t'a comme réveillé et tu es parti en murmurant des excuses. Le lendemain j'ai pris les dispositions pour t'éloigner de nous et j'ai consulté un avocat pour le divorce. On ne s'est plus adressé la parole depuis ce jour là et Peyton refusait de te voir….. »

« Mais dans ce cas pourquoi m'ouvrir quand… »

« Je sais pas.. » Le coupa-t-elle. « ….tu étais différent des autres fois…tu étais à genoux devant ma porte et tu pleurais comme un enfant. Tu m'as fait mal au cœur, tu avais les papiers du divorce dans ta main et tu me suppliais de ne pas aller au bout, que sans moi tu allais te perdre et que ta vie n'avait aucun sens sans ta famille…..et quand tu t'es réveillé tu étais…..un autre. »

Oliver assimilait toutes ces informations et il était complètement sous le choc et perdu de ce que son _lui_ avait pu faire. Il savait que s'il n'avait pas connu l'île il aurait pu être ce gamin totalement irresponsable encore longtemps, mais savoir qu'il l'avait été d'une certaine façon et que c'était Felicity qui avait subi tous ses mauvais côtés le perturbait et le mettait en colère.

« Je suis….désolé.. » C'est tout ce qu'il trouva à dire en cherchant ses yeux. « Je comprends à présent ta colère et ta distance ce matin là. C'était plus que mes frasques habituelles….je..je suis allé trop loin. » Felicity vit ses yeux se mouiller et tenta de le réconforter.

« Hey chéri…ce n'était pas toi…du moins pas le vrai toi. C'est loin maintenant et regarde où on en est….on va tout recommencer depuis le début et comme tu me l'as souvent répété ces derniers temps….on va être heureux à présent….je n'attends que ça et le plus important notre fille n'attends que ça. »

« Je t'aime Felicity Smoak. » Dit Oliver en se réfugiant dans la chaleur de ses bras. Il colla sa tête contre sa poitrine et soupira d'aise. « Je t'aime tellement chérie…. » Felicity resserra son étreinte à ces mots.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Oliver…mais je suis toujours une Queen. » Dit-elle timidement. Il hocha la tête conscient de sa chance, ils restèrent un long moment ainsi sans bouger avant qu'Oliver ne s'agite.

« Par contre j'aimerai savoir comment nos vies peuvent être si différentes…je veux dire normalement j'aurai du connaître le même destin…..et comment je peux me souvenir de ma vie… »

Felicity se décolla et chercha les yeux d'Oliver, effectivement elle avait été tellement absorbée par son histoire avec Oliver qu'elle n'avait pas encore relevé ces détails. Elle n'était pas spécialiste en voyage dans le temps mais elle savait qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison pour que leurs vies soient si différentes.

« Tu as raison…et la seule personne qui peut nous répondre est Barry. »

* * *

**Pas de grandes avancés dans ce chapitre mais au moins chacun connait la réalité de l'autre et Oliver prends toute la mesure de ce que son _lui_ a fait subir à Felicity. Quand à cette dernière elle comprends encore plus pourquoi Oliver est si différent. **

**Comme toujours j'attends vos avis avec ****impatience. **

**A bientôt pour la suite. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour, **

**Merci à tous ceux qui continuent de suivre cette fiction. Merci pour vos nombreuses lectures et merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de déposer une review, notamment aux guests à qui je ne peux répondre. **

**Clo : Merci beaucoup. **

**Olicity-love : La suite c'est maintenant. **

**Lulzimevelioska : Merci beaucoup. **

**Angy : Merci de ton commentaire. Ils avaient besoin l'un et l'autre de connaitre leur autre vie et chacun se rends compte qu'elle n'a pas été facile. Mais c'est plus difficile pour Oliver, car son _lui _a été affreux avec Felicity. **

**Voici le 10ème chapitre et enfin les réponses à certaines questions, notamment pourquoi la vie d'Oliver n'est plus la même. Bonne lecture. **

**Encore un mot pour ma beta ****extraordinaire, merci Shinobu24 d'être toujours à mes côtés. Je t'embrasse fort. **

* * *

Barry faisait les cents pas devant son tableau. Il y avait noté tout ce qu'Oliver lui avait expliqué de ce qu'il savait de son ancienne vie et de sa version de son Barry. Et il était dubitatif, jamais de sa vie il n'aurait imaginé être un super hero et voyager ainsi dans l'espace temps.

La bonne nouvelle était qu'un jour il percerait les secrets de tout ça, la mauvaise était que cela allait lui prendre des années et qu'il ne pouvait faire les choses seul. Il lui fallait une équipe et il fut tenté un instant de demander à Oliver le nom de ses coéquipiers. Il grimaça, il savait à quel point cela pouvait déstabiliser le cours des choses s'il faisait ça.

Il s'arrêta enfin et fixa toutes ses annotations sur ce tableau transparent. Des courbes, des schémas, des formules tout un tas de choses qui pour bon nombre de non initiés pouvait ressembler à du chinois, mais en observant à nouveau tout ça Barry eut un éclair. Il savait ! Il savait enfin pourquoi Oliver se souvenait de son autre vie et pourquoi cette dernière avait complètement changé.

« J'ai trouvé ! » Dit-il au téléphone complètement excité par sa trouvaille. « Non je te promets Felicity cette fois-ci j'ai enfin compris ! » Il raccrocha en se tournant à nouveau vers le tableau, attendant le couple. Felicity et Oliver arrivèrent en vitesse au laboratoire et virent Barry dans ses pensées.

« Alors ? » Oliver osa enfin poser la question au bout d'un moment interminable. Barry sursauta ne les ayant pas entendu arriver. Oliver s'agaça un peu, même s'il était habitué à Barry et à ses attitudes bizarres il était impatient de connaître la raison de sa nouvelle vie. Felicity rigola à voir Barry réagir de cette façon et chercha la taille d'Oliver afin qu'il se calme. Elle le serra contre elle et trouva ses yeux bleus. Il rigola à la voir faire et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

Cela faisait une semaine maintenant qu'ils avaient retrouvé leur vie de famille, et ils étaient heureux comme jamais avant. Ils étaient encore restés deux jours seuls enfermés chez eux à profiter de leurs retrouvailles et à se confier encore plus l'un à l'autre.

Oliver lui avait raconté plus en détail sa vie de justicier et tout ce qu'ils avaient dû affronter dans sa réalité. Felicity avait été surprise de toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient dû traverser et elle ne savait pas si elle enviait plus cette vie que celle qu'elle avait connu. Certes son histoire avec Oliver avait été moins traumatisante mais tout aussi difficile.

De son côté, elle lui avait raconté dans les détails les débuts de leur histoire et tous ces moments où Oliver était ce garçon charmant et qu'elle adorait. Elle lui avait aussi raconté ses mauvais côtés et tout ce qu'il avait pu faire afin de l'éloigner de lui. Oliver en avait été peiné et il lui avait à nouveau juré qu'il n'était plus le même.

Ils avaient été cherché leur fille au manoir à son retour de voyage d'avec ses grands parents, et quand Peyton avait compris que ses parents étaient réconciliés et que son père allait de nouveau partager leur vie, elle s'était mise à pleurer et s'était jetée dans les bras d'Oliver, il l'avait serrée contre lui et avait entouré Felicity d'un bras afin qu'elle vienne les retrouver.

Moira et Robert avaient été émus de ce tableau et avait remercié Felicity à maintes reprises pour sa sage décision. Cette dernière leur avait expliqué que tout était dû à Oliver et à son changement radical, c'est lui qui avait enfin pris la bonne décision. Elle le voulait lui et rien d'autre.

« J'ai étudié tout ce que tu m'as rapporté. » Barry les tira de leurs pensées. « Le Gambit et son naufrage, les différentes terres que tu as visité et qui existent….d'ailleurs j'ai encore du mal à y croire….comment c'est possible. Bien évidemment on sait…. »

« Barry… » Le coupa Felicity. « ….tu t'égares…. » Dit-elle gentiment sentant Oliver s'agiter une fois de plus.

« Oui tu as raison. Je disais donc…il existe plusieurs terres dans ta réalité et je suis parti du principe qu'elles existent également ici. » Le couple hocha la tête attendant la suite. « …..et après avoir fait des calculs et réfléchit durant des jours je crois avoir compris. » Barry fixa Oliver et maintint le suspens avant de terminer. « ….tu n'as pas voyagé seul dans le temps. »

« Quoi ?! Tu veux dire que quelqu'un est venu avec moi ?! Mais j'étais seul….il n'y avait que toi et Peyton ce jour là, c'est impo….. »

« Non Oliver ce que je veux dire…c'est que quelqu'un d'autre a voyagé dans le temps en même temps que toi. Pour être honnête je ne sais pas qui, ni pourquoi, mais...si on part du principe que le temps est une ligne droite.. » Barry saisit un stylo et commença à dessiner un croquis. « ….et que ta vie d'avant est ici…et que tu atterrisses ici….ta vie telle que tu la connaissais n'aurait pas dû changer. » Oliver écoutait attentivement et pour être honnête il avait du mal à comprendre. « ….tout à changer à partir du Gambit parce que dans ta réalité c'est ce qui t'as fait changer et devenir celui que tu es maintenant…mais si un élément extérieur est venu perturber ça, la réalité que tu as connu n'existe plus….voilà pourquoi ta vie n'est plus la même et que tu gardes tes souvenirs. » Finit Barry fier de lui et de son explication.

Le couple resta dubitatif un moment tentant de comprendre la théorie de Barry. Felicity fit un pas vers le tableau et regarda attentivement ce qu'il y était noté.

« Donc ce que tu veux dire…c'est qu'une autre personne à voyager en même temps qu'Oliver et que c'est à cause de ça que nos vies ne sont plus les mêmes et qu'il se souvient de tout ? » Barry leva les bras en l'air et regarda Felicity avec un énorme sourire.

« Voilà c'est ça ! » S'exclama-t-il en rigolant. « Tout a changé à partir du Gambit…. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Dans mon autre vie c'est justement ce qui m'a permis de changer….ça été le point de départ de ma nouvelle vie. » Demanda Oliver ayant du mal à comprendre.

« Pour être honnête je n'ai pas la réponse à cette question. » Dit Barry un peu déçu de lui. « Tu m'as dit que le Gambit avait été saboté….peut-être que dans cette vie rien de tout cela n'est arrivé….voilà peut-être le pourquoi. »

Oliver savait que c'était une possibilité. Il avait expliqué à Felicity qui avait saboté le bateau mais n'avait rien dit à ce sujet à Barry. Il en savait déjà assez sur sa vie ce n'était pas la peine en plus d'impliquer ses parents. Sa vie serait donc différente parce qu'il avait voulu sauver sa femme, qu'un autre ait voyagé en même temps que lui dans le temps et pour lui faire un pied de nez ce qui lui avait permis de devenir responsable n'avait jamais existé.

« Ok….merci Barry…j'ai enfin les réponse à mes questions. » Oliver s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras pour le remercier. Le jeune homme fut surpris de ce geste et donna une légère accolade à Oliver en se décollant vite. « J'espère que tu vas rester parmi nous encore longtemps. » Dit Oliver en lui tendant un papier. « Je sais que tu refuses de recruter les personnes qui devraient travailler avec toi…mais voici juste les lieux où tu pourras faire leur rencontre sans rien forcer…..tu es proche du but…n'abandonne pas. »

Barry saisit le papier tendu et le glissa dans sa poche. Oliver lui avait offert le financement total de ses recherches pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait pu faire pour lui dans cette réalité ou dans celle qu'il avait connu avant. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis mais disons qu'ils étaient sur le bon chemin.

« J'aurai une question… » Felicity prit la parole le regard toujours fixé sur le tableau. « L'Oliver que je connaissais…où est-il ? » Elle se tourna vers le scientifique qui lui fit un léger sourire.

« Devant toi….. » Dit-il simplement. Il la vit froncer les sourcils et rigola. « Felicity on est pas dans_ retour vers le futur_…il n'y a pas de doubles qu'il ne faut pas rencontrer sous prétexte de tout changer…ça c'est déjà fait. Oliver est l'Oliver de cette réalité, il n'est pas ailleurs….il n'y en a qu'un seul. Sa réalité n'existe plus étant devenu la nôtre….. »

« Ok…..c'est un peu confus…mais je saisi l'essentiel. » Répondit-elle en rigolant nerveusement. « Barry par pitié trouve toi une équipe….sinon tu vas me rendre folle avec tes recherches. » Tout le monde éclata de rire à cette phrase et Barry hocha la tête, conscient qu'elle avait raison. Il serra un peu plus fort le papier dans sa poche, peut-être s'en servirait-il ?

Ils discutèrent encore un peu et Felicity fut rappelée à l'ordre par son téléphone d'une réunion qu'elle ne pouvait annulée. Elle salua Barry et embrassa Oliver avant de disparaître.

« Quoi… » Demanda Oliver en regardant Barry qui rigolait doucement.

« Je constate que les choses vont beaucoup mieux entre vous. » Répondit Barry doucement. « Mais Oliver je dois te mettre en garde….ce n'est pas parce que dans cette réalité Felicity n'est pas malade qu'elle ne le sera pas à un moment ou qu'un événement tragique n'arrivera pas. »

« Comment ça ?! Tu veux dire que je n'ai fait que reculer le problème ? » Il posa sa question avec hésitation.

« Disons que les choses arrivent pour une bonne raison et que ce que tu as fait n'est pas normal…je ne dis pas qu'il arrivera forcément quelque chose mais je dois te prévenir que c'est possible. » Oliver accusait le coup, il avait remonté le temps afin que Felicity ne meurt pas, il n'était pas prêt à la perdre à nouveau.

« Ok….merci de m'avoir prévenu. » Dit-il d'une voix basse. « Ne dit rien à Felicity…elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir. » Devant l'hésitation de Barry à dire oui il insista un peu. « S'il te plaît…je le sais c'est suffisant. » Barry finit par hocher la tête pas vraiment convaincu qu'Oliver prenait la bonne décision.

####

Oliver lisait le journal de la ville et sentait une colère noire l'envahir. Il ne comprenait pas comment son ami de toujours pouvait le traîner dans la boue de cette façon. Il jeta le journal sur la table de la cuisine et se leva pour se servir en café. Il bu une gorgée de sa tasse avant de sentir un baiser sur son épaule.

« Bonjour chéri. » Felicity se plaça devant lui et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Oliver entoura sa taille et la retint contre lui. « Tu as l'air contrarié. » Dit-elle en se reculant. Elle saisit une mug pas loin et se servit à son tour en café. Oliver la regarda évoluer avant de se diriger vers le journal et de lui montrer l'article.

« Tiens….Tommy étale au grand jour mon départ du Verdant ainsi que toutes mes frasques et notamment…. »

« …ta liaison avec Laurel. » Finit Felicity qui parcourut l'article en vitesse. Son cœur se serra à voir le tableau dépeint par Tommy. Il se moquait ouvertement d'Oliver et ne se gênait pas pour raconter comment Felicity avait appris la tromperie de son mari. « Il est ignoble. » Elle balança le journal à la poubelle. « Voilà sa place est toute trouvée. » Oliver pouffa et s'approcha d'elle.

« Je suis désolé que cette histoire ressorte, je sais à quel point tu as souffert et voir étaler tout ça à nouveau…. »

« Oliver…c'est fini, on est passé à autre chose. » Le rassura Felicity en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Je sais…c'est le principal, le reste on s'en moque. » Elle fit une pause et Oliver acquiesça conscient qu'elle avait raison. « Quand à Tommy…il est blessé et en colère. Il perds son acolyte de soirées légères et de beuveries…c'est un choc pour lui. » Elle tenta de faire de l'humour mais cela tomba à plat. « Ça lui passera Oliver…quand il verra que tu es sérieux dans ta démarche et que rien ne t'atteint il arrêtera sa petite guerre stupide. »

« Ok..tu as raison. Et voilà encore une raison qui fait que je t'aime…tu es d'une sagesse incroyable Felicity Queen. » Dit-il contre ses lèvres avant de les capturer pour un baiser.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Répondit-elle en se nichant contre la poitrine de son mari. Oliver saisit sa main gauche et toucha son alliance qu'elle avait remis à son doigt. Elle se décolla à son geste et plongea dans ses yeux bleus.

« Je t'aime tellement. » Il posa son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux de bonheur. Il était heureux de l'avoir retrouvée et de pouvoir à nouveau sentir sa femme contre lui. Elle était en forme et son opération était programmée pour le mois prochain, tout allait bien. Et cela lui faisait peur, après ce que Barry lui avait confié.

« Bonjour. » Dit une voix ensommeillée à la porte. Le couple se retourna et tomba sur Peyton qui avait du mal à se réveiller.

« Hey ma puce, bonjour. » Oliver se dirigea vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. C'était devenu son habitude du matin depuis qu'il avait repris sa place au sein de sa famille. Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et sa fille se réfugia dans le cocon protecteur de ses bras.

Felicity était toujours émue de ce tableau, elle savait à quel point sa fille avait attendu son père et à quel point ce qu'Oliver vivait à cet instant était important. Elle s'approcha d'eux et déposa à son tour un baiser dans les cheveux de la fillette.

« Je te prépare tes céréales bébé…et ensuite on fait ce que tu veux. » À ces mots Peyton se redressa d'un bond. « Tu as oublié chérie…c'est ton anniversaire on a pas tous les jours 8 ans. » Rigola Felicity à voir les yeux ronds de surprise de sa fille. Elle s'agita dans les bras d'Oliver qui la posa au sol.

« Maman…j'avais oublié ! » S'exclama-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la table afin de déjeuner le plus vite possible. Oliver rigola de la voir agir de la sorte. Il reprit sa mug de café et la but tranquillement en écoutant sa fille et sa femme babiller et échafauder des tas de choses à faire. « Alors je voudrai d'abord aller au centre commercial, ensuite aller manger un énorme burger au BBB, aller au parc et essayer de battre papa sur le mur d'escalade, et aller au manoir pour passer une super après-midi avec mes amis ! » Dit-elle plein d'entrain.

« Tu crois que ta grand-mère t'aura préparé une fête ? » Demanda innocemment Felicity. Oliver pouffa à voir sa fille lever les yeux au ciel sous la remarque de Felicity. « Tu sais elle a été très occupée ces derniers temps au bureau et je…. »

« Maman…je sais que grand-mère m'a préparé une fête… » La coupa Peyton sur un ton direct. « …elle le fait tout le temps et….mamie Donna a vendu la mèche hier. » Eclata-t-elle de rire sous le regard horrifié de Felicity.

« Je crois que ton plan tombe à l'eau chérie. » Dit Oliver en prenant place avec elles à table. Felicity posa son regard sur lui et hocha la tête. « Tu as raison Peyton une fête est organisée au manoir avec tes amis. » La fillette s'agita et hurla un énorme_ youpi._ « Allez file te préparer sinon on ne pourra pas faire le quart de ce que tu as prévu. »

Peyton ne se fit pas prier et sortit de table pour grimper à l'étage. Felicity la suivit du regard heureuse de la voir si épanouie. Oliver suivit son regard et posa une main sur la sienne.

« Ça va ? »

« Oui ça va…je suis juste heureuse pour elle. L'an passé c'était….différent et je….je suis juste contente de la voir à nouveau heureuse. » Oliver acquiesça doucement il se souvenait de ce que lui avait raconté Felicity, l'année dernière ils venaient de se séparer et Oliver était venu faire un scandale à la fête d'anniversaire familiale.

« Je suis désolé de… »

« Non ! Je ne dis pas ça pour toi….c'est juste que ça fait du bien de la voir comme ça, c'est tout. » Elle regarda son mari avec amour et se pencha vers lui. « On va passer un super moment tous les trois et ensuite Peyton sera avec ses amis pour le reste de la journée…nous laissant tout le loisir de traîner au manoir dans ta chambre d'étudiant. » Dit-elle d'un ton taquin en frôlant le nez d'Oliver du sien.

« Oui on va passer un super moment en famille….et je te promets de te montrer ma chambre d'étudiant. » Dit-il en rigolant doucement avant d'embrasser Felicity. Cette dernière gloussa avant de se laisser faire. Cette année n'avait rien à voir avec l'année dernière pensa-t-elle.

##

Ils arrivèrent au manoir en milieu d'après midi avec une Peyton surexcitée. Ils avaient suivi le programme établi par la fillette et pour une fois Peyton avait réussi à battre son père sur le mur d'escalade. Felicity avait tout filmé et sa fille prit un malin plaisir à qui voulait l'entendre et montrer qu'elle avait battu son père à plates coutures.

Tout le monde était présent et semblait heureux de la tournure des événements pour le couple. Les parents d'Oliver prirent en main l'organisation de la fête d'anniversaire et s'occupèrent des dizaines d'enfants que Moira avait conviés pour l'après midi.

Oliver déambula dans le salon avant de tomber sur Donna. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore croisés depuis que Felicity avait repris la vie commune avec lui. Il était anxieux, il connaissait Donna et son franc parler et savait qu'elle n'allait pas mâcher ses mots.

« Je vois que ma petite fille est heureuse. » Dit-elle en s'approchant d'Oliver. « Merci c'est en partie grâce à toi. » Oliver acquiesça mais garda le silence. « Je t'aime beaucoup Oliver et même si tu as été un mari et père affreux….je sens que tu es sincère cette fois-ci….j'espère ne pas me tromper, sinon… »

« ….vous ferez de ma vie un enfer. » Finit-il à sa place. « Felicity m'a fait la même mise en garde avec Peyton. » Expliqua-t-il en fixant sa belle-mère. « Donna….je sais que j'ai un lourd passif….mais je vous promets que ce gars irresponsable et joueur n'existe plus….j'aime ma femme et ma fille plus que tout. Je ne leur ferai plus de mal. »

Donna écouta ce petit discours et vit qu'Oliver était sincère, seulement ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui disait ce genre de choses et même si elle lui faisait confiance une partie d'elle se méfiait toujours.

« Tu as plutôt intérêt…et je suis ravie de constater que tu as décidé de laisser tomber ce club et Tommy. Même s'il est ton meilleur ami il est loin d'être de bons conseils. » Ils se fixèrent un moment avant qu'Oliver n'hoche la tête. Lui aussi savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision, même s'il n'avait plus eu l'intention de sortir comme son _lui_ le faisait, revendre ses parts était un geste symbolique pour Felicity.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Oliver se tourna vers Felicity et Quentin qui s'approchaient d'eux. Instinctivement il tendit un bras vers elle et saisit sa taille afin de la coller à lui.

« Parfaitement bien….je mettais juste en garde Oliver et…. »

« Maman… » S'agaça Felicity d'une voix traînante. « ….je crois que… »

« Chérie….ta mère a raison. » La coupa Oliver. « ….je n'ai pas toujours été recommandable ou honnête avec toi, elle te protège rien de plus. » Felicity sourit timidement, heureuse de cette mise au point devant ses parents. Elle savait à quel point cela devait être difficile pour lui que tout le monde le considère comme malsain pour elle. Elle serra un peu plus sa taille et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Ok… » Souffla-t-elle contre sa peau. Donna et Quentin regardèrent le couple et furent de surpris de les voir si…intimes. Donna pensait n'avoir jamais vu sa fille si épanouie et si proche d'Oliver. Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux pour qu'ils en arrivent à ce stade, mais à les voir ainsi tous ses doutes et ses craintes s'envolèrent. Quand Oliver disait qu'il avait changé il ne mentait pas, il n'était plus le même.

####

Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines et les mois. Peyton fêta ses 9 ans et ses 10 ans. Oliver et Felicity étaient toujours aussi amoureux l'un de l'autre et après une période d'adaptation il avait enfin intégré sa nouvelle vie et avait comblé les zones d'ombres qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Sa femme et sa fille avaient été sa priorité, ses frasques avaient un temps manqué à la presse à scandale à tel point qu'ils avaient fait un numéro spécial sur ses anciens déboires. Cela avait beaucoup amusé Felicity qui lui avait demandé de ne pas les attaquer en justice, cela aurait été leur donner raison. Il avait écouté la voix de la sagesse qu'était sa femme, et ils avaient continué leur vie tranquillement.

À sa demande Felicity passait tous les 6 mois des examens afin d'être certain qu'aucune maladie n'allait se déclarer. Il gardait dans un coin de sa tête la mise en garde de Barry et ne voulait pas risquer de passer à côtés de quelque chose. Si au début cette inquiétude avait amusé Felicity au fil des mois elle s'était pliée à ces tests, cela rassurait son mari c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Barry de son côté avait enfin constitué une équipe qui ressemblait trait pour trait à celle de son autre vie, la seule différence étant Harrison Wells. Dans cette réalité il n'existait pas et cela n'était pas plus mal avait pensé Oliver. Les recherches de son équipe avançaient à grand pas et il n'était pas impossible qu'un test réel puisse avoir lieu dans les mois à venir.

Le seul point noir de cette nouvelle vie restait Tommy et Laurel. Tommy n'avait pas digéré que son ancien meilleur ami le laisse tomber et il s'était associé avec Laurel afin de faire de sa vie publique un enfer. Les deux ne se gênaient pas pour étaler dans la presse toutes sortes de choses, vraies ou fausses d'ailleurs. Felicity était souvent leur cible favorite et Laurel adorait étaler l'adolescente un peu gauche qu'était sa femme et à quel point elle avait toujours été transparente aux yeux d'Oliver.

Oliver avait plus d'une fois voulu aller parler à Tommy et lui refaire le portrait, mais Felicity avait toujours réussi à l'en dissuader, lui expliquant que c'était justement ça que Tommy Merlyn attendait et qu'il ne se gênerait pas pour lui faire un procès. Alors il rongeait son frein et tentait le plus qu'il pouvait de protéger sa fille et sa femme de tout ça.

« Hey….tu vas bien chéri ? » Felicity fit son entrée dans son bureau. Oliver sortit de ses pensés et l'accueillit à bras ouverts quand elle se posa sur ses genoux. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et il releva son visage afin de trouver ses yeux. « Tu m'as l'air….soucieux. » Oliver rigola nerveusement, il ne pouvait rien lui cacher.

« Oui je….je pensais à Tommy… » Dit-il en soupirant. « Il parle encore de moi dans sa rubrique _la vie secrète d'Oliver Queen_. » Dit-il en jetant un œil vers le journal du jour. Felicity se pencha vers le bureau et le prit entre ses mains.

Elle lu l'article en vitesse et se demandait encore comment Tommy avait pu accepter d'animer une rubrique pareille. Elle était uniquement destinée à faire du mal à Oliver et à QC, mais ce qui l'étonnait encore plus était que le journal continue de cautionner des propos si…dégoûtants et faux la plupart du temps.

« Je vois… » Dit-elle en reportant son attention sur son mari. « ….on se fiche de ce qu'il dit dans cet article Oliver. Tu sais bien que les choses ne se sont pas passées de cette façon. » Tenta-t-elle de le rassurer à nouveau. « Cette fois là…ce n'était pas de ta faute. » Oliver grimaça pas convaincu. L'article relatait une soirée qui avait mal tournée du temps de leurs années de lycée et qui s'était soldée par une nuit en prison et par un travail d'intérêt général.

« Peut-être mais j'étais présent et j'ai participé à la dégradation du lycée et j'ai même tout filmé. » Dit-il en soupirant agacé du gamin irresponsable qu'il avait pu être. « Mais pourquoi étale-t-il ça !? »

« Parce qu'il sait que les gens adorent ce genre d'histoires sur toi….et aussi parce que cela lui donne de l'importance. Tu sais bien que depuis que le Verdant a fermé il n'est plus rien, son père lui a coupé les vivres…cette rubrique est sa seule façon de gagner sa vie et…. »

« ….et ma vie est remplie d'anecdotes. » Termina-t-il à sa place. Felicity hocha doucement la tête. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux courts et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Oliver apprécia l'instant, avant de se souvenir d'où venait sa femme. « Et tes résultats ? Tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-il angoissé comme à chaque fois.

« Oui tout va bien. » Le rassura-t-elle très vite. « Seulement il y a un petit quelque chose… » Oliver se tendit à cette phrase et son angoisse se transforma en panique. Était arrivé le moment tant redouté que Barry lui avait prédit, il chercha ses yeux et dégluti péniblement à la suite.

Il suivit du regard Felicity qui se levait et qui se dirigeait vers son sac qu'elle avait posé un peu plus loin. Elle fouilla dedans et en sortit une enveloppe qu'elle lui tendit, avec un léger sourire teinté d'une angoisse. Oliver hésita un instant à la saisir, une fois qu'il l'aurait ouverte sa vie serait encore une fois transformée et il serait à nouveau plongé dans l'horreur de la maladie.

« Ouvre la Oliver…s'il te plaît. » Demanda-t-elle limite suppliante.

Oliver la prit d'une main tremblante en se levant et la déchira avant d'en sortir un rapport médical. Il le parcourut en vitesse et ne lu rien d'inquiétant, à force il avait appris à interpréter ces rapports et il fut soulagé jusqu'à arrivé à la fin. Il releva son visage vers Felicity qui observait sa réaction angoissée, elle aussi. Elle vit un léger sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il posa la feuille et prit l'autre qui était restée dans l'enveloppe. Il regarda cet examen et fut rassuré quand il comprit de quoi il s'agissait.

« C'est une échographie de mon abdomen. » Dit-elle en s'avançant d'un pas vers lui. « Le Dr Avery m'a fait paniquer pendant un moment avant de m'annoncer que j'étais enceinte. » Dit-elle d'une petite voix en fixant Oliver. « On va avoir un bébé. » Dit-elle en rigolant nerveusement tout en se retenant de pleurer.

Oliver observait sa femme, elle était heureuse mais angoissée de sa réaction il le voyait. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé d'avoir un autre enfant, Peyton leur suffisait largement et il savait que Felicity avait été traumatisée de sa réaction lors de sa grossesse. Seulement ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant n'avait rien à voir avec ce que son _lui_ avait pu ressentir ou ce qu'il avait ressenti dans son autre vie. Il était tout simplement heureux dans cette réalité il n'y avait pas d'ennemi tapis dans un coin qui attendait sagement de s'en prendre à sa famille, dans cette vie Felicity et lui étaient fou amoureux, et elle n'avait pas à avoir peur.

« On va avoir un bébé. » Répéta-t-il d'une tendre voix en effaçant la courte distance qui le séparait d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui. « On va avoir un bébé…et tu sais que rien ne sera comme pour Peyton chérie…rien du tout. » Dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Je sais. » Dit-elle en pleurant. « Tu es vraiment heureux ? » Devant son ton hésitant, Oliver sentit son cœur se serrer, comment pouvait-elle douter ?

« Je suis vraiment heureux chérie….après tout ce qu'on a traversé chacun de notre côté….ce bébé est inespéré et c'est une seconde chance pour moi de bien faire les choses. » La rassura Oliver ses mains encerclant son visage. Il essuya de ses pouces des larmes qui coulaient et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Ok…je suis rassurée parce que moi je suis super heureuse. » Dit-elle tout en pleurant mais avec un sourire. Oliver rigola doucement et la prit à nouveau dans ses bras.

« Allons annoncer cette bonne nouvelle à notre fille et ensuite on organise un dîner pour l'annoncer à tout le monde. » Dit Oliver au bout d'un moment. Felicity hocha vigoureusement la tête et se laissa entraîner par son mari vers ce nouveau destin, seulement à cet instant ils ne savaient pas encore à quel point cela allait bouleverser leur vie encore une fois.

* * *

**Voici pour ce chapitre. Oliver sait enfin pourquoi sa vie n'est plus la même.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et cette fin...le Olicity va être à nouveau parents...comme toujours j'attends vos avis avec ****impatience alors à vos claviers. **

**A bientôt pour la suite...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour, **

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre. **

**Je sais que vous vous demandez qui a voyagé dans le temps en même temps qu'Oliver, mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Ce sont surtout les conséquences que ce voyage a engendré...et elles ne vont pas tarder comme vous allez pouvoir le constater. **

**Mais avant de vous laisser découvrir ce chapitre merci aux guests pour leurs commentaires. **

**Nina : Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de laisser ton avis. Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu et que cette fiction continue de te plaire. La suite c'est maintenant. **

**Olicity-love : Merci de ton commentaire. **

**Angy : Merci de ton commentaire. Oui ils sont heureux et amoureux et ont enfin les réponses à leurs questions. Concernant Tommy et Laurel je crois que tout a été dit...Et pour cette fin, tu vas en avoir une petite idée dans ce chapitre. **

**Voici la suite de cette fiction...bonne lecture. **

**Encore un mot pour ma beta extraordinaire, je t'embrasse très fort Shinobu24. Merci de ta présence et de ton temps, notamment sur cette fiction. **

* * *

Felicity passait de bras en bras et croulait sous les félicitations et les baisers. Tout ses proches étaient heureux pour elle, Oliver n'échappait pas non plus à la règle et suivait de peu sa femme dans les bras de tout le monde. Quand il avait eu l'idée d'organiser un dîner afin de réunir leurs familles il n'avait pas imaginé passer plus de temps à être embrasser qu'à manger.

« Je suis content de t'avoir fait confiance Oliver. » Quentin était le dernier à le féliciter. « Felicity est comme ma fille et j'ai eu envie de te tuer un bon nombre de fois…mais elle a toujours réussi à m'en dissuader. » Dit-il en rigolant à moitié. « J'ai longtemps cru que tu ne pourrais pas changer et je suis heureux de constater que j'avais tort. » Quentin lui ouvrit les bras et Oliver fut interdit un moment avant d'éclater de rire et de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Merci de votre confiance Quentin. Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été celui qu'il fallait…mais cette période est révolue. Ma famille est ce qui compte le plus…quand à Felicity…. » Il chercha sa femme et la trouva entourée de Thea et de Donna. « ….elle est ma raison de vivre…sans elle ma vie n'a aucun sens. » Dit-il son regard perdu sur elle en pensant à sa mort dans sa réalité.

Quentin regardait Oliver et pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, il le sentait sincère et ce garçon qu'il avait entrevu quelques rares fois. Il regardait Felicity comme si elle était la perfection incarnée, et même si durant ces deux dernières années il n'avait pas douté de l'amour qu'il portait à sa protégée il en pris réellement conscience à cet instant.

« J'espère que ça t'empêchera de faire des conneries. » Rigola Quentin en posant une main sur son épaule et en cachant son émotion à ce joli discourt. Oliver rigola à son tour et acquiesça. « Et si maintenant pour fêter ça tu m'offrais une bière ? » Demanda son beau-père.

« Oh Felicity je suis tellement heureuse pour toi. » Thea n'en revenait pas de cette nouvelle inattendue. « Oliver est aux anges.. » Elle perdit son regard sur son frère qui entraînait Quentin vers le frigo. « ….merci de l'avoir sauvé. » Thea reporta son regard sur Felicity et tenta de refouler les larmes qu'elle sentait pointer.

« Hey Thea…. » Felicity vit son émotion et s'approcha d'elle pour poser une main sur une de ses joues. « ….c'est moi qui devrait être émotive avec toutes mes hormones en folies. » Rigola la blonde, suivit de Thea.

Depuis le retour d'Oliver dans sa vie les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient énormément rapprochées. Felicity avait découvert une jeune fille qui n'avait peur de rien mais qui en même temps n'avait pas forcément confiance en elle. Thea lui avait expliqué que le nom des Queen était un héritage lourd à porter et qu'elle ne voulait pas se perdre comme son frère avait pu le faire.

Felicity l'avait alors aidée comme elle avait aidé Oliver. Elles avaient passé du temps ensemble, étaient sorties et Thea s'était peu à peu ouverte aux autres et avait gagné en confiance au fil des mois. Felicity avait simplement cru en elle comme elle avait cru en Oliver.

« Je sais..mais tu lui as pardonné toutes ses frasques et il est enfin apaisé. » Dit Thea d'une voix faible. « Merci… » Felicity fut touchée de cet aveu et jeta un regard vers sa mère qui était émue aussi. Les Queen avaient un caractère fort mais ils cachaient leurs faiblesses c'est ce qui les rendait encore plus attachant.

« Quand on mérite une seconde chance rien n'est à pardonner Thea. » Finit par lui dire Felicity. « Tout ce qu'a fait ton frère était pour me repousser parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire de ce qu'il ressentait pour moi…...il a juste fait l'idiot en espérant me faire partir, et ça a failli marcher. Ne fait pas la même erreur que lui. »

Felicity voulait mettre en garde Thea, elle avait tendance à agir comme son frère dès qu'elle sentait que la personne avec qui elle sortait pouvait être plus qu'un petit ami de passage.

« Tu as tellement de choses à offrir à un homme Thea…n'ai pas peur même si ce que tu ressens te semble dingue. Vit ton histoire à fond pour ne pas avoir de regrets. » La jeune Queen hocha la tête et se réfugia dans les bras de sa belle sœur pour la remercier. « De rien…..mais maintenant je pleure. Foutues hormones ! » Les trois femmes éclatèrent de rire avant que Moira ne les rejoigne et félicite encore une fois sa belle-fille pour cette bonne nouvelle.

####

Felicity était enceinte de 5 mois et elle était épuisée. Sa grossesse se passait bien, mais elle avait dû arrêter de travailler. Elle était constamment fatiguée et avait fait à plusieurs reprises des malaises durant les réunions. Oliver ne lui avait pas laissé le choix et avait décidé que jusqu'à nouvel ordre elle serait en congé pour une durée indéterminée.

Cela avait été leur première vraie dispute depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Felicity n'avait pas du tout apprécié son ton directif et sa prise de décision sans la consulter. Elle lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas à l'écouter et qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait réussi à vivre sans lui durant un temps, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était de retour dans sa vie qu'il allait tout diriger.

Oliver avait été blessé de cette remarque cinglante. Il était resté sans voix sous l'accusation et était sorti en claquant la porte. Il avait trouvé refuge dans un bar où il avait passé toute sa soirée à ruminer sa dispute avec sa femme et à boire plus que de raison. C'est Quentin qui l'avait trouvé après l'appel paniqué de Felicity à ne pas le voir rentrer.

Il l'avait ramené et Oliver avait passé la nuit sur le canapé. À son réveil Felicity était à ses côtés et s'était excusée pour avoir dépassé les bornes. Elle acceptait à contre cœur de lever le pied au bureau mais elle espérait pouvoir travailler de chez elle, Oliver avait accepté après s'être à son tour confondu en excuses.

Elle avait cru à ce moment là qu'il allait à nouveau la laisser seule avec leur bébé, elle avait cru qu'il allait redevenir cet Oliver arrogant et cynique qu'il était avant. Mais elle avait fini par comprendre que son comportement et sa demande était simplement dictée par l'amour et sa peur de la voir malade.

Ils avaient réussi à trouver un terrain d'entente et Felicity travaillait depuis chez eux sur des dossiers simples mais qui déchargeaient son service. Oliver ne voulait pas qu'elle soit contrariée, elle avait accepté tout en lui faisant promettre que si son aide était requise sur un dossier plus important il ferait appel à elle. Oliver avait accepté et depuis elle travaillait à mi-temps.

« Maman… » Peyton arriva vers son bureau penaude. Felicity tourna son visage vers elle et lui tendit un bras afin qu'elle vienne vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe chérie ? » Peyton s'installa sur un genou de sa mère et tourna sa phrase dans sa tête avant de poser sa question.

« Je suis contente d'avoir un petit frère mais…..je sais qu'il comptera plus que moi et je… »

« Quoi ?! Mais non bébé ! Pourquoi tu penses un truc pareil ?! Ton père et moi on t'aime très fort chérie….tu seras toujours notre Peyton d'amour…. » S'exclama Felicity surprise que sa fille ait des idées aussi insensées en tête.

« Bryan m'a dit que quand ses parents ont eu sa sœur ben il comptait plus…y'en avait que pour elle. » Pleura presque la fillette. Le cœur de Felicity se brisa à ses yeux larmoyants et à son ton. « Et moi je vais avoir un petit frère et je sais que papa il est hyper content et je….. »

« Hey Peyton… » La coupa sa mère. « ….tu restera toujours la princesse et la petite fille de ton père. Peu importe ce qu'il se passe dans notre vie. Tu seras toujours sa petite fille. » Felicity saisit sa fille et la prit dans ses bras. Peyton pleurait et elle ne savait pas comment la consoler et la rassurer. « J'ai une idée…. » Dit-elle en cherchant sa fille du regard. « …on va aller au bureau et en route on s'arrête dans une agence de voyage pour choisir une destination rien que pour nous trois…on va faire une surprise à papa…ça te tente ? » Demanda Felicity pleine d'espoir d'avoir trouvé une solution.

« Ouiii ! » S'écria Peyton en sautant sur place. Felicity éclata de rire et se leva.

« Ok dans ce cas on file préparer nos bagages ! » Devant l'air de sa fille Felicity ajouta. « On part maintenant Peyton….alors file préparer ce que tu veux emmener. » La fillette ne se fit pas prier et fila dans sa chambre préparer ses affaires.

Felicity la regarda partir avec un énorme sourire. Elle saisit son portable et prévint John de venir les chercher dans une heure, elle appela ensuite la secrétaire d'Oliver afin qu'elle annule tous ses rendez-vous des prochains jours mais de ne rien lui dire. Une fois chose faite, elle mit une touche final au dossier sur lequel elle travaillait et fila à son tour préparer ses bagages. Elle ne savait pas où ils allaient partir mais elle voulait aller au soleil.

##

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » Demanda Oliver en voyant Felicity et Peyton devant sa porte.

Il visa sa montre et remarqua qu'il était encore tôt pour sortir déjeuner. Il fronça les sourcils et se leva. Il s'approcha de sa femme et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres tout en posant une main sur son ventre qui pointait de plus en plus, et il embrassa sa fille sur son crâne. Il nota les tenues légères de ses deux femmes et fronça les sourcils.

« J'ai raté un épisode ? » Peyton rigola et jeta un regard complice à sa mère qui lui indiqua d'expliquer à son père ce qu'elles faisaient là.

« On part en vacances. » Dit-elle fièrement. « On a fait ta valise et on part tout de suite. » Oliver regarda sa fille en rigolant et glissa ses yeux vers sa femme.

« Peyton a raison….on a réservé sur une île des Caraïbes et le jet nous attends pour partir. » Elle vit qu'Oliver était surpris et ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette soudaine décision. « Ce n'est pas dû à mes hormones… » Dit-elle en rigolant suivit d'Oliver. « ….mais je crois qu'on a besoin d'être tous les trois avant l'arrivée du bébé. » Elle posa une main sur son ventre et fit un signe en direction de leur fille.

« Oh ok….dans ce cas je ne peux que m'incliner devant cette décision. » Oliver se mit à la hauteur de sa fille et chercha une de ses mains. « C'est une super idée Peyton…..et je sens qu'on va passer un super moment rien que tous les trois. » Oliver se releva et termina son dossier avant de quitter QC pour une destination de rêve rien qu'avec sa famille.

Peyton s'était endormie et Oliver l'avait déposée sur le canapé en la recouvrant afin qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. Il repris sa place sur son fauteuil aux côtés de Felicity et leva l'accoudoir qui l'empêchait de se coller à elle. La blonde ne se fit pas prier et posa son dos contre le torse de son mari tout en enlaçant les doigts de sa main posée sur son ventre.

« Oh…il bouge.. » Rigola Oliver dans l'oreille de Felicity. Cette dernière hocha la tête en rigolant à son tour. « C'est une sensation que j'adore….je me souviens quand tu étais enceinte de Peyton j'adorais passer des heures à la sentir bouger…et je lui parlais….. » Il posa ses yeux sur sa fille, inquiet qu'elle se sente délaissée. « Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense qu'on l'aimera moins que ce bébé. » Finit-il par dire en soupirant bruyamment.

« Elle a peur de ça, mais je crois avoir réussi à la rassurer, c'est pour cette raison qu'on est dans cet avion. » Felicity se redressa et se tourna vers son époux. « Elle a besoin qu'on fasse des trucs tous les trois avant l'arrivée du bébé….et il faut aussi qu'on s'octroie du temps avec elle quand il sera là…..c'est important. »

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ça. » Répondit Oliver en regardant sa femme avec adoration. « On va établir un planning avec elle durant ces vacances comme ça elle sera rassurée et plus sereine à la naissance de notre fils. » Dit-il d'une voix tendre en pensant à la joie qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait appris la semaine passée que sa femme attendait un garçon.

« Tu es fier… » Rigola Felicity en voyant son air, Oliver hocha la tête avec un énorme sourire. « Moi aussi chéri.. » Dit-elle tout bas en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres. « Mais rassure-moi durant ces vacances tu vas aussi établir un planning pour t'occuper de ta femme enceinte et qui déborde d'hormones en folies ? » Demanda-t-elle lascivement dans le creux de son oreille.

Oliver frissonna à son ton et à cette demande pour le moins…explicite. Il déglutit péniblement à la pensée de faire l'amour à sa femme, depuis que Felicity était enceinte leurs étreintes étaient encore plus passionnées. Tous les sens de Felicity étaient exacerbés par sa grossesse et cela rendait les choses encore plus fortes.

« Tu n'as même pas idée du planning hyper chargé que je viens d'échafauder en deux secondes. » Rigola-t-il doucement. Felicity le suivit et se décolla un peu afin de trouver ses yeux. Sa vie ne pouvait pas être plus merveilleuse qu'à cet instant, elle était heureuse.

« Ok….je suis prête. » Le couple rigola et s'embrassa chastement.

####

Cela faisait trois jours maintenant que la famille Queen était sur une île des Caraïbes. Ils profitaient du soleil, de la mer et de passer du temps tous les trois. La veille Oliver et Peyton avait établi un planning du temps qu'ils passeraient tous les deux quand le bébé serait présent.

Ainsi Peyton avait voulu un repas par semaine avec juste son père au BBB, c'était leur endroit favori et il était impensable pour sa fille de ne pas y aller avec Oliver. Felicity avait éclaté de rire à cette demande mais avant bien reconnu le caractère de sa petite fille.

Du côté de Felicity Peyton avait exigé qu'elles parcourent les boutiques le plus souvent possible. La fillette grandissait et elle prenait un malin plaisir à découvrir le bonheur de faire du shopping. Felicity avait accepté cette condition sans sourciller, heureuse elle aussi de partager cette passion avec sa fille.

Ensuite elle avait voulu qu'une fois par semaine ils passent un dîner en famille, mais entre adultes avait-elle précisé, provoquant au passage un éclat de rire de ses parents. Elle avait expliqué que son petit frère serait justement petit un moment et qu'elle ne voulait pas que leur conversation soit interrompu sans arrêt par lui.

Le couple avait compris que leur fille était heureuse de l'arrivée de son frère, mais extrêmement inquiète d'être transparente une fois qu'il serait là. Felicity et Oliver l'avaient rassurée autant qu'ils pouvaient mais il était de leur devoir de parents de lui prouver que ce bébé ne changerait rien pour elle.

« Où est maman ? » Demanda Peyton une fois sortie de l'eau avec son père. Oliver chercha sa femme du regard qu'il ne trouva pas sur la plage. Ce matin Felicity était fatiguée et n'avait pas réussi à se lever. Elle lui avait promis de les rejoindre plus tard mais à première vue, elle n'était pas là.

« Je ne sais pas…. » Oliver était inquiet, Felicity était fatiguée sans arrêt depuis le début de sa grossesse.

Selon Felicity le Dr Avery l'avait rassurée lui disant que ce genre de chose était normale et qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Seulement Oliver s'inquiétait, pendant la grossesse de Peyton dans sa réalité Felicity n'avait jamais été aussi épuisée c'était même tout le contraire. Et il ne pouvait empêcher de penser à l'avertissement de Barry concernant le fait qu'il avait changé le cours des choses en voyageant dans le temps et qu'il n'était pas impossible qu'un malheur le frappe à nouveau.

« Viens chérie, on va voir si Maman va bien. » Oliver entraîna sa fille vers leur bungalow et la vit courir en hurlant après Felicity. Il rigola à la voir si pleine de vie mais paniqua quand il l'entendit hurler après sa mère d'un ton qui lui glaça le sang. Il arriva en courant et trouva sa femme inanimée sur le sol de la salle de bains.

« Felicity ! » Il s'accroupit devant elle et se pencha pour voir si elle respirait. Il soupira de soulagement quand il vit que oui. Il entendait sa fille pleurer et paniquer à ses côtés et décida de gérer un problème à la fois. Il souleva sa femme et la transporta jusqu'au lit de leur chambre.

Peyton le suivait comme son ombre et il eut mal au cœur de ne pas pouvoir la consoler comme il devrait. Une fois Felicity allongée sur le lit, il se tourna vers sa fille et lui ouvrit les bras afin qu'elle y trouve refuge. La fillette ne se fit pas prier et éclata en sanglot une fois que les bras d'Oliver se refermèrent sur elle. Il tenta de la consoler et de lui expliquer qu'il devait maintenant appeler un médecin.

« Tu vas rester à côté de maman et j'appelle un médecin. Ça va aller chérie ? » Peyton hocha la tête et grimpa sur le lit pour être proche de sa mère. Elle chercha sa main et Oliver la regarda faire, soudain il se demanda si sa fille avait aussi fait la même chose dans sa réalité quand Felicity était morte dans ses bras. Il secoua la tête histoire de ne pas penser à ce genre de choses et appela de suite un médecin.

« Maman… » Murmurait Peyton à l'oreille de se mère en retenant ses pleurs. « S'il te plaît maman…réveille toi… » Peyton s'allongea contre sa mère et posa une main sur son ventre. « Mon petit frère veut aussi que tu te réveilles… » Plaida-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Oliver assistait à toute cette scène les larmes aux yeux, il était toujours au téléphone avec les urgences qui évoquait une ambulance. Les urgentistes ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver et décidèrent en peu de temps de la transporter à l'hôpital. Felicity ne réagissait à rien et il fallait qu'elle passe des examens.

Peyton se tenait près de son père et tenait sa main fermement, sans le lâcher d'un pouce. Elle était paniquée et Oliver sentait qu'elle tentait d'être forte, comme sa petite fille l'avait fait aussi pour lui dans son autre vie. Il retenait lui aussi ses larmes et sa panique à voir sa femme inerte et ne pas réagir.

« Hey bébé…ça va aller. » Tenta-t-il de la rassurer en se mettant à sa hauteur. « Maman est forte…et les médecins vont bien s'occuper d'elle. » Peyton hocha la tête incapable de prononcer une parole et se jeta dans les bras de son père. Oliver la serra contre lui et repensa à toute cette peine qui s'était emparée de lui quand Felicity était morte.

« On l'emmène. » C'est un des deux médecins qui sortit Oliver de ses pensées. Il se remit sur ses pieds et hocha la tête en essuyant vivement son visage baigné de larmes. « Elle va bien monsieur, ses signes vitaux sont bons. On en saura plus une fois à l'hôpital. » Oliver prit en vitesse ses affaires, saisit la main de sa fille et suivit Felicity dans l'ambulance.

##

L'attente était insupportable, ils étaient là depuis des heures à attendre des nouvelles de Felicity qui avait disparu derrière les portes des urgences à peine avaient-ils posé un pied à l'hôpital. La bonne nouvelle étant qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux avant d'arriver. Il avait été soulagé de la voir enfin réveillée mais pas autant que leur fille.

Peyton lui avait carrément sauté dessus en hurlant sa peur et sa panique. Felicity avait dû déployer des tonnes de mots d'amour pour qu'elle se calme. Elle lui avait promis qu'elle allait bien et que c'était simplement son petit frère qui lui donnait du mal, mais qu'elle était en forme.

Et depuis ils attendaient tous les deux d'avoir l'autorisation des médecins pour aller la voir et de savoir enfin ce qu'il lui était arrivée. Il était décidé à leur retour à lui faire passer tout un tas de tests afin de comprendre pourquoi elle était si épuisée. Il savait qu'une grossesse n'était pas l'autre mais il sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

« Votre femme est dans la chambre 213. Elle vous attends. » Le médecin qui s'était occupé de Felicity se posta devant Oliver et l'arrêta avant qu'il ne puisse faire un pas. « Mr Queen je voudrai vous parler. » À ce ton Oliver comprit qu'il y avait un problème.

« Peyton….maman t'attends. Tu veux bien aller la rassurer et lui dire que j'arrive ? » La fillette ne se fit pas prier et fonça vers la chambre que son père lui indiquait. Une fois qu'elle fut hors de portée, il fixa à nouveau le médecin. « C'est grave ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix forte. Le médecin le regarda à son tour et ne sut quoi lui dire.

« Mr Queen…je ne peux pas être affirmatif. » Commença le médecin en soupirant. « Je n'ai pas le matériel nécessaire pour être certain de moi mais je pense que votre femme devrait consulter rapidement une fois rentrée. » Oliver accusa le coup et baissa la tête, sa pire crainte était entrain de se réaliser.

« Le…..notre bébé ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

« Il va bien….il est en pleine forme. Ce n'est pas ça le souci Mr Queen. » Lui fit comprendre le médecin. « Si j'ai un conseil à vous donner….prenez le premier avion et rentrez chez vous. Votre femme est enceinte de presque 6 mois…et si j'ai raison…elle doit consulter. » Finit-il par dire en regardant Oliver peiné pour lui.

« Merci Docteur. » Répondit simplement Oliver en prenant le chemin que sa fille avait emprunté un peu plus tôt. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et prit une profonde inspiration avant de rentrer. Il ne devait rien montrer, il ne savait pas ce Felicity savait. Il appuya sur la poignée et entra avec un large sourire.

Oliver avait fait affréter le jet peu de temps après sa conversation avec le médecin. Felicity avait protesté, elle ne voulait pas rentrée si tôt mais Oliver ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Peyton avait fini de la convaincre en lui expliquant qu'elle avait eu peur et que si le Docteur Avery pouvait l'aider à aller mieux, elle devait rentrer.

Diggle les conduisait en silence à leur rendez-vous. Ils venaient à peine d'atterrir et Peyton avait été envoyée chez ses grands parents. Oliver ne savait pas ce qu'allait donner cette visite chez le médecin et il voulait être seule avec Felicity pour le cas où les choses tourneraient mal. Il essayait de se raisonner, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il imaginait tout un tas de choses.

Le Docteur Avery les prit rapidement et fixa Felicity en rentrant. Oliver ne comprit pas cette réaction, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du médecin de dévisager sa patiente. Ils prirent place face à lui en silence et il sentit Felicity se tendre d'un coup, décidément rien n'était normal.

« Ok….les malaises se sont empirés ? » Le Dr Avery s'adressa à Felicity. Elle hocha la tête. « A quel point ? » Oliver ne comprenait rien à cette conversation son regard allait de sa femme au médecin et il détestait être tenu à l'écart de cette façon.

« Je pourrai savoir de quoi vous parlez ? » Demanda-t-il avant que Felicity ne puisse répondre. Le médecin le regarda surprit à son tour.

« Vous ne lui avez rien dit ? » En s'adressant à Felicity.

« Me dire quoi ?! » S'agaça Oliver. Il tourna sa tête vers Felicity qui ne soufflait mot. « Chérie…me dire quoi ? » Demanda-t-il un peu plus calmement. Le silence se fit et il vit Felicity pleurer doucement. « Hey…ne pleure pas, je suis désolé si je t'ai fais peur…..mais je…suis angoissé à l'idée que… »

« Je suis malade. » Le coupa-t-elle avant de ne plus avoir le courage de lui dire la vérité. Elle osa enfin lever son regard vers son mari et le vit sous le choc. « J'aurais dû te le dire…mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage. » Oliver recula dans son fauteuil et posa son regard choqué sur le Dr Avery.

« Oliver…..votre femme a un cancer…et sa grossesse complique les choses. Je suis désolé. » Le Docteur Avery suivit du regard Oliver, il accusait le coup.

Oliver perdit son regard sur le bureau face à lui. Le ciel lui tombait littéralement sur la tête. Felicity était à nouveau au cœur de la maladie, il n'avait pas réussi à empêcher ce malheur de s'abattre de nouveau sur sa famille. Les idées fusaient dans sa tête et il réfléchissait à cent à l'heure.

« Quel est le protocole ? » Demanda-t-il en relevant la tête vers le médecin. Le Dr Avery posa son regard sur lui et ensuite sur Felicity qui continuait à pleurer en silence.

« Oliver…le protocole n'est pas compatible avec une grossesse…je suis désolé. » Le coup fut encore plus dur pour Oliver. Il serra de ses mains les accoudoirs du fauteuil de rage. Il était hors de lui et il se retenait d'hurler à travers tout.

« Ok…donc après la grossesse il sera possible de….. » Le médecin secoua la tête. « …enfin je veux dire une fois le bébé…. »

« Oliver….la seule chance de Felicity est d'interrompre cette grossesse et d'accepter le protocole que je lui ai déjà exposé. » Oliver hocha la tête sous le choc, tout se mélangeant dans sa tête.

Il se tourna vers Felicity et chercha sa main. Elle avait arrêté de pleurer mais avait toujours la tête baissée, elle savait qu'elle avait mal agit et qu'Oliver allait lui en vouloir mais ce que lui avait proposé le Dr Avery avait été impossible à envisager pour elle. Comment aurait-elle pu envisager de mettre fin à la vie de son bébé pour sauver la sienne ?

« Ok….ok….on accepte. » Dit-il d'une voix claire en serrant la main de sa femme, qui se détacha de suite de lui.

« Non ! » Felicity se leva d'un bond et s'adressa au médecin. « Je ne changerai pas d'avis, je mettrai au monde ce bébé et ensuite je me soignerai ! Je pense avoir été assez claire à ce sujet ! » Elle fixa le médecin et ensuite son mari qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie.

La veille encore tout allait bien, ils étaient en vacances avec leur fille à établir un planning afin qu'elle ne se sente pas délaissée une fois que son frère serait né, et à présent il était plongé dans la maladie et les pleurs avec au bout du tunnel peu d'espoir que Felicity s'en sorte.

* * *

**...Voilà les conséquences de ce voyage dans le temps...je sais c'est un sacré ascenseur émotionnel que je vous ai concocté. **

**Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et commentaires sur cette suite. A votre avis que va-t-il se passer ? Oliver va-t-il accepter la décision de Felicity ? Cette dernière va-t-elle revenir sur sa décision ? Oliver va-t-il presser Barry afin d'aller chercher un remède ? Va-t-il remonter à nouveau le temps afin de sauver Felicity ?**

**Toutes ces questions ont des réponses dans les 4 derniers chapitres. A bientôt...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour, **

**Je sais que la tournure de l'histoire est tragique...mais Barry avait prévenu qu'un malheur pouvait survenir. Oliver a changé le cours des choses en voyageant dans le temps et ce qu'il redoutait le plus est en train d'arriver. Reste à savoir s'il va trouver un moyen de sauver Felicity ou pas ?**

**Merci à tous pour vos nombreuses lectures et vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre. **

**Angy : Merci de ton commentaire. Je suis contente de t'avoir surprise avec ce rebondissement. Tu verras comment Oliver va réagir dans ce chapitre...mais pour lui tout est très difficile et il revit encore une fois cet enfer. **

**Olicity-love : Merci de ton commentaire. Je sais ce chapitre est d'une tristesse sans nom. Je ne suis pas certaine que celui-ci soit plus joyeux. **

**Nina : Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire, contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre. Tu auras une partie de tes réponses dans ce chapitre qui ne sera pas facile pour notre couple. **

**Voici le 12ème chapitre de cette fiction. Je vous préviens de suite, il n'est pas joyeux pour notre couple...mais c'est un passage obligé. Bonne lecture. **

**Un énorme merci à beta ****extraordinaire. Merci Shinobu24 pour être présente sur chaque histoire, sans toi rien ne serait plus pareil. Je t'embrasse très fort. **

* * *

Le trajet jusque chez eux se fit dans un silence assourdissant chacun à un bout de la limousine. Oliver tentait de temps en temps un regard vers Felicity mais cette dernière avait le sien perdu sur le paysage et ne semblait pas prête à engager la conversation.

Oliver se contrôlait, il avait envie d'hurler, de pleurer, de rire nerveusement tout ça se mélangeait dans sa tête et il se sentait perdre pied. Le cauchemar était en train de se reproduire, sa femme était à nouveau malade et allait mourir et cette fois il ne pourrait pas la sauver.

Barry n'en était qu'aux prémices des expériences et même s'il avançait à grand pas, il n'était pas certain que d'ici quelques mois il puisse voyager dans le temps ou même aller d'une terre à une autre. Et même si cela était possible il n'était pas certain que le remède qu'il avait trouvé sur terre 25 existait dans cette réalité.

Il sentit son esprit s'embrumer sous toutes ces question et ces suppositions et une migraine commençait à lui vriller les tempes. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été si confus et perdu. Du moins depuis qu'il était dans cette nouvelle réalité et que son mariage avec Felicity était sans nuage, il n'avait plus été dans cet état.

C'est la portière se refermant d'un coup sec qui le sortit de sa torpeur et qui lui fit réaliser qu'ils étaient arrivés chez eux. Il soupira et se décida à descendre, Felicity ne l'avait pas attendu et était déjà dans l'ascenseur. Il courra afin de prendre le même qu'elle, mais il arriva trop tard.

Felicity regardait les portes de l'ascenseur se refermer sur Oliver. Elle se détestait pour ce qu'elle lui faisait endurer mais elle n'avait pas le choix. C'était sa décision et elle savait qu'avec le temps Oliver la comprendrait et la soutiendrait dans cette voie, mais en attendant elle savait qu'elle allait devoir batailler contre son mari et sa colère.

Elle connaissait Oliver et son caractère de feu. C'était un impulsif et un homme à fleur de peau, et cette version de lui était encore plus sensible. Elle soupira en arrivant dans l'entrée. Elle jeta ses clefs sur la console et enleva ses chaussures qu'elle laissa choir à la porte.

Elle prit l'escalier ne rêvant que de se glisser sous la douche pour tenter d'oublier cette journée. Elle ne se souvenait même plus depuis quand elle se sentait étouffée, certainement depuis le jour où le Dr Avery lui a annoncé sa grossesse et son cancer. Ce qui à l'origine était juste une petite grosseur sans importance s'était transformée en une tumeur maligne qui allait avoir raison d'elle si elle n'agissait pas.

Elle se déshabilla et alluma l'eau de la douche afin qu'elle soit à bonne température. Elle se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude et laissa son visage se noyer sous les gouttes. Ses larmes se mélangeaient à l'eau qui coulait et elle retenait des sanglots qu'elle finit par laisser échapper quand elle sentit deux bras forts l'entourer.

Elle sursauta légèrement et se laissa aller à cette étreinte réconfortante. Elle sentit Oliver plonger son visage dans son cou et déposer de tendres baisers sur sa peau. Il avait glissé ses mains sur son ventre rond et elle finit par entrelacer ses doigts aux siens. Elle l'aimait tellement fort pensa-t-elle, elle savait que sa décision était égoïste mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Quand le Dr Avery lui avait appris sa grossesse au détour de ses examens de routine, elle avait explosé de joie. Ils n'avaient pas prévu d'avoir un second enfant, mais elle s'était dit que c'était le destin qui leur faisait ce cadeau. Et puis quelques instants plus tard le médecin avait prononcé les mots qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oubliés et qui résonnaient depuis.

_Felicity vous avez un cancer…cette masse qu'on soupçonne depuis un moment est maligne. Il faut interrompre votre grossesse si voulez avoir une chance de vivre._

Elle avait refusé de suite et le Dr Avery l'avait encouragée à y réfléchir et à en discuter avec Oliver. Seulement elle avait pris la décision de ne rien lui dire. Elle savait d'avance qu'il voudrait la sauver. Elle ne sentait pas la force de l'affronter, alors elle avait compté sur la chance pour mener à bien cette grossesse en espérant que sa maladie ne la rattrape pas trop vite, mais apparemment elle n'aurait pas cette chance.

« Il bouge Oliver….il est là dans mon ventre, bien vivant. » Pleura-t-elle en serrant les doigts de son mari. « Je ne peux pas le tuer….ne me demande pas de le tuer. » Oliver eut le cœur brisé à entendre la supplication de sa femme.

Il desserra son étreinte et la fit se retourner afin de la regarder dans les yeux. Quand il croisa son regard bleu il était flouté de larmes, il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait, seulement ili ne la laisserait pas mourir encore une fois. C'était impensable pour lui de la laisser ainsi décider de mourir.

« Je sais chérie….je sais qu'il est là….bien vivant. » Souffla-t-il contre son visage en la regardant tristement, ses yeux lâchant les larmes qu'il sentait affluer. « …seulement je refuse de te sacrifier….je ne peux pas envisager de te perdre une seconde fois. » Dit-il en étouffant un sanglot.

Felicity posa ses mains autour de son cou et posa son front contre le sien. Elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait lui dire et elle savait qu'il avait raison. Que sa décision était complètement folle et irrationnelle, mais c'était sa décision et elle ne reviendrait pas dessus.

« Je sais Oliver, je sais très bien que tu veux me sauver…..mais Barry t'avais dit que ce genre de choses pouvait arriver. » Elle vit Oliver avoir un mouvement de recul. « Il sait que je suis malade…et il m'a raconté ce qu'il t'avait dit…. »

Oliver se détacha d'elle d'un coup, blessé. Sa femme s'était confiée à un étranger plutôt qu'à lui, il se retenait de déverser sa colère sur elle, mais il sentait tout un flot de reproche arriver et il ne savait pas s'il pourrait se contrôler.

« Barry ?! Tu as raconté à Barry que tu allais mourir alors que tu ne m'as rien dit ?! » Dit-il cette fois-ci en colère. « Je suis ton mari Felicity ! Je pensais compter un peu plus que ça ! » Oliver sortit de la douche en trombe. Il attrapa un peignoir et sortit de la salle de bains suivit de Felicity.

« Je sais que j'aurais du t'en parler…mais je savais que tu voudrais interrompre ma grossesse et ce bébé, ce petit garçon je le veux Oliver et je… »

« Même si tu dois mourir pour ça ?! » La coupa-t-il d'une voix forte. « ….même si pour ça tu dois abandonner ta fille et ton mari ?! » Il était blessé et triste, comment pouvait-elle décider une chose pareille sans lui en avoir parlé avant ?

« Oliver….je ne vais pas mourir. » Tenta-t-elle de le rassurer en faisant un pas vers lui. Il ne bougeait pas la regardant avancer. Il avait envie de croire à ce qu'elle disait, mais il savait que c'était faux. Il en avait déjà fait l'amer expérience. « ….je vais donner naissance à cet enfant et ensuite je suivrai le protocole que le Dr Avery me…. »

« Tu vas mourir et tu le sais ! » La coupa-t-il à nouveau. « Ton cancer est agressif et invasif ! C'est une chose que ma réalité et celle-ci ont en commun. Tu es condamnée si tu ne fais rien de suite. » Dit-il d'un ton plus calme en la fixant. Felicity fit encore un pas et finit par poser ses mains sur le torse d'Oliver.

Ce dernier sursauta et ferma les yeux quand elle remonta ses mains vers son visage afin de le regarder.

« Cheri….regarde moi… » Plaida Felicity d'une petite voix. Oliver secoua la tête en laissant couler ses larmes. « ….s'il te plaît… » Demanda-t-elle à nouveau. Il fit un effort surhumain et ouvrit enfin les yeux. « …..c'est vrai, je risque de mourir, mais….je vais tout faire pour que ça n'arrive pas...je te le promets. Je veux juste que tu sois à mes côtés et qu'on vive cette grossesse comme si tout allait bien… »

A ces paroles Oliver attrapa les mains de sa femme et les décolla de son visage en faisant un pas en arrière, choqué.

« Comment veux-tu comme je fasse comme si tout allait bien ?! Tu es folle !? Pourtant ton cancer n'est pas une tumeur au cerveau ! » Dit-il cinglant et méchant, il le savait parfaitement. Mais il souffrait tellement qu'il n'était pas rationnel. « Il est hors de question que je te laisse faire une chose pareille Felicity ! Ma fille a besoin de sa mère….ce bébé est peut-être vivant mais pour l'instant il n'est pas encore là et ma fille doit être ta priorité ! »

Felicity fut choquée à son tour de ces paroles méchantes et cinglantes. Elle comprenait sa souffrance et son incompréhension mais elle ne comprenait pas cette méchanceté gratuite.

« Ce bébé a besoin de moi….il dépends de moi pour vivre ! Comment veux-tu que je renonce à lui ?! Peyton t'a toi s'il m'arrive quelque chose, notre fils n'a que moi pour l'instant ! » Cria-t-elle à son tour en colère de ce qu'il lui demandait de faire.

« Ta décision est d'un égoïsme sans non ! » Hurla-t-il à son tour. « Comment peux-tu...nous faire ça après tout ce qu'on a pu traverser et ce que j'ai fait pour toi ?! »

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé Oliver ! Et pour ton information _ta_ Felicity avait décidé de mourir, tu aurais dû la laisser morte….je ne serai pas dans cette situation à choisir entre mon fils et ma vie ! » Dit-elle à son tour d'une voix glaciale.

« Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis… » Oliver était sous le choc de cette tirade. Comment pouvait-elle dire une chose pareille ? Comment pouvait-elle lui reprocher d'avoir voulu la sauver ?

« Bien sur que si…et tu le sais ! » Répondit-elle tout aussi froidement. « Soit tu respectes ma décision et on se bat tous les deux…..soit tu ne la respectes pas et la porte t'est grande ouverte. » Dit-elle d'une voix forte et sûre d'elle. « Mais je ne changerai pas d'avis. » Felicity fixa un instant son mari et refoula le torrent de larmes qu'elle sentait prêt à déferler.

« Je n'accepterai jamais que tu te sacrifies de cette façon. » Finit par dire Oliver au bout d'un long moment. « Je vais trouver une solution.….tu ne vas pas mourir. »

Felicity le fixa les larmes aux yeux, voilà pourquoi elle n'avait rien dit. Voilà pourquoi elle ne voulait pas qu'Oliver soit au courant, parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'abandonnerait pas et qu'il ferait ce qu'il fallait pour la sauver. Et elle ne voulait pas, elle avait simplement besoin de lui, de le savoir à ses côtés durant sa grossesse. Qu'ils puissent la vivre normalement mais à présent tout était remis en cause.

« Tu sais bien que c'est peine perdue…tu sais comment ça se termine. » Dit-elle d'une voix cassée d'émotions. « Tu as déjà vécu tout ça Oliver. » Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, elle avait raison pensa-t-il. Mais cette fois-ci il était préparé et savait quoi faire et où aller afin de la sauver à temps.

####

Le Dr Avery eut un sursaut en entendant sa porte s'ouvrir dans un fracas indescriptible. Devant lui se tenait Oliver Queen droit, les bras croisés et plutôt menaçant. Il prenait tout l'encadrement de porte et s'il ne le connaissait pas si bien, il aurait pu avoir peur pour sa vie.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Oliver en s'avançant doucement vers son bureau. Jackson Avery se recula d'instinct dans son fauteuil et tenta de ne pas montrer qu'il était impressionné. « Pourquoi m'avoir caché que ma femme allait mourir ? » Demanda Oliver une seconde fois quand il n'obtint pas de réponse.

« Je suis lié au secret Mr Queen. Si votre femme ne souhaitait rien vous dire je ne pouvais pas aller contre sa décision….j'ai prêté serment et…. » Oliver frappa sa main sur le bureau faisant sursauter le médecin.

« Foutaises ! » Hurla-t-il en colère. « Vous saviez parfaitement que c'était la mauvaise décision ! Vous auriez pu me prévenir que ses résultats n'étaient pas bons, j'aurai pu la forcer à me parler ! » Cria-t-il encore. « Vous n'avez rien fait…..vous allez être responsable de sa mort et croyez moi plus jamais…..plus jamais de votre vie vous n'allez exercer votre métier. » Dit-il maintenant d'un ton froid et glacial. « Vous savez qui je suis et que si on se mets sur ma route c'est fini…..vous avez trahi ma famille….votre vie est terminée Dr Avery. »

Oliver le fixait en rage, ses yeux noirs de colère et de chagrin. Il voyait le médecin s'enfoncer un peu plus à chaque parole dans son fauteuil. Il savait qu'il était menaçant et qu'il allait trop loin, Avery pouvait très bien porter plainte pour intimidation mais à cet instant il s'en fichait royalement. Tout ce qu'il savait était que sa femme avait pris une décision insensée et qu'elle allait mourir.

« Je vous conseille de quitter Starling…. » Oliver se redressa et réajusta sa veste de costume tranquillement. « Si vous restez je vais faire de votre vie un enfer… » Dit-il menaçant. Le Dr Avery déglutit péniblement et hocha la tête, si la situation n'avait été aussi dramatique Oliver se serait moqué de lui avec son air affolé et son front dégoulinant de sueur. « Pas la peine de vous dire que le plus tôt sera le mieux… » Oliver le fixa encore un instant avant de se retourner et de prendre la porte, il avait une autre visite à rendre.

##

« Alors avant toute chose...je sais ce que tu vas me dire…et tu auras raison j'aurai du t'en parler tout de suite.. » Barry reculait au rythme où Oliver avançait vers lui, menaçant. « ….mais Felicity m'a fait promettre de ne rien te dire, c'est mon amie, et…. »

« Et moi je suis son mari ! » Tonna-t-il d'une voix puissante. Il retrouvait son intonation de voix qu'il utilisait quand il était ce justicier à la capuche, et même s'il détestait le reconnaître, cela lui manquait un peu. « Tu aurais du venir me le dire tout de suite ! Comment as-tu pu me regarder en face tous ces mois et ne rien me dire ?! Elle va mourir Barry ! » Hurla-t-il dans le laboratoire faisant sursauter tout le monde.

« Non pas forcément il se peut que….. » Oliver fit encore un pas vers lui forçant Barry à reculer contre le mur. Caitlin et Cisco regardaient cette conversation les yeux ronds n'ayant jamais vu Oliver si en colère et si peu maître de ses émotions.

« Tais-toi ! » Cria-t-il à nouveau. « Tu sais très bien qu'elle va mourir…ma présence ici en est la preuve, elle est enceinte et le traitement tuerait notre fils voilà pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit ! Elle est perdue d'avance et tu le savais ! » Dit-il les dents serrées de rage et de colère. Pourtant dieu sait qu'il se maîtrisait.

« Ok..ok…les choses sont plutôt mal parties je te l'accorde. » Déglutit Barry en s'appuyant encore plus contre le mur, Oliver étant à un pas de lui. « Mais on a toujours la solution de remonter le temps si…. »

« Non ! C'est hors de question ! » S'exclama Oliver. « C'est trop dangereux et…. »

« Pas si on calcule tous les risques avant et que… » La phrase de Cisco se perdit au fur et à mesure que le visage d'Oliver se tournait vers lui. « ..…ok je me tais... » Oliver acquiesça d'accord avec cette idée. Il reporta son attention sur Barry et le fixa intensément.

« …Je disais donc….remonter le temps est trop dangereux. Tu vas plutôt te concentrer sur la possibilité de m'envoyer sur terre 25 afin que j'aille chercher le remède que j'avais trouvé. » Dit-il le plus simplement du monde suscitant la surprise de Barry.

« Quoi ?! Mais c'est impossible Oliver et tu le sais ! Nos recherches ne sont pas assez avancées et je ne pourrai pas… »

« Je refuse un_ non_ comme réponse. » Le coupa Oliver. « Tu es aussi responsable de la situation que le Dr Avery…maintenant tu vas m'aider à trouver une solution afin que ma femme ne meurt pas. » Oliver fit une pause et se rapprocha encore de Barry en le fixant. « Et pour être honnête avec toi…tu as intérêt à trouver la solution….si Felicity meurt…je te tiendrai pour responsable….et tu n'as même pas idée de ce que je peux faire quand je suis malheureux. » Dit-il d'un ton calme mais menaçant.

Barry hocha la tête sous le choc. Il n'avait jamais vu Oliver si froid, il se souvint alors de ce qu'il lui avait confié une fois et de sa vie dans sa réalité, de ce justicier qu'il était et qui malgré tout restait toujours tapis quelque part en lui. À cet instant il comprenait ce qu'il avait voulu lui expliquer.

« Et sinon on a le droit de dire non !? » Caitlin fit un pas vers Barry et Oliver, et le défia du regard. « Quoi !? Je refuse de travailler sous la contrainte ! On est d'accord que te cacher la vérité était une erreur, on en est tous conscients….mais nous menacer ne changera rien à la situation…. » Oliver regardait cette femme qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment et se tourna vers elle, pour une fois elle n'avait pas tort. « On est loin d'être au point pour voyager dans le temps alors vouloir explorer des terres dont ne sait rien est encore très loin d'être au programme. » Claqua-t-elle en colère à son tour.

« Vous avez 3 mois pour trouver une solution ! » Dit-il en regardant Caitlin. « Ma femme s'affaiblit de jour en jour et elle ne veut pas…. » Oliver fit une pause à la simple idée de penser au fait que Felicity mettait sa vie en danger. « …vous avez carte blanche et peu importe ce que ça coûtera…vous devez …. »

« Et qui fera le test ? » Demanda Cisco. Il fit à son tour un pas vers le groupe. Il comprenait la douleur d'Oliver mais pour autant ce qu'il demandait était quasi impossible, en tout cas pas avant des années.

« Moi…c'est moi qui irai sur terre 25. Je connais et je sais où trouver le remède. » Caitlin retint un cri de surprise et Barry en ouvrit la bouche de surprise, seul Cisco ne semblait pas plus choqué que ça.

« Ok…. » Répondit-il en reprenant déjà le chemin de son bureau pour se remettre au travail. Les trois le regardèrent faire sans rien dire.

« Oliver tu ne peux pas faire ça. On ne sait même pas si.. » Oliver leva une main afin que Barry se taise. Il porta à nouveau son regard sur lui et à son air il comprit qu'il ne devait pas insister. « Ok…on se mets au boulot. » Il entraîna Caitlin et laissa Oliver en plein milieu du laboratoire.

####

Felicity était à présent enceinte de 6 mois. Sa grossesse se passait bien et son fils grandissait sans souci particulier. Elle était toujours épuisée et avait perdue beaucoup de poids, mais cela n'était pas étonnant au vu de son état. Le Dr Avery lui avait expliqué devoir quitter Starling pendant un moment et qu'il avait confié son cas à un de ses confrères réputé qui serait tout aussi compétent que lui pour l'aider à traverser cette période difficile.

Elle avait rigolé doucement quand il avait prononcé _période difficile_. Il n'avait tout simplement pas voulu prononcer _le chemin vers votre mort annoncée_. Elle ne regrettait pas la décision qu'elle avait prise, elle regrettait que cela l'ait éloignée d'Oliver. Depuis le jour où il avait découvert son cancer, il l'évitait.

Il partageait toujours sa vie et rentrait à la maison tous les soirs, il s'occupait toujours de Peyton et rien ne pouvait laisser deviner que leur couple était au bord de la rupture. Seulement elle savait qu'il ne lui pardonnerait pas son mensonge. Et elle le comprenait, si lui avait agi de la même façon elle aurait réagi pareil, à la différence qu'elle aurait été encore plus virulente.

Elle voyait bien qu'Oliver la surveillait toujours du coin de l'œil et qu'il faisait en sorte que rien ne vienne perturber sa journée et son quotidien et rien que pour ça elle l'aimait encore plus fort. Elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il soit à ses côtés pour tous ces moments qu'elle vivait encore. Mais elle savait que c'était beaucoup lui demander.

Oliver se protégeait comme il le pouvait et il agissait comme il l'avait toujours fait, il prenait la fuite quand les choses devenaient trop difficiles ou qu'il ne savait pas gérer ses émotions. Elle avait presque oublié ce côté de sa personnalité, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus agi de cette façon.

« Et si on faisait une liste de prénoms ? » Peyton vint prendre place aux côtés de sa mère avec un stylo et un carnet. Elle posa sa tête contre le ventre de sa mère et écouta son frère qui bougeait. « Il bouge beaucoup… »

« Oui…attends je sens ici…son pied. » Felicity prit la main de sa fille et la posa à l'endroit qu'elle venait de lui indiquer. Peyton eut un énorme sourire à sentir le bébé comme savoir où était sa main et pousser sur la peau de sa mère pour lui montrer sa présence. La mère et la fille se regardèrent avec un énorme sourire. « Bon on l'a fait cette liste. »

Peyton hocha la tête et se redressa un peu.

« J'ai déjà noté des prénoms….Alexander, Colton, Cole, Hayden, Lény et…. »

« Whooo…. » Rigola Felicity devant l'empressement de sa fille. « Mais dis moi tu as déjà super bien travaillé. » Peyton rigola devant la surprise de sa mère. « Attends on va prendre l'ordinateur et on va consulter un site de prénoms pour garçons….juste pour voir. » Ajouta-t-elle quand elle vit sa fille faire la moue.

Elles regardaient depuis un bon moment toutes ces listes de prénoms interminables sans pour autant avoir un coup de cœur pour l'un d'entre eux. Felicity commençait à fatiguer et à se dire qu'elle ne trouverait jamais le prénom parfait pour son petit garçon et Peyton commençait à s'agacer que sa mère n'arrive pas à se décider.

« Je sais ! » S'exclama la fillette. « On va attendre que papa rentre du bureau et on va choisir tous les trois…de toute façon il a son mot à dire non ? » Demanda innocemment Peyton en fixant sa mère. Felicity hocha la tête se demandant si vraiment c'était un sujet qui passionnait encore Oliver.

Il lui demandait tous les jours comment elle allait, mais ne posait jamais de questions sur leur bébé. C'est comme si il avait occulté qu'elle était enceinte. Ce qui était difficile à ne pas percevoir étant donné son ventre plus que rebondit, mais il ne lui parlait jamais de leur fils. Elle savait qu'il l'associait à sa mort et elle redoutait qu'il ne s'occupe pas de lui quand elle viendrait à mourir.

« Mon mot à dire pour quoi ? » Demanda une voix à la porte du salon. Peyton se tourna vers Oliver et sauta du canapé pour aller le retrouver et se nicher dans ses bras. Même à son âge elle adorait encore se faire câliner par son père.

« On est entrain de choisir des prénoms pour le bébé. On a fait une liste mais c'est trop long. » Plaida la fillette en faisant une grimace qui fit sourire son père. « Tu veux nous aider ? » Oliver fut interdit un moment ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

Depuis l'annonce de la maladie de Felicity, il ne pensait plus vraiment à ce bébé qui grandissait dans le ventre de sa femme. Il se trouvait horrible, mais pour lui cet enfant était le symbole de la mort de sa femme, un sacrifice inutile.

« Peyton…papa est fatigué de sa journée. » Tenta de le sauver Felicity. Ils agissaient devant leur fille comme si rien n'avait changé et ils devaient avouer que plus les jours avançaient plus la situation était difficilement supportable.

« Non ! Je…non ça va.. » S'entendit dire Oliver sans savoir pourquoi. Il posa sa fille au sol et la suivit vers le fauteuil pas très loin. Il regarda Felicity et la trouva fatiguée, elle avait encore maigri et c'est ce qui l'inquiétait. Il lui fit un léger sourire et porta son attention sur la liste que sa fille lui tendit. Il prit un instant pour la lire et posa son regard sur sa femme. « Vraiment ? Tu veux appeler notre fils Nolan ou Judicaël ? »

Felicity rigola à voir la tête d'Oliver, cette activité avait au moins le mérite de le faire réagir et parler de son fils. Elle le regarda et secoua la tête doucement.

« Avec le recul Judicaël ne me semble pas…judicieux. » Dit-elle en se retenant d'éclater de rire. Oliver pouffa à sa remarque et se détendit un peu. « Peyton…montre à papa ta liste du début….à moins que tu aies une idée d'un prénom. »

Oliver étudia avec attention cette nouvelle liste et Felicity sourit à le voir réagir à certains prénoms qui ne devaient pas lui plaire. Pour un instant elle oublia sa vie compliquée et replongeait dans celle qu'elle avait connu avant la découverte de sa maladie.

« Alors…. » Peyton ramena sa mère à la réalité et Felicity s'aperçut qu'Oliver avait fini de regarder cette seconde liste de prénoms.

« Tu veux la vérité ? » Sa fille hocha la tête et Oliver lui répondit par une grimace qui fit rire les deux filles. Il perdit son regard sur Felicity qui rigolait à le voir faire et soudain il s'en voulut de son éloignement des dernières semaines. Il comprenait sa décision même s'il n'était pas d'accord avec elle. Elle agissait avec son cœur de mère et lui agissait avec son cœur de mari. « J'avais pensé à Connor… » Dit-il en soupirant tout en posant la liste sur la table. Le silence se fit un moment et il comprit que son idée n'avait pas le succès escompté.

« J'adore ! » S'exclama Felicity avec un énorme sourire. « Connor Oliver Queen…ça sonne plutôt pas mal. » Dit-elle en regardant tendrement son mari. Ce dernier hocha la tête et la vit poser la question à leur fille. « Tu aimes Peyton ? » La fillette mis un certain temps avant d'hurler un énorme_ oui_ en se levant contente de pouvoir enfin appeler son frère par son prénom plutôt que par _bébé_.

« Ok..je crois donc que nous avons trouvé ! » S'exclama Oliver en se levant d'un bond. « Et pour fêter ça je vais aller chercher à manger au BBB. Après tout ces efforts je crois bien que vous méritez un bon repas bien gras. » Felicity et Peyton éclatèrent de rire et Oliver entraîna sa fille avec lui.

##

Felicity finissait de jeter les vestiges de leur repas quand elle sentit un coup de pied de Connor un peu plus fort que les autres. Elle s'appuya au plan de travail de la cuisine et attendit qu'il arrête. Elle posa une main sur son ventre et commença à lui parler tendrement.

Oliver venait de redescendre d'avoir couché sa fille, il observait Felicity parler à son ventre et instantanément les larmes lui arrivèrent aux yeux. Cette scène qui était touchante était aussi d'une tristesse sans nom. Ce qui devrait être tendre et remplit d'amour, il le ressentait comme des derniers gestes. Il savait très bien que Felicity avait très peu de chance de gagner sa bataille contre la maladie quand elle aurait donné naissance à Connor.

« Hey…ça va ? » Oliver reprit conscience quand il sentit la main de Felicity sur sa joue essuyer une larme qui avait coulé.

« Oui je…..non ça ne va pas Felicity. » Dit-il d'une voix cassée. « Tu es enceinte et ce qui devrait être un moment de joie est entrain de me tuer à petit feu….je…je n'arrive pas à me réjouir de sa naissance alors que je sais que cette grossesse te mène à la mort…c'est trop dur tu comprends ? » Dit-il tout bas contre sa tempe en la serrant contre lui.

Felicity hocha la tête, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait. Elle avait la chance de sentir son fils vivre en elle, elle avait créé un lien particulier avec lui, elle en était certaine. Et c'est ce qui l'aidait à se lever tous les jours et à affronter une nouvelle journée qui la guidait un peu plus vers la fin de sa vie.

« Je comprends Oliver…je comprends… » Elle saisit une de ses mains et la posa sur son ventre. « Tiens sent le, écoute le bouger….tu comprendras pourquoi j'ai pris cette décision et pourquoi je ne peux pas renoncer à lui…. » Felicity parlait tout bas et doucement afin qu'Oliver intègre bien ses paroles. « Il vit en moi…et ce depuis le premier jour. Je ne peux pas le tuer pour me sauver…tu comprends ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Oliver sentait son fils bouger sous la paume de sa main, il sentait la vie en Felicity mais cela n'atténuait pas sa douleur pour autant. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il comprenait qu'il était d'accord avec son choix.

« Je comprends chérie…je t'assure que je comprends. » Il se recula et plongea dans les yeux bleus de Felicity. « Mais….mets toi à ma place deux minutes, je ne peux pas te laisser te sacrifier de cette façon…et nous on va devenir quoi ? » Tenta-t-il encore une fois. « Peyton….va être dévastée et moi je…..je me suis perdu la première fois, je ne suis pas certain d'arriver à surmonter ça encore une fois. » Avoua-t-il enfin d'une petite voix.

« Tu y arriveras Oliver…..pour nos enfants tu y arriveras. » Oliver secoua la tête lui indiquant qu'il n'y arriverait pas, Felicity encercla son visage. « Bien sur que si..tu es fort et… »

« Non ! » Hurla-t-il en se dégageant de son étreinte « Non ! Tout ça c'est pour que tu te sentes mieux ! Mais tu sais très bien qu'une fois que tu seras….morte notre vie ne sera plus la même ! Tu nous abandonnes parce que tu as peur de te battre contre le cancer, tu choisis la solution de facilité ! » Dit-il d'un ton froid en fixant sa femme droit dans les yeux. Felicity fut interdite un instant sous cette accusation infondée.

« Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille ?! » Elle ne criait pas ne voulant pas réveiller leur fille et l'effrayer. « Je n'ai pas peur…seulement je ne peux pas tuer notre bébé. » Oliver pouffa à cette raison qui pour lui n'en était pas une.

« Très bien dans ce cas explique-moi pourquoi tu n'as encore rien dit à personne ?! Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit à ta mère que tu allais mourir et que tu ne verrais pas grandir tes enfants ? Pourquoi tu caches la vérité à tout le monde !? Tu n'oses même pas dire à ta propre fille qu'elle ne verra plus sa mère dans quelques temps….tu as pris une décision insensée et à présent tu as la trouille parce que l'échéance approche….tu es lâche. » Il finit sa tirade à bout de souffle sous le regard médusé de Felicity.

Elle se dirigea doucement vers la porte de l'appartement et l'ouvrit. Elle regarda son époux qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait.

« Tu dégages….tu n'as plus rien à faire ici Oliver. En fait…tu n'avais plus rien à faire ici depuis longtemps. J'ai cru que tu avais changé..mais dans cette réalité ou dans la tienne tu reste toujours le même gosse de riche irresponsable et égoïste. » Ces paroles coûtaient énormément à Felicity mais elle devait les prononcer. Il avait été trop loin cette fois-ci. « Tu pourras voir Peyton autant que tu le souhaites….mais pas ici et pas devant moi….quand à ton fils, j'espère que tu ne le renieras pas. »

Oliver ne bougeait pas bien trop surpris par ce que Felicity lui disait et lui demandait de faire. Il la fixait et pouvait voir qu'elle était sérieuse dans sa démarche. Il fit un pas et saisit sa veste de costume au passage. Il s'arrêta à la hauteur de sa femme et la regarda longuement avant de partir.

Sans un mot il quitta son appartement et entendit la porte claquer avec force et Felicity s'effondrer derrière. Il l'imaginait au sol à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter, et encore une fois il était le responsable de sa tristesse. Il se détestait pour ça, il ne savait que la rendre malheureuse.

##

Elle se leva légèrement agacée, et jeta un œil vers son réveil. Qui pouvait bien venir frapper à cette heure chez elle ? Elle avança et regarda prudemment au judas. Elle fut surprise et choquée de voir cette personne devant sa porte, cela faisait des lustres qu'il n'était pas venu la voir et qu'il ne lui adressait plus la parole, c'était limite s'il la voyait quand il arrivait qu'ils se croisaient.

Elle déverrouilla sa porte et s'adossa à l'encadrement en croisant les bras. Oliver lui se retenait à la rambarde pas très loin, elle le voyait tituber et comprit tout de suite qu'il était ivre. Un sourire malsain apparu sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda enfin Laurel. Oliver rigola à sa question. Il fit un pas vers elle et se colla à son corps.

« T'en as pas une petite idée ? » Il se pencha vers elle et emprisonna sa bouche pour un baiser urgent.

* * *

**...Je sais que cette fin est affreuse...Oliver est perdu et fait n'importe quoi. **

**J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous a plu malgré sa tristesse. Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis, commentaires et théories sur la suite. **

**Oliver va-t-il se ressaisir et repousser Laurel ? Cette dernière va-t-elle profiter de la situation ? Comment va réagir Felicity ? Va-t-elle enfin dire la vérité à tout le monde ? Oliver sera-t-il à ses côtés, ou va-t-elle vivre la fin de sa grossesse seule ?**

**Réponses dans les derniers chapitres...à bientôt...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour,**

**Merci encore à tous ceux qui continuent de suivre cette fiction. Merci pour vos nombreuses lectures et merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review, notamment aux guests à qui je ne peux répondre de par le site. **

**Clo : Merci beaucoup **

**Angy : Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire. Je sais que le dernier chapitre a été ****éprouvant et la réaction de chacun est légitime, seulement ils n'arrivent pas à se comprendre. Je pense qu'ils sont arrivés maintenant au stade où tu as raison les choses ne peuvent pas être pires. Tu vas vite savoir si Oliver va faire une bêtise ou pas. **

**Olicity-love : Merci de ton commentaire. La réponse pour Oliver c'est tout de suite. **

**Je sais que je vous ai laissé avec une fin horrible sur le dernier chapitre. Vous allez savoir si Oliver va aller au bout où se ressaisir. Bonne lecture. **

**Une dernier mot pour ma beta extraordinaire. Merci Shinobu24 d'être à mes côtés depuis un moment à présent. Je t'embrasse très fort ma jumelle. **

* * *

Oliver était dans un bar d'un quartier peu recommandable de Starling. Quand Felicity l'avait mis à la porte il n'avait eu qu'une envie, noyer son chagrin dans une quantité impressionnante d'alcool. Il avait roulé un moment sans but et avait fini par s'arrêter dans un bar glauque à la devanture peu avenante, mais qui avait le mérite d'être assez loin du centre ville et où personne ne pourrait mettre un nom sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous sert ? » Demanda le barman en voyant cet homme qui ne cadrait pas dans le décor s'installer au bar.

« Un double Whisky. » Le barman lui servit son verre et posa la bouteille à ses côtés. Oliver posa son regard surpris sur lui.

« Vous n'êtes pas un client habituel….quand on vient ici c'est qu'on fuit quelque chose. Et même si la solution n'est pas dans cette bouteille, elle atténuera votre douleur un moment. » Le barman fixa Oliver avant que celui-ci n'hoche la tête et lui dise un timide merci.

Il vida la moitié de la bouteille en peu de temps en se repassant tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre depuis des années. Sa vie avant l'île, sa vie sur l'île, et surtout sa vie après l'île. Tout le début de sa vie n'avait été que souffrance mais tout avait changé quand une jeune femme blonde à lunettes était entrée dans sa vie. Tout avait changé à partir du moment où il avait croisé son regard bleu et où elle s'était mise à babiller nerveusement.

Son cœur l'avait reconnu à l'instant même, il avait su à ce moment précis qu'elle était son âme sœur et celle qui pourrait le sauver de sa vie remplie de noirceur et de ténèbres. Mais bien évidemment il avait eu peur et il avait fui comme il savait si bien le faire. Il l'avait repoussée autant qu'il avait pu, il lui avait brisé le cœur à plusieurs reprises, mais elle lui avait toujours tout pardonné parce qu'elle savait qu'au fond de lui il n'était pas ce type qu'il voulait bien faire croire.

Dans cette réalité son _lui_ avait agi de la même façon quand il avait compris l'immensité des sentiments que Felicity pouvait lui inspirer. Et il avait fui lui aussi et lui avait aussi brisé le cœur à plusieurs reprises. Mais comme son _elle_ de sa réalité, elle lui avait pardonné ses écarts de conduite. Elle savait qu'il était plus que ce qu'il montrait aux autres.

Quand il avait perdu Felicity, son monde s'était arrêté de tourner. Felicity était sa raison de vivre, elle était celle qui le défiait, qui le remettait sur les rails quand il allait dans la mauvaise direction, celle qui l'aimait comme personne ne l'avait jamais aimé….sans elle sa vie n'avait plus lieu d'être.

Il avait tenté d'être fort pour Peyton, mais même si Felicity vivait à travers sa fille, son manque d'elle était devenu trop grand et il n'avait plus rêvé que de la retrouver. Il avait voulu la sauver de sa maladie et vivre une vie heureuse, seulement tout était remis en cause par sa grossesse. Et même s'il ne voulait pas le reconnaître il n'était pas loin de détester ce bébé qui grandissait en elle.

Cependant, elle avait raison c'était lui le responsable de cette situation, c'était à cause de lui si Felicity avait eu cette décision si difficile à prendre. Elle avait raison sur toute la ligne, réalisa-t-il c'était lui le seul fautif dans toute cette histoire. Ce constat lui brisa le cœur, une nouvelle fois il avait conduit sa femme vers la mort. Il se resservit un verre de whisky et finit par vider la bouteille complète.

Quand il sortit du bar, il monta dans sa voiture et posa sa tête contre l'appuie-tête. Il repensa à ce qu'était sa vie en arrivant dans cette réalité, il aurait dû laisser Felicity tranquille et la laisser poursuivre sa vie. Elle le détestait presque à l'époque et ce n'était pas plus mal.

Ses pensées voguèrent alors vers Laurel, il se moqua de lui. Pourquoi diable pensait-il à Laurel à cet instant ? Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis des mois. Il démarra sa voiture et reprit la route vers le centre ville, sans s'en rendre compte il se gara devant chez la personne que sa femme détestait le plus. Il se figea un instant, se demandant ce qu'il faisait là et descendit difficilement de sa voiture.

Il titubait et eut un mal fou à monter les deux étages pour arriver devant la porte de son ex-petite amie. Rien que de penser à elle de cette façon le révulsait, mais il se détestait encore plus pour ce qu'il faisait subir à se femme en ce moment. Il sonna et attendit patiemment qu'elle vienne ouvrir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda Laurel, surprise de trouver Oliver à sa porte.

« T'en as pas une petite idée ? » Il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et fonça sur sa bouche. Il était venu ici dans un but précis. Il sentit Laurel répondre à son baiser avant de le repousser fortement. Il fit un pas en arrière au vu de l'alcool qu'il avait bu ce fut un miracle qu'il ne tombe pas à la renverse.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » Dit-elle en colère. « Tu es fou ?! » Oliver secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et posa son regard sur Laurel. Il perdait la tête, il perdait complètement la tête….Comment pouvait-il se retrouver ici dans cette situation ? Et si un journaliste l'avait suivi et avait saisit cet instant ? Il savait que Felicity ne s'en remettrait pas.

« Elle va mourir…. » Dit-il d'une voix basse sans répondre à ce que Laurel venait de lui dire. « Felicity va mourir et je ne pourrai rien faire… » Ses yeux cherchaient ou s'accrocher et son regard remonta vers Laurel qui restait sans voix devant ce qu'il venait de dire. « Elle…...quand il sera né…..elle va mourir Laurel. » Dit-il d'une voix où se mêlaient les larmes et la colère.

« Quoi….Oliver…. » Laurel vit alors Oliver comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Cet homme si fort et sûr de lui était en train de perdre pied, elle ne savait pas quoi faire et essayait de ne pas paniquer. « Ok…on va s'assoir et tu vas me raconter…mais avant je vais faire du café. »

Oliver acquiesça et se laissa diriger vers le canapé où il attendit qu'elle revienne avec un plateau et deux mugs fumantes de café. Laurel lui en tendit une et sans pouvoir s'arrêter de parler Oliver lui raconta comment il avait découvert que Felicity était malade et sa folle décision.

« Mais….mon père ne m'a rien dit… » Laurel était sous le choc. Elle n'avait bien évidemment plus aucun contact avec Felicity depuis des années et ne savait de sa vie que ce qui s'étalait dans les journaux.

« Personne ne sait. » Oliver leva enfin ses yeux larmoyants vers elle. « Elle n'a rien dit à personne….elle ne…..elle veut que sa grossesse soit un moment de joie…mais elle s'affaiblit un peu plus chaque jour et elle ne veut rien entendre. »

« Je suis sincèrement désolée pour toi Oliver… » Dit Laurel en cherchant une de ses mains pour le soutenir. « Je sais que je n'ai jamais été proche d'elle ou même très sympa….mais je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive une chose pareille. » Dit-elle peinée pour le couple.

Au cours de ces deux dernières années elle avait compris qu'Oliver était fou amoureux de sa demi-soeur. Il suffisait simplement de lire les déclarations qu'il pouvait faire dans la presse à son sujet, ou la façon dont il pouvait la regarder. C'était une évidence qu'une seule femme ne comptait à ses yeux et c'était Felicity. Elle avait eu du mal à l'accepter mais elle s'était faite une raison.

Elle avait cru avoir Oliver pour elle seule pendant un moment, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment été à elle. Même pendant leurs différentes périodes il y avait toujours eu Felicity entre eux. Elle avait toujours su qu'Oliver était attiré par sa demi-sœur, ça n'avait jamais été un secret.

« Mais tu….il n'y a vraiment rien à faire ? » Demanda-t-elle toujours sous le choc. Oliver secoua la tête et se laissa envahir par la peine et la tristesse. C'était la première fois qu'il se laissait aller ainsi et qu'il se confiait à quelqu'un depuis que cette terrible nouvelle s'était abattue sur lui.

« Si…mais pour ça il faudrait qu'elle décide de….mais elle ne veut pas. » Oliver pensa à leur dernière dispute et sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle l'avait mis à la porte de chez eux.

« Oh…je comprends…je suis vraiment désolée Oliver. » Dit-elle à nouveau, elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Oliver et elle n'avaient jamais eu ce genre de relation ou l'un et l'autre se confiaient et se racontaient leurs différentes aspirations. Leur relation avait toujours été uniquement basée sur le sexe, elle s'en rendait compte à présent. « Mais tu devrais rentrer chez toi et retrouver Felicity…elle doit s'inquiéter. » Dit-elle doucement.

« Non…elle s'en fiche, elle m'a mis à la porte. » Dit-il en retenant un nouveau sanglot. Il se pencha en avant, ses coudes sur ses genoux et il posa sa tête entre ses mains. « Qu'est-ce que je faire Laurel quand elle ne sera plus là…toute ma vie tourne autour d'elle…..sans elle je…..ma vie est terminée. » Ses paroles se perdirent dans ses pleurs.

« Ne dit pas ça Oliver. » Tenta Laurel en passant une main réconfortante dans son dos. « Tes enfants seront là pour te rappeler Felicity et…..et puis elle n'est pas encore morte. Peut-être allez vous avoir de la chance et que finalement elle pourra vivre…. » Oliver releva sa tête vers elle avec un léger sourire en coin.

« Merci de vouloir me rassurer….mais je sais qu'elle va mourir….mais merci quand même. » Ils se fixèrent un instant avant que Laurel ne se lève et ne se prépare pour sortir. « Où vas-tu ? »

« Chez toi…je te ramène. Il est hors de question que tu passes la nuit ici et je ne veux pas que Felicity se fasse du souci…..même si elle t'a mis dehors tu sais bien qu'elle doit être morte d'inquiétude pour toi. » Contra Laurel avant qu'Oliver n'ait une chance d'ajouter quelque chose. Il finit par hocher la tête et se leva en trainant des pieds et en essayant de marcher droit. « Allez accroche toi à moi…je ne voudrai pas te ramener avec une bosse sur la tête. » Oliver rigola et s'accrocha à Laurel qui l'aida à descendre les deux étages et à s'installer dans sa voiture.

####

Felicity n'avait pas quitté le salon, elle n'avait pas non plus arrêté de pleurer. Cette soirée qui avait bien commencé avait tourné au cauchemar assez vite et elle regrettait d'avoir mis Oliver à la porte. Elle savait que s'il se sentait coincé en plus d'être malheureux il était capable de faire n'importe quoi et elle redoutait déjà les conséquences de cette soirée.

Elle s'allongea sur le canapé, Connor avait été agité une bonne partie de la soirée et cela n'arrangeait pas son état et son moral. En plus d'être fatiguée elle commençait à avoir des douleurs un peu partout et elle reconnaissait que son état n'était pas fameux.

Elle posa une main sur son ventre et tenta de le caresser afin de calmer son fils, elle lui parla en même temps et elle fut heureuse de constater qu'elle avait réussi à apaiser son angoisse en même temps que celle de son fils. Elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait dit à Oliver avant qu'il ne quitte l'appartement. Elle n'en pensait pas un mot. Il avait changé et en bien, elle avait simplement voulu le blesser autant que lui avait pu le faire.

Il avait raison, elle le savait. Si elle n'avait encore rien dit à personne c'est parce qu'elle avait la trouille. Elle savait parfaitement que personne ne comprendrait sa décision et elle ne voulait pas affronter toute sa famille. Elle voulait vivre cette grossesse le plus normalement possible, sans pression ni regards désolés. Et elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas cette tranquillité d'esprit si tout le monde connaissait la vérité.

Mais en même temps, elle ne savait pas comment allait se passer l'après grossesse. Elle ne savait pas si elle aurait la chance de dire au revoir à chacun où si elle allait sombrer tout de suite, ou encore si elle aurait l'occasion de tenter quand même un protocole afin d'essayer de retarder l'inévitable.

« J'arrive ! » Dit-elle quand elle entendit frapper à sa porte. Elle se leva avec difficulté et avant d'ouvrir, elle regarda par le judas. Elle eut un coup au cœur en voyant Oliver accompagné de Laurel. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils faisaient là tous les deux.

Elle hésita un instant avant d'ouvrir, mais quand elle vit que Laurel s'apprêtait à sonner une seconde fois, elle ouvrit en vitesse. Sa fille allait finir par se réveiller et ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure chose.

« Salut… » C'est Laurel qui brisa le silence gênant qui venait de s'installer à l'instant où Felicity avait ouvert la porte. « ….j'ai raccompagné Oliver et je….. » Felicity posa son regard sur son mari qui s'appuyait contre l'encadrement de porte la tête basse, ne disant rien.

« Tu as bu ? » Fut la seule question de la blonde. A cette question Oliver redressa la tête et plongea dans le regard de Felicity en hochant la tête doucement. Elle soupira bruyamment et croisa les bras de colère et de frustration. « Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Si mes souvenirs sont bons je… »

« Felicity… » La coupa Laurel. « ….vous devriez discuter….Oliver est malheureux et…. » Felicity partit d'un éclat de rire ironique.

« Non mais dites moi que je rêve !? C'est toi….toi la femme avec qui mon mari m'a trompé, toi ma demi-sœur qui m'a toujours rendu la vie impossible et qui a étalé ma jeunesse dans la presse….c'est toi qui vient plaider sa cause ?! Alors ça je l'avais pas vu venir ! »

Laurel eut un mouvement de recul à cette tirade, Felicity avait raison. Elle lui avait rendu la vie impossible et ce depuis le premier jour où elle était arrivée dans sa vie. Mais le pire avait été atteint quand elle avait compris qu'entre Felicity et Oliver les choses étaient sérieuses et qu'il était vraiment amoureux d'elle. Elle ne l'avait jamais accepté.

« Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été sympa et… »

« Pardon ?! Pas toujours !? » L'interrompit Felicity en rigolant.

« Ok…jamais été sympa… » Finit par dire Laurel. « ….mais cette fois-ci les choses sont différentes….j'ai eu l'occasion de te faire du mal à nouveau et je n'ai rien fait. » Expliqua la brune sans rentrer dans les détails. Elle vit le regard de Felicity se poser sur Oliver et vit un éclair de tristesse passer dans son regard.

Elle lui avait fait assez de mal et elle voulait être honnête avec elle. Oliver avait toujours la tête basse et n'en menait pas large. Il savait qu'il avait fait une erreur en allant chez Laurel et en lui sautant dessus comme il l'avait fait, heureusement pour lui qu'elle l'avait repoussé et qu'elle lui avait remis les idées en place.

« Ok…et tu veux quoi ?! Ma reconnaissance et ma gratitude à vie pour t'être trouvée une conscience ce soir ?! C'est bon tu l'as ! Maintenant si tu veux me laisser et reprendre ton paquet avec toi je…. »

« Fel…s'il te plaît… » Plaida Oliver. « ….chérie…..laisse moi entrer….je...j'ai dit n'importe quoi et je…s'il te plaît, laisse moi être là pour toi et Peyton…Felicity….. » Oliver regardait sa femme, il la suppliait et vit qu'elle n'était pas insensible à ses supplications. Elle le fixa un instant avant d'hocher positivement la tête.

Le soulagement envahit le cœur d'Oliver et il se laissa guider par Laurel jusqu'au canapé. Il y prit place et chercha sa femme du regard. Elle était un peu plus loin et regardait la brune agir. Quand il fut installé Laurel se dirigea vers sa demi-sœur et la regarda.

« Oliver m'a raconté….je suis désolée pour vous deux. » Dit-elle d'une basse. « Je sais que tu te fiches de ce que je pense mais…..il est arrivé chez moi ivre et malheureux….je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir, mais il veut être avec toi jusqu'au bout…..mais il est mort de trouille Felicity. » Laurel voyait les yeux de sa demi-sœur se remplir de larmes et son cœur se serra à la voir ainsi. Elle ne méritait pas cette épreuve. « Vous méritez mieux que cette fin….après tout ce que vous avez traversé….ta décision est très courageuse et je t'admire. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu ce courage….mais cela te ressemble bien. » Conclut Laurel en prenant le chemin de la sortie.

Felicity resta un moment interloquée de ce discours touchant et qui ressemblait très peu à ce qu'elle connaissait de Laurel. Elle porta son regard sur Oliver qui lui ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux. Il lui tendit une main quand elle croisa ses yeux et sans savoir pourquoi elle s'approcha de lui et la saisit. Elle prit place à ses côtés et Oliver s'allongea sur le canapé l'entraînant avec elle. Il posa sa tête sur son ventre afin d'être prêt de son fils et il s'endormit en deux minutes.

##

Oliver commençait à se réveiller doucement, il sentait une main dans ses cheveux glisser contre son crâne et il serra un peu plus sa prise sur la taille de Felicity. Il bougea doucement sa tête et déposa un baiser sur son ventre. Il n'avait pas rêvé, il était réellement là avec elle dans leur salon, son visage collé à son ventre.

« Je suis désolé. » Dit-il tout bas comme s'il ne voulait pas réveiller leur fils qui était plutôt calme. « Je me suis emporté et mes mots… »

« Non Oliver…tu avais raison. » Le coupa Felicity. « J'ai la trouille.. » Avoua-t-elle enfin d'une voix tremblante. « ….je ne regrette pas ma décision mais….j'ai peur de l'après. » Elle prit une profonde inspiration et décida de se livrer complètement. « Je ne veux pas te quitter et je ne veux pas quitter nos enfants….j'ai peur de mourir sans avoir pu vivre encore pleins de choses et je…..je sais que ça va être dur pour toi chéri… » Cette fois-ci elle éclata en sanglots.

Oliver se redressa et la prit dans ses bras en la portant pour la poser sur ses jambes. Elle posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou et se serra contre lui. Oliver l'entoura de ses bras forts et lui murmura des mots doux à l'oreille pour la réconforter.

« J'ai peur aussi mon ange… » Susurra-t-il doucement. « …et je ne veux pas non plus te quitter…mais on va affronter ça tous les deux, unis. Je t'aime tellement….on va juste espérer que le protocole fonctionne s'il n'est pas trop tard après la naissance de ce petit ange. »

Felicity hocha la tête et se laissa aller à pleurer toutes les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis des semaines maintenant. Elle avait voulu se montrer forte, mais elle était finalement épuisée et elle avait besoin de soutien et surtout de beaucoup d'amour et de la présence de ses proches, elle l'avait enfin compris.

« Je vais l'annoncer à tout le monde Oliver. » Dit-elle au bout d'un long moment quand elle fut calmée. « Je dois leur dire et affronter leur colère…et surtout tu as besoin de partager ta colère et ta peine. » Dit-elle en le regardant tristement. « Si tu as atterri chez Laurel ce soir c'était bien pour une raison et je… »

« Je suis désolé pour ça. » Dit Oliver penaud. « J'étais blessé et triste…on venait de se disputer et comme un idiot je suis entré dans un bar et j'ai bu plus que….. » Il chercha le regard de Felicity et la fixa tendrement. « Je suis allé chez elle dans l'idée de te donner raison….mais grâce à dieu elle m'a repoussé….et je suis désolé….tu vois finalement je suis toujours ce gosse de riches qui…. »

« Non Oliver je t'interdis de penser ça. » Le coupa Felicity en prenant son visage en coupe. « Tu es tout sauf ça….tu es celui sur qui je peux compter malgré tout ce que je peux faire….je sais que tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi, mais malgré tout tu es resté et tu m'as aidé à ta façon…..je t'aime Oliver Queen, comme je ne pensais jamais pouvoir aimer de toute ma vie…..et même si je suis infiniment triste de te laisser j'ai eu le bonheur de te connaître et de t'aimer...tu m'as fait le plus beau cadeau en me laissant t'aimer. »

Ils pleuraient tous les deux sous cette déclaration d'amour si sincère. Felicity essuyait de ses pouces les larmes qui coulaient des yeux de son mari. Oliver la regardait le yeux voilés de larmes, il l'aimait à la folie et savait à quoi ressemblait la vie sans Felicity Smoak, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir l'affronter une seconde fois.

« Je t'aime aussi tellement ma puce. » Il posa son front contre celui de Felicity et ferma les yeux. Comment la vie pouvait-elle être aussi cruelle ? Comment pouvait-elle priver une famille de ce qui faisait son ciment ? Comment allait-il pouvoir s'en sortir avec ses enfants sans elle ?

« Ça va aller chéri….ça va aller… » Elle pleura à son tour et ils finirent par s'endormir à nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre, épuisés par tant d'émotions.

####

Le silence s'étirait en longueur dans le salon du manoir, personne n'osant parler bien trop sous le choc de cette révélation. Quand Felicity avait appelé sa mère et Quentin pour leur demander de venir au manoir, elle avait été très énigmatique sur le sujet dont elle voulait leur parler. À présent sa mère comprenait pourquoi.

Son regard allait de sa fille à Oliver qui soutenait sa femme dans sa démarche, même si à l'évidence il n'était pas d'accord avec sa décision. Donna avait envie de pleurer et d'hurler à la fois, comment sa fille…son bébé avait-il pu avoir une décision si difficile à prendre ? Elle n'imaginait même pas par quel calvaire elle avait dû passer afin de ne rien dire à personne.

Moira regardait son fils, il ne pleurait pas. Il se contentait de tenir Felicity par la taille et de lui murmurer des mots à l'oreille. Comment son fils allait-il affronter l'épreuve qui l'attendait ? D'après ce que venait de leur expliquer Felicity sur son état, elle avait très peu de chance de survivre une fois Connor né. Elle refusait cette possibilité, elle savait d'avance que son fils allait se perdre et que ses petits enfants n'auraient plus aucun parent pour s'occuper d'eux.

Elle serra la main de son mari qu'elle sentit se rapprocher et se mit à pleurer contre son épaule. Robert l'entoura de ses bras et la rassura comme son fils venait de le faire avec sa femme.

« On ne va pas la laisser mourir Moira…je te promets de trouver une solution pour elle. » Lui confia Robert d'un ton calme mais où Moira sentait toute sa peine. Felicity était comme leur fille, ils la connaissaient depuis de nombreuses années et tous deux savaient que sans elle Oliver ne serait plus jamais le même. Ce n'était pas seulement leur belle-fille qu'ils allaient perdre mais également leur fils.

Thea s'approcha de son frère et de Felicity, elle les regarda les yeux remplis de larmes ayant du mal à croire à ce qu'ils venaient de leur dire. Elle serra son frère dans ses bras avant de prendre à son tour Felicity. La blonde serra la jeune Queen contre elle.

« Il faudra que tu surveilles ton frère quand je ne serai plus là… » Dit-elle dans son oreille. « …..il va être malheureux et triste…mais tu seras là pour le secouer, je compte sur toi. » Thea se figea à ce qui sonnait comme des dernières recommandations. Elle se recula d'un pas et fixa sa belle-sœur.

« Je t'interdis de penser que tu vas mourir Felicity. » Dit-elle d'une voix froide. « Tu es encore bien vivante et c'est toi qui veillera sur ta famille….pas moi. » Elle fixa encore un instant le couple avant de quitter le salon en pleurant. Oliver voulut la suivre mais Felicity le retint.

« Laisse la digérer la nouvelle….c'est dur pour tout le monde et chacun réagit à sa façon. » Oliver acquiesça, plutôt d'accord avec ça.

« Thea a raison. » Quentin prit la parole pour la première fois depuis un moment. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'en pense tous ceux présents ici.. » Dit-il en faisant un tour de la pièce. « ….mais je refuse que tu baisses les bras. Pour l'instant tu es vivante et….enceinte d'un petit garçon qui sera aussi pénible que son père… » Dit Quentin en rigolant malgré ses yeux baignés de larmes. « ….et tu le verras grandir…tant qu'on a une chance de te garder on ne te lâchera pas Felicity. » Il fit un pas vers elle et la fixa. « Tu entends ? »

Felicity hocha la tête en pleurant à son tour, elle avait été forte depuis le début mais à cet instant et à ressentir tout l'amour que sa famille avait pour elle, elle craquait. Elle avait besoin d'eux et de leur force pour se battre et affronter ce qui l'attendait, même si la mort était au bout du chemin. Mais au moins elle aurait essayé.

« On va tous être à tes côtés chérie…. » Robert s'approcha à son tour du couple et se posta à côté de Quentin.

« Ok….je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix. » Dit-elle en rigolant nerveusement, des larmes maculant ses joues. Oliver était heureux, enfin sa femme ne s'avouait pas vaincue. Même s'ils savaient tous les deux que les choses étaient pratiquement actées, ils leur restait un infime espoir que les choses soient différentes cette fois-ci.

* * *

**Voici pour ce chapitre...Oliver n'a pas été au bout, Laurel a été correcte et touchée pour le couple, le Olicity arrive enfin à se parler calmement et à mettre des mots sur leur douleur, et enfin Felicity décide de parler de sa maladie à sa famille. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu malgré sa tristesse, comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis, ****commentaires et théories sur la suite. **

**Pour rappel il ne reste plus que deux chapitres avant la fin...A bientôt...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour, **

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre. Je sais qu'il était difficile pour notre couple, mais il fallait en passer par là. Felicity devait comprendre qu'Oliver souffrait et devait pouvoir exprimer sa peine quand à ce dernier il devait mettre sa femme face à son choix. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps déposer un commentaire. Notamment les guests à qui je ne peux répondre de par le site. **

**Angy : Merci de ton commentaire. Laurel a surpris tout le monde mais elle a compris qu'Oliver n'était pas là pour elle. Je ne sais pas si tu as raison d'être confiante...la réponse est juste en dessous. **

**Clo : Merci beaucoup. La suite c'est maintenant. **

**Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup. **

**Nina : Merci de ton commentaire. Je suis contente que malgré sa tristesse ce chapitre t'ait plu, cela a permis à chacun de se rendre compte de la fragilité de l'autre. Dans ce chapitre réponse à tes questions. **

**Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Un petit conseil...accrochez-vous. Bonne lecture. **

**Encore un mot pour ma beta ****extraordinaire et adorée sans qui cette fiction ne serait pas ce qu'elle est. Je t'embrasse très fort Shinobu24. **

* * *

Felicity zappait de chaîne en chaîne, elle était alitée depuis près de deux semaines maintenant. Elle en était à presque 8 mois de grossesse et les choses avaient évoluées mais pas forcément dans le bon sens. Après avoir annoncé à toute sa famille sa maladie, Oliver avait décidé de venir s'installer au manoir avec Peyton et Felicity. Cette dernière n'avait pas forcément été d'accord, mais son mari avait réussi à trouver les bons arguments afin qu'elle accepte, et le plus important était qu'il se sentirait rassuré s'il savait qu'elle n'était pas seule à longueur de journée.

Ils avaient donc déménagé et avaient de nouveau investi la chambre d'étudiant d'Oliver. Ils s'étaient beaucoup amusés de ce retour en arrière malgré les circonstances. Elle avait conscience qu'Oliver faisait énormément d'efforts afin de ne pas être défaitiste et elle savait qu'il prenait beaucoup sur lui pour tenter de garder sa joie de vivre.

Ils parlaient peu de sa maladie, seulement quand le Dr Mason lui rendait visite. Felicity passait des examens toutes les semaines afin de voir l'évolution de son cancer et les derniers examens n'étaient pas bons. Le médecin lui avait recommandé de rester alitée jusqu'à la fin et il lui avait même parlé d'un accouchement prématuré au vu de l'évolution de la tumeur. Il voulait avoir une chance de tenter de sauver Felicity ou du moins de prolonger un peu sa vie et qu'elle puisse s'occuper de son fils un temps avant de laisser gagner la maladie.

« Je te dérange ? » Demanda une voix à la porte. Felicity eut un énorme sourire à voir sa mère.

« Tu plaisantes ?! Je m'ennuie… » Plaida-t-elle d'une petite voix faisant rire Donna. Elle fit un pas dans la chambre et vint s'assoir sur le lit aux côtés de sa fille. « Tu es seule, Quentin n'est pas là ? » Donna secoua la tête avec un petit sourire triste.

« Non je…je voulais te voir seule. » Donna prit un air sérieux qui alerta Felicity. Elle saisit la main de sa mère après avoir éteint la télé. « Felicity je voudrai… »

« Non maman on aura pas cette conversation. » La coupa-t-elle avant qu'elle ne puisse commencer. « Je…je ne suis pas encore morte et je…..ne peux pas avoir cette conversation. » Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante en fixant sa mère qui pleurait déjà.

« Je sais bébé…mais tu vas quand même écouter ce que j'ai à te dire. » Donna fit une pause et Felicity finit par acquiescer. « Ok….de toute ma vie je crois n'avoir jamais été aussi perdue que le jour où tu nous a annoncé ta maladie…mais ce que tu as fait pour ce bébé…..c'est très courageux et c'est ça qu'on appelle l'Amour mon ange. » Donna essuya une larme qui coulait et vit sa fille en faire de même.

« Merci maman…je l'ai fait pour lui. » Elle posa une main sur son ventre avec un tendre sourire. « Et je l'ai fait pour Oliver….ce petit garçon va être son portrait craché et il avait le droit de vivre….. » Donna posa une main sur la joue de Felicity et la caressa tendrement. « Maman….je veux que tu me promettes que tu vas veiller sur Oliver…..il va être dévasté et va s'en vouloir énormément…..je veux que tu le surveilles et que…. » Felicity éclata en sanglots.

« Je te promets mon ange de veiller sur eux trois. » Donna se déplaça et prit sa fille dans ses bras. « Je te promets de ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle…. » Donna éclata en sanglots à son tour et la mère et la fille se serrèrent très fort. La vie était injuste, Donna le savait depuis longtemps, mais à cet instant elle en prit cruellement conscience.

####

Oliver était dans le jardin du manoir avec sa fille. Elle voulait se dépenser un peu et il devait admettre que rester dans cette ambiance feutrée où tout le monde n'était pas forcément heureux lui pesait aussi. Ils avaient improvisé un match de football. Oliver avait toujours été surpris que sa fille adore ce sport, Felicity lui ayant toujours rétorqué en rigolant que c'était à cause de tous les matchs qu'il lui avait fait regarder.

« Je suis fatigué Peyton ! » Hurla Oliver avant de tomber au sol. Sa fille éclata de rire et vint s'allonger à côté de lui. La journée était belle et il faisait doux. Le père et la fille perdirent leurs regards sur le ciel bleu.

« Tu crois que maman nous verra de là haut ? » Demanda Peyton au bout d'un long moment. Oliver tourna son visage vers elle et la regarda tristement. Sa fille sentit le regard de son père et le fixa à son tour. « Tu crois qu'elle veillera sur nous et qu'elle sera en colère quand on sera pas sages ? »

Oliver ne savait pas quoi vraiment répondre à cette question. Sa fille s'en posait beaucoup depuis que Felicity lui avait expliqué pourquoi elle était malade et surtout qu'elle risquait de ne pas s'en sortir. Peyton l'avait impressionné par sa force de caractère, elle n'avait pas pleuré, du moins pas devant sa mère. Elle s'était contentée de la serrer contre elle et de lui promettre qu'elle s'occuperait bien de son petit frère.

« Je crois oui….. » Finit-il par répondre au bout d'un long moment. « Ta mère vivra toujours dans ton cœur Peyton….elle sera avec toi à chaque moment important de ta vie…et je crois qu'elle sera en colère si ton frère et toi me faites tourner en bourrique. » Dit-il sur une note un peu plus gaie. « On pensera à elle tous les jours, elle nous manquera et notre vie ne sera plus jamais pareille sans elle…..mais elle ne sera jamais loin. »

Peyton écoutait attentivement son père et acquiesçait. Elle était plutôt d'accord avec ce qu'il lui disait, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être triste ou en colère, mais quelque part elle était rassurée.

« Tu vas pas le détester ? » Oliver fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas de qui elle parlait.

« Qui ça ? »

« Connor….tu vas pas le détester parce que c'est à cause de lui que maman est malade et qu'elle va nous quitter.. »

Cette question brisa le cœur d'Oliver. Pour être honnête il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça non plus, à un moment il avait rendu responsable son fils de l'état de Felicity. Mais à présent il ne le pensait plus, la maladie de Felicity était déjà présente quand elle avait appris sa grossesse et même si elle avait pu se soigner correctement il savait aussi que l'issue aurait été fatale. Sa seule chance restait Barry et pour l'instant les choses n'évoluaient pas comme il le fallait.

« Non chérie, je ne vais pas le détester pour ça..….j'aime ton frère aussi fort que toi. Je suis juste triste qu'il ne puisse pas connaître ta mère….elle est tellement…. »

« Maman….elle est trop gentille. » Le coupa Peyton. « J'adore quand elle rigole ou quand elle parle toute seule…parfois je comprends pas tout ce qu'elle dit mais….. » Sa fille releva son visage plein de larmes vers Oliver. « ….elle va me manquer Papa quand elle sera plus là. » S'effondra la fillette.

Oliver se redressa et saisit sa petite fille dans ses bras. Il était en colère contre le destin, comment se pouvait-il qu'il revive encore une fois un drame pareil ? Il berça Peyton un moment avant de la sentir se calmer contre lui.

« A moi aussi elle va beaucoup me manquer. » Dit-il dans son oreille. « Ma vie c'est toi et ton frère….et sans ta mère ça va être dur mon ange. Mais on va se serrer les coudes et on va y arriver. » Il se voulait rassurant mais il avait du mal à croire en ses paroles. Il savait comment était la vie sans Felicity, il n'était pas certain d'arriver à la vivre. « On va essayer de survivre à son absence bébé…je te promets qu'on va s'en sortir. »

####

« Barry j'ai besoin d'une bonne nouvelle s'il te plaît. » Oliver entra dans le laboratoire et prit place sur le premier siège qu'il rencontra. Felicity devait bientôt accoucher et le temps leur était compté. Le Docteur Mason avait décidé de faire une césarienne et elle était prévue pour dans deux jours, elle était presque à terme et son état avait encore évolué. Il fallait absolument faire sortir Connor.

« Je suis désolé Oliver mais on en est au même stade qu'hier… » Repondit Barry en prenant place à face à lui. « On avance mais certainement pas assez pour t'envoyer je ne sais où dans l'univers. » Oliver grimaça, il s'en doutait mais il avait eu un mince espoir que peut-être la réponse serait différente aujourd'hui.

« C'est rien… » Soupira-t-il en se frottant le visage de ses mains. « Je m'en doutais….elle va mourir Barry et je ne vais rien pouvoir faire cette fois-ci. » Son ami hocha la tête doucement, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens Oliver crois-moi. » Oliver haussa les épaules et fixa le jeune homme.

« Sans vouloir te contredire Barry…je pense que non. Pour la seconde fois je vais voir ma femme mourir et cette fois-ci est encore pire….je suis père de deux enfants dont un nouveau né….alors je doute fortement que…. »

« Je ne t'ai jamais dit pourquoi je m'étais passionné pour les voyages dans le temps ? » Le coupa Barry, Oliver fut surpris mais secoua la tête quand même. « Ok….quand j'étais au lycée j'étais amoureux de la plus belle fille qu'il y avait sur cette terre…. » Dit-il avec un léger sourire au souvenir d'Iris. « ….c'était ma meilleure amie…on était inséparables mais tu vois j'étais pas vraiment le genre de garçon avec qui elle sortait…. » Oliver acquiesça ne comprenant pas où cette histoire allait le mener. « ….elle était plutôt populaire et comme toi…enfin j'imagine que tu étais comme elle quand tu étais au lycée….pas que je dise que…. »

« Barry…la suite s'il te plaît. » S'agaça Oliver.

« Ok….elle ne me voyait pas vraiment. Pour elle j'étais Barry, son meilleur ami et rien de plus. Jusqu'à ce que cet abruti de Zack Reynolds lui brise le cœur….à partir de ce moment là notre relation a changé et on s'est rapprochés….on est sorti ensembles et on s'est même mariés….. » Oliver sourit à voir Barry se confier à lui, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. « ….Seulement un soir où je devais aller la chercher à la sortie de son boulot j'ai eu un empêchement et elle est rentrée seule….elle a été agressée et elle est morte. »

« Je suis désolé Barry, je ne savais pas. » Oliver était surpris de cette histoire. Jamais Barry ne lui avait semblé triste ou perturbé quand il venait lui parler de Felicity.

« Alors crois-moi quand je te dis que je comprends ce que tu ressens…. » Le fixa Barry. « Pour palier à ma peine j'ai travaillé et travaillé….ça m'aidait à ne pas penser à elle et à ma tristesse….et puis un jour je suis tombé sur ce vieux film…_retour vers le futur_ et l'idée m'est venue que peut-être on pouvait le faire….la suite tu la connais… »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment, Oliver qui avait toujours cru que Barry était son contraire et qu'il ne pouvait rien à comprendre à ce qu'il ressentait ou à ce qu'il vivait, se rendait compte qu'il le comprenait parfaitement. Finalement ce Barry n'était pas vraiment éloigné de celui qu'il avait connu dans sa réalité.

« Mais je vais te dire quelque chose….c'est du pur égoïsme. » Lui dit le brun au bout d'un moment. « On se dit qu'on fait ça pour la personne qui est morte parce qu'elle ne méritait pas ça, qu'elle était trop jeune ou encore que ce n'était pas normal….mais en fait c'est juste pour soi qu'on le fait…. » Barry perdit son regard au loin. « Si tu as remonté le temps ce n'était pour sauver Felicity, c'était parce que tu n'arrivais plus à vivre sans elle….son absence était trop difficile pour toi….c'était purement égoïste. » Il porta à nouveau son regard sur Oliver.

« Tu as raison… » Finit par dire Oliver. « Je ne pouvais plus vivre sans elle…Peyton était là mais j'avais besoin de ma femme. Je ne ferai pas deux fois la même erreur. » Dit-il en fixant Barry déterminé. « Je ne peux pas la sauver….je dois juste accepter de la voir partir….et c'est le plus difficile. » Sa voix se fêla à la seule pensée de ne plus la voir. « …ne plus la voir, ne plus la toucher, ne plus entendre son rire, voir ses yeux bleus qui me feraient faire n'importe quoi…. »

« Je sais Oliver…mais même dans cette nouvelle réalité tu n'as pas réussi à la sauver….c'est qu'elle ne doit pas être sauvée. Je suis désolé. »

Barry voyait pour la première fois Oliver Queen flancher et se perdre dans sa douleur et son chagrin. Cet homme devant lui n'avait rien à voir avec celui qui était venu le menacer des mois plus tôt en lui promettant les pires représailles s'il ne trouvait aucune solution.

« Je sais….. » Oliver se calma et décida de rentrer auprès de sa femme et de sa fille. Il leur restait peu de temps ensembles et il ne voulait gâcher aucune minute. « Merci pour tout Barry….vraiment. » Il prit le chemin de la porte avant de se retourner et ajouta. « Tu continues à creuser et à chercher…on ne sait jamais…. » Barry acquiesça et regard partir Oliver le cœur serré pour lui.

####

« Moi aussi j'étais si petite ? » Demanda Peyton en monta sur le fauteuil à côté de la table à langer ou Oliver était en train de changer la couche de Connor. Elle regardait un peu écœurée la couche de son frère et se boucha le nez. Ce geste fit éclater de rire son père.

« Oui…et tes couches aussi sentaient très mauvais. » Répondit-il en taquinant sa fille. Cette dernière rigola à son tour et prit place sur le fauteuil comme Oliver lui avait expliqué.

« Voilà maintenant que tu es changé bonhomme ta sœur va te donner ton biberon. » Peyton installa ses bras comme il le fallait et accueillit son frère avec un énorme sourire. Elle avança sa tête et lui donna un baiser sur le crâne.

« Il sent trop bon. » Dit-elle en saisissant le biberon que son père lui tendait. Oliver hocha la tête d'accord avec ce fait. « Il avait faim je crois… » Dit-elle quand elle vit Connor dévorer son biberon.

Oliver prit place au sol juste en face de ses deux enfants. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il était responsable de ces deux merveilles. Connor venait de fêter ses trois mois la semaine précédente et tout se passait bien, il ne faisait pas encore vraiment ses nuits mais il lui laissait quand même un repos de 5 heures entre deux biberons ce qui n'était pas vraiment à négliger.

Il partageait son temps entre ses enfants et Felicity qui était toujours parmi eux. Elle se battait comme une lionne contre la maladie. Le Dr Mason leur avait dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas gagner son combat contre le cancer, mais qu'il allait tenter de lui donner le plus de temps possible avec sa famille, et pour l'instant elle gagnait du temps, c'était ce qui comptait le plus.

Elle était fatiguée et s'affaiblissait un peu plus chaque jour mais elle était entourée et mettait un point d'honneur à passer le plus de temps possible avec Connor et Peyton. Oliver n'était jamais loin, il n'allait plus au bureau depuis des semaines maintenant voulant passer le plus de temps avec Felicity à fabriquer des souvenirs pour leurs enfants.

Ils se prenaient en photos, faisaient des vidéos sur tout et n'importe quoi. Felicity voulait que Connor la connaisse et sache à quel point il avait été désiré et voulu et qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout. Oliver se pliait en quatre pour faire plaisir à sa femme et ne lui refusait rien, même si pour ça il devait courir à deux heures du matin au BBB pour aller lui chercher un double cheese burger. Elle mangeait très peu alors quand elle avait faim il aurait parcouru la terre entière.

« Hey Maman ! » Oliver se leva de suite en voyant sa femme à l'encadrement de la porte avec son déambulateur accompagnée du Dr Mason.

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa un baiser dans ses cheveux avant de jeter un œil du côté du médecin qui lui fit signe qu'ils devaient parler. Il accompagna Felicity jusqu'au fauteuil près de Peyton.

« J'arrive mon ange. » Lui dit-il à l'oreille avant de jeter un œil vers sa fille pour voir si tout se passait bien. Il fut rassuré et quitta la chambre pour retrouver le médecin qui l'attendait dans le couloir. « Je vous écoute… » Il croisa les bras pour se protéger, il sentait que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes.

« Oliver je….je suis désolé, mais nous sommes arrivés au bout de ce qu'on pouvait faire. » Dit le médecin d'un ton triste en le regardant.

« Combien de temps ? » Ses mots qu'il prononçait lui coûtait énormément mais il devait savoir. Le Dr Mason soupira ne sachant pas vraiment quoi lui répondre.

« C'est difficile à dire Oliver. Votre femme est forte..c'est un miracle qu'elle ait tenu jusque là…mais peut-être 2 semaines, un mois, deux mois…c'est difficile à dire…elle ne veut plus d'acharnement thérapeutique. Ce qu'elle veut c'est juste être avec vous et vos enfants. » Oliver accusa le coup et acquiesça incapable de parler, les mots se coinçant dans sa gorge. « Je suis sincèrement désolé. » Dit le médecin avant de prendre congés.

####

« Mais tu as emporté tout le fast-food ?! » Demanda Felicity en éclatant de rire à voir le nombres de sacs impressionnant qu'Oliver avec lui. Il rigola à son tour et posa tout sur la couverture qu'il venait d'installer sur le balcon de leur chambre.

« Je ne savais pas me décider alors j'ai pris toute leur carte. » Il vida les sacs et installa toute la nourriture sous le tendre regard de Felicity.

Cela faisait un mois maintenant que le médecin avait arrêté tous ses traitements et bien que cela soit incroyable, elle se sentait mieux et plus en forme. Elle se déplaçait beaucoup mieux et avait pu abandonner son déambulateur pour juste se contenter d'une canne. Elle mangeait un peu mieux, mais se sentait toujours aussi fatiguée.

Le Dr Mason l'avait prévenu de ce regain de vitalité, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse de faux espoirs. C'était simplement les effets secondaires des médicaments qui s'estompaient, mais en aucun cas elle n'allait vers la guérison. Elle avait arrêté de pleurer il y avait des semaines, elle voulait profiter de tous ces petits moments qui seraient importants pour ses proches quand elle ne serait plus là.

« Tu veux commencer par quoi ? » Demanda Oliver la sortant de ses pensées. Elle le regarda avec un énorme sourire avant de répondre.

« Pour être honnête je me contenterai bien du livreur, mais il serait dommage de gâcher autant de nourriture. » Rigola-t-elle en voyant l'air surpris de son mari. « Quoi…on dirait que j'ai dit une énormité… »

« Non c'est pas ça…mais je….j'en oublierai presque que tu es…. »

« Oui je sais.. » Le coupa-t-elle avant qu'il aille plus loin. « …je me sens bien depuis quelques jours. C'est l'arrêt du traitement et en aucun cas…. »

« Oui je sais.. » La coupa Oliver à son tour. « Alors tu choisis quoi ? » Felicity baissa le regard sur tout ce qu'il y avait d'étalé devant elle et jeta son dévolu sur un burger dégoulinant de fromage et de sauce. « J'étais certain que tu prendrais celui là… » Oliver la regarda tendrement et choisit son repas. Ils mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien, comme si leur vie n'allait pas changer brutalement du jour au lendemain. Mais ils avaient besoin de ce genre de moments pour affronter ce qui les attendait.

« Je voudrai rester ici pour toujours. » Dit Felicity calée dans les bras d'Oliver. Ce dernier resserra sa prise sur sa taille et enfoui son visage dans son cou. Il respira à plein poumon son odeur et posa un baiser dans son cou. « Oliver…. » À son ton il comprit que la conversation allait être sérieuse. Il la vit se redresser et se tourner vers lui. Elle resserra le plaid qui l'entourait et chercha ses yeux. « Quand je….serai…je veux que tu refasses ta vie. » Dit-elle de but en blanc. Oliver fut tellement surpris de ce qu'elle venait de dire qu'il ne trouva rien à répondre de suite.

« Non…ce n'est pas une conversation que je veux avoir. » Il se leva et commença à remballer leurs affaires. Il commençait à faire frais et il ne voulait pas que Felicity prenne froid et tombe malade. Il pouffa à sa remarque stupide, elle allait mourir, un rhume ne lui serait pas plus fatal que son cancer.

« Oliver s'il te plaît, on doit en parler….j'ai besoin de t'en parler et tu as besoin de… »

« De toi ! J'ai juste besoin de toi Felicity ! » Dit-il en se figeant. « Je ne pourrai pas refaire ma vie. Je m'occuperai de nos enfants, je les mènerai où il faudra….mais en aucun cas je ne te remplacerai…le sujet est clos. » Dit-il d'un ton ferme. Il rentra dans leur chambre les bras chargés et Felicity le suivit. Elle prit place sur leur lit et attendit qu'il est fini de tout ranger avant de ré attaquer le sujet.

« Oliver s'il te plaît…je voudrai que tu m'écoutes.. » Plaida-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui. Ce dernier capitula vite et accepta de l'écouter. « Il ne s'agit pas de me remplacer….juste de continuer à vivre. » Oliver baissa la tête, incapable de soutenir le regard de sa femme. Felicity le saisit entre ses mains et le força à la regarder. « Tu es jeune et tu as encore toute la vie devant toi…tu ne peux pas rester seul jusqu'à ta mort…il ne _faut_ pas que tu restes seul. »

« Felicity….non je…. » D'autorité elle posa une main sur sa bouche pour qu'il se taise.

« J'aurai voulu être celle qui vieillisse à tes côtés… » Dit-elle d'une voix tremblotante. « ….mais ce n'est pas possible. On sait tous les deux que ça va être dur, on va pas se mentir…on s'aime à la hauteur de ce qu'on s'est fait mal et en te laissant je te fais le plus grand mal possible…..je suis désolée Oliver de te laisser… » Pleura-t-elle doucement. Elle fit une pause et reprit. « ….mais tu dois continuer à vivre quand je ne serai plus là….tu dois continuer à aimer. Une autre femme doit avoir le bonheur d'être aimée d'Oliver Queen, je ne peux pas garder ça pour moi toute seule. » Elle rigola à travers ses larmes et Oliver la suivit. « Je ne veux pas que tu culpabilises le jour où ça arrivera chéri…ce ne sera pas mal ou ça ne voudra pas dire que tu ne m'aimes plus….ça voudra seulement dire que tu as réussi à surmonter ma mort et tu as continué à vivre…. »

Oliver saisit le visage de sa femme à son tour et essuya les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux. Il l'aimait tellement qu'imaginer aimer une autre femme qu'elle lui semblait impossible. Comment pourrait-il rencontrer une femme qui le bouleverserait autant que Felicity l'avait fait ? Mais il devait lui promettre au moins d'essayer.

« Je te promets d'essayer chérie….mais tu resteras à jamais l'amour de ma vie.. » Dit-il d'une voix faible qui se perdit sur les lèvres de Felicity. Ils partagèrent un baiser des plus tendres. Ils prenaient le temps de le savourer, comme si c'était le dernier.

Felicity fit glisser ses mains sur le torse d'Oliver et chercha le bas de son teeshirt afin de lui enlever. Son mari la stoppa dans ses gestes n'étant pas certain que faire l'amour était une bonne idée.

« Attends chérie je ne crois pas que…. » Felicity ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase qu'elle reprit sa bouche pour un nouveau baiser un peu plus passionné. Elle le cassa et chercha le regard d'Oliver.

« J'ai envie de toi….ça fait tellement longtemps. » Dit-elle tout bas contre sa bouche. « Je me sens bien et je suis en forme…et j'ai envie de te sentir contre moi, que tu me serres dans tes bras….et que tu m'aimes peut-être pour la dernière fois. »

Oliver fixa Felicity intensément. Elle avait raison mais il avait peur que tout ce qu'ils allaient faire seraient des dernières fois. Il saisit son visage à nouveau et l'embrassa avant de la porter pour la déposer sur leur lit.

####

Cela faisait maintenant un mois et demi que le médecin avait annoncé à Oliver et Felicity que la fin était proche et ils attendaient que les choses évoluent et pour leur plus grande surprise elle continuait d'aller bien. Le Dr Mason passait tous les jours pour juger de son état et était content de la voir toujours en forme. Elle était fatiguée mais pas plus qu'il a peu de temps. Il y a peu elle s'était mise à espérer que peut-être son cancer avait régressé mais au vu des derniers résultats de ses examens c'était loin d'être le cas.

Le médecin lui avait expliqué que son cas n'était pas rare, parfois des gens allaient bien. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'accomplir tout ce qu'ils voulaient faire et une fois chose faite, ils se laissaient glisser doucement vers la mort. Il était désolé de ne pas lui apporter de bonnes nouvelles, mais il avait toujours été franc avec sa patiente.

Elle avait accepté ce fait et passait tout son temps avec ses enfants et son mari. Ils engrangeaient encore pleins de souvenirs et Felicity profitait de son petit garçon. Connor allait vers ses six mois et il grandissait trop vite à son goût. Quand elle pensait au fait de le laisser une immense tristesse l'envahissait mais qui était vite balayée par sa fille qui se comportait comme une seconde mère avec son petit frère.

Felicity avait observé Peyton et elle était protectrice et toujours à l'écoute des besoins de son frère. Ils avaient développé une complicité évidente et cela la rassurait pour la suite, quand elle ne serait plus là. Ce soir elle était fatiguée, elle avait passé la journée avec Thea, Moira et sa mère dans un spa et malgré qu'on avait pris soin d'elle, elle se sentait las.

Oliver avait couché les enfants et ils avaient passé leur soirée devant la télé à suivre leur série préférée. Elle était allongée contre Oliver ses bras la retenant contre lui. Elle pensait beaucoup à sa mort et elle sentait ce moment se rapprocher un peu plus chaque jour. Elle savait que son mari n'aimait pas en parler, mais ce qu'elle voulait lui dire était important.

« Je veux mourir dans tes bras. » Dit-elle tout à coup. Oliver se redressa afin de la regarder droit dans les yeux. « Dans ta réalité, tu n'étais pas là et je suis morte avec Peyton…je veux mourir dans tes bras et si possible dans un joli endroit. » Felicity essuya une larme qui coulait de ses yeux et rigola pour se donner une contenance.

Oliver la regarda surpris, cela faisait des jours qu'elle n'avait pas abordé le sujet.

« Ok….. » Répondit Oliver en s'approchant d'elle. « Tu partiras dans mes bras mon ange….je n'imaginai pas autre chose. Je m'en suis tellement voulu de ne pas avoir été là… »

« Je sais…j'ai juste besoin de toi. » Elle se réfugia dans ses bras et ils se recouchèrent en se serrant l'un contre l'autre. « Si je part en étant à tes côtés…j'aurai l'impression d'avoir accompli ce que je devais faire dans ma vie. » Dit-elle tout bas. Oliver comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire par là et ne pu empêcher quelques larmes de couler. Il savait que le temps leur était compté, mais à cet instant il réalisa que sa femme baissait les bras.

####

« Comment va-t-elle ? » Oliver s'approcha du Dr Mason. Depuis deux jours Felicity ne quittait plus le lit, elle était incapable de faire un mouvement et dormait la plupart du temps. Le médecin ne sût quoi répondre et secoua simplement la tête. Oliver comprit et fonça vers la chambre.

« Je suis désolé… » Dit le médecin avant qu'Oliver ne disparaisse derrière la porte. Ce dernier hocha la tête et entra le plus doucement possible. Il s'avança vers le lit et regarda sa femme. Elle semblait tellement épuisée, elle était blanche, avait perdu le peu de poids qu'elle avait réussi à reprendre et semblait si fragile dans cet immense lit.

Il prit place à ses côtés et s'allongea en posant un bras autour de sa taille. Sa tête reposait sur l'oreiller voisin et il se soûlait de la vue de sa femme. Il était conscient qu'ils étaient en train de vivre leurs derniers instants et il ne pu retenir le torrent de larmes qui le menaçait depuis des jours.

Il pleura en silence un moment avant de sentir un doigt recueillir une larmes.

« Chuutt…chéri…on s'est promis d'être forts. » Dit Felicity d'une voix faible. « On savait que ce moment arriverait…. » Oliver hocha la tête et se redressa afin d'essuyer son visage maculé de larmes. Il se reprit et posa un regard rieur sur sa femme. « Voilà..c'est mieux… » Il rigola nerveusement et se pencha pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime mon ange. » Dit-il en se retirant lentement.

« Je t'aime aussi Oliver. » Elle lui fit un léger sourire et posa une main sur sa joue. « Emmène-moi quelque part chéri….je ne veux pas que nos enfants est le souvenir de moi ici…. » Oliver se figea à cette demande et ferma les yeux laissant à nouveau couler ses larmes. Il hocha la tête et se leva. Il se prépara et prévint Diggle de se tenir prêt à les emmener. Il aida Felicity à s'habiller et la porta jusque la limousine.

Le trajet se fit en silence. Felicity était installée sur les genoux d'Oliver ne quittant pas le cocon rassurant de ses bras. Elle pensait à sa vie et à la chance extraordinaire qu'elle avait eu de croiser le chemin de ce garçon qui n'était pas pour elle, mais qui finalement lui correspondait plus que n'importe qui.

« On est arrivés. » Glissa tendrement Oliver à son oreille. Elle se laissa transporter et ferma les yeux pour avoir la surprise une fois qu'elle serait installée. Oliver prit soin de la porter et de la poser sur lui une fois qu'il fut prêt, il l'entoura d'une épaisse couverture et lui murmura à l'oreille qu'elle pouvait ouvrir les yeux maintenant.

« Oh mon dieu…. » Dit-elle d'une voix lointaine. « C'est….merci Oliver…je ne pouvais pas rêver meilleur endroit… » Felicity souriait malgré les circonstances. Devant elle s'étalait la ville de Starling, Oliver avait choisi l'endroit où ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois, le début de leur histoire mouvementée mais si atypique et si belle à ses yeux.

« Ça te plaît ? » Oliver parlait tout bas, la gorge nouée.

« C'est juste….parfait. » Répondit-elle en serrant ses mains un peu plus fort. Le silence se fit un moment avant que Felicity ne le brise. « Ce jour là…ma vie a changé….j'étais déjà folle amoureuse de toi. » Rigola-t-elle doucement. Oliver rigola à son tour contre ses cheveux et glissa son visage vers son oreille.

« C'est toi qui a changé ma vie….et mon _moi_ aussi était déjà fou amoureux de toi. Il a juste mis plus de temps à le comprendre. » Felicity éclata de rire et hocha la tête d'accord avec cette affirmation. « Merci….merci de m'avoir aimé et de m'avoir montré que je méritais la vie que tu m'as offerte chérie…. »

« De rien…..tu as le droit d'être heureux, tes erreurs ne définissent pas qui tu es. Tu étais juste perdu c'est tout…. » Felicity fit une pause et repris. « Merci à toi…d'avoir voulu me sauver…..sans ça….je ne partirai pas aussi sereine et apaisée…merci pour ça Oliver. »

Oliver se contenta d'hocher la tête incapable de prononcer un mot. Sa gorge était nouée et aucun son ne pouvait en sortir, il avait envie de pleurer, d'hurler, de la supplier de rester, qu'ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de faire des tas de choses. Ils avaient encore tellement de choses à faire ensemble ou avec leurs enfants.

Il voulait qu'elle soit là pour toutes les étapes importantes de leur vies, le 1er anniversaire de Connor, sa 1ère journée d'école, le 1er petit copain de Peyton, la remise des diplômes…..tellement de choses qu'il serait obligé de faire seul. À cette seule pensée il se mit à pleurer, c'était trop dur.

« Ça va aller Oliver….je veillerai sur vous de là haut. Je serai toujours avec toi… »

« Je sais bébé…mais ça n'en est pas plus facile…tu vas me manquer atrocement. » Dit-il dans le creux de son oreille. Felicity se contente d'hocher la tête. Le silence se fit et chacun se perdit dans ses pensées.

Oliver pensa à tout ce chemin parcouru depuis sa rencontre avec Felicity que se soit dans cette réalité ou dans la sienne. Elle avait transformé sa vie à l'instant ou il l'avait vue dans ce petit bureau de QC, il repensait à tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui inspirer en dehors de l'immense amour qu'il avait pour elle. Cette jeune femme avait contribué à ce qu'il soit cet homme responsable qu'il était devenu. Il était lui aussi apaisé et serein.

Felicity était sa meilleure amie, sa femme, sa maîtresse, l'amour de sa vie il pouvait même dire qu'elle était son seul et unique amour. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait aimé comme ça, jamais de sa vie il n'avait pensé être aimé de cette façon et pourtant ça avait été le cas. Felicity l'avait aimé inconditionnellement et passionnément dans ses deux vies.

« Part en paix mon ange…..on se retrouvera un jour. Je te le promets. » Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de sa femme qui se contenta de sourire. Il la serra fort contre lui et sentit son dernier souffle lui échapper, Felicity Smoak Queen venait de perdre son combat contre la maladie pour la seconde fois.

* * *

**...Je sais...je suis cruelle...je vous avais prévenu qu'il fallait s'accrocher. **

**Malgré cette fin affreuse j'attends avec impatience vos avis et théories sur la suite...Comment Oliver va-t-il vivre cette épreuve une seconde fois ? Que va être sa vie ?**

**A bientôt pour le dernier chapitre...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour,**

**Merci pour vos lectures et vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre. Je sais que cette fin est horrible et que bon nombre d'entre vous ont versé leur petite larme. Je vous rassure il en a été de même pour moi à l'écriture et à chaque relecture.**

**Angy : Merci de ton commentaire. Je t'avais ****prévenu que rien ne serait facile dans ce chapitre. Oliver a au moins cette satisfaction d'avoir été présent pour sa femme jusqu'au bout. Pour la suite et tes théories, réponse tout de suite...fin heureuse où pas ?**

**Olicity-love : Merci de ton commentaire. Je sais que ce chapitre était triste...mais cette fin était logique. **

**Nina : Merci de ton commentaire. Désolé mais Felicity devait mourir même dans cette nouvelle réalité. On ne gagne pas toujours face à la maladie. Tu vas avoir les réponses à toutes tes questions dans ce dernier chapitre. **

**Voici donc cet ultime chapitre...je sais que vous avez été ****bouleversés de la mort de Felicity, mais il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Barry l'a bien expliqué à Oliver, elle ne pouvait pas être sauvée. Oliver a au moins pu être à ses côtés pour cette fois...maintenant vous allez découvrir si je vous ai concocté une fin heureuse ou pas. Bonne lecture. **

**Encore un mot pour ma jumelle adorée. Merci d'être présente à chaque fiction et de m'éclairer de tes conseils. Je t'embrasse fort Shinobu24. **

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent le décès de Felicity furent les plus difficiles pour Oliver. Il était resté enfermé dans sa chambre avec ses enfants s'occupant d'eux et ne voulant voir personne. Donna et Moira avaient bien tenté de le faire sortir et de lui demander de leur confier Peyton et Connor, mais il avait refusé tout net. C'était idiot mais de cette façon il avait l'impression de se sentir plus proche de Felicity.

Son enterrement avait été une journée affreuse, sa fille ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semelle, sa petite main dans la sienne toute la journée. Elle n'avait pas pleuré, n'avait pas versé une larme, certainement parce qu'elle n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer depuis qu'elle savait sa mère morte.

Felicity avait été enterrée dans la propriété du manoir et Oliver passait ses journées à ses côtés, ne la quittant que quand Peyton le rappelait à l'ordre ou que Connor réclamait son père. Il ne vivait plus que pour eux deux, le reste ne l'intéressait plus. Il tenait comme il pouvait, il ne voulait pas sombrer comme il avait pu le faire dans sa réalité. Ses enfants avaient besoin de lui. Sa seule consolation avait été de pouvoir être à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin cette fois.

Connor avait fêté ses un an sans sa mère et beaucoup d'autres anniversaires avaient suivi. Oliver avait réussi à remonter la pente, mais une partie de lui était mort en même temps que Felicity. Il survivait mais ne prenait plus aucun plaisir à vivre. Il subissait sa vie rien de plus.

Peyton avait suivi les traces de sa mère et avait terminé brillamment ses études au MIT en sortant major de sa promo comme Felicity des années avant elle. Sa fille avait naturellement trouvée sa place chez QC tout comme son frère. Connor avait eu plus de mal à finir ses études mais comme ses parents l'avaient fait pour lui, Oliver avait su le mettre au pied du mur et il s'était ressaisi et commençait à présent une carrière dans l'entreprise familiale.

Oliver n'avait jamais refait sa vie, il avait eu quelques aventures par ci par là mais rien de bien sérieux. Dès qu'il sentait qu'il commençait à s'attacher il partait. Il ne voulait pas remplacer l'amour de sa vie, Felicity était toujours présente dans son cœur et il n'avait aucune envie de la chasser, jamais.

Ses enfants étaient à présents mariés et heureux, il était grand père de trois magnifiques petits enfants. Il était fier, il avait réussi à les mener au bout de ce qu'il pouvait faire pour eux. Il avait tenu sa promesse à Felicity, il avait tenu bon, pour eux. À présent il n'avait plus envie que d'une chose, rejoindre sa femme.

####

Oliver se redressa d'un bond dans son lit cherchant de l'air. Il prit une profonde inspiration et passa ses mains sur son visage. Il soupira et se donna deux minutes pour réaliser qu'il respirait correctement. Il laissa tomber ses mains et regarda autour de lui, fronçant les sourcils reconnaissant l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Il inspecta un peu plus en détail et il ne se trompait pas. Il était sur son lit de camps dans son bunker. Il se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, il s'inspecta sous toutes les coutures et vit que ses cicatrices et ses tatouages étaient présents. Un soulagement l'envahit mais une angoisse prit aussitôt possession de lui, que faisait-il ici ? Avait-il fait un nouveau voyage dans le temps et Barry l'avait-il renvoyé un peu plus loin dans sa vie ? En tout cas il était de nouveau Arrow.

Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et se couvrit un peu plus. Il passa un teeshirt et se demanda s'il était seul. Il fit un pas vers les ordinateurs et eut un immense sourire à voir une chevelure blonde se balader d'un écran à un autre. Son cœur rata un battement à s'imaginer revoir Felicity. Il s'avança encore un peu et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Mon dieu Oliver ! » Hurla Felicity en se retournant vers lui. « Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs…. ! » Elle se leva et sans attendre il la prit dans ses bras en plongeant son visage dans son cou. Il respira son parfum et se soûla de la chaleur de son corps. Elle lui avait tellement manqué.

« Tu m'as manqué. » Dit-il dans le creux de son oreille. Il se décolla un peu et plongea dans ses yeux. Felicity posa ses deux mains sur son torse pour le repousser doucement surprise de son comportement.

« Oliver tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Elle observa un peu plus ses yeux et se recula d'un pas. « Tu es encore faible…tes hallucinations sont encore présentes et… » Cette phrase figea Oliver sur place et il relâcha Felicity d'un coup.

« Quoi ?!...des….. » Oliver chercha un siège pour s'assoir sous le choc. Il leva son regard vers Felicity cherchant des réponses.

« Tu ne te souviens de rien ? » Elle posa sa question pour la forme, il suffisait de le regarder pour voir qu'il semblait complètement perdu. Oliver secoua la tête. Elle saisit son fauteuil et le fit rouler jusqu'à se retrouver tout près de lui. « Tu as été drogué au Vertigo….tu as failli mourir et ça fait une semaine que tu divagues. »

« Quoi ?! Tu plaisantes ?! » Felicity mit un certain temps avant de répondre et finit par secouer la tête. Oliver sentit le monde se dérober sous ses pieds. Rien de ce qu'il avait vécu n'était vrai ? Sa vie avec Felicity n'avait été qu'une hallucination ? Ses enfants n'existaient donc pas ? Il fut tenté un instant de pleurer mais il se retint, cela ne ferait pas avancer les choses. « Tu es certaine de toi ? J'ai vraiment été drogué au Vertigo ? »

« Aucun doute possible. Diggle t'a trouvé presque mort dans une ruelle de la ville. Il t'a ramené à temps…on t'a injecté le sérum mais tu as divagué pendant un moment. » Expliqua Felicity doucement. Elle saisit sa main pas loin et la serra. « Je suis rassurée de te voir debout..j'ai eu peur. » Avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix en le fixant.

Oliver sentit son cœur se réchauffer à cette simple phrase. Elle avait eu peur…il la fixa un moment ayant du mal à croire que ce qu'il avait pensé sa réalité et sa vie n'avait été qu'une hallucination, tout lui avait semblé si réel. Il se leva d'un bond, il manquait d'air, il avait besoin de voir autre chose et d'être loin d'ici.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » Demanda Felicity en le suivant vers sa chambre. « Oliver tu es faible, tu viens à peine de te réveiller, tu ne peux pas… »

« Si je…j'ai besoin d'air et d'être loin d'ici ! » Dit-il en se tournant vers elle. Felicity fut surprise de voir son regard si blessé et si triste. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

« Dans ce cas je vais avec toi….tu ne peux ….. »

« Non ! Tu restes là ! » Dit-il d'une voix forte qui fit sursauter la blonde. « Ça va aller…. » Ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus doux quand il vit sa surprise. Elle hocha la tête et le regarda partir ne comprenant absolument pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Oliver fit le tour de la ville et de tous les endroits marquants. Tout était là, il était passé à QC et avait vu sa mère, et sa sœur avait tenté de le joindre. Il s'était arrêté dans un cyber café afin de lire les unes de journaux et de faire des recherches sur Oliver Queen. Il était bien parti sur le gambit, son père était bien mort noyé et lui était devenu le justicier, sa vie était comme il s'en souvenait bien.

Il fit des recherches sur le Vertigo et plusieurs articles relataient effectivement que cette drogue était un puissant hallucinogène qui avait le pouvoir de faire croire à une réalité qui n'existait pas. Il eut un coup au moral, tout ce qu'il avait cru vrai n'était en fait qu'une énorme hallucination. Il resta un moment prostré sur sa chaise, nostalgique de cette vie rêvée.

Il avait rêvé d'une vie qui n'avait pas été idéale, mais qui l'avait rendu heureux à un moment donné. Dans cette vie il s'était enfin donné une chance avec Felicity, il savait depuis un moment qu'elle était présente dans son cœur et il savait aussi parfaitement qu'il était amoureux d'elle et qu'elle était la seule capable de le sortir de la vie remplie de ténèbres qu'il s'imposait.

Au bout d'un moment il se leva et quitta le cyber café afin de retourner au bunker. Il avait besoin de réponse, il devait savoir si ses hallucinations en étaient vraiment ou si par hasard Barry l'aurait fait à nouveau voyager dans le temps et que ce qu'il pensait sa vraie vie était en fait une autre réalité.

Il descendit en vitesse l'escalier en métal et ne trouva que Diggle derrière les ordinateurs.

« Tu es seul ? » Demanda-t-il sans autre forme de politesse. Son ami se retourna et haussa un sourcil. « Où est Felicity ? »

« Salut à toi aussi Oliver…..content de te voir debout. » Diggle se leva de son fauteuil et fixa son ami avec un demi sourire. « Elle est rentrée chez elle….je crois que ton réveil brutal et plutôt…comment dire _amical_ l'a un peu secoué. » Diggle pouffa doucement à voir le visage de son ami se décomposer au fur et à mesure de son explication. « Le Vertigo aura au moins eu le mérite de te dévoiler… »

Oliver ouvrit de grands yeux et regarda à son tour fixement Diggle. Il commençait à accepter ce qu'il lui arrivait et reconnaissait avec du mal que ce qu'il avait cru sa vie, ne l'était pas et ne l'avait jamais été. Felicity et lui n'étaient pas en couple, ni mariés, et encore moins parents de deux enfants. C'était simplement le Vertigo qui lui avait fait croire à une réalité qui n'existait pas. Elle n'avait jamais été malade et il n'avait jamais voyagé dans le temps pour aller la sauver et l'empêcher de mourir. Il commençait doucement à retrouver les souvenirs de sa vie et il devait reconnaître qu'il avait simplement halluciné.

« Oliver…ça va ? » Lui Demanda Diggle soudain inquiet de son silence.

« Ouais ça va….je dois y aller… » Dit-il précipitamment.

Il devait voir Felicity et lui expliquer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il savait à présent que peu importe ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie il la voulait à ses côtés. Elle seule saurait l'aider et l'aimer comme personne d'autre, elle seule aurait assez confiance en lui pour sauver la ville. Elle était celle qui comptait le plus et après avoir vu ce que pouvait être sa vie avec elle il ne voulait plus autre chose. Il la voulait elle tout simplement.

####

Felicity sortait de sa douche, elle était encore bouleversée de la réaction d'Oliver de ce matin. Elle avait eu peur pour sa vie quand Diggle l'avait ramené inconscient. Mais rien n'avait égalé sa panique quand elle avait compris qu'il avait été drogué au Vertigo et encore plus quand elle avait vu la quantité impressionnante qu'il avait dans le corps.

Elle l'avait veillé et avait prié pour qu'il s'en sorte sans séquelles. Elle savait qu'il avait halluciné et qu'il avait rêvé d'elle, il l'avait souvent appelé durant cette semaine passée dans les vapes. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait vu, mais ce qu'il avait vécu l'avait assez chamboulé pour qu'enfin il se laisse aller à lui montrer un début de ses sentiments ce matin.

Elle fila en cuisine se préparer un repas quand elle fut stoppée par un coup de sonnette. Elle s'approcha du judas et fut surprise d'y trouver Oliver. Son cœur tambourina un peu plus fort et elle se recula afin d'ouvrir.

« J'amène le repas. » Dit Oliver en montrant fièrement son sac du BBB. Felicity rigola doucement à le voir faire et s'écarta pour le laisser entrer. « Je suis désolé si je te dérange mais il fallait que je te vois. » Ajouta-t-il quand il visa sa tenue décontractée.

« Non tu ne me déranges pas du tout. » Felicity lui fit signe de le suivre et l'entraîna vers le salon. Oliver se mit à l'aise et installa leur repas. Soudain il eut un flash de ce qu'il avait rêvé, lui faisant la même chose sur le balcon de sa chambre au manoir. « Oliver ça va ? » C'est l'inquiétude dans la voix de Felicity qui le fit revenir à la réalité.

« Ou….oui ça va. » Repondit-il nerveusement troublé de ce que ces hallucinations pouvaient déclencher chez lui. « On mange ? Je meurt de faim. » Felicity acquiesça et prit place à ses côtés sur le canapé. Ils mangèrent en silence en se jetant de temps en temps des regards gênés.

« Oliver….qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda Felicity au bout d'un moment. « Pas je n'apprécie pas ta compagnie…mais depuis ce matin et ton réveil…tu es étrange et je….. »

« Je sais…je suis désolé si je t'ai mis mal à l'aise ce matin. Ce n'était pas mon intention. » Éclaircit de suite Oliver. Il posa le reste de son hamburger et se tourna complètement vers Felicity. Il la fixa intensément et observa sa réaction, elle était troublée elle aussi. « Pendant mon….sommeil.. » Commença-t-il doucement. « J'ai rêvé de toi… »

« Oh… » Felicity ouvrit grand les yeux ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'Oliver se confie sur ça. Il rigola de sa réaction et reprit.

« Ouais et je….comment dire….nous étions proches, très proches même….voir même mariés et avec des enfants.. » Il ne quittait pas son visage pour voir chacune de ses réactions, ne voulant rien louper. Ce moment était important pour lui, il se mettait à nu et se confiait sur ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

« Quoi….mais Oliver…. »

« Attends je n'ai pas terminé. » La coupa-t-il en prenant sa main posée pas très loin de la sienne. Il baissa son regard et entrelaça leurs doigts. Surprise Felicity baissa la tête sur leurs mains jointes et le fixa à nouveau. « Dans mes hallucinations nous avons eu une vie plutôt heureuse jusqu'à ce que tu meurs d'un cancer….je…. » Oliver se lança alors dans l'explication de ses rêves qui l'avaient habité durant une semaine.

Felicity écoutait et ne disait rien, bien trop sidérée par ce qu'il lui racontait. Il avait rêvé d'elle et d'une vie de famille…Oliver n'était pas le genre d'homme à changer si radicalement. Il avait été plutôt clair après la Russie et leur situation sentimentale. Et savoir qu'il s'était vu marié avec elle et en plus avec une famille…la rendait toute chose et pour être honnête elle ne savait pas si elle devait se réjouir ou pleurer pour quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais.

« J'ai voyagé dans le temps et je t'ai retrouvée, seulement les choses ne sont pas passées comme prévu et j'ai dû à nouveau te reconquérir… » Il expliqua ensuite sa seconde réalité et tout ce qu'ils avaient dû affronter chacun de leurs côtés.

Felicity écoutait cette seconde partie encore plus surprise de ce qu'Oliver avait fait pour elle. Elle le voyait touché de ce qu'il racontait comme s'il vivait encore cette douleur qu'il avait ressenti quand elle était morte dans ses bras.

« Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin…j'étais totalement perdu tellement j'étais persuadé d'avoir vécu tout ça… » Oliver s'arrêta de parler deux minutes lui laissant le temps de digérer toutes ces informations et de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

« Tu as rêvé de moi pendant une semaine ? » Demanda Felicity au bout d'un moment. Elle posa ses yeux sur Oliver qui hocha doucement la tête avec un léger sourire. « Je…j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu me confies tout ça….c'était juste des hallucinations. » Elle se leva pour s'éloigner de lui. Elle lâcha sa main et se posta devant la fenêtre perdant son regard au loin. Elle sentit Oliver s'approcher à son tour.

« J'ai rêvé de toi pendant une semaine Felicity….j'ai rêvé d'une vie que je voulais inconsciemment. » Dit-il tout bas dans un souffle. Elle fermait les yeux à entendre sa voix si douce contre son oreille, elle sentit ses mains se poser sur ses épaules afin de la retourner et de trouver son regard. « Je veux tout ça….toi, le mariage, la vie de famille, les enfants….je veux tout ça avec toi… » Finit-il par dire hésitant.

« Quoi…mais… » Felicity était sous le choc, jamais elle n'aurait pensé entendre Oliver se dévoiler et se déclarer de cette façon. « ….tu m'as dit…..tu ne veux pas…..tu as peur et….c'est une histoire de fou… » Elle posa une main sur son front et ferma les yeux de frustration. Elle s'éloigna à nouveau de lui. « Tu es encore sous l'effet du Vertigo ! » Dit-elle d'une voix ferme. « Je ne vois que ça comme explication….tu…tu ne veux pas de moi où de cette vie Oliver….tu as été très clair la dernière fois avant de te jeter dans les bras de Sara ! »

Oliver sentit son cœur se serrer à la voir si blessée de son attitude d'il y a quelques mois. Il se souvenait encore de sa déception et de son regard voilé de tristesse quand il lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas être avec quelqu'un à qui il tenait vraiment de peur de la pousser vers un danger, avant de se tourner vers Sara et d'étaler au grand jour leur histoire.

Il ne valait pas mieux que cet Oliver qu'il avait tenté de gommer dans ses hallucinations, il lui avait brisé le cœur comme il l'avait fait. Seulement il venait de comprendre qu'il ne pouvait échapper aux sentiments que Felicity lui inspirait, ils étaient présents dans son cœur depuis des années maintenant et s'il ne faisait rien, un jour il la perdrait et il savait que ce jour là sa vie serait terminée.

« Je sais que j'ai été un goujat et que j'ai été insensible….mais j'ai choisi la facilité avec Sara. » Avoua-t-il d'une petite voix en faisant un pas vers elle. « Je me suis protégé parce que c'était plus simple d'être avec elle…on se connaissait et je….je ne ressentait rien pour elle… »

Felicity écoutait et sentait son cœur s'emballer un peu plus à chaque mot qu'il prononçait. Elle savait comment Oliver fonctionnait et elle n'était pas surprise de cet aveu, seulement il l'avait blessée. Elle croisa les bras pour se protéger quand elle le vit s'approcher encore un peu d'elle.

« …ce que je ressens pour toi….me fait peur Felicity. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça de toute ma vie. » Il lui ouvrait son cœur totalement. C'était la seule façon pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne la voulait pas parce qu'il avait rêvé d'elle, mais qu'il la voulait parce qu'il avait besoin d'elle. « Tu es….ma lumière dans mes ténèbres…sans toi ma mission ne serait plus la même….et même si je suis..effrayé de te mettre en danger, je suis encore plus effrayé de te perdre si un jour tu te tournais vers un autre….tu es dans mon cœur Felicity Smoak….depuis le premier jour. » Il était à un pas d'elle, un geste et il la touchait. Mais il ne voulait pas, il voulait que se soit elle qui décide, elle qui fasse le pas qui la séparait de lui.

Felicity sentait son cœur et sa raison fondre à ces paroles qu'elle avait rêvé d'entendre depuis des mois. Elle regarda Oliver dans les yeux, elle voulait être certaine que cette fois il ne ferait pas machine arrière et qu'enfin ils leur laisseraient une chance d'être heureux.

Elle fit le pas qui le séparait de lui et posa ses mains autour de sa nuque. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa son front contre celui d'Oliver, elle sentit ses mains trouver sa taille et la rapprocher de son torse.

« Toi aussi tu es dans mon cœur Oliver…..tu ne l'as jamais quitté, pas une seule seconde. » Oliver ferma les yeux de bonheur à entendre ces paroles qui résonnaient comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. « Seulement je veux être certaine que tu ne reculeras pas à la moindre…. »

« Non ! » La coupa-t-il très vite. « Jamais….je te le promets….une vie sans toi ne vaut pas d'être vécue….je ne veux même pas l'envisager. »

« Ok… » Souffla-t-elle pour toute réponse. Elle caressa la base de ses cheveux et chercha son regard. « Ne me brise pas le cœur Oliver…..et peu importe ce qu'il peut se passer, promets moi de toujours me dire la vérité….même si elle fait mal. »

« Promis. » Repondit-il au bout d'un moment. Il comprenait ses réserves et ses réticences, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui faire de mal. Il était complètement fou d'elle. Ils se fixèrent encore un instant avant que Felicity ne s'avance vers lui et qu'elle pose timidement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Oliver la serra un peu plus fort contre lui et la retint quand elle voulut s'écarter. Il lécha sa lèvre supérieure afin d'accéder à ce qu'il rêvait de caresser depuis des mois. Felicity comprit ce qu'il voulait et écarta ses lèvres afin de se laisser posséder entièrement par Oliver.

C'est à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent, Oliver dévia sa bouche vers son cou et commença à mordiller tendrement sa peau si fine à cet endroit. Felicity se raccrocha à lui en glissant une main dans ses cheveux et en agrippant une mèche. Elle gémissait sous l'effet que ses baisers lui faisaient.

« Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêve de toi… » Dit-il contre sa peau entre deux baisers. « Tu me rends fou Felicity…. » Il retrouva ses yeux. Felicity ouvrit les siens avec difficultés quand elle ne sentit plus sa bouche sur elle.

« Fais-moi l'amour Oliver…. » Plaida-t-elle avec un demi sourire. Il rigola à son tour et se pencha pour la porter telle une princesse. « Moi aussi je rêve de toi depuis des mois… » Glissa-t-elle à son oreille. Oliver frissonna à ce geste et emporta son précieux fardeau vers leur nouvelle vie.

##

À partir de ce jour là leur vie avait totalement changé. Oliver avait assumé ses sentiments pour Felicity et l'avait imposé autour de lui pour le plus grand malheur de sa mère. Cela n'était un secret pour personne que Moira Queen détestait Felicity Smoak. Il avait tenté à plusieurs reprises d'arrondir les angles mais sa mère avait toujours été inflexible sur le sujet.

Tout avait pris fin quand Slade était revenu hanter Oliver et qu'il avait tué Moira sous ses yeux. Ce dernier avait énormément culpabilisé de ne pas avoir réussi à la sauver et Felicity avait été là pour l'aider à remonter la pente. Ils s'étaient aussi serrés les coudes quand la ligue des assassins avait voulu transformer Oliver en nouvelle tête du démon. Felicity ne l'avait jamais abandonné même quand tous ceux autour d'elle n'avait plus eu confiance en lui, elle savait qui il était et qu'il ne les abandonnerait pas, et elle avait eu raison d'y croire.

Chaque épreuve traversé avait encore renforcé leur amour et leur couple, et ils s'aimaient encore plus fort qu'au début de leur histoire. Quand ils avaient quittés la ville pour tenter de trouver une vie normale, ils s'étaient mariés sur une plage à Bali, ils étaient seuls au monde et n'avaient eu besoin de rien d'autre. À cette époque ils avaient évoqué l'idée d'avoir un enfant mais quand ils avaient été rappelé en urgence en ville, cette envie était passée au second plan, et ils s'étaient à nouveau lancés dans la vie de justiciers.

Ils avaient failli se perdre à un moment donné quand Oliver s'était découvert père d'un garçon d'une dizaine d'années. La mère de William avait joué un chantage odieux à Oliver, et ce dernier avait failli l'écouter mais la perspective de pouvoir perdre sa femme si elle découvrait la vérité, l'avait convaincu de tout lui raconter. Felicity l'avait épaulé et l'avait aidé à surmonter la colère de son fils quand il avait découvert qui était son père.

C'est à cette époque que l'envie d'avoir un enfant à eux avait refait surface. Oliver avait lancé le sujet et Felicity avait l'accepté avec joie. Ils s'étaient alors investi à fond dans cette envie d'une vie de famille et quand Felicity avait découvert sa grossesse un matin Oliver avait été le plus heureux des hommes.

Leur fils était né après une grossesse un peu difficile mais en pleine santé. Connor faisait le bonheur de ses parents et de son père en particulier. Oliver ne le quittait pas d'une semelle et Felicity avait mis au point tout un système de surveillance dans leur appartement afin qu'aucun danger ne puisse leur enlever leur bonheur.

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'il a déjà 3 ans. » Dit Felicity en préparant les bougies sur le gâteau d'anniversaire de son fils. Oliver rigola et s'approcha d'elle.

« Oui je sais c'est dingue. » Dit-il dans son oreille. « Tu sais que dans mes hallucinations on avait aussi une fille. » Felicity hocha la tête et gloussa à cette réflexion. Ils parlaient souvent de ces hallucinations et ils remerciaient le ciel d'avoir fait subir cette épreuve à Oliver sinon ils en étaient persuadés, leur vie ne serait pas la même.

« Je rêve d'avoir une fille. » Repondit Felicity une fois les bougies posées sur le gâteau. Oliver colla son visage à son front et posa un baiser sur sa tempe.

« Quand tu veux chérie….absolument quand tu veux. » Felicity tourna un peu plus sa tête et posa un baiser sur les lèvres de son mari. Elle se recula et le regarda avec envie. « Mais avant nous avons un petit garçon hyper impatient d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. » Le couple rigola et retrouva ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille.

Sa mère et Quentin s'étaient trouvés beaucoup de points communs lors d'un séjour de cette dernière à Starling. Si au début Felicity avait été un peu réticente à cette histoire, voir sa mère si heureuse avait fini de la convaincre qu'elle devait une chance à cette histoire.

Laurel faisait aussi partie des intimes du couple, même si sa relation avec Felicity n'était pas des plus amicale, les deux femmes arrivaient à se supporter pour le bien de l'équipe Arrow. Diggle faisait toujours partie de leur cercle rapproché et Connor et John junior étaient inséparables.

Oliver posa son regard Barry. Il eut un léger sourire à voir le brun et Iris si proches et cela lui rappela ce qu'il avait appris dans ses hallucinations et il fut heureux que les deux jeunes gens aient réussi à se trouver.

« Alors Oliver tu es heureux ? » Demanda justement Barry en s'approchant de lui. Oliver hocha la tête avec un énorme sourire et posa ses yeux sur son ami.

« A ce que je vois je ne suis pas le seul… »

« Effectivement….tu avais raison je devais lui dire ce que je ressentais. » Dit Barry en perdant son regard sur Iris qui parlait avec Felicity. « Après tout ce qu'on a traversé….j'avais du mal à croire qu'on pourrait être heureux. » Il regarda à nouveau Oliver. « Mais c'est ton histoire avec Felicity qui m'a donné le courage d'aller la voir…. »

« Je suis ravi d'avoir pu t'aider….sinon je t'aurai drogué au Vertigo…ça fonctionne plutôt bien pour réaliser que tu risques de passer à côté de ta vie. » Rigola Oliver en entraînant Barry avec lui. « Plus sérieusement…..ça a transformé ma vie…sans ça…je serai à écumer la ville et à aller d'un toit à un autre….malheureux et seul…. »

« Ouais…..ou alors un petit voyage dans le temps aide aussi parfois à régler certains problèmes. » Dit Barry innocemment. Oliver se figea à cette réflexion et se tourna complètement vers lui.

« Tu peux répéter…. » Dit-il d'une voix basse mais ferme. « ….un voyage dans le temps ?! Comment tu sais ça ?! » Oliver n'avait jamais confié à Barry ses rêves, il lui avait seulement parlé de son expérience mais sans en dévoiler plus.

« …mais je….j'ai dit ça comme ça…. » Bafouilla-t-il. «….tu sais que je peux le faire et c'était une réflexion…..sans importance…. » Barry était nerveux, il connaissait Oliver et son caractère et savait parfaitement qu'il pouvait mal réagir.

Oliver ne sembla pas convaincu par sa réponse et le laissa seul après l'avoir fixé un bon moment. Barry souffla de soulagement à le voir s'éloigner de lui et fila retrouver Iris qui cette fois-ci était avec Cisco et Caitlin. Il se joignit à la conversation et tenta d'oublier sa drôle conversation avec Oliver.

##

« Hey ça va ? » Felicity trouva son mari sur le balcon seul. Elle posa une main dans son dos et sa tête sur son épaule.

« Ouais ça va… » Repondit-il en soupirant. Felicity ne sembla pas convaincue et fit une petite moue qui fit sourire Oliver. Il posa un baiser sur sa tempe et se confia. « Barry m'a dit un drôle de truc et depuis je….ça me travaille c'est tout. »

« Ok…et c'est quoi ce….truc ? » Demanda-t-elle en se redressant et en fixant son mari. Oliver hésita un instant avant de lui raconter ce que Barry lui avait dit. « ….oh et tu crois que….qu'en fait tu as voyagé dans le temps… » Oliver haussa les épaules.

« Honnêtement j'en sais rien…mais c'est une possibilité. » Soupira-t-il en reportant son regard au loin. Il était perdu, depuis des années maintenant il s'était fait à l'idée que ce qu'il avait vécu était des hallucinations et il était plutôt en paix avec ça, mais Barry venait à nouveau de semer le trouble dans son esprit.

« Oliver …..est-ce que ça a vraiment de l'importance ? » Demanda Felicity en prenant son visage entre ses mains pour trouver ses yeux. « Le principal est qu'on soit ensemble et heureux….notre fils est en pleine santé…je suis en pleine santé…et on s'aime. » Dit-elle voulant le rassurer.

Oliver la regarda avec un léger sourire, elle avait raison. Le principal était qu'ils avaient réussi à se trouver et au vu de leurs vies et de leurs caractères c'était pas vraiment gagné. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille et la colla à lui en posant son front contre le sien.

« Tu as raison….ça n'a pas d'importance. » Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il se recula et la prit dans ses bras pour la sentir contre lui. « Je t'aime tellement fort mon ange. » Felicity le serra plus fort aussi à cet aveu.

« Je t'aime aussi à la folie Oliver. » Ils restèrent encore un moment dans cette position avant que Felicity n'ajoute. « Et si on mettait tout le monde à la porte, qu'on couchait notre fils et que….. » Elle finit sa pensée dans l'oreille d'Oliver qui rigola à ce qu'elle voulait.

« Je suis plus que d'accord. » Repondit-il en la fixant avec amour.

Un an après cette journée Felicity mit au monde une petite fille que ses parents appelèrent naturellement Peyton. Barry et Oliver n'avaient plus jamais parlé de cette drôle de conversation qu'ils avaient eu, Oliver s'étant dit que de toute façon cela n'avait aucune importance, sa femme avait raison.

Il avait réussi à trouver la paix et le bonheur avec Felicity et cela peu importe la façon. Ce qui comptait était qu'ils s'aimaient et qu'ils avaient réussi à fonder une famille. Il était heureux, lui qui avait passé des années entouré de douleurs et de terreur Felicity l'avait mené vers la lumière et la douceur d'aimer et d'être aimer. C'est tout ce qu'il retenait.

* * *

**...Fin heureuse ! **

**Pour être ****honnête cette fin n'était pas du tout prévue...elle devait être triste, mais...voilà ! J'y peux rien j'aime les Happy Ending...**

**Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis sur ce dernier chapitre qui j'espère vous a surpris...et finalement Oliver ne sait pas s'il a remonté le temps ou s'il a vraiment halluciné...je me laisse le droit de faire une suite ou pas avec cette fin...**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fiction de près ou de loin, qui ont commenté à chaque fois ou de temps en temps. Merci pour les mises en suivi et en favori...merci à tous ceux qui sont passés sur cette histoire. **

**Je sais qu'elle était différente de ce que je fais d'habitude et beaucoup plus triste, mais je l'ai écrite à un moment ou les choses étaient compliquées. Ironie du sort j'avais commencé cette fiction et j'ai perdu un ami proche de cette maladie et je devais extérioriser toutes mes émotions, elle m'a aidé à remonter la pente vous comprenez donc pourquoi elle était un peu plus triste que d'habitude. Et je suis contente qu'elle vous ait autant plu. **

**Un énorme merci à ma complice depuis un moment. Merci Shinobu24 pour ta présence sur cette histoire, tes conseils et ton oeil avisé sur mes chapitres m'ont aidé à faire de cette fiction ce qu'elle est devenue. Je t'embrasse fort...sans toi...bref tu le sais...tu es ma rainbow girl adorée...**

**Pour la suite...j'ai encore 2 fictions à vous publier et une mini fiction de 6 chapitres, qui ne devrait pas tarder d'ailleurs...et beaucoup plus joyeuse. **

**A bientôt...**


End file.
